Mending a broken bond
by Kanra Nakura
Summary: "You were RED. You liked me because I was BLUE. You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky. And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…. Karma-kun…" When Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, he didn't know what happen to his best friend. When Nagisa thought Karma was bored of him, he lose his best friend and stone. Upon planning to return a book Karma didn't expect to hear it.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Mending a Broken Bond

 **Rated:** T, might change to M in future chapters

 **Genre:** Angst/Romance/Hurt & Comfort

 **Pairing:** Karma x Nagisa

 **Warning:** Self-harm, Depression, self-blame, triggers, bad grammar, language, might also have lemon in the future, AU, OOC, and lots and lots of tears.

 **Fanfiction Summary:** "You were RED. You liked me because I was BLUE. You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky. And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…. Karma-kun…" When Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, he didn't know what happen to his best friend. When Nagisa thought Karma was bored of him, he lose his best friend and stone. Upon planning to return a book Karma didn't expect to hear it.

 **Full Summary:** "You were RED. You liked me because I was BLUE. You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky. And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…. Karma-kun…" When Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, he didn't know what happen to his best friend. When Nagisa thought Karma was bored of him, he thought he could handle it, he was wrong it was getting worse and worse each day. When they met again, they weren't classmates, but they weren't also best friend like they use to be, they were just friends. When Karma planned to give Nagisa his notebook that he forgot to give him earlier, he didn't expect to hear Nagisa's mom shouting. Nor did he expect to see the remainders of what happen when he left Nagisa all those years ago during their classroom war. And Karma regretted everything…

"We Drifted…Karma-kun…."

"But! I'M going to MEND IT! I'm not going to lose you Nagisa!"

…

"Nagisa! Don't you dare to –!"

"Sayonara…Karma-kun… I love you…"

"NAGISA!"

 **Legends:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' _Flashback/Dream'_

" **Angry/Emphasizing"**

* * *

 **Prologue: The Beginning**

* * *

 _ **(A/N: Please watch this video Drifted: Karma x Nagisa on youtube so that you could see why I chose the song as an opening song.)**_

* * *

 _(Opening Song)_

 _ **"Never Had a Dream Come True"  
**_

 _ **Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it could be now or might have been  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**_

 _ **I've never had a dream come true**_  
 _ **Till the day that I found you**_  
 _ **Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_  
 _ **You'll always be my baby**_  
 _ **I never found the words to say**_  
 _ **You're the one I think about each day**_  
 _ **And I know no matter where life takes me to**_  
 _ **A part of me will always be with you**_

 _ **Somewhere in my memory**_  
 _ **I've lost all sense of time**_  
 _ **and tomorrow can never be cos yesterday is all that fills my mind**_  
 _ **There's no use looking back or wondering**_  
 _ **How it should be now or might have been**_  
 _ **Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go**_

 _ **I've never had a dream come true**_  
 _ **Till the day that I found you**_  
 _ **Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_  
 _ **You'll always be my baby**_  
 _ **I never found the words to say**_  
 _ **You're the one I think about each day**_  
 _ **And I know no matter where life takes me to**_  
 _ **A part of me will always be**_

 _ **You'll always be the dream that fills my head**_  
 _ **Yes you will, say you will, you know you will**_  
 _ **Oh baby, you'll always be the one I know I'll never forget**_  
 _ **There's no use looking back or wondering**_  
 _ **Because love is a strange and funny thing**_  
 _ **No matter how I try and try I just can't say goodbye**_  
 _ **No no no no**_

 _ **I've never had a dream come true**_  
 _ **Till the day that I found you**_  
 _ **Even though I pretend that I've moved on**_  
 _ **You'll always be my baby**_  
 _ **I never found the words to say (words to say)**_  
 _ **You're the one I think about each day**_  
 _ **And I know no matter where life takes me to**_  
 _ **A part of me will always be**_  
 _ **A part of me will always be with you~**_

* * *

 **Karma's POV**

* * *

When I first saw Nagisa, it was on our first day of class, in our classroom, I thought he was a girl from the start. But when he said he was a boy on his introduction, I never thought I would be shocked in my whole life. I mean he absolutely passed as a girl, long sky blue hair, curvy body and a girlish voice. In fact he looks like a harmless little mouse, a sore thumb in this place that is filled with cats and dogs. During the first month of our school, I tried to not glance at him every single time, but it was hard for me. Why? Because Shiota Nagisa had this aura that scream 'mysterious' and I as a delinquent can't help but be curious. And you know what they say curiosity killed the cat but I'm not going there yet.

I think it was a week later that I saw Nagisa looking at me and smiling, when I went towards the teacher asking about a math problem that was for the second years, his eyes was still following me even when I was about to head out and buy a drink. And then later that day I stalked him, yes I said I stalked him because I was curious at that time, followed him inside a bookstore and saw him reading a magazine and once again out of curiosity, I went towards him to look at what he was reading and saw it was sonic ninja and before I knew it I was reading the details before exclaiming.

"Whoa, no way!" I smiled while pointing at the book. "Nazzoni directed Sonic Ninja? How cool is that?" as I was saying this, I saw from the corner of my eyes, Nagisa turned to look at me with a surprised expression.

"Ooh, and it opens today?" I then look at him excitedly, though I was trying to keep it in minimum because let's face it, there aren't many student in Kunugigaoka that like this stuff or any at all, except from me and Nagisa. And without thinking I blurted something that I want to say every time I saw him leave.

"Let's go, Shiota-kun!" For a few seconds he was looking at me, his mouth opened a bit before it closed, he smiled with his eyes closed and a slight blush on his cheek before saying to me.

"Uh, yeah!"

Ever since then we started to hang out, be it by the pond where I play with my portable game console while he watched and sometimes we walk home together and eat together. I was happy at that time, I never felt that kind of happiness with my parents. And so, I spend half way through my first year with him, happily. But then there was one time when two delinquents block us on our way home. They were after me, because I beaten up one of them and so the other one want to revenge his pal. And without knowing it I went and punch them, smiling and laughing, enjoying the violence I showed them that I nearly forgot about Nagisa that was until he touched my shoulder and smiled at me. I froze then. I didn't realize I showed that side to my best friend, so the only thing I could do is help him leaned the two guys to wall before asking.

"Aren't you afraid of me?"

"Afraid of you?" He asks, before chuckling. "Karma-kun… there's no way I'll be afraid of you, your my best friend and I think you just don't want this guys to hurt me if they started to punch you first, so you just went ahead and did it."

"Aren't you going to fight for yourself?" I asks and he smiled pausing from wiping the blood on one of the guys lip.

"Me, fight? I think I'd be too scared to fight. I mean, if my life depended on it…" he told me and I began to think that maybe he was just really a harmless little mouse, but then a couple of weeks later, I felt that I should began to distance from him, because there was already a part of him that made me uneasy back then.

It started when we were having a lunch together, a date you might say. I got our order, a burger, fries and coke. We always order the same thing but when I walk away from the counter, I went looking for him, called out for him.

"Huh? Where'd he go? Nagisa-kun!"

'I could put my guard down around him.' That's what I thought when I felt it, at a glance it was merely him poking his point finger at my back but to me it was like I was being stabbed by a sword, that I immediately turned around with mixed emotion, angry, confuse, shock and worried.

"I'm right here, Karma-kun. Didn't you see me?" he asked, smiling innocently and sitting in front of the table behind me, this made me in daze not knowing if the feeling was real or just my imagination. It made me on alert. Something that could kill me in my sleep one day.

"Sorry 'bout that, Nagisa-kun! You're just so small!" I told him, sitting down while thinking that he was so honest and good, unlike me, that my anxiety had to be all in my head. And then I was sure he was mysterious… something… so I distanced myself from him, thinking it was for the best. I drift us apart, without knowing what will happen to Nagisa, we went back to plain old classmate. And I tried to ignore him as much as I could but he was my best friend, so I still tried to be his friend while keeping my distance from him, not knowing that something was wrong with him.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

Most people thinks I'm a girl, well more like everyone thinks I'm a girl the moment they saw me. Some of my friends made fun of me because of it, before I met Karma, I was all alone. Even though I made some friends with the others, they were backstabbing, laughing and joking about me behind my back. That I began to ignore them, they don't know me. They don't know my mom, who is very hurt me so much, who wanted to have a girl as a child but instead she had me. And so she had no choice but to force me to be her 'girl'. She gets angry when I disobey her or even try to asks to cut my hair, though I just asks her about the latter once because my head still hurts when she bangs it at the wall. I'm a boy, not a girl. She dresses me with girl clothes, tied my hair… everything about what she does is all about for girl's. She never accepts me. I manage to go to school because it was a rule in our school to wear the uniform base on the gender we wrote at our papers and luckily I wrote male, so mom had no choice but to have me wear the male uniform, unless she wants me to be on lower school which won't work for her. So school days were my freedom. And then I met him, Akabane Karma, the one I looked up to.

I always heard the teachers praised him, something I couldn't have. He did what he wanted and was completely unafraid. Which made me to smile and watch him from the sidelines. He was smart and could do anything. If only I could be like that, I always thought. That's why I was so shocked that he came near me when I was reading my favourite comic, Sonic Ninja. That was the day I figured that he also like it, that it made me smile and blush. I enjoyed spending time with him, even though I barely do anything, because it was either he was playing his console or ordering the food because he said and I quote.

"It's improper for a gentleman to let a young lady like you to carry things like this." Unquote and let me tell you, I hate it when he said young lady, even if his joking about it. But then, he started to distance himself from me, I tried not to let it bother me so much. I tried to tell myself that Karma is already bored of me, that I'm a nobody, who he just want to waste his time with and I shouldn't be bother by it. But no matter how I try, I just keep thinking that maybe I did something wrong, what if I tried my best in school, there are a lots of 'what if' swirling in my mind that by the time I graduate from being a first year, a week later and I couldn't bear it anymore. I did something I promise myself I wouldn't do… I cut myself. Honestly, that wasn't the first time I cut myself. I started cutting when my mom's demands became worse and that was when I was ten. I stopped when Karma and I became friends, he was my rock, my life and then suddenly his gone. At the beginning I cut my left wrist, wearing the red wristband on both of my wrist to cover it. And when I began to cut again, it's on both wrist, making sure it's in a line or coverable by the band. When my time in second year arrive, Karma and I were still classmates. But just like that, classmates.

I'm sure he didn't notice my scars. Nor how thin I became due to my mom preparing my meals and saying it was a diet. I miss him, I miss him so much. So I bought a small note book and wrote.

' _You were RED.  
You liked me because I was BLUE.  
You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky.  
And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…'_

By the time I finished it, tears were slowly falling down from my eyes and in the darkest time of the day, I sobbed your name in tears and pain.

"Karma-kun…."

And then I was no longer a 2-D but a 3-E.

My peers left me, my mom became worse and I cut myself again… this time on my thighs. I plan to kill myself, but I couldn't do it knowing what will happen to my mom. So I bear it, cut myself and try to forget you… but Karma-kun… you were always there and we were back to normal or what I considered normal... but Karma-kun... I need you by my side... help me...

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys! This is my first Assassination Classroom fic. And I'm not sure if you like this, because this idea just pop into my mind when I saw a picture about Karma and Nagisa and then the episode 18 happen and yeah well, I hope you enjoyed this and if I got reviews, followers, or favorites I will continue this story… thank you for reading ne~**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Mending a Broken Bond

 **Rated:** T, might change to M in future chapters

 **Genre:** Angst/Romance/Hurt & Comfort

 **Pairing:** Karma x Nagisa

 **Warning:** Self-harm, Depression, self-blame, triggers, bad grammar, language, might also have lemon in the future, AU, OOC, and lots and lots of tears.

 **Full Summary:** "You were RED. You liked me because I was BLUE. You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky. And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…. Karma-kun…" When Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, he didn't know what happen to his best friend. When Nagisa thought Karma was bored of him, he thought he could handle it, he was wrong it was getting worse and worse each day. When they met again, they weren't classmates, but they weren't also best friend like they use to be, they were just friends. When Karma planned to give Nagisa his notebook that he forgot to give him earlier, he didn't expect to hear Nagisa's mom shouting. Nor did he expect to see the remainders of what happen when he left Nagisa all those years ago during their classroom war. And Karma regretted everything…

"We Drifted…Karma-kun…."

"But! I'M going to MEND IT! I'm not going to lose you Nagisa!"

…

"Nagisa! Don't you dare to –!"

"Sayonara…Karma-kun… I love you…"

"NAGISA!"

 **Legends:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

' _Flashback/Dream'_

" **Angry/Emphasizing"**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:** Follow

* * *

 **Karma's POV**

Months had passed since I distanced myself from Nagisa. But even though I distanced myself from him, I can't help but glance at him when we're in the same room or when his in the school ground, while I'm standing near the window of our room. I'm such a hypocrite, even though it was me who distanced from him, I can't help but try to go near him, be with him or take care of him. I always hate it and I didn't notice it before but I saw how our 'classmates' or 'friends' back stab him and made fun of him.

At the beginning of our second year, I noticed that the people are laughing or giggling at something. When I saw what they were pointing at, I saw him sitting at his seat near the window with some boys surrounding him calling him a girl and insulting him or to bluntly put it, bullying him. I barely manage to control my anger at them for hurting him, but then I stop when I then realize that I also hurt him. A second or two when I realize it, a sad expression appeared in my face before it was gone and proceeded to my chair. I'm such a fool, I didn't even realize that he was bullied and then I went and left him, alone.

And then it seems to get worse. There are times that I go home, just few minutes after he left the room, I saw him being bullied behind the school building. I saw them trap him in the wall, while he merely look down and let them took his bag before they throw it to the ground, his things scattering on the ground, laughing at him before turning around to leave at the opposite direction from where I'm standing. I glared at their backs before looking at him and saw him picking his things from the ground. When he was about to pick his notebook, he pause and began to shiver. I gasp and was about to reveal myself to him, to comfort him, when I heard him sobbed. He then covers his mouth and cried.

I didn't then waste a second the moment he cried. No, I didn't went towards him. I… ran away from him. Ran away from the person who sees me as a person, running away from him like a coward I am. Later that night I felt guilty, silently apologizing to Nagisa, knowing it won't reach him. And then the next day, I went to school early, a lot early than my normal schedule, because today… I need to do something.

* * *

 **At Kunugigaoka**

I leaned at the gates of my school, waiting for some people, while trying to calm myself down. After a while I heard two voices that I heard from yesterday which made me smirk and opens my eyes to look at them and…

Bingo!

I found them, the bullies who hurt Nagisa yesterday, walking towards the school gate, laughing at something.

"Hello my dearest classmate~" I sing out, satisfied with how they flinch and look at me fearfully.

"A-akabane!" they stuttered fearfully and I walk slowly towards them, like how a predator would walk to his prey, as a prey they also step back and before they knew it, they're in the alley with me still in front of them.

"I saw what you did to him yesterday…" I said to them and they flinch.

"H-him? who's… who's him?" the skinny one with a glasses asked. Which made me snarl at them, before kicking the dumpster beside me, startling them.

"You exactly know who I'm talking about…" I then took another step towards them, immediately grabbing the collar of the small yet fat boy. "Listen here… if I ever saw **or** hear about you hurting Nagisa-kun… both of you will pay for it with your life… understand?" I growled, they then nodded their head before I let them go and walk away, leaving them there, scared. But when I went out of the alley and proceeds to the gate, I never expect to bump into his shoulder and I may or may not heard him hiss in pain.

"Na-nagisa-kun?" I stuttered, I saw him clutching his shoulder, before he then turn to look at me. My breath hitched, when my golden red eyes met with dull sky blue eyes. I took in his appearance at that time. I notice that dark circles forming around his eyes, which is red due to crying. His long hair in a ponytail, and finally I then notice how skinny he is. I gulped, and blamed myself for it before opening my mouth and said something opposite to what I plan to say.

"Let's go to class, Nagisa-kun." 'No!' I internally scream, especially when I saw how sad he look right after I said those words. 'That's not what I want to say! I want to be your friend again!' I thought but my body already went and move away from Nagisa, who is walking few feet behind me.

'Are you nuts?! Did you forget about that time when we felt like he could kill us?!' my body seemed to scream, while my mind and heart are encouraging me to talk to him like we did before I distanced from him. When I came to, I'm already in my classroom, sitting at my seat, Nagisa at his. I sighed internally, before glancing at him and noticed that he was scratching his wrist before he stopped and look up. I followed his action and saw the bullies going towards their seat, giving me and my blue haired friend a wary glance before they sat down. Not a minute later the teacher came in. And then our normal day began, or so I thought.

* * *

 **4** **th** **Period**

Half way towards the end of our fourth period, I then again saw Nagisa scratch his wrist. For a while this made me thought that his red wrist band is a bit tight for his wrist, so I went back to what our professor was talking about. But when I glance at him again, my eyes immediately went to his wrist. What I saw made my eyes widen a bit and then the bell rings, meaning its lunch time. The teacher left and a minute later all of the students, excluding me and Nagisa, stands up and are probably heading to the school cafeteria. On normal occasion, I would be the first to stand up and left, but this time I didn't and so did Nagisa, who always leave the room after everyone left.

I inhaled deeply, before standing up and head towards him.

"Nagisa-kun…" I called out, he then turn to look at me, startled.

"Ka-Karma-kun?" he stuttered, I inhaled deeply before asking if what I saw earlier is really what I thought of.

"Is your wrist bleeding?"

"E-eh?" he seems to be startled at my statement before he went and look at his wrist and saw a small trail of red liquid flowing towards the palm of his hand. He then gasp and covered his wrist, and because I was looking at his palm, I didn't notice the scars on his wrist.

"Did something happen?" I asks, looking at him and saw him shake his head while looking at his desk before he stands up.

"Gomen Karma-kun, but I need to go." He said, before grabbing his bag and ran. I without hesitation ran after him, making sure he won't hurt himself. I followed him outside and saw him heading towards our spot where we usually eat our lunch. I stop by the wall, hiding and saw him on his hands and knees, shivering.

"Calm down, Nagisa…" I heard him say. "Just calm down…"

After saying those I saw him calming down, before he sits down by the tree and grabbed his bento and began to eat. And then the day was normal again. After watching him eat, I followed him towards our classroom, he entered and I followed after him a minute later. I planned to pass by his desk but decided against it. I then sit at my seat and waited for our fifth period to start. When class ended, I, once again followed Nagisa, making sure there are no more bullies today. And after that day I never saw him scratching his wrist, but in return the bullies got worse, which made me more protective and four months away from the end of our school year, the students began to learn to stay away from Nagisa, the demon tamer, which he didn't know he had since we weren't together all the time and he seems to be troubled by something. As the day pass I saw eye bags forming under his beautiful blue eyes and that he got paler and paler every single day. It wasn't a week later after our final terms did I know what was wrong with him. He failed and will be going to the E-class on our third year.

When I heard about it, I was shock. Nagisa may not be clever as me but he wasn't an idiot as well, and then I realize that his grade might be the reason why he almost look like a ghost to me. Or the bullying never stop, and just got worse. But what happen after Nagisa receive the note, was how our classmates or 'his friends' immediately reject him, going as far as removing him from their contact. Sugino, a friend Nagisa made three weeks ago, was going to the E-class as well. I then began to think what will happen to Nagisa if he was in that class. He might be bullied more and then be beaten up.

'No! I can't let that happen!' I thought the moment I saw him stand up and head home. The note was given to him few minutes before our bell rang. I then began to think as I watch him walk away, that Nagisa is so nice to be in E-class, so trusting and so… vulnerable. Before I got too deep in my thoughts, I snapped out of it and immediately went out of the room planning to run after him. When I didn't saw him outside the school building, I immediately went outside the school ground and look around worriedly.

'If Nagisa will be an E-class student in our third year, the other students might already know about it and hurt him.' I thought and at the corner of my left eye I saw a hand waving panicky and it disappeared behind the wall of a building across our school and a bit to the left. Without any hesitation, I immediately run towards the alley where I saw it disappeared. My eyes then widen when I saw Nagisa being slam at the wall of the building by his hair. I heard him screamed in pain, followed by laughter. Then I notice that there are 3 male students from the 3-A class surrounding him.

"Does that hurt, future E-class student?" one of them mocked him, and then another one grab his hair, which made his hair tie to snapped and him scream in pain.

"You know… you could pass as a girl if you let that beautiful hair of yours down… maybe we should treat you as a girl?" the third one leered at him, but before he could take a step towards my best friend, I ran towards them and punch him in the face, giving the one who is holding Nagisa by the hair a roundhouse kick making him flew away to the other side. The guy who mocked Nagisa, ran towards me lifting his fist to punch, but me being the cool delinquent I am, merely grab it and twisted his arm but not enough to twist in a weird angle, just enough for him to knee and screamed in pain. And without hesitation I began to punch his face ten times before going to the second, the one grabs Nagisa and is now leaning at the wall and kneed his stomach five times, less than the first guy but more powerful than my punches.

I immediately let go of the guy when I heard a scream and grunt in pain, and then I turn around I saw Nagisa on his stomach and the third guy straddling him, one of his is holding Nagisa's hair pulling it towards him, making Nagisa to stretch his neck and grunt in pain and the other hand was around the front of Nagisa's throat. While the guy did that, I saw how much damage they give to Nagisa. The side of his mouth had a trail of blood, busted lip, bruise cheeks, and a wound at his forehead.

"Ka-Karma-kun!" Nagisa cried out and I look at him and noticed that tears are flowing from his eyes which is begging for me to save him. But when the guy heard my name from his lip, he seems to let go of Nagisa's head, letting it drop to the ground with thud knocking Nagisa out which made me to snarl.

"K-ka-Karma? Akabane… Karma?" he slowly asked me, which made me to smirk darkly and slowly walk towards him.

"You know me…?" I asks slowly and then I heard clothes rustling behind which made me to turn and look at the two guys behind.

"Akabane Karma… the 2-D demon…" the first guy stated fearfully, while the second was holding his stomach and looks like he was about to piss himself.

"Ho… then maybe you heard of the demon tamer?" I smirked at their pale face.

"The person who you protected from the bullies and seems to tamed every time he saw you being violent." I smirk at how correct he is. I probably didn't mentioned this earlier, but even though Nagisa and I had a distance between us, he was always there to stop me from being more violent to the others by merely shouting my name, one of the reason why he is called the demon tamer.

"Then I'm sure with how clever you are… you wouldn't be surprised that if I punish you more right… after all you hurt my tamer…" I grinned at them sadistically, and it wasn't long before they realize that the tamer I mentioned is the boy they hurt.

"Wa…wait…!" they all stuttered, the third guy ran towards his friends.

"Gomen ne, my friends… but I never let anyone who hurt my tamer," 'Best Friend' "Go unscathed." And before they knew it I was already behind them and hit the backs of their head. I punch the third guy in the face then at his stomach. I've been punching this guys until they were about to lose consciousness which means I've been punching them for a whole ten minutes.

"No one will know about this…." I growled at them and saw them nodded, whimpered and pissed their pants, which made me to scrunch my nose and stand up from straddling them and head towards Nagisa and carried him bridal style and head towards my home.

* * *

 **Karma's home**

The moment I put Nagisa down at my bed, he began to stir and flutter his eyes open.

"Karma-kun…?" he asks, looking confuse, which is cute and it made me smile.

"Yes Nagisa-kun… it's me." I told him and pets his hair.

"Where am I?"

"In my room, I took you here to treat your wounds that you receive from the bullies earlier." As I told him that I stood up and went to the bathroom connected to my room and grab the first aid kit from the cabinet below the sink before heading back inside and saw him looking around.

"Sorry about the mess." I smiled sheepishly, which made him look at me and smile and looks at the floor where books, clothes and magazines of Sonic Ninja are scattered.

"I never expected you to be such a messy person, Karma-kun." He smiled at me, to which I scoff.

"Please don't forget that I'm a delinquent, Nagisa- _chan_." I smirk at him as he bristled, when I use the suffix used for a female friend.

"I hate you." He mumble and I chuckled.

'I miss this.' I thought before inwardly blinking and realize that the two of us are teasing each other like we used to before I made the biggest mistake. I inhaled deeply, thinking that this maybe my only chance to fix things with him.

'Yes to that!' my mind and heart shouted, while my body argued.

'No! He'll hurt you! Don't forget about what you felt last year Karma!'

'Then I'll fix and be close to him while making sure I still put a distance between us.' I concluded and then sat down at the bed beside Nagisa and began to tend his wounds. When I was about to dab a cotton, which I poured with alcohol, to Nagisa's mouth he grab my wrist.

"What?" I asks confuse and he smiled.

"Arigato Karma-kun." And then he let me tend his wounds.

"Your welcome." I mumbled. I wiped the blood, patch the bruise on his cheek before checking his forehead and sighed in relief when the cut isn't too deep before patching it. We stayed silent for a while before I decided to break it.

"So… you're going to the E-class?" he heard rather than saw Nagisa gulped.

"I… have no choice… my grades aren't good enough to be in the D-class." He told me and I shake my head.

"No. You're clever enough to stay Nagisa-kun…"

"My grades says otherwise…"

"So… your just gonna let your grade decide it for you…? Is that it?" When I didn't receive any sort of response from him, I nearly growled. "You do know what will happen right? Nagisa… the students in higher classes might hurt you!"

"Karma-kun!" he shout out, which startled me. "I know already from the very beginning of the Final term that I will never be in the A-class to D-class. But…" he paused before looking at me and I saw tears forming in his eyes. "You do better than this… so for me… please… stay above me and…" when I saw him bit his lower lip and look away, I already know the words he didn't want to say.

 _Forget about me._

I gulped before hugging him and he slowly hugs me back before we both let go. Without any other word I let him left my house with a small 'thank you' and a 'you're welcome' from me. I watch him walk farther and farther until I no longer saw him.

One week before the end of our school year as 2nd years. I did something that shocked Nagisa. The two of us were on our way home from school, and yes the two if us are together heading home. Ever since the incident where he was nearly beaten up and probably more, I make sure to go home together with him but I never spend more time with him other than that. When the two of us head out of the convenient store where we bought our ice cream, we heard some crying and skin hitting skin.

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa gasp, looking at the alley on his right with wide eyes and mouth gaping. When I saw his expression it made me also look at what he saw, and then my eyes widen when I saw a student from higher classes of our school beating somebody up and bullying him.

"That person… is a 3-E student." I heard Nagisa whispered fearfully, and I know that at that time he think that it will also happen to him which of course I won't allow and without any hesitation I throw my bag towards Nagisa before running towards the bullies. Laughing and beating them up and probably broke a bone or two.

"KARMA-KUN!" My best friend shouted, which made me stop and I then realize that I was already holding the guy by his face against the wall before looking at the 3-E student while trying to listen at Nagisa's footstep.

"Are you all right, Senpai?" I asks him.

"Wh-why did you h-h-help me? I'm from 3-E." he sobbed out. Although I already know what class he was I act naïve and said.

"3-E? You mean **that** 3-E? how awful it must be to have you fate decided in such a way." I said, just in time for Nagisa to stand beside me and flinch, when he remember that I also said almost the same thing at him a week ago.

"Huh? I'm in the right here. What's wrong with saving a bullied student?" I told them, Nagisa shake his head at me while smiling and give the guy his handkerchief.

"Don't cry anymore ne, Senpai?" he smiled, and the guy thank us before leaving the alley and only then did I let go of the student who was bullying the 3-E student.

"Karma-kun… the teacher might…" Nagisa started before I cut him and said.

"Don't worry Nagisa-kun." I grab my bag from him, put my right arm around his shoulder and leave him out of the alley. "Like I said, I'm in the right here. Besides one of the teacher there said that I'm right."

"Is that how he said it? The math teacher?" he asks, I blink at him. "I saw how he praised you every time you manage to answer his math problems. So I'm guessing he was the one who told you that."

"Your right." I smiled and then remember what the teacher told me.

* * *

 _Flashback_

" _Akabane, you right." The teacher said to me, walking towards me and pat my back. "Though you are somewhat combative, and you have your share of behavioral issues… as long as you're in the right, I'll be on you side!" and I smiled, realizing that it was not only Nagisa who understands me._

 _End of flashback_

* * *

"So he said that." Nagisa said , both of us standing at the pillar waiting for our train.

"Yep. And there's nothing wrong with protecting someone who is bullied." I reassured him, to which he hummed.

"Don't worry your mind over it, nothing bad will happen." I pat his head and then when our train arrived the two of us got in and went home, I not knowing what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **The next day, Faculty room**

"No, Akabane. No matter how you look at it, you're in the wrong!" at that statement I froze, the teacher who told me that he would side, that I was in the right, told me that I was wrong by saving a student. I then saw the student I beat up yesterday standing beside him, his arm in a sling, his using a crutch and his head bandaged.

"Have you lost your mind?!" I saw the teacher cross his arms. "Where do you get off, injuring the best student in year 3?"

'huh? No, wait, Sensei…' I thought, though I tried to say it out loud I couldn't.

"You sided with the E class and hurt someone who still had a bright future. If this affects his exams, it'll be on my head!"

'So much for being on my side.' And then my vision are turning black and my imagination made me see him losing his skin and showed his bones. 'Crap. He's dying.' I thought.

"Your grades are the only thing that's right about you. They're the reason I've always looked the other way. But once you start hurting my career, that's a different story."

In my eyes, this teacher's dying. I narrowed my eyes at his words and then realize that the reason he said because he only wanted my knowledge and have his salary raised.

"I put in for your transfer. Congratulations, Akabane. You'll be starting your third year in the E class." I only saw his skull. He let me down and he's dead to me. With this thoughts I destroyed his desk and throw somethings at the shelves behind him before turning around and walk away with my eyes narrowed in anger.

"Th-that's right! Walk away, Akabane! It's a good thing I will never see you and that worthless Shiota! The two of you will be in the E-class! And that Shiota? He will never last there for a month with how he looks!" he shouted at me and I froze.

'He insulted Nagisa…' I thought before turning around and grab the vase beside me before planning to throw it at him and when I was about to and saw him cowered in fear, I stopped. Not because I felt guilty but because I heard Nagisa called me.

"Karma-kun!" I turned and saw him by the door, shaking his head which made drop the vase and walk towards him. But before he could bow to the teacher, like a polite person he is, I wrap my arm around his shoulder and lead him away from that room, we walk towards our room in silence, I enter and made him stay outside, grab our bags and left the room heading towards the rooftop.

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa said softly, holding my hand and look at my eyes. "What happen?"

"Why are you at the door?" I asks, I saw him smiled.

"The student you beat yesterday was running in the hallway, shouting that the demon had gone mad." He told and it didn't take me a minute to know that he figured that I was the demon that person was screaming of.

"He said I was in the wrong." I told him and his grip in my hand tighten. "He also insulted you."

"I'm fine with being insulted of Karma-kun." He said before kissing the back of my hand and pat it when it twitched in pain. "You hurt your hand, you probably used it to break the table, right?"

"Yea…"

"So what now?"

"I'm in the E-class next year."

"Karma-kun!" he shouted, looking at me startled.

"Don't worry, this way. I'll be able to protect you." I told him and saw him bit his lip before nodding. We were friends again after that, so when I came back from my suspension, I'm already close to him. What I didn't know was that, by me staying beside him, I made it worst. But because I don't know what will happen in the future, I naively thought that I will always follow him and protect him.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

'Karma-kun said that he'll protect me... damn it Nagisa! you stupid, useless and worthless child! It's you fault! Look Karma is going to the E-class because of you! He probably punch that guy yesterday, knowing that it will make him go to the E-class. Just how stupid can you be! Cut yourself tonight! Cut yourself 20 times you worthless child!' My mind, that is surprisingly sounded like my mom, scolded and ordered me. And I internally nod without hesitation, after all I can't disobey my mom even if it's my mind that's talking to me.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys! I would to thank you all for reading, following, favorite and reviewing this story! I appreciate it! *bows***

 **Reviews:**

 **Hino1Hyua: I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing!**

 **Moge-Elizabeth 7: here's the chapter where your answer on why Nagi-chan is now in 3-E class and I hope you like this.**

 **Juh2002: of course I will. With the result of this fiction there's no way I'll stop and thanks for reviewing!**

 **MarzDominator: thank you and I hope you like this.**

 **Karma Mama: hey mama! Well in this chapter it seems like Karma fix their relationship with Nagi but there's still a distance between them and Nagisa still didn't know that they were back as friends because of that distance and thanks for reviewing.**

 **C anime: I know ahahaha… but well it kind of fit them XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Mending a Broken Bond

 **Rated:** T, might change to M in future chapters

 **Genre:** Angst/Romance/Hurt  & Comfort

 **Pairing:** Karma x Nagisa

 **Warning:** Self-harm, Depression, self-blame, triggers, bad grammar, language, might also have lemon in the future, AU, OOC, and lots and lots of tears.

 **Full Summary:** "You were RED. You liked me because I was BLUE. You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky. And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…. Karma-kun…" When Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, he didn't know what happen to his best friend. When Nagisa thought Karma was bored of him, he thought he could handle it, he was wrong it was getting worse and worse each day. When they met again, they weren't classmates, but they weren't also best friend like they use to be, they were just friends. When Karma planned to give Nagisa his notebook that he forgot to give him earlier, he didn't expect to hear Nagisa's mom shouting. Nor did he expect to see the remainders of what happen when he left Nagisa all those years ago during their classroom war. And Karma regretted everything...

"We Drifted…Karma-kun…."

"But! I'M going to MEND IT! I'm not going to lose you Nagisa!"

… and then... The worse thing happen on the day of korosensei assassination day.

"Nagisa! Don't you dare to –!"

"Sayonara…Karma… I love you…"

"NAGISA!"

 _Legends:_

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _'Flashback/Dream/conscience'_

 **"Angry/Emphasizing"**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

 **'She's not happy.'** I thought looking at the person who I called mother. Ever since last week, after our graduation as 2nd years, and ever since she found out that I'm goimng to the E-class things had been worse. When a few words of disagreement escape from my mouth, she'll be angry. If I accidentally broke a plate or glass because my wrist hurts, she'll get angry. If I ever plan to go out… she'll tie me to the bed and leave me there all alone all day. And now… she wanted me to wear a girls clothes, she wants me to wear the pink dress she bought yesterday after locking me from my room. The dress was a round neck one, flowers as the design, puffy skirt that stop an inch above my knees, had a red ribbon as a belt. Normally I would hesitate to wear it or reject it for a bit, wait I did reject her idea and that's why she's mad now. But I hadn't got to eat since yesterday night, and she said she'll feed me if I wear it, so I have no other choice but to do so or else I would die from starvation or dehydration. Guess that is why my father left mom, he knew that she could be so controlling and yet he seems to forget his own child. It's not like I care anyway, because now I had a new hobby to comfort me and I will do that hobby tonight but right now, I need to wear this dress. And so I grab the dress not wanting to anger her more and proceeds to my room, making sure the doors are lock, I took off my clothes before wearing the dress. I stop at my thighs when I was pulling the dress when I felt a something on the skin before ignoring it and looks at the mirror, patting the dress gently. When I saw my reflection at the mirror I gulp heavily seeing it fit me perfectly, showing my curves which I got from the meal my mom forced me to eat, a dietary meal. I sighed and look for a bracelet that matches the dress at my jewelry box, I found a reddish pearl bracelet which Karma gave to me on my birthday as a friendship and in return I bought him the blueish one, I nearly smiled at the memory before stopping and thought to myself.

'Don't think about it, Nagisa. He left you remember and even though you're talking to each other again, you're just plain classmate the moment he comes back from his suspension three more weeks from now. Don't forget that it's your fault that his going to the E-class. Remember that.' With that mantra in my head, I took off the red wristband around my wrist and replace it with the bracelet, but before I could put the jewelry properly, I saw my scars from my self-harms and I knew if I want to continue I need to wear a long sleeves soon, but I won't wear one… not yet at least. After that I went outside and saw my mom sitting at the couch, looking at me. I then knew that my appearance pleased her, but not fully, not yet.

"Come here, Nagisa." She told me and I did what she said and stands in front of her. She then stood up and grabs my hair tie before tugging down letting my hair down from its low ponytail. She broke the tie and then reach behind my neck, I look down and saw a blue floral necklace hanging, five stone flowers hanging from it, one big flower at the middle and two small flowers each side after those flowers the rest are silver chain. I stand their obediently, even when she left and went to her room, I remain standing their like a statue and when she came back I saw her holding a pink hair band with a ribbon on its side and put it in my head before guiding in front of our mirrored closet. I look away from the image as she smiled, please with what she saw.

"Now Nagisa… I want you to eat the meal I prepared at the table and when you're done we'll go to the mall okay?" she smiled at me, to which I nodded and proceeds to the kitchen. I was 6 years old when she want me to wear a dress and luckily for me, I manage to ignore the taunting my boy classmates gave me, and when I entered middle school I manage to wear male clothing because it's the school policies. But when I started to wear this dress I rarely smiled at my mother, I smiled sometimes though it's forced and I don't think she noticed.

As I eat the meal my mom gave, a cup of rice, vegetable and a few meat and fruit, I remember that on my 1st year middle school I smiled and that is because I met him, my rock, Akabane Karma, I met him, although we didn't talk at the beginning he was the one who, unknowingly, made me stop cutting that I started at the age of 9 and smiled genuinely. But then he and I drifted away and I began to cut again and worsen it. And even he and I are friends again, that's just it, friends and classmates. And so, I never smile so real, it's just a fake one… fake...

 _Just like you right?_

I froze, before eating again trying to ignore what my mind is telling me, though that's only what I could do, ignore it but never denying it. After Karma drifted… 'leave me' as my mind said, I just pretend to be happy, can't have the people to know that I was cutting myself, therefore I agree with my mind or conscience that I am fake.

"Nagisa-chan… you done?" My mom asked, I nodded and push the clean plate away, even though I'm still hungry, I can't eat that much or else she'll be angry again. She reach her hand towards me and we both left the house, heading to where? At the mall, she wanted to buy more clothes for me, female clothes. It's because she can't make me wear girls uniform at the school, she wanted me to wear when going out and back at home. I just hope I don't see anyone from my school…

.

.

.

.

 _It's not like they're going to treat any different if they saw you in female clothing, you're going to be in E-class two weeks from now._

I cringed internally when my mind said that to me, though I didn't deny it. Heck, I think I won't deny a thing whatever everyone said, I'll just accept them emotionlessly or with a forced smile.

"Nagisa-chan, what do you think of this?" My mom asked, which made me look at her and smiled.

"It's beautiful." I forced a smile, while I was internally speaking, my mom and I arrived. And she doesn't want that I ignore her or getting lost in thought when I'm with her, so it's easy to lie and pretend that I was listening to her the whole time before looking at the dress she's holding. For me, there was nothing special to it, but in my mom's eyes it was beautiful enough that I should I try it on. I followed her order and wears it at the dressing room and look at the room, hating how it fit me like the dress I'm wearing, though it is a bit lose. Well, it's not that I want it to be too tight that I'll be showing my curves and ass. It was an Off-shoulder sky blue dress, with a little belt at the waist and stops nearly my mid-thigh.

"Are you done, Nagisa-chan?" I heard her asks from the outside and without even answering I slowly came out of the room and showed it to her, smiling. When she told me to turn around I also did it, and she smiled at me. I look to the side and saw the sales assistant looking at me happily, though when I narrowed my eyes at her, seeing her wavelengths, I knew she was jealous. In fact, all of them are looking at me with jealousy in their eyes to which we ignored and bought the dress before proceeding to the shoe store where I know will be taking longer than here.

* * *

 **4 hours later**

4 hours had pass since we went to the mall and bought a lot of dress, shoes and accessories. I got four new girls clothes from three different shops. The first one is the one I got from our first store, the next two clothes was found on our second clothes store, the first one is a purple lace top, under it is with a white strapped white shirt, and the second was a white round skirt. And the last one was the one I choose, a 'reward' for being an obedient 'girl', so I got a loose red sweatshirt. I also got two girls shoes, a flat one and a two-inch both in red colors, which my mom didn't protest nor, did she asks about the color because it was cute and perfect for my dresses or so she said. I even manage to convince her that my new accessories are red, which she did bought, finally thinking that I was now serious about being a girl, to which I deny in my head. If I said that I never deny what everyone will say about me, let me rephrase that, I will never deny what everyone will say about me **except** being a girl. I will **never, ever** became a girl even if she'll kill me and if she does try to kill me, I won't fight. I rather die than live this useless life of mine.

I sighed and look at the accessories she bought me, a red bow, headband, sakura earrings, sakura hair pin that had red strings hanging from the flower, and a red pearl necklace. I sighed before undressing and wear a red sweatshirt and short, jean shorts, before putting my new things at my closet and left the room, heading to the living room so that I won't be lock down when my mom left for her night shift. As I sat down I look at my clothes and tried not to smile or to cry… I missed him, I missed Karma… and then the doorbell rang, my mom went and answered it. Only when I heard a squeal did I realize that...

"Nagisa-chan he's here~"

 _ **No...**_

 _ **Please nooo...**_

 _ **Karma!**_

 _ **Save me!**_

* * *

 **Karma's POV**

I sighed as I went inside my empty and cold house, looking at the paper that those defense ministry or whoever shitty people they are, gave to me.

'This one, is an octopus.' I thought, narrowing my eyes when I realize maybe he's the reason why Nagisa hadn't call me a week ago. Well, a week ago was the day the week the school year starts and since I was suspended I need to wait another week just to go to school and I really hate it. Why? Because of Nagisa, since we're back as best friends –

 _You're the only one who thought that!_

 _Shut up stupid mind of mine!_

Anyway, since we're back as best friends, I began to call him through his phone, at a scheduled time of course which is between 7-9 in the evening and I wasn't even allowed to go to his home because his mom is strict. I met her once and I was uncomfortable with her staring at me, well that was when I came to his home, returning a book that I borrowed from him since I skip class and apparently the notes Nagisa copied and I missed were important that he also need it sooner. And let me tell you that women is soooo creepy! *shudder*

 _Like you aren't creepy._

 _I said shut up!_

There are times that I called Nagisa, I thought that he was crying but then he's laughing the second, I told him a joke.

'What was that?' I always wonder before shrugging it off. 'Must be the reception.' But what kind of reception that sounded like your crying? I really hate when he cried more so if I'm the on who made him cry. But I'm going to make it up to him, by killing this teacher wanna be. I hate them, they broke my trust, hurts Nagisa's feelings when they announced that he'll be in the E-class. Tsk! Bastard who only cared for their career. I hate them, especially the one who betrayed my trust and now I'll make sure this octopus, monster, doesn't hurt Nagisa both emotionally and physically.

Tomorrow, let me have a go with that tako tomorrow, and by the end of the week, his teacher side will be dead already. I grinned darkly before snapping out of it and proceeds to grab my cellphone before calling Nagisa.

Ring.

Ring.

Ri-

-Hello?-

"Yo Nagisa-kun."'

-Karma-kun? What is it?-

"Ah, Nothing. I was just wondering if we can take a stroll in the park right now." I smiled, we started this part of our routine since two weeks ago, I'll call him and invite him out, he agrees and we're already in the park after 20 minutes. I'm also getting lonely here.

-...- Ara? why is he silent.

"Nagisa-kun?" I asks worriedly, before I heard his breath hitched.

-Go...gomen Karma-kun... I can't go out tonight- he told me to which I frowned. He never ever reject me for a night out stroll.

"Your busy?" I asks suspiciously.

-Actually...*squeals*- I blink and look at the phone before bringing it back to my ear.

"Nagi-?"

-He's here Nagisa-chan!- I heard his mom said, and then his shuddering breath before telling me.

-Gomen, Karma-kun. I need to go, I'll make it up to you tomorrow- he said before cutting the call and I look at my phone suspiciously before sighing and lean back to my bed and look at the ceiling.

'You will make it up to me, by telling me what happen last week.' I thought narrowing my eyes, my tamer in danger censor is tingling, which made me worried before sighing and went back to sleep. Hoping for a better day tomorrow.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys! I would to thank you all for reading, following, favorite and reviewing this story! I appreciate it! *bows* and next chapter will be a POV of Nagisa if there is any changes on his condition when Korosensei arrived, also, at the same chapter will be Karma's time! I hope your excited for it!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Blackbird66:Hai~! And thanks for the suggestion and PMs'**

 **bookgirl111: Hai~ don't worry about it! I'll Finish my stories no matter how long it takes and thanks for reviewing!**

 **Moge-Elizabeth 7: Well… there are episode where Karma had a horn and a tail, and his always calm around Nagisa, like he was tame by him, it was also did in the Assassination Classroom Wikia that Karma is willing and seemingly to listen at whatever Nagisa said. I know! It's almost like they're the same person but Gokudera bites herbivores rather than blow them up XD. And I think Karma is another version of Izaya, especially with the knife, fighting, dodging, teasing and bullying XD. Btw thanks for the review.**

 **Countrylovingfangirl: thank you!**

 **GraceSkyla: thank you! But sooner or later this story will be a full AU.**

 **Amaya Kuruta: thank you!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Mending a Broken Bond

 **Rated:** T, might change to M in future chapters

 **Genre:** Angst/Romance/Hurt & Comfort

 **Pairing:** Karma x Nagisa

 **Warning:** Self-harm, Depression, self-blame, triggers, bad grammar, language, might also have lemon in the future, AU, OOC, and lots and lots of tears.

 **Full Summary:** "You were RED. You liked me because I was BLUE. You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky. And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…. Karma-kun…" When Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, he didn't know what happen to his best friend. When Nagisa thought Karma was bored of him, he thought he could handle it, he was wrong it was getting worse and worse each day. When they met again, they weren't classmates, but they weren't also best friend like they use to be, they were just friends. When Karma planned to give Nagisa his notebook that he forgot to give him earlier, he didn't expect to hear Nagisa's mom shouting. Nor did he expect to see the remainders of what happen when he left Nagisa all those years ago during their classroom war. And Karma regretted everything…

"We Drifted…Karma-kun…."

"But! I'M going to MEND IT! I'm not going to lose you Nagisa!"

…

…. And then… The worse thing happen on the day of Korosensei assassination day

"Nagisa! Don't you dare to –!"

"Sayonara…Karma-kun… I love you…"

"NAGISA!"

 **Legends:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _'Flashback/Dream/conscience'_

 **"Angry/Emphasizing"**

 **A/N: I'm not going to the part where the introduction of Korosensei is, because when I saw that part, I only saw in Nagisa's expression is confusion, so I'll skip that. And please remember this is an AU, so I'm not really following the sequence of the episode.**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

One day, a day had pass since our new homeroom teacher had arrive and we received an order to assassinate him. I don't know why we agree to do it, but… but… I think it's because we're the E-class, we're the nothings so we accepted it or maybe it's because of the rewards we will receive if we kill him but… I don't want to be a killer. I don't want to put… **that** … into use. But if I didn't do anything my classmates will be suspicious on about it and I want them to stay away from me, I don't want them in my life. Karma… please hurry up and come here…

Ring!

Ahhh… it's time to put our assassination plan into action… but please… I just want Aguri Yukimura-sensei… not this tako, monster… I don't even want to kill him… even if I'm in the… 3-E or it's our order.

 _What are you talking about!? We're here in the 3-E, even if we kill, the people won't care… that's why we're ordered to Assassinate that Tako!_

'Demo…'

 _But nothing! Just do it you worthless piece of shit!_

'Hai…kaa-san…'

Kaa-san… that's what I named to my conscience, even in my mind, my mom still manage to control me and it won't be stopping any time soon.

Squish! Squish!

'Ahh… he's coming… I'm so lost in my mind that I didn't even heard him land.' I though looking at the front with a worried expression and gloomy aura. In fact everyone is gloomy, and scared with shadows covering their eyes. And then our classroom door slide open. We remained looking at our table, not looking at our new teacher.

"Now, then." He started. "Let's begin homeroom. Class monitor, on your command." That's my cue and with a stutter I commanded.

"S-Stand!" but we aren't standing like anyone would do, because as we stand, we're holding hand guns, rifles and shot gun pointing it at our yellow teacher.

"Attention!" We waited and stared at our teacher who stared back and unmoving, before I released the command.

"BOW!" and then we fired. The thing is, he manage to avoid all of it while taking our attendance.

"Good Morning. I'll be taking attendance, so please, fire all you like."

'Fire all you like? Like it's easy to keep firing at you while you announced 25 students!' I screamed in my mind, gritting my teeth in frustration.

"Isogai-kun?"

"Present." Our class representative stated, though I couldn't hear it clearly.

"My apologies. I'll need you to speak up, what with all this gunfire."

'Just how can you be so calm?!'

"Present!"

"Okajima-kun?"

"Present!"

"Okuda-san?"

"Present!"

"Kataoka-san?"

"Present!"

"Kayano-san?"

"Present!"

"Kanzaki-san?"

"Present!"

I then ignore his roll call, calmly firing at him, with my left leg in front of my right, not even bothering to change my emotionless expression, only did my name got call did I change it into shock.

"Nagisa-kun?"

"Present!"

* * *

 **Few names later**

"Everyone on time, I see." He told us before raising his tentacle and his face turned into an orange circle. "Excellent! That makes me very happy." He added, while I look down with my eyes close. I'm so tired. **He** went to our house again last night and I barely manage to sleep. I rubbed my eyes tiredly, trying to cover my yawn and shivered, when our teacher suddenly appeared in front of me.

"Is there something wrong, Nagisa-kun?" he asked me, making the others to look at me before I fainted.

* * *

 **Few hours later**

Ring!

'That's the bell…' I thought before opening my eyes and look around before sighing when I noticed that I'm in the school infirmary, not the infirmary of the main building, but the infirmary of the E-class, that they fortunately gave us. I grab my phone which I kept on the back pocket of my pants and look at the time, blinking multiple times when I realize that I slept in through all of my morning class.

"Lunch time already?" I thought out loud before looking up when I heard the door opened and saw my alien teacher.

"Oh… you're awake." He sighed in relief, which made my mouth twitched a bit for a smile but I stop it.

"Hai."

"You gave us a shock, Nagisa-kun. Fainting like that."

"I'm sorry for being a burden."

"Your mistaken Nagisa-kun. You're not a burden, we're just worried." He then patted my head before going to the window.

"I'm going to buy some tofu, see you later." He told me before taking off with a blast, I sighed while mentally counting the minutes on how long will it take for him to arrive at the house of tofu.

'10 minutes.' I answered myself, before sensing some presence going to this room, without thinking I look at the door, expecting them.

"What do you want, Terasaka-kun?" I asked, the moment he slide the door open, shocking him and his gang.

"What the-?! How did you know it was us?!" the leader shouted at me, to which I shrug and lied.

"Korosensei told me. He just left seconds before you entered."

"Tch! Damn tako." He grit out before throwing a pouch at me, to which I caught. "That's our assassination plan, I'm sure you can guess how we want it right? You're the best friend of the Akabane Karma after all." He added, I flinched when he mentioned 'best friend' and Karma's name, before opening it a little bit, gulping and sweating at what I saw before looking at him.

"Don't fail this Nagisa…. Heh… even if you fail, we won't care… we're the E-class after all." He said, waving at me, while his lackeys grinned and followed after him.

'Karma-kun…' I thought before standing up. Gulping, I began to walk towards the door, but then my knees began to buckle, which made me lean at the wall, while tears slowly fall down to the floor.

'Itai! It hurts so much…' I cried internally before taking a deep breath, wiped my tears and look at my legs.

'Don't cry.' I told myself. 'You cut yourself yesterday at your thighs, so it's your fault it hurt Nagisa. **He** just added the pain by visiting your house last night. The whole pain is your fault.' I took another deep breath before releasing it and walk out of the room. As I walk back to my classroom I began to think on what and how should I kill this teacher of ours before stopping and look at the window on my left, watching. Not a second later our teacher landed with a blast, holding a rocket and entered through the window.

"Tadaima~!" he greeted me, giving me his usual smile.

"H-hello sensei…" I stuttered before glancing at the missile. "Ah… what's with the missile?"

"A souvenir." He answered me rather happily. "The self-defence force was waiting for me in the sea of japan." I chuckled nervously, while sweats began to run down from my neck.

"I-It must be terrible, being a target that is." As I finished that, I immediately had some flash backs before it was gone as he spoke.

"Not at all. You know you're powerful when everyone wants to kill you."

'!' I froze as he walk passed by me while saying something about the next lesson starting.

'Powerful when everyone wants to kill you? No, he's wrong…. He doesn't understand a thing. Everyone acknowledge you because of the power you hold. Someone like him would never understand…' I thought before walking towards my classroom with my head down.

 _"You're here because you had something unique."_

'You don't understand anything at all, sensei….'

"Nagisa-kun…" I blink before looking at my right side, where Kayano sat, looking at me worriedly.

"You feel better right?"

"That's right… you really gave us a shock when you fainted earlier." Isogai told me, I smiled and said.

"Gomen, but I feel better now." I then look at the window beside me. I always sat near the window, sitting near it made me feel that I'm free and can't be controlled. I sighed again before slipping something in my neck, right after out sensei hand us a rectangular board where we will wrote our poem that ends with 'was tentacles all along'. I was so deep in thoughts that I didn't even realize I finished it, I blink and read it internally, thinking if my poetic side did a good job.

'In the darkness that surrounds me,  
I felt something warm wrap around me,  
thinking it was your arms, I turn to look  
only to found out  
that it was tentacles all along.'

I shrug before standing up and proceeded towards him, all the way an anti-sensei knife just in front of my chest using the board as cover.

"You done already Nagisa-kun?" he asked me turning pink to which I nodded, trying to look so calm while knowing that the other students are watching me. When I was standing in front of him, I swiftly bring out my knife and tried to hit him only to have it caught after a small boom.

"Didn't I tell you to be more inventive?" he told me, using a piece of cloth to grab the knife from my hands, I was so focus on attacking him and catching him in surprise that I didn't realize that everyone was looking at us. I still didn't notice when I…

 _We have to prove ourselves, I have to prove myself, by any means necessary._

Lean forward towards him, catching him by surprise when I wrap my arms around his neck, smiling that it doesn't matter to me if I got injured.

'Actually, it shouldn't and wouldn't matter to me at all, right kaa-san?' I ask my consciousness who hummed in agreement.

"Nyuk!?" ah… you just realize the bomb, sensei? See? You didn't notice us at all. Somewhere in the room, I heard something blinking and then… the bomb exploded.

…..

I don't know how long I black out but I stirred and open my eyes before looking around me and saw something wrap around me before hearing something.

"I protected Nagisa-kun there by covering him my old skin."

'Ah… so he's still alive…' I thought sitting up before looking at the ceiling where we saw him looking at us with full of fury, everything about him going black and his eyes glinting red. Even without using my ability on seeing his wavelengths, there's no mistaken it.

'Pitch Black, he's furious.' I thought but I never really listened to what he said. I mean, I am looking at him but my mind is on other things, like how many cuts should I make today. After all I failed them from killing sensei, but I can't cut too much, tomorrow is Friday and that person will be staying at my home for a whole night. Ah… there's too much to think, so little time… I then snapped out of my thoughts right when Terasaka began to shout at him, pointing. I don't know what he was saying but then my name was mentioned and immediately got patted by one of his tentacles.

'So warm… it's like a father's hand, for a child…' I thought shocked to the core, because no one and I mean no one, not even my family did something so affectionate to me that doesn't had the cold feeling, except from Karma though. He always pats my head or give some kind of affection, that is before he distanced himself from me.

"Let me pose you a question, Nagisa-kun." '

Eh? Why are you asking me? I wasn't even listening to you!' I screamed in my mind and waited for the question.

"I have not the slightest intention of being killed. I will enjoy my time with you all until next March, and then I will blow up the earth. If you don't like that idea, what do you plan to do about it?"

'Eh?' I blink shocked, before smiling and answered the first thing that comes into my mind.

"Before you destroy earth… I'll kill you." He then showed us those green stripes of his, laughing.

"Then what are you waiting for?" he then turn to my classmates, waving his tentacles wildly. "Once you've killed me, you're free to go home!"

"Just like that, huh?!"

"You _know_ we can't kill you!" they all protested, while I remained standing looking at him before leaning down and grab my poem, which is, surprisingly, fine as if the bomb didn't happen. I look at my poem before hearing Kayano said.

" 'Korosenai' for 'unkillable,' and 'sensei' for 'teacher'… oh! What about 'Koro-sensei'?" she asks, which made me repeated the name.

"Korosensei?" I ask, before looking at him, who is already sitting at the teacher polishing the nameplates of our home, looking at me and Kayano startled. I smiled at him and give him my poem.

"Here, Korosensei." I stated, he look at me shock before grabbing my board and look at it shock.

"YOU REALLY FINISHED IT?!" he roared, catching everyone's attention while I nodded. He maybe thought that I was merely planning to assassinate him, and then he seems to read it before tears began to flow down from his eyes, which startled me.

"Se-sensei?" I stuttered, which also made my classmates gape at me.

"S-so excellent Nagisa-kun! It was dark at the beginning and then you added the last words as if they were your light! Sensei is so touched~!" I gulped, at his word. I didn't even realize that he would go so deep in my words to know my feelings. Baka, Nagisa!

"Sensei… what does Nagisa wrote?" Isogai suddenly asks, I gulped, hoping he won't tell them. But he did.

"In the darkness that surrounds me,  
I felt something warm wrap around me,  
thinking it was your arms, I turn to look  
only to found out  
that it was tentacles all along." He smiled, they all had this dumbfounded look.

"It looks like the tentacles was being creepy to me sensei." One of them told him, but he seems to ignore them. While I sighed and began to walk towards my desk when everything went black again.

* * *

 **Two hours later**

I woke up in the infirmary again, this time with all of my classmates surrounding the bed, talking to each other and to our teacher.

"Um…" I started, they then look at me with wide eyes, full of relief.

"Nagisa-kun! Are you okay?" Korosensei asked, but I flinched.

"I'm sorry Korosensei, but my head hurts." I told him truthfully, grabbing my forehead and scowling in pain.

"Hm… it seems that you had a concussion."

"Demo Korosensei, why did Nagisa fainted?" Nakamura asks, our sensei look at me, grabbing my face and move it side to side before nodding to himself.

"Nagisa-kun seems to be lacking of sleep." He then patted my head, before I went and grab it.

"Squishy." I commented, squeezing the tentacle to which made him flush, and I raise an eyebrow before looking at my classmates who shrug, I then let it go and almost immediately he was fine.

"Okay, Nagisa-kun, I want you to go home and sleep okay? You need to sleep a lot especially today, you were involved in an explosion after all." I nodded at him before standing up and with the help of my classmate stood up.

* * *

 **At the station**

I sighed walking towards my train's platform when I suddenly passed by a bookstore before going inside and bought a small blue notebook and payed it before going to towards the platform. What the notebook is for? Information. **That person** always told me that it's better to have notes on someone even if people deem them useless.

'Speaking of which… Karma will be coming to school on Monday. What should I do? I'm not ready to meet him yet.' I thought before looking up from the ground and saw my train arrive to which I sighed and step in after some passenger came out and lucky for me, it's pretty much empty making me sit near the window. After four stops I went out of the train, heading home. But when I arrive at our apartment complex I froze before sighing quietly.

'Seems like I won't be sleeping again, lucky it's Friday tomorrow, classes starts at 9.' I inhaled deeply before saying the words I hated.

"I'm home!"

* * *

 **Friday**

Today was an eventful day, Sugino-kun, a baseball lover, tried to assassinate our teacher but failed and yet said teacher went and headed to a baseball tournament just to give him an advice. It would be great if he hadn't wrote something behind my assignment notebook. Though it's been bothering me for a while but this teacher seems to be watching me carefully, I don't know whether to be creep out, be relief or to be scared.

"Um… korosensei…" I called him after our class for the day ended. All of my classmates left, while I waited for them to leave the room before going towards our teacher.

"Hai Nagisa-kun?" he asks me normally, to which made me frown inside before sighing and bluntly asked.

"Are you watching me, sensei?" I saw him tensed up, to which I noted before he stuttered and began to deny it. "Sensei." I called again stopping him.

"Hai?"

"Don't deny nor lie about it."

"Nyuk!"

"Sensei… it seems like you didn't know, but I can sense you because you're not hiding your presence. Did you even bother to really hide yourself from me, Koro-sensei?"

"hmmm…" He hummed before looking at me in the eyes. "Nagisa-kun… how did you manage to know so much about me? You're the one who told about me to Sugino-kun right? How did you know where I am?"

"Sensei… did you forgot that you've been teaching us for four or three days?" I dumbfounded which made him stuttered again and making me sigh before turning towards the door and walk.

"Nagisa-kun…" he called me, I paused and look at him questioningly.

"No normal students can do what you do, you know… so let me ask you this….." He said at his question my eyes widen before it went back to its normal size and I smiled.

"Who knows?" I told him instead of giving him the right answer and said my goodbye before leaving the school building.

* * *

 **Later that night**

"….."

"Yeah… we can't talk about him though…."

"….."

"It was part of our deal…"

"…."

"I don't…"

"…."

"He's getting suspicious that's all."

"…."

"No, not Karma-kun, he and I drifted away remember? Even if we seems to be friends, I still felt like he distanced himself from me and I should do the same so that I won't suffer again, besides, he isn't still in our class today. It's just that, my teacher was stalking me earlier."

"….."

"A different one."

"…."

"Hai…"

"….."

"…hai…"

* * *

 **Monday**

Today is the day Karma will be coming to school again, though I'm nervous, I'm also excited because I hadn't seen him for weeks. Though, I got distracted again. Today Korosensei took out the tulips our class work hard to bloom and in returned he planted new ones back and let himself be tied up in a tree and it really seems like my notes are useful. We almost got him, but like an octopus, he manage to get away, and then we had Karasuma-sensei as our new P.E teacher and then we had our basic knife training.

* * *

 **Karma's POV**

'Hmm… he change his hair style huh.' That was the first thing I notice when I arrive at our school building. The moment I step foot outside the school building of the E-class, my first mission was to look for him, which isn't hard, he's the only one with a sky blue hair in our class. His hair style change though, from a low ponytail to that twin tails of his, I smiled at him before looking at our new 'teachers' who I don't and will never trust.

'Hoo?' I thought, looking at how Maehara and Isogai attack our, what it seems like, P.E teacher, and how said teacher blocks and dodge it. He's not so bad, maybe I won't skip his lessons… I look at the tako before sweat dropping.

'Is he a show off?' I thought, noticing that he already made an Osaka sand castle plus tea ceremony. I sip at my drink before glancing back at Nagisa before frowning.

'He's so skinny.' I thought and then mentally counted the days I hadn't see him, before nearly gripping my juice tightly.

'Shit! I haven't seen him for a week! He will think I distanced myself from him again!' I thought before blinking when I heard the bell rang and then followed by my mind saying.

 _'I don't think, he will think about that Karma.'_ I look down and saw them walking towards me, with Nagisa in the lead. I smiled and then my blue haired friend stop looking at me with shocked and wide eyes but I also saw relief deep inside.

"Hey Nagisa-kun. It's been a while."

"Karma-kun…. You're back…" he told me and I smiled delightfully, tilting my head to the side.

'Ah the voice of my tamer is sooo good to hear.' I then walk down, stopping in front of him for seconds before looking up and saw our tako teacher and then I began to act.

"Heh~ is this the famous Koro-sensei?" I walk toward him and then acted like an innocent and naïve child, but when I reach my hand out and shake for his tentacles, he didn't expect it to explode.

"Nyuk!" I grinned darkly, before bringing a knife out of my sleeve and went to slice him, only he jumped and went far away from me, I smiled and began to taunt and told him how I cut my rubber knives and paste it in my hand. After that I walk away from him, making sure he felt the fear of me killing him.

"He would be the second to hurt Koro-sensei if Nagisa didn't fail that time." I heard one of my classmates stated, and I blink when I heard my tamer's name.

"Yeah… but even though Karma's the first to hurt Koro-sensei, Nagisa is the first to caught the tako off guard." I frowned at what I heard before looking at Nagisa and smiled gleefully at him.

"Nagisa-kun, Nagisa-kun… is it true that I'm the first to injured him?" I asked, he blink at me in confusion before nodding.

"That's true, you're the first to hurt Koro-sensei, though I wouldn't be surprise. Your Karma after all and your full of surprises and pranks." He admitted and smiled at me which made me smile as well before leaning down to his level and look at him straight in the eyes.

"Then what did they mean that you're the first to catch our teacher off guard and yet I manage to injure him first? If you did manage to pass his defense then you should be the first to hurt him." I growled, my smile disappeared from my face. He gulped before looking at the side sweating.

"Nagisa-kun…" I growled angrily. Fortunately for me, and unfortunate for Nagisa-kun, Isogai, our class president answered.

"Calm down Karma. Nagisa didn't manage to hurt Koro-sensei because he was fast and saw the bomb at the last second."

Bomb?

Bomb?!

BOMB?!

I screamed in my mind before looking at him.

"A bomb?" this time a green haired girl answered.

"Well, technically, it was a grenade. It was full of anti-sensei bullets and Terasaka modified it a bit by putting a gun powder inside it and made exploded when—mpph!" I blink before following the hand that covered her mouth and saw Nagisa shake his head at her with a pale face.

"Nagisa-kun…" I said slowly, he flinched and look at me. "Let. Her. Go." I need to know everything dammit!

"I… I… I…" he stuttered, which made our classmates to raise an eyebrow at his reaction before the boy, Sugino, who promise me – more like I threaten – to watch Nagisa for me and report every time we met while I'm still suspended, but I didn't saw him the pass days so no reports yet until now.

"I don't know why Nagisa is acting like this, but it Terasaka's plan." He continued and I continue to stare at Nagisa, who paled even more. "Like Kayano-chan said, When Nagisa manage to passed Koro-sensei defense, Terasaka made it explode. Nagisa was caught in the crossfire because he was wearing the grenade like a necklace and whether he want to or not, Terasaka forced Nagisa to do it, but luckily our teacher manage to protect him, although he did fainted a while later."

I gritted my teeth, looking at the ground and release a few bloodlust around.

'Luckily? Yes he is lucky that the Tako protected him but then he fainted? You call that lucky?!'

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa shouted at me, which made me look at him and saw his worried eyes before I turned and look around, I can't calm down. I'm too angry to calm down.

'Terasaka that name was mentioned four times. His the culprit.' I then narrowed my eyes when I made an eye to eye contact with someone.

"Are you Terasaka?" I asked, emotionlessly. He scoffed at me which made me walk towards him before he answered.

"Yeah, what if I am Akabane Karma? Want to hurt me for using your pathetic friend?" he asked, taunting me and I know Nagisa flinched at his words which I growled and before anyone could react or any of our teacher could move, I punch him hard in the face before kneeing him in the stomach.

"KARMA!" my classmates shouted, before running towards me and grab me away from my victim before I could manage to land another punch at him.

"LET ME GO!" I shouted, struggling against them when.

"KARMA-KUN!" I gasped, before looking at Nagisa, who looks back at me with wide, worried and tearful eyes. His reaction made me struggled more against them and then our teacher run towards us, more like the human teacher run towards us while the Tako was immediately behind me and the people who are stopping. But before he could wrap me with his tentacles, I manage to break free from them and ran towards my tamer before wrapping my arms around him.

No one will hurt him, no one will hurt the person who can manage to calm me down, didn't judge me and treated me and sees me as a person. No one.

"Karma-kun…" he whispered, while everyone began to surround us while that Terasaka guy growled before walking towards us, which made me growled murderously at him.

"No one… will hurt or touch… my tamer…" I declared before moving away from them, wrapping my arms around Nagisa and made sure he's glued to my side.

* * *

 **Third person POV**

The remaining E-class and their teacher watched as Karma lead Nagisa away, heading towards their classroom.

"Tamer?" Kayano asks, looking at her classmate for some explanation. It was Rio Nakamura who answered.

"Yup, Tamer was the title given to the person who manage to calm Karma down within a few seconds by shouting his name only. And that person was Nagisa."

"Hmmm… can I ask why would Nagisa be Karma's tamer? I mean you said Karma will calm down by hearing Nagisa's voice within seconds but how did that happen?" Koro-sensei asked.

"I would like to know that as well." Karasuma added, looking at Terasaka who was pretty much shaken up by Karma's declaration.

"We really don't know the whole story about those two," Isogai started looking at their teachers. "But they've been friends since our first years. During our second years, other students began to bully Nagisa and Karma became so protective towards him, it was said that every time Nagisa would hear that Karma got into a fight, he would went and ran towards the place and shouts his name and then Karma would stop and said that he was only punishing the bullies who hurt his friend. After the tenth bully and fifteenth fight Karma and Nagisa had, they both possessed the title the demon and the demon tamer. Though the five fights Karma had, didn't Nagisa involved and he still manage to calm him down."

"Since then the clever students began stop from bullying Nagisa but then the announcement about him going here made them act again." Sugino added, reminiscing how their use-to-be classmates avoid him and Nagisa like plaque. "They probably thought, that Karma would no longer care about him but they were wrong when Karma hurt them more and then the next thing we know is that Karma almost throw a vase towards their mathematics teacher, Nagisa calming him down and the two of them are in this class. It was explained this way. Demon Tamer the person who the Demon protected from the bullies and seems too tamed the demon every time he was saw being violent by him."

After hearing those explanation all of them were silent, including the teachers, after a while they look at the students and said.

"I think its best if you don't hurt Nagisa-kun in anyway." Koro-sensei told them which made them nodded in agreement before they walk towards their classroom and brought the topic on how Karma manage to hurt their teacher, which made the said teacher to be gloomy.

* * *

 **Karma's POV**

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa whispered to me, patting my head while I buried my face at his stomach. When we left the field, I immediately told him to change his clothes to which he did without any protest and then brought him to this room made him sat down at his chair and buried my face.

"Why didn't you tell me?" I asked slowly, he paused for a moment before continuing to pat my hair.

"Because I knew you would react like this."

"Of course I will, you're my best friend Nagisa." I announced but didn't realize that when I said those words, Nagisa didn't heard them because he was internally self-blaming himself.

"Just calm down okay… Karma-kun." He lift my head up and smiled at me, which made me smile back and seat at the chair beside him and put my bag their.

"Karma… someone is already sitting there." I heard Isogai voice said which made me turn and look at him and then realize that the rest of E-class are already here.

"So what? That person can look for another seat… right?" I growled out, they flinched. Before any of them could say anything two hands landed on my shoulders which made lean back and inhaled Nagisa's scent and calm down.

"I think it's best for Karma to sit beside Nagisa-kun rather than sitting beside Terasaka-kun." The yellow octopus said, which made me raise an eyebrow before smirking when I remembered my purpose here.

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa whispered softly to which I nodded and he sat down at his chair before looking straight ahead, whie I looked at him, leaning at my hand and my elbow on my desk.

I need to kill the teacher side of that tako before he put Nagisa in more danger.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys! I would to thank you all for reading, following, favorite and reviewing this story! I appreciate it! *bows***

 **Reviews:**

 **Blackbird66: hi~ I hope you like this chapter and thank you for supporting me and for the compliments. Thanks for reviewing~!**

 **Lucky: whoever that person at the door will be a secret until later chapters…. And I'm so sorry for the mistake! I kinda ship hibari x tsuna and I just finished reading a fic about them and I got distracted that I didn't realize it! Please forgive me~! And thanks for reviewing~~**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Mending a Broken Bond

 **Rated:** T, might change to M in future chapters

 **Genre:** Angst/Romance/Hurt & Comfort

 **Pairing:** Karma x Nagisa

 **Warning:** Self-harm, Depression, self-blame, triggers, bad grammar, language, might also have lemon in the future, AU, OOC, and lots and lots of tears.

 **Full Summary:** "You were RED. You liked me because I was BLUE. You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky. And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…. Karma-kun…" When Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, he didn't know what happen to his best friend. When Nagisa thought Karma was bored of him, he thought he could handle it, he was wrong it was getting worse and worse each day. When they met again, they weren't classmates, but they weren't also best friend like they use to be, they were just friends. When Karma planned to give Nagisa his notebook that he forgot to give him earlier, he didn't expect to hear Nagisa's mom shouting. Nor did he expect to see the remainders of what happen when he left Nagisa all those years ago during their classroom war. And Karma regretted everything…

"We Drifted…Karma-kun…."

"But! I'M going to MEND IT! I'm not going to lose you Nagisa!"

…

…. And then… The worse thing happen on the day of Korosensei assassination day

"Nagisa! Don't you dare to –!"

"Sayonara…Karma-kun… I love you…"

"NAGISA!"

 **Legends:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _'Flashback/Dream/conscience'_

 **"Angry/Emphasizing"**

 **A/N: I'm not going to the part where the introduction of Korosensei is, because when I saw that part, I only saw in Nagisa's expression is confusion, so I'll skip that. And please remember this is an AU, so I'm not really following the sequence of the episode.**

 **Chapter 4**

 **Karma's POV**

I seethe in my seat, planning ways on how to kill the Tako standing in front of us and explaining the quiz.

"Karma-kun." I heard my tamer whispered before I glance at him and saw him looking at me worriedly.

"I won't do anything reckless." I told him, he bit his lip before looking at his desk and grab his pencil and wrote at the paper on top of it. I blink before looking at my own desk and already saw the paper for our quiz which made me smirk and began to write the answers.

Squish, Squish

I look up from my paper, already finishing it and lean back at my chair before smirking at the Tako who's punching the wall softly.

"What's Koro-sensei been doing all this time? Is he punching the wall or something?" I heard one of my classmates asks, and I know they were sweat dropping which made me look at Nagisa, who is very much focus on his test.

"Yeah. Karma's smack-talking must've made him mad."

"His tentacles are too soft to do any damage, though." I saw Maehara lean forward as he said those.

 **Koro-sensei's weak point #4:**

 **Punches like a wet sponge**

"Ugh, that's it! Enough with the squishing! We're trying to take a quiz here!" Hinata declared, which made me and Nagisa to look at her.

"P-Pardon me!" the tako apologize.

'Is he really planning to destroy the earth? He looks like he's more scared to his students rather than us being scared of him.' I thought, before blinking and look at my tamer, who was looking at Fuwa with his eyes close while smiling, which made me smirk even more and lean forward to my desk, my right arm behind my chair and the other sitting on top of it.

"Hey, Karma, you sure about this? That monster's **pissed**!" Terasaka shouted from the other side of the room which made me remember about what he did to my best friend.

"And we're sure as hell not gettin' involved." One of his lackey added, I made a humming sound before looking at them and said.

"You'd be pissed too, Terasaka, if you nearly got killed. It's a bit different to just having someone fail miserably and piss himself instead." I taunt, he gasp before slamming his fist down at the table.

"I did not piss myself! You looking for a fight, pal?" he roared, which made me glare murderously at him and made the temperature of the classroom go down.

"Maybe I am." I growled, standing up and look at him. "I still hadn't forgive you for what you made Nagisa-kun to do."

"HA?!" he shouted and then the damn tako interrupted us.

You there! No noise during a test!" he shouted. A tick mark appeared on his head, I look at Nagisa and saw him concentrating on the test before looking at the tako.

"Tell that to your tentacle!" I heard them whispered after he shouted, which I knew he heard as well but he merely continue.

"You're lucky I haven't called you in for cheating!"

"Sorry, Koro-sensei. I've already finished," I leaned down a bit and took a pink gelato from my desk and showed it to him. "So I'll just sit here quietly and eat my gelato with Nagisa-kun." When I mention his name, from the corner of my eyes, I saw him looked at me and then at the gelato before shaking his head.

"Not during class, you won't!" he told me before exclaiming. "Th-that's the gelato I brought back from Italy yesterday!"

'So it was yours!' was the class thought, based on their reaction from my view of course, but I knew my tamer didn't react as them.

"Oh, sorry! I saw it just chilling in the staff room while Nagisa-kun was changing clothes." I told him before licking it.

"Sorry won't cut it!" he shouted at me. "I took pains to fly through the freezing stratosphere to keep it from melting, too!"

"That so? Well, whaddya gonna do about it?" I lick at the gelato before turning to look at Nagisa, who ignores me, which made me narrow my eyes because he never ever ignored me before, well that was when we were still best friends.

'The tako change him.' I thought glaring at the tako, who was watching me carefully. I'm a fool for blaming Koro-sensei when I was the one who need to take the blame because I distanced myself from Nagisa which I know but I need another reason to kill the teacher in him rather than my hatred for the teachers alone. I then move to stand near my tamer before the tako could take a step forward or speak another word and lifted my best friend's chin up, making him look at me and put the gelato near his lip. He looks at me in the eyes with confusion, before he open his mouth and licks the gelato which made me smirk and put the tip of the gelato inside and he slowly bite it off before I turned and look at the now pink tako.

"Are you going to hit us?" I smirk before licking the gelato. I look around us and saw that everyone was looking at me and Nagisa with wide eyes and flushed face, though Terasaka had a digusted face.

"I will not!" I heard our teacher said before I turn and look at him and saw his face turning light red, his tentacle hand on his waist (?). "I'll just have what's left!" he then walk towards me and Nagisa, who looked rather dumbfounded and awkward.

"These two are acting more like a childish brats." I heard him mumbled which made me chuckled knowing that every mumble of his was supposed to be his thoughts.

"Come now, hand it ov—"

SPLAT!

'Bingo!'

He stopped and look at the ground sweat dropping, and saw our assassination bullets.

"Anti-teacher pellets!" he exclaimed, I then raised my gun and fired three times which he dodge and I chuckled before putting the gelato in front of Nagisa's lips again and saw him lick it and bit the side before I smirk and walk towards the tako, chuckling.

"Gotcha again!" I saw him lift his tentacle from the ground and everyone had their attention on me.

"I'll just keep using the same old tricks. I don't even care if it interferes with class." I told him before stopping and my gun at his necktie. "If you don't like it, feel free to kill me or anyone else here….. ah no that's wrong feel free to kill anyone here else except from Nagisa-kun." I then lowered my gun and stand up straight in front of him.

"But the instant you do…" I then stabbed him with the gelato, which made him step back, and twisted it.

"No one'll see you as a teacher anymore." I let it go and fell down to his tentacle feet then at the floor.

"You'll just be a murderous monster." I look at him eerily, with my hair covering my right eye. "Your identity as a teacher will be killed. By me." Looking at him gleefully I let him catch my quiz as I walk away from him and head towards at a certain table.

"Here's my quiz. Probably got 'em all right." I told him before stopping in front of Terasaka's desk who seems to ignore the entire show and didn't realize that I was standing beside him.

"Disgusting Akabane and his pathetic friend." I narrowed my eyes as I heard him mumbled and ignored our teacher who was wiping the gelato from his clothes while he look at me. I saw from the corner of my eyes that Nagisa went back to focus on the quiz which made things easy for me.

"What do you want, Karma?" I heard Terasaka asked, I look at him before punching him in the face. I heard them gasp. Oops, that probably caught Nagisa's attention.

"What did you that for, Karma-kun?!" the tako asked me but I ignored him before grabbing Terasaka's collared shirt and lift him up.

"Ka-karma-kun!" the tako stuttered, while everyone else was moving to stand up.

"Did you call Nagisa-kun pathetic?" I growled, my victim tsk-ed before smirking at me.

"What if I did? He deserve to be call like that and maybe I should add disgusting and a freak as well!" his words made me grit my teeth and I then punch him in the face harder that I did to him earlier before kicking him in the stomach.

"Karma, stop that!" I heard them all shouted and then.

"KARMA-KUN!" I stopped right at the moment where I could have punch the daylight out of Terasaka as everyone went silent, probably to see what will I do next, I glared at my victim before letting him go and calming down before turning to look at my tamer, that's when I froze. Nagisa, my beautiful tamer, seems to be crying… no he looks like he was about to start crying. It didn't take me too long to realize that he probably heard what Terasaka said, which made me turn and glared even darker than before.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa shouted again, I clenched my teeth before turning around and head towards Nagisa, calming immediately when I was near, and by near I meant inches away, which my body screamed dangerous. I look at him as he look back at me, before I went behind him and grab his papers and let the tako catch it. I then grab Nagisa's wrist, his bag before walking out of the classroom dragging him along with me as I lead the way out of our building.

"Karma-kun! Please slow down!" I heard him shout at me which made me stop and look behind me, noticing that we're still in the E-class premises but not far from the woods which is few feet away from us. I sighed before lying down at the shade of a huge tree and look at the sky. I then heard Nagisa sat beside me, so I close my eyes and let the gentle breeze bring the scent of my best friend towards me, that I didn't saw his bleeding wrist, and before I could open my eyes to look at it, Nagisa manage to wipe it with his handkerchief and put it back in his bag, covered the wrist with the red wrist band he always wear. So when I looked at him, it just look like he was fixing the wrist band and looks at me in the eyes.

"Why did you take me with you?" he asked, me and pats my head, knowing that it calms me somehow, when in reality… it his touch that calms me as well as his voice.

"I can't let you stay within the same room as him." I told him honestly.

"Karma-kun… I'm already used to it… so you don't have to do that…" as he said those I immediately sat up and look at him in the eyes.

"I'm not letting you get bullied like that! I don't care if you're used to it okay!" I shouted at him, though I regret it when I saw him flinch at my tone but he inhaled deeply and smiled, when he was about to say something Sugino appeared behind him.

"What are you guys doing here?" he asked, I stood up and patted my pants and looked at him.

"Waiting for you." I told him, I smirked when I saw him and Nagisa blink. "What? Your Nagisa's friend so, I'm sure you two walk together when going home."

"Well that's what we do since this passing days but… we part ways when we arrive at the train station." Sugino told me, to which I hummed.

"What happen after we left?" I heard Nagisa asked and then I tuned out their conversation when I heard that our teacher was scolding Terasaka for calling Nagisa names. I didn't bother myself with the talking those two had but… it made my mind wander away. Like 'what if I didn't get suspend?' 'What if Nagisa got hurt when he's alone, even before the tako arrived?' which my body screamed _'Him getting hurt is better than you getting hurt!'_ and then my mind and heart would argue against it. _'Shut it! Did you forgot that Nagisa is the very first person to care for us as a person? As a human? Our parents didn't even care!' 'Nagisa is a very important person! Don't forget that we only need to stay away from his bloodlust or that we don't trigger it at all! We don't need to be so far away from him!'_

"…-kun… ma-kun… Karma-kun!" I snapped out from my thoughts and look up and saw Nagisa and Sugino looking at me.

"What?"

"We're nearing the station." Nagisa stated, pointing at the train station to which made me nod. Then we passed by a vending machine which made my throat parched. I look ahead, planning to say that I will catch up to them only to see Nagisa smiling at me knowingly.

"I'll wait for you by the entrance okay?" he told me and I nodded slowly as he and the baseball lover walk away talking to each other. As I watch their backs walk away from me, I can't help but feel a horrible emotion against Sugino, because that was my spot, my place. **I'm** the one who's supposed to be walking **beside Nagisa** not **him.** It was just supposed to be the **two of us** walking side by side **together**. It then made me see what Nagisa and I were during on our first year middle school days, I remember how Nagisa talk to me cheerfully like how he talk to Sugino at the moment and how I smiled and listened to him, commenting here and there. As I saw them doing those things that was supposed to be **ours, _mine_.** I felt something that I never felt before, that horrible emotion I felt against Sugino. Jealousy.

'Shit!' I cursed before walking towards the vending machine and put some yen at the coin slot while trying my best to ignore the new emotion I'm feeling at the moment and think of a way to catch the tako. I glance back at Nagisa and saw the both of them still talking at the entrance. I then press the button for two strawberry milkshake and one bottled juice drink. When I lean down and pick up the drinks, I remember that Nagisa might have information of this teacher of ours, well, according to our classmates that is. I stood up and went towards were Nagisa and Sugino is, when I saw the latter waving good bye to my tamer, which is perfectly good to me. I then look at my tamer and noticed his mood had dampen, I look behind him before narrowing my eyes when I notice his bullies are insulting him, again.

'Don't they ever had enough?' I growled in my mind while I was smirking on the outside as I walk towards them.

"Plus, it looks like even Akabane, who was suspended, is back and in E-class."

"Uwaaah, that's the worst. Even if it kills me, I seriously don't wanna end up there." And then without any hesitation I ran and swing the juice bottle I'm holding on my right hand at the pillar beside them, startling them.

"Ehh~? So you wouldn't want to, even if you die?" I told them before pointing the remaining part of the bottle at them. "Then how about dying right now?"

"A-akabane!" one of them stuttered before running away, while I throw the bottle to the garbage and walk towards Nagisa who was looking at me.

"Ahaha~! Like I'd really kill you guys. I have an even better toy, so I wouldn't get this chance if I'm suspended again." I stopped in front of my blue haired friend before reaching towards his cheek and caress it gently.

"Karma-kun…" he called my name softly, which made my body to flinch inwardly at the closeness. So I slowly planned to move away from him but he did it himself. Meaning he took two steps backward and walks around me and head towards the entrance.

"Nagisa-kun~!" I called him out playfully which made him stop and look at me. "There's something I'd like to ask." I told him and then side by side we entered.

"Do you know Koro-sensei pretty well?"

"… y-yeah. Well, sort of."

"So, do you think he'd—" I started but he cut me off.

"If you plan to call him a tako, he won't get angry. Terasaka and the others are calling him that already and I know that you're calling him tako in your mind Karma-kun. He draws himself as an octopus, character in games are takos and he also played at the school ground and said 'Octopus pot.' You can say it his trademark." He told me and then an idea appeared in my mind.

"I seeee…. I've thought of something nasty."

"Karna-kun, what are you planning to do next?" he asks me worriedly, I turned around and look at him smirking darkly.

"Y'know, I'm happy. I'd been wondering what I would do if he were just a monster, but with him unexpectedly being an upstanding snesei… **I'll be able to kill a proper teacher.** **Since the previous one went and died of his own accord."** I saw him gasped fearfully, which made me worry because I never meant to scare him.

"Are you talking about that teacher Karma-kun?" he asked, I sighed and reach my hand out before grabbing and pulling him to my side, before looking up and waits for the train door to open. When it does, we waited for the crowd to go out of the transportation, doing our best to stay close together, well, doing my best to make sure he's close to me but he still get bump by other people base on how he was forced to the side, and his hiss. So I tighten my grip that I didn't notice he was already wincing in pain, when the people we cleared out, we entered and then went to sit down at the seat. Though we just saw one single seat vacant, I made him sat down while I stand beside him, facing the window. It wasn't long until the train moves, I looked down at Nagisa who was looking at his lap and realize that I missed doing this to him. I missed a lot and lot of things from him, I inhaled deeply before taking out the strawberry milk I bought earlier from my pockets and give him one and the other for me. I saw him smiled and look at me silently thanking me with his eyes before he punched the straw and sips.

"Karma-kun…" he called me, which made me look at him. "You hated the teachers because of what he did right?" he asked, I sighed again before nodding.

"I can't forget about it okay… just… let me do this… I promise… you won't get hurt anymore."

"I'm more worried about you than I'm worried about myself. Koro-sensei will no longer let his guard down around you Karma-kun." I smiled and patted his head.

"Don't worry. I can do this."

 **Later that night**

 **Nagisa's POV**

'You big idiot!' I screamed in my mind and imagining that I'm trying to rip my hair of. I'm in my room at the moment, **he** won't be coming tonight until next week and my mom is out, working overtime. Though that's not what made me want to rip my hair out, it's because of what happen earlier today. I'm burdening Karma again! I saw him protect me, fought for me and insulted Terasaka. I saw him got mad for something that is my mistake when I swore to myself and kaa-san to never burden anyone again. And then there's the incident at the train, not the bullies but when he went and caress my cheek, I saw him flinch. I saw him fucking flinched! He doesn't want me to be near him! But… I want to be near him… I want my best friend back, but unless I'm free from my mom, him and unless Karma wants me back as a friend, I will be just a toy and background character for them.

 _'You trouble the others again.'_

'Kaa-san…'

 _'You know your punishment brat.'_

'Hai…' I sighed before standing up and went to my bathroom and took out a razor blade behind my mirror cabinet and took off my clothes. As I peeled my clothing, I can't help but look at the bruise on my shoulder and the hand mark Karma gave me earlier. The huge purple bruise on my shoulder blades, weren't from my mom but from **him.** He said that he needs to do it, besides it's also the place that's important to him, so I need to cover it with bandages later. I sighed and entered the shower before sitting at the tub and look at my thighs which had scars wrap around them, though it never passed below my mid-thigh, I need to make sure they won't see it. I let the razor touch the skin before cutting.

 **The next day**

I sat down with in my chair, trying my best to avoid looking at Karma. I glance at the teacher's table before closing my eyes tightly and look at the desk.

"What's wrong Nagisa-kun~?" Karma asked me, using the voice he always used when he's being mischievous.

"N-nothing." I stuttered before flinching when I heard my teacher talking to himself, I saw Karma look forward from the corner of my eye and then the door slide open.

"Good morning everyone~" Koro-sensei started but we were all too nervous to speak, no we're not nervous but rather afraid on what he will do if he saw that.

"Hm why is everyone so silent…?" I then saw him look at the table where a dead octopus lay. Not just a dead octopus, but a dead octopus with a knife stab between its eyes.

"Ah gomen~ gomen~" Karma started, but I tuned his voice out. I look back at the dead octopus before looking away. You think that when you're an assassin in training and that you cut everyone you will get used to seeing animals or people get killed or stab, but unfortunately for me no, I absolutely and definitely do not like it. So imagine my surprise that the moment I entered the room, the first thing I saw is a dead octopus, and a knife sticking out. Your so cruel sometimes Karma-kun.

 _'Shut it you brat, think of it as a punishment for tying your beautiful hair like that!'_

'Hai…Kaa-san…' Kaa-san talking to me had become more frequently ever since Koro-sensei arrived and that is not a good thing… I guess…

"Nagisa-kun." I blink before looking up and saw my teacher looking at me, which made me look to the side and saw Karma looking at me as well, though there's a slight irritation in his eyes, I then looked back at my teacher and saw a box of Takoyaki on the top of my desk.

"You and Karma-kun look so pale, so how about you eat this takoyaki to make your day better? I made it out of the octopus Karma-kun gave me and using the missile I brought back the other day." I blink at his statement while Karma growled at him. That's when I realize he failed this attempt.

 **Math Period**

Math period arrived, Koro-sensei taught us how to solve a math problem when suddenly I felt a blast of wind pass by and then I heard Koro-sensei called Karma's name which made me look up from my notes.

"Karma-kun… I'm afraid you're too slow to draw you knife out." He told him before lifting up Karma's gun.

'Ah so it was him.' I thought as he continued right after Karma gasped.

"I thought I'd use the extra time I had to give you a little nail art." He then showed as his nail polished kits, which made me look at Karma's finger and sweat drop when it was all art of Takoyaki. Karma's eyebrow twitched and his teeth gritted before he grabbed my hand and drag me outside.

"Karma-kun!" Koro-sensei shouted, while I sighed and merely let my former best friend drag me to the stairs leading to our field where he made me removed the nail art. I look at him before pulling out a bottle of nail polish remover, which I swiped away from our teacher's pocket, from my pocket and began to remove it with my handkerchief.

"Karma-kun…" I started and then he said.

"I won't give up." Which made me sighed. This had been going on for the rest of the class, Karma attempt to assassinate him, Koro-sensei fight back by making him wear a pink apron and fix his hair. And by the end of the day, Karma's already irritated and chew his fingernails which made me walk towards him while he sat down at the tree hanging at the cliffs.

"Karma-kun." I called out and then I saw him relaxed. "Don't worry too much about, we'll do it together with the others. Once Koro-sensei has his eyes on you, you can't kill him by yourself, no matter the method." He then turned to look at me and stands up.

"Are you trying to say…" he trailed off which I nodded.

"He's not like other teachers."

"Teachers you say? Not like other teachers? I think your wrong Nagisa-kun every teacher had their own secret and if he's a teacher he also had his own secret."

"I'm not saying his totally different."

"Karma-kun?" When I heard that voice I already knew it was our octopus teacher but we still went and look at him with blank faces. "I've certainly taken good care of you today, haven't I? You can still try to kill me, you know. I'll polish you even shiner." He then made his green stripe face which made me want to kill him myself but unfortunately I can't or more like not yet. I then turn to look at my red haired friend and noticed him smiling.

"Just to make sure, you **are** a teacher, right?" he asked, I blink and noticed him inching towards the end of the tree, which made me narrow my eyes and slowly walk towards him.

"Of course." Koro-sensei answered, both of their attention are directed to each other.

"And you would… let just say… risk your life to protect one of you students?" Just a little more closer.

"Of course. I'm a teacher, after all." Koro-sensei which made me turn and look at him. By that time I was already at the edge of the cliff.

"Okay, good. Then we can kill you." It wasn't Karma who said that… it was me. Karma snapped his head towards my direction when I started falling to the cliff with my gun raised. Of course before I lost vision of my teacher, he looked shock as if he didn't expect me to jump but I merely smiled and waited for my death that I really wish to happen.

"NAGISA-KUN!" Karma shoutws, I open my eyes, which I didn't know when I closed it and saw him jumped after me and grab my raise wrist and pulled me to his body before turning us so that he's body was below and mine above his, with his left hand raise with a gun instead of my own.

"Baka! I didn't tell you to jump!" he whispered to which I chuckled and said.

"I told you we'll do it together didn't I whispered back before closing my eyes and fainted.

 **Karma's POV**

I tighten my grip on my tamer, who is absolutely an idiot and waited for our doom when all I felt was something sticky and no I will not let go of Nagisa.

"Karma-kun? Nagisa-kun?" What the…? I look at the sky with wide eyes and then realize that he just called me and my tamer from behind, which made me glance at him.

"Splendid job on the premeditated assassination starring both of yourself, well, mostly Karma-kun. If I'd saved at you at Mach speed, your body wouldn't have been able to take it, and if I'd moved slowly, I'd have been hit. So I thought I'd try a stickier approach." I then saw his head pop out while I struggled to remove my other arm from the tentacles.

"Damn! What **can't** these tentacles do?!" I shouted, before looking the other way where he then next popped out.

"You can't shoot me now!" he told me smugly and did his laugh. My eyebrows are furrowed together in irritation before he appeared in front of me.

"Oh, and for the record:" he started, I blink and look at him. "Letting you die is not an option for me." As if on cue the rays of the sunset shined behind him. "Feel free to take a leap of faith any time you like." I looked at him shocked before chuckling.

'It's no use. He won't die, no matter what I do. Not the teacher part of him, anyway.' After that then did I realized that my tamer is not moving, nor talking which made me gasp worriedly.

"Nagisa-kun?" I asked, the tako then move back to the cliff before removing his tentacles and I then look at my best friend.

"Nagisa-kun?!" I shouted when I saw his eyes close before inspecting his body and didn't find any kind of wound. I look back at his face and began to worry when he was still asleep.

"Nagisa-kun…" I called fearfully when the tako touched his head and smiled at me.

"Don't worry he just fainted."

"How can you say that?"

"This happen after the bombing incident." He told me before lifting Nagisa from my arms to his and hold him like a princess, petting his hair like a father would to his child. "I concluded that maybe after extreme activities that he would faint before they day ends." Not long after he said that Nagisa began to stir, which made me stood up and went to grab him when my body froze.

 _'DON'T TOUCH HIM! HIS DANGEROUS! DO YOU WANT TO DIE!?'_

 _'NAGISA IS HURT YOU NEED TO HELP HIM! HE'S YOUR BEST FRIEND! YOURS!'_

 _ALL OF YOU SHUT UP!_ I screamed inwardly before looking at **my** best friend and noticed him already talking to our teacher who nodded. As they talk I recalled what my heart told, that Nagisa is mine, my best friend, **MINE** , which then made me reach into a conclusion. I will no longer put a distance between us, no more distances.

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa called me, which made me look at him with a smile. "Gomen." He whispered to which I shake my head and patted his before moving away from him, as did that I didn't realize that Nagisa took that as a rejection, that I really don't want to be with him anymore. I made him feel bad without realizing it and it all started because I put a distance between us. Now I made a conclusion that I will no longer distance myself from him and didn't realize that it was Nagisa's turn to put the distanced.

"Nagisa-kun~" I called him which made him look at me with confusion. "Let's go eat something, I'm starving~" I invited him, while throwing a coin purse up and down.

"That's my coin purse!" our teacher shouted, which made me look at him.

"It is? You really shouldn't leave your things at the faculty room~!"

"Give it back!" he demanded which I did happily.

"Sure~!"

"It's empty!" he told me when he opened the purse to which I smiled and said.

"There wasn't much in the beginning… called it a donation~" I laughed at him, when in reality I hid it somewhere, I don't need the tako's money to buy something for my best friend. Speaking of best friend, I went and look at him and smiled when I saw him trying his best to calm our teacher who looks like he's about to have a heart attack. After a while I grabbed Nagisa's wrist and left the tako there screaming at us.

"So what would you like to eat?" I asked him, he in returned took out his phone and answered.

"A rush sushi would be nice." He said which made me blink at his response.

"Rush?"

"Yup, I need to go home before 6:30 and it's already 5:25 so… yeah." He told me lamely which made me disappointed before answering an 'Okay.'

 **TBC**

 **Hey guys! Originally I plan to write this chapter 10k words, combining episode 3-9 for not uploading this passing days and I originally plan to update twice a month, but due to my class is starting, I will be having less time to upload but if I do upload I need to make sure they're long as the mount Everest hahahaha! So I hope you enjoyed this chapter and please hit the review button~!**

 **I would to thank you all for reading, following, favorite and reviewing this story! I appreciate it! *bows***

 **Reviews:**

 **Ghost-No.7 and Alec: Yeah sorry about my answer to yours last chapter 3 hahahaha to many things in my mind and i hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing~!  
**

 **blackrose1999: here it is and i hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing~!**

 **Blackbird99: Thanks for the PM's and Reviewing I'm glad you like this, though I'm sorry for not making it more longer, I will try my best next chapter and I hope you like this chapter**

 **otakufire1028: Wait till you see the next chapter oh... naa... oh well, I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing~!  
**

 **Guest (Jul 5): Yeah sorry about the cliffhanger and you will not be only seeing Karma's protective side, at least not yet hahahaha~ I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing~!  
**

 **Hyelaflaf: I wish so too. Oh about that... it was rumored that Matsui-sensei originally planned Nagisa to be a girl and KaruNagi was a canon, but the staff changed it so Sensei had no choice but to agree and change his plot for a bit, though he did drop hints and made a lot scene for the two of them isn't that how we manage to developed KaruNagi? XD Sensei knows the fan will ship it so he just drop the hints~ I hope you like this chapter and revelation and thanks for reviewing~ *whispers* keep this a secret between us okay guys? *giggles***

 **Gust (July 4): Glad I could make up to it~ I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing~!  
**

 **Amaya Kuruta: I'm sorry for the wait and I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing~!  
**

 **Karma Mama: Yup~! Having Karma overprotective is so cute~ I hope you like this chapter and thanks for reviewing~  
**

 **CatLoverx33: A lot of us wish this happen oh well hahahaha I hope you like this chapter nad thanks for reviewing~**

AND TO EVERY BODY WHO IS READING, FOLLOWING AND FAVORITED THIS STORY THANK YOU AND THANK YOU

 **PLEASE REVIEW~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Mending a Broken Bond

 **Rated:** T, might change to M in future chapters

 **Genre:** Angst/Romance/Hurt & Comfort

 **Pairing:** Karma x Nagisa

 **Warning:** Self-harm, Depression, self-blame, triggers, bad grammar, language, might also have lemon in the future, AU, OOC, and lots and lots of tears.

 **Full Summary:** "You were RED. You liked me because I was BLUE. You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky. And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…. Karma-kun…" When Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, he didn't know what happen to his best friend. When Nagisa thought Karma was bored of him, he thought he could handle it, he was wrong it was getting worse and worse each day. When they met again, they weren't classmates, but they weren't also best friend like they use to be, they were just friends. When Karma planned to give Nagisa his notebook that he forgot to give him earlier, he didn't expect to hear Nagisa's mom shouting. Nor did he expect to see the remainders of what happen when he left Nagisa all those years ago during their classroom war. And Karma regretted everything…

"We Drifted…Karma-kun…."

"But! I'M going to MEND IT! I'm not going to lose you Nagisa!"

…

…. And then… The worse thing happen on the day of Korosensei assassination day

"Nagisa! Don't you dare to –!"

"Sayonara…Karma-kun… I love you…"

"NAGISA!"

 **Legends:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _'Flashback/Dream/conscience'_

 **"Angry/Emphasizing"**

 **A/N: Please remember this is an AU, so I'm not really following the sequence of the episode.**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Later that night, Nagisa is found sitting near his window, looking at the crescent moon with a sad expression on his face before sighing sadly. During the nights that his alone, like tonight, he would call Karma and ask him if he can walk with him at the park. His thoughts however was still on the event that happen earlier. How Karma rejected him, how he was about to say sorry and talk to the red head only to receive a shaking head and a pat.

"Karma-kun… is he afraid of me…?" he whispered out loud.

"Are you talking about that red head boyfriend of yours?" A familiar male voice asked him, which startled him when the owner of the voice was supposed to be away for a week or two.

 _"Hm... I'll give you a break then, I'll be back after two weeks and you better improve during those days."_

 _"Hai…"_

Nagisa gulp before turning to look at his door, which is across his window and saw a familiar man standing at the open door.

"K-sensei…" He whispered before standing up and bowed 90 degrees. K-sensei, as Nagisa called him, was hiding at the darkness of his room, which the bluenette didn't bother to light up, and made it difficult to see him.

"I ask you a question, Nagisa-chan." The man demanded, which made Nagisa to gulp before looking up and look at him.

"Yes I'm talking about Akabane Karma, but he isn't my boyfriend sensei."

"Hmm… you know that boy is always your topic on some of our conversation, that I thought he was your boyfriend."

"No. Even if I like Karma, it won't work out. I'm a boy, and I'm pretty sure Karma is straight." The blue haired boy stated before his eyes widen at his mistake, but before he could do anything he felt his hair being pull up, making him scream at the pain.

"Don't you dare say you're a boy! Did you forgot why I'm here you brat?!" the man growled before looking at Nagisa, who had tears in his eyes. "Your mom allowed me to do what I want with you as long as she got her wish and remember if your good for a whole year, I will grant you wish so don't disappoint me Nagisa!" he then let him go, and watched as the boy fell down to his hands and knees, while tears slowly fall down from his eyes.

"You're lucky I just come here to tell you that I'll be gone for a month instead of a couple of weeks or else everything would be painful to you." He said and Nagisa nods his head. "Don't you dare underestimate me, Nagisa-chan." He growled before stepping forward planning to slap the blue haired boy when he suddenly heard a hiss which made him look at the bed and narrow his eyes.

"Hmph." He scoffed before turning around and head towards the door. "Your protector is here. I'll be back by next month. Don't disappoint me." With that the door was slam close which made Nagisa to flinch, before opening his eyes which he had closed the entire time.

"Purrrrrrrrr…." The moment Nagisa heard it, he felt something pressing at his arm, which made him look down and smiled, rubbing at his arm is a reddish British shorthair cat, his cat and his protector… his Karma. Nagisa grab the cat and put him down on his lap before petting the striped fur and hums, which made the cat to purr more.

"Thank you, Karma." The cat meow-ed at him, which made Nagisa to hug him tighter and cried at his fur until he fell asleep.

* * *

 _Dream_

 _Nagisa watched as his best friend walk away from him, two months had pass since Karma started to ignore him and his hobby to cut his wrist once again started. During the first couple of weeks since Karma started to ignore and distanced from him, he kept inviting the red head but got rejected instead and made him give up at the third week. And since both he and Karma always head home at the same road and ride the same train, Nagisa made sure that he left early or took another road just to be away from him. And this day was one of those days were he took another road. Which also means he will arrive home a little late._

 _"Meow…" Nagisa stopped before looking around, when he heard sad cat meowing. He look down at his right side where he found an alley and a box at its opening. Walking forward he gasps when he saw a baby cat not older than three weeks. Nagisa walk towards it, kneeling down to lift the cat up and cradled him._

 _"Poor kitty… we're you left behind?" he asked, a meow was his answer as if the cat understood him, which made him smile and left with cat._

 _"Let's go back home shall we…"_

 _At his home_

 _Hiromi, Nagisa's mother, glared at the cat he had in his arms, before looking behind her and saw K-sensei smiling._

 _"Let him have the cat, it will comfort him." he merely stated, the mother nodded before turning to leave the house, while K-sensei look at him before standing up and went towards the middle schooler before grabbing his hair tightly._

 _"You better start listening to me, now that I grant one of your wishes." The man hissed before hissing in pain before backing away from the blue haired boy and look at his hand and saw claw marks, bleeding. He then glared at the cat, who hissed at him._

 _"Tsk. Go to your room, I will do **that** tomorrow." The man then left, slamming the door, making Nagisa to run towards his room and put the cat down at his bed, smiling._

 _"You protected me…" he whispered happily, petting the cat before hugging him again. "Thank you…. Karma…"_

 _End of Dream_

* * *

Nagisa, slowly opened his eyes, and look around his room for a moment before realizing that he fell asleep while crying at his cat fur and fell to the bed on his left side within the night. He yawned softly before sitting up and look around for his clock, which is on the right side of the bed, on the top of his table. When he was about to reach towards the clock, he felt a vibration at his lap and then saw his cat after looking down, purring while sleeping. Nagisa smiled and pat the cat before remembering that Karma, his best friend, rejected him or so he thought.

"Don't leave me, Karma…" he whispered, whether he was referring to his cat or his best friend, is unknown. But one thing is for sure, Nagisa will break the moment his important people leave him.

* * *

 **One month later**

 **Karma's POV**

I look at the front, not knowing whether to be amuse or disgust. In front of me and my classmates is our teachers, Koro-sensei and Karasuma-sensei… and a new female teacher. Irina Jelavic. At the very first step she took, I knew she isn't any ordinary teacher. I mean, who would find that tako attractive?! If she is ordinary I would say she's weird… really weird. I glance at my best friend and notice that he was doodling at his notebook after finding out that Koro-sensei would merely turned pink when a female would rub herself to his arms.

"Nagisa-kun…" I called out softly.

"She's not a civilian." He told me, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes, before looking away. I frowned at his action, after we jump at the cliff, the next day he seems to be distancing himself from. As if he realize something, maybe he noticed his bloodlust or how dangerous he is, if that's the case then I need to do my best to be close to him, so that he wouldn't be scared or think that I'm scared of him, although… that's what I did a year ago, but I need to fix that. I sigh quietly before looking back ahead and narrow my eyes when I realize our new blond hair teacher was looking at my direction, I followed her line of sight and realize that she wasn't looking at me but at Nagisa which made me growl inwardly and glared at her, which made her look back and act as if she was so in love with our teacher. And during those time, it made me agree with my tamer, she isn't a civilian.

* * *

 **P.E Period**

"Hey pass!"

"Hey kill!"

I smirked at how enjoyable this game we're playing. Game and Assassination that is. Today, Karasuma-sensei shifted with Koro-sensei, making the tako to teach us, at the same time giving us chance to kill him. All of us were participating, well… at least all of us, my tamer was merely standing to the side, making sure our teacher doesn't sense him. And somehow, it worked, because the tako never throw the soccer ball towards Nagisa.

"Hey pass!"

"Hey kill!" I shouted, firing my gun right after I kicked the ball and yet again, the tako manage to dodge it. I smirked but then my fun turned into irritation.

"Koro-sensei~" Great. Our blond teacher then appeared, and what the heck? You didn't know he had a speed of Mach 20? Don't play with me. I frowned before walking towards my tamer, so that I could relax my stance, and I did when I was near Nagisa I was already smiling and ignore their conversation until.

"Class? … oh, right. You are all free to do as you see fit." She told us, which made me look at her and saw that she was lighting a stick of cigarette. "Also, could you stop being so familiar with me and calling me by my first name? I have no intention of playing the part of a teacher except for when I'm in front of that octopus. Call me 'Jelavic-oneesama'."

"…"

"…"

"…So, what now? Bitch-neesan." I started, while stepping closer to my tamer.

"DON'T SHORTEN IT!" She shouted back at me, but I ignored it.

"You're a professional killer, right? Will you really be able to take out that monster alone, when the class can't kill him through their combined efforts?" I asked, and watch as her expression change into a smug smile.

"… The difference between brats and grown-ups is how we adults do things." She then look at Nagisa, who looks startled at the sudden attention.

"You are Shiota Nagisa, right?" she asked. Nagisa blink, while I narrowed my eyes as she walk forward, the moment she was in front of him. I immediately grab him by the arm and pulled him behind me, hiding him from her reach. She frowned at my action, when I was about to open my mouth to ask what she was planning, I felt a tug at my shirt, which made me look at Nagisa.

"She wanted information." He stated, though I was confuse at first that he manage to know her intention, I glared at her at the end and smirk.

"Hoh~ you're a professional yet your trying to get some information from us? I don't think so, Nagisa is our informant and only ours, meaning you can't get information from him, no matter what you do." I growled at the end, only then did I realize how Nagisa knew about her wanting information, and I just said the answer. And I was supposed to be the smartest boy in this class.

"Fine." Bitch-neesan gritted out, before taking the small gun, which one of the three man, who we didn't notice arrived, gave her before saying. "But if you get in the way of my assassination mission even a little bit… I'll kill you." She threaten and then for once, all of us agree in one thing. We hate this teacher.

* * *

 **The next day**

Everything was silent. We really couldn't forget what that Bitch did, but… I guess I did something good. I smirked and listen as they started to call her Bitch-neesan.

"Heeey, **_Bitch-neesan,_** start the lesson already!" Maehara started, and on cue she fell down from her chair.

"Yeah, **_Bitch-neesan!_** " One of us agree.

"You're a sensei here for the time being, **_Bitch-neesan!_** "

I laugh softly as they all began to call her bitch, before looking at Nagisa who keeps looking inside his bag before sighing and look back at the front, grinning.

"Aghh! Quit it with all of that 'Bitch, Bitch' Stuff!" she shouted and is it just me or her teeth suddenly turned into a razor?

"First of all, the actual pronunciation is different!" She shouted. "You Japanese people just don't have any distinction between 'B' and 'V'! I'll teach you the right way to pronounce 'V'. First, bite down lightly your lower lip! C'mon now!" She ordered us, all of us did what she told us, however I didn't and so does my tamer, who seems to be so busy looking at his bag which made me feel something that is not so unknown to me anymore. Jealousy.

'Gosh, I'm jealous over a bag. Great.' I inwardly thought before looking at my classmates and notice that they are so angry at her, judging by the vein on their foreheads and faces.

"… Good. You spend the next hour quietly like that."

"…Why is it this sort of lesson?" And a miracle happen, for the first time since the period started, Nagisa spoke and is looking at our teacher who heard his question and look at him.

"I thought I told you to bite your lower lip and that also includes you boy." She glared at him and for some reason Nagisa flinched and look down, I heard her walk towards us which made me growled and stand up in front of Nagisa.

 **"Don't. Go. Near him…"** I glared at her and release my bloodlust, without knowing that our P.E teacher was looking from the outside.

"Karma-kun…" Nagsia called out softly, which made me sigh heavily before going back to my seat and drag it towards his table. Once we were connected I sat down and look at her, as if daring her to come and hurt Nagisa. Fortunately for her, Karasuma-sensei called her and because of that the tense atmosphere disappeared after the door was close. I don't know what he talk about to that bitch and neither will I care. But the next thing I knew was that it was P.E time, and really… We're very disappointed with the tako that he fell to such a trap. But the next thing we know was guns firing for a minute, a loud 'NO' right after followed by a slithering noise, which made us sweat drop every time it happen.

"What… was that?" Nagisa, who was standing beside me, ask softly, tilting his head to side and flinch when another 'no' followed, though the tone slowly change into something like pleasurable noise.

"I'm scared…" I blink before looking at Nagisa, who didn't notice that he said it out loud, and had his arm wrap around him.

"Nagisa-kun?" I called out softly, he then look at me. My eyes then widen upon seeing fear in his eyes, before it disappeared when our class pervert, Okajima, suddenly suggested to take a look on what was happening. Which annoy me, because my tamer followed after them though he was walking with me behind him. What we saw was… somewhat amusing and disturbing.

'She's been cleaned up and put into an old-fashion uniform!' we all thought, though I was smirking darkly and taking pictures silently.

'Black mail.' I thought, before a sigh beside me, which made me look to the side and saw Nagisa smiling at me, before it was gone when he notice that I was looking at him.

'That's the first time he smiled at me since last month.' I happily thought before snapping back to the reality just after Bitch-neesan spoke.

"For those slippery tentacles to do such a thing…." She then fell down which made us all think.

'What sort of thing!?' Meanwhile, Nagisa didn't even hesitated to ask.

"Koro-sensei, what did you do?" he pointed at the blond hitman while having a deadpanned face and voice.

"Who knows? Adults have their own sort of maintenance after all." The tako replied, face white and blank.

"THAT'S THE FACE OF A HORRIBLE ADULT!" We, excluding me and Nagisa, shouted.

"Now come, let's return to the classroom." He told us which made us agree and followed him.

* * *

 **Later that day**

After that event in our P.E period, we didn't saw bitch-neesan, which is fine by us but we never got a lesson for our English class until tomorrow and hopefully it's the tako. Which also remind me that he move the quiz in our 6th period tomorrow, due to an early dismissal by Karasuma-sensei who wants to talk to him and that bitch. Oh well, it was time for us to head home.

"Nagisa-kun." I said softly, looking at my adorable but dangerous tamer, who flinch before looking at me.

'Hmmm… he seems to be so scared for some reasons.' I thought before smiling and ask.

"Want to go home together?" I asked, and receive a smile.

"Even if you don't ask me, you will still do that Karma-kun." He told me and stood up and grab his bag before slinging it on his shoulder, which also made me laugh and did the same, though my bag is in my hand and said hand is over my shoulder.

"You're right." I chuckled. I was… let just say… happy that Nagisa is talking to me, that I din't notice that he was fussing at the wrist band he always wore, as if he was hiding something.

"Let's go." I told him and we left.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

The next day of our English Class, Irina-sensei looks very pissed of that every time her nails touched the screen it will make a 'tap' sound.

"Aha~ Bitch-neesan's pretty frantic. Having **_that sort of thing_** done to her must have damaged her pride~"

'Karma-kn… why do you have to play with fire?' I thought before going back to ignore what is happening around me and began to think on how, Karma, MY CAT, manage to into my bag without me noticing yesterday. Like really, he absolutely do not listen to me, well… he is a cat. *sighs*

"Seems to be the misfit failures of this school. Even if you start studying now, it's meaningless." Really, why do I have to snap back to the reality just in time to hear those words.  
"….!" I glance at my right, and notice that even though he look normal, Karma is pretty much angry, because she not only insulted but she also insulted me and that doesn't go very well with Karma. And the next thing I know…. They were shouting at her and started to throw things. Though my reaction would look normal, with how I take care cover by covering my ear, I was in fact scared. So scared that I didn't notice a bottle of water heading towards my head, which hit me yet I felt numb nor did I notice the sudden drop of the temperature.

"Oi! Who throw a bottle of water at Nagisa!?" Karma shouted, and that snapped me from my trance and slowly raise my head before flinching and felt the back of my head. I look at Karma who seems to be glaring more at them when he didn't receive any answer. I sighed before standing up, wincing at the pain I felt before grabbing his hand and took him away from the class. I don't know what happen after that but when we were out of the building, I let go of his wrist and began to walk back inside.

"Hey wait, Nagisa-kun!" Karma called out, while grabbing my wrist that I had a new cut since last night, which made me flinch and look at him.

"Nani?" I asked, and he blink at me, before letting go of my wrist, which I immediately hide behind me.

"You're not going back are you?" he asked.

"I am."

"But—"

"Karma-kun, the reason I drag you out was to avoid you hurting them. You don't have to worry about skipping class because you can absolutely ace the exams, but as for me, I need to learn. So please… please behave… we're still new to this even if a month had pass." I told him, meanwhile if you heard it carefully it had a deeper meaning. What the meaning is? Well to sum it all up it just means that Karma and I are different, that we aren't good together and we will never be. With that said, I left, leaving Karma there alone. However, I didn't expect him to follow me and behave so much, during the rest of the period. Though at the end of the day, I turn to look at him and saw that he was conflicted with his emotion.

"Karma-kun."

"Hmmm?" he look at me and for the first and probably last, I smiled genuinely at him. I never, ever smiled at him since he distanced himself from me, and now I'm doing that, he can look at my smile as if I'm saying good-bye.

"Thank you." I whispered softly before turning around and head out of the classroom, that I didn't notice him blush faintly.

* * *

 **Karma's POV**

'God, how selfish can I get?' I thought, right after Nagisa told me the reason why he bring me out of the room. I didn't even realize that I've been bothering him with my protectiveness, but who can blame me? I mean he was, **_is_** , the very first friend I have and when I hurt him, left him, I saw the pain he suffered, I can handled not having a friend, but he can't I always saw him looking at me with sad eyes and longing. I sighed internally as I followed him walk towards back the building, though I understood his reason, I never realize that there was a hidden message and I will never will. As the day pass without another incident, maybe it was because the others were careful with me around or probably because I was behaving but in the end, the reward I had receive was wonderful. The smile of the most adorable mouse and a soft thank you, was enough to melt me and luckily he wasn't looking at me and that nobody was around because they might see the pink tint I had on my cheeks.

The next day was, surprisingly shocking. I mean what happen that bitch-neesan is willing to teach us? It started as an ordinary day, me leaning at the window beside Nagisa drinking a strawberry milk he gave me, as he and Kayano, who sat in my chair, talk when Bitch-neesan entered and wrote at the board before telling us to repeat what she just said. Though, her lessons was all about seduction and it made everyone, excluding me, to blush. Though the flustered look my tamer gave was quite amusing I must say. And thus we had a new teacher who we call Bitch-sensei.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Oh My gosh! I just give you guys a big, BIG hint on what will happen on the future chapters! If you had any idea on what will happen, please review or better yet PM me so I can give you another hint… hehehe… welp, that is all for this chapter. I hope you enjoy this and please hit the review button~!**

 **Oh and a special thanks to Blackbird66 for the suggestions and personal support, and to my cat Nicole for the sudden idea. Though I apologize for the late update and shortness of this story. Something came up and it required my full attention and thanks Blackbird66, you really help me.**

 **And I would to thank you all for reading, following, favorite and reviewing this story! I appreciate it! *bows***

 **Reviews:**

 **: Here's the story you've been waiting for and thanks for reviewing~  
**

 **Hino1Hyuga: Well, I already said who the person is hope you like it and found some hint~ and thanks for reviewing~  
**

 **Shadow Spears: Why thank you and thanks for reviewing~  
**

 **Amaya Kuruta: Well ever since I ship KaruNagi, I always though and imagine that this and that will happen. Please prepare for the chapter where they will be having their field trip you might like it and thanks for reviewing~  
**

 **Yuzuriha Kaizen: I'm glad you find this unique and thanks for reviewing~**

 **Guest (Aug.1): I just revealed a huge hint~ and thanks for reviewing~  
**

 **CatLoverx33: Yep actually before I wrote this story, I wanted a Yandere Karma but since this one suddenly appeared our of nowhere, I decided to combined the yandere here and that will be shown on later chapters and thanks for reviewing~  
**

 **Blackbird66: I'm glad you like my previous chapter and I hope you like this one too~ and thanks for reviewing~**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title:** Mending a Broken Bond

 **Rated:** T, might change to M in future chapters

 **Genre:** Angst/Romance/Hurt & Comfort

 **Pairing:** Karma x Nagisa

 **Warning:** Self-harm, Depression, self-blame, triggers, bad grammar, language, might also have lemon in the future, AU, OOC, and lots and lots of tears.

 **Full Summary:** "You were RED. You liked me because I was BLUE. You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky. And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…. Karma-kun…" When Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, he didn't know what happen to his best friend. When Nagisa thought Karma was bored of him, he thought he could handle it, he was wrong it was getting worse and worse each day. When they met again, they weren't classmates, but they weren't also best friend like they use to be, they were just friends. When Karma planned to give Nagisa his notebook that he forgot to give him earlier, he didn't expect to hear Nagisa's mom shouting. Nor did he expect to see the remainders of what happen when he left Nagisa all those years ago during their classroom war. And Karma regretted everything…

"We Drifted… Karma-kun…."

"But! I'M going to MEND IT! I'm not going to lose you Nagisa!"

…

…. And then… The worse thing happen on the day of Korosensei assassination day

"Nagisa! Don't you dare to –!"

"Sayonara…Karma… I love you…"

"NAGISA!"

 **Legends:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _'Flashback/Dream/conscience'_

 **"Angry/Emphasizing"**

 **A/N: Please remember this is an AU, so I'm not really following the sequence of the episode.**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

The school-wide assembly that takes place once a month. For the E-class students its a... depressing event. A certain bluenette sigh quietly, tired from going down from their mountain though... it was thanks to their classmate, Okajima that they are safe, though he was the one who is injured, taking care of the snakes and bees. It must be his karma for being a pervert.

"Nagisa-kuuun." One of Nagisa's old classmate, called out. It was his bullies.

'They never learned their lesson from Karma.' He thought, though he knew that even if Karma did those things to them, as long as they're in E-class, the bully will never stop and it hurt, especially for the natural assassin. He already suffered at his home due to his mom and **that person** , and then there's Karma, which he need to distance away from. The only place he felt safe was that classroom they were using, which sometimes made him happy. So, Nagisa ignored them, tuning out whatever they were saying, not even bothering to listen to them, for it was the way how they were treated and he was already use to it, even before he started to be in the E-class. As they bear everything what the students said, Nagisa couldn't help himself but get lost in thought, especially what happen last night at his home.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Last night_

 _Nagisa arrived home just in time, like he usually do. He look around the house, sighing in slight relief that his mom wasn't home yet nor is K-sensei back. He headed towards his room, once arriving he lowered his bag and open it before inserting both of his hands inside before bringing it out, lifting something and raise it above him._

 _"Mou, Karma..." he pouted at his cat, who manage to get inside his bag once again, he never knew how the cat manage to stay or get inside his bag, maybe because cats were flexible and all. But his bag wasn't big enough for the cat to enter either, not that his cat is big or fat, just an average size for a cat, but really, he still manage to get into his bag and it all started when Bitch-sensei started to join them. He then glance back at his bag, and sweat drop finally realizing how his British short-haired cat manage to get inside his bag, his notebooks were arrange properly, portrait position as well as his books at the very right side of his bag, he never had a bento, due to buying some bread for lunch at the convenience store which left a huge space at the very left side of his bag which is most likely the spot where his cat lay down. Though he never noticed it until now, due to his cat moving away from the spot every time he open his bag. He sighed and look at the cat again smiling._

 _"Are you worried for me?" He whispered, the cat meow before he sat down and put the cat down to his lap and began to pet him._

 _"You're pretty close to your cat." A familiar voice suddenly said, which made Nagisa to flinch while the cat hiss. The middle school boy made a move to stand up and bow down when the man merely wave his hand._

 _"Nah, I'll let you be with your cat for now."_

 _"K-sensei..." Nagisa whispered, before clutching the cat towards his chest when K-sensei look at him._

 _"I heard that your midterms are coming up."_

 _"Hai."_

 _"Hmm... well, if that's the case, I won't bother you for a while." He said before stepping towards Nagisa which made the cat to hiss at his action._

 _"Karma please." Nagisa whispered, before lifting his right arm towards the man and flinch before lowering it down._

 _"Good boy." The man patted Nagisa's head, which made him flinch once again before the man move away, throwing something at the garbage bin at the side._

 _"I'll be back after your midterms, be sure to be prepared if you fail, Nagi-chan~"_

 _"Hai..." Both doors of his room and the front door close with a few minutes apart. Nagisa sighed and look at his arm before lifting his cat and hug him as he began fall asleep, forgetting to eat dinner._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

Just then, a classmate of Nagisa asked him about Karma, which snapped him out from his deep thoughts.

"Nagisa," Suga started which caught his attention, "Come to think of it, Where's Karma?" at the mention of his once best friends name without a suffix from another person, made Nagisa's heart feel a bit of a pain, before he answered.

"Skipping. He said he's not coming to the assembly and doesn't care if he's punished for it. Getting good grades and behaving badly... it's times like these when I'm jealous of him." After Nagisa said those, he, once again, block everything from his mind and let it wander, which made him think about Karma, which lead him to think on what happen earlier.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _Nagisa sighed as he stretched his body, preparing to head down for the assembly, his classmates were all standing up and stretch their hands before they began to head out, Nagisa glance at his bag and went to follow his fellow classmates when something stopped him._

 _"Nagisa-kun." Karma called out softly, his hand holding at Nagisa's wrist, gently. The latter turned before looking at the red head and asked._

 _"What is it Karma-kun?"_

 _"Are you really going to that Assembly? You'll only be humiliated there." He asked and stated softly, which made Nagisa to smile sadly at him, a smiled that the red haired doesn't want to see on his tamer's face._

 _"Karma-kun... you know I can't skip the assembly like you, besides getting humiliated is better than being..." Nagisa trailed off, which made Karma to narrow his eyes in suspicious._

 _'Better than being... killed?' The red haired thought, looking at Nagisa who sighed and smiled at him._

 _"It's better than being forced to bow down to the floor and kneeling, while apologizing for something you didn't do in front of hundreds of students." He finished before turning to left the room, just when he was by at the door, Nagisa stop and look back at him._

 _"I'll bring you something to drink later." he said before leaving the room, running after his classmates leaving the red haired to stare behind him, longingly._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

When Nagisa suddenly heard every students, excluding his classmates, laughs at them, he's thoughts left him in the reality, immediately trying to found something that will distract him from the humiliation they're experiencing, he glance around and notice some commotion going on at his right side, which made him look and saw his teacher, Karasuma, walking inside and bowed at the teacher, proudly and respectfully. He couldn't help but smile, even just a tiny bit, when he heard the jealous voices of the other students. He then saw two of his female classmates distracting themselves by showing each other knife sheath which made their P.E teacher to went towards them at a fast pace and whispered to them, scold-whisper you might say. He then heard some of the girls in the higher class, complain about how ugly their teacher and boys are. Not even a minute later, another commotion is heard, it didn't took him long enough to guess that its their English teacher walking inside the gym, attracting everyone attention before standing beside Karasuma. He saw them talking to each other quietly, followed by their Irina heading towards the bluenette and said.

"I get the impression that you've been writing down all of that tako's weaknesses in your notebook. Loan it to-" Before she could even finished, Nagisa bluntly told her.

"Gomen Bitch-sensei, but Karma will kill you and then me if he ever found out that I shared the information I gathered to you." This made a vein pop out from Irina's forehead before he grab Nagisa and press his face at her breast, telling him that 'it's fine to share' and that 'Karma won't found out'. Though Nagisa had no reaction but to protest against her.

"Quit it with your breasts, bitch-sensei!" he shouted, though it was muffled due to Irina's breast, which made their P.E teacher to grab the scruff of her shirt and drag her away. Nagisa watched the scene fondly while Sugino and Suga chuckled. Without them noticing, papers were being passed to the other students, Nagisa look back at the front and glance to the side and before a member of the school council even mention something, he knew that they will be laugh at again. He was right, when his classmate noticed that they don't have the papers that was passed around, which made the students to laugh right after Isogai told them that they didn't receive any. Nagisa looked down together with his classmates as they were being laugh at but it didn't escape from his vision on how his teachers frown at the way they are treated with. Just then, Nagisa and his classmates felt a strong breeze of wind pass them shocking the E-class, excluding Nagisa, leaving the sheet of paper they needed floating from the corner of their eyes.

"Isogai-kun, there don't seem to be any problems. There are enough **hand written** copies for everyone, after all." They all look at the side the moment their class pres's name was called and saw their alien teacher, with a poor disguise.

"...That's true." The Ikemen stated, before announcing back that they had the papers, Nagisa and the others smiled at the shock expression of the student council member and revealed to them that the missing papers for their class was done on purpose. Though the E-class didn't bother with them and instead look at their teacher as Karasuma scold their target with his expression only.

'I told you not to show your face in front of the whole school! Your very existence is a state secret!'

'Don't worry about it. My disguise is perfect, so they won't find out.'

Nagisa sighed when he understood their target's expression.

'Koro-sensei... no matter how much you look at it, your disguise screams weird!' he screamed in his mind before flinching and somehow manage to stop himself from grabbing his forehead in pain. Though with his neutral expression, it was difficult for his classmates to see if his in pain or not. Just then their blond haired teacher began to attack their alien teacher, though it somehow manage to dodge them without even looking at them, which irritates Irina, but before she could attack more, Karasuma went behind her, grabs her wrist before twisting in to her back and lead her away from the octopus with an irritated look. Then every students of E-class laughs at their teacher's situation, never noticing the dark glare or the dark aura send to them by Nagisa's bully.

* * *

 **After the School Assembly**

After Nagisa told Sugino and Kayano to go back to their classroom first, he went and head towards the vending machine, buying two strawberry milk. He pocketed one of the milk before bending down to get the other drink, when he suddenly felt someone standing behind him. Turning around, he saw his usual bullies glaring at him, he read their wavelengths and realize that they were jealous of him and his classmates when they were supposed to be depress. He back away to the wall, when they began to talk to him but his mind didn't register their words, for his eyes and mind are focus to his teachers, who are looking at him with slight concern and trust. He then knew, that they believe he could handle his bullies though... he was reluctant to do it, then he saw a flash of red from the corner of his eyes and saw Karma, standing at the gates that will lead to the mountain where their classroom resides, glaring at his bullies. When suddenly words were said, words that triggered something inside Nagisa, something that was drilled into his mind.

 _"The word 'kill' is your trigger, my dear Nagisa-chan~"_

"Do you want me to kill you?!" the fat one shouted, grabbing Nagisa by the collar which shocked him for a few seconds, thinking the words that were said to him, both past and present.

'Kill? Kill? Kill, huh?' He then smiled, chuckling for a bit before looking at them, releasing some of his blood lust and said.

"Like **you've** ever tried to kill someone before." They immediately let him go upon seeing his dark look, Nagisa smiled sweetly at them, as if he didn't just threaten them before turning to leave, when he was at the gate leading to the E-Class Mountain he saw Karma standing there looking at him. Nagisa didn't know if he was shock, scared or anything at all due to Karma's neutral expression. But he didn't mind it for one a bit.

'I'm distancing from you away from you anyway, so it doesn't matter what you think of me.' he thought, looking at the ground, when suddenly he felt a hand patting his head which made him look up and saw Karma smiling at him. He smiled back and gave him the strawberry milk he had before leaving Karma standing there. The red haired stayed where he's standing, looking at Nagisa's back.

'Are you saying goodbye?' the red haired thought, before looking at the strawberry milk. 'You're not like this before... Did something happen when I leave you? Nagisa...' He then grip his milk box tightly before following after his tamer, thinking.

 **'You will not leave me, for you are mine. Mine. MINE!'**

* * *

 **Three days later**

Mid-term for the Kunugigaoka was approaching fast, but not as fast as the Teacher of the 3-E. And now said teacher is doing a mach-20 speed teaching, with multiple clones.

"Now then, shall we begin?" Koro-sensei asks, his students deadpanned while sweat dropping.

"..."

'Begin what?'

"Mid-terms exam are approaching, and so in this period. I shall conduct an intense high-speed study session! Kukuku!" And then suddenly he appeared in front of his students which shocked them, excluding a red head and blue haired.

"Sensei's duplicate will thoroughly go over each of your weak subjects individually, one on one." From the very back of the room, Terasaka is frowning.

"What a waste of time... Even going through the trouble of having headbands marked with different subjects." Just as he finished his statement, he saw his teach in front of him. Wearing a Naruto headband.

"WHY THE HECK IS MINE THE ONLY 'NARUTO' ONE!?"

"Terasaka-kun is a special curriculum. You are weak in multiple subjects, after all." Everything was doing well, that is until Koro-sensei's face twisted.

"Waaahh!" They screamed which made Nagisa to look at Karma, who was looking at him with his tongue out.

"Please don't try to assassinate me all of a sudden Karma-kun! When I dodge it affects all of my afterimages, you know! These duplicates are surprisingly delicate!" Koro-sensei shouted, which made Nagisa to sigh and patted Karma's head, which immediately calm the red haired down.

"Please don't try it again Karma-kun." he said and they continued their intense lesson.

* * *

 **Staff room**

Meanwhile in the faculty room, everything was tense.

"I want to arrange the colors of this hexahedron in order, using an incredibly quick method that anyone can carry out. How would go about it? As teachers..."

"Sayonara, Koro-sensei!" Nagisa said outside of the staff room.

"Nurufufufu. I hope you'll be able to kill me tomorrow~" Their teacher said, while Karma swing his knife towards him which he dodge.

"Karma-kun. Sneak attack like that won't work~" Koro-sensei tauntaed which made Nagisa to sweat drop and grabs the red head hand.

"We're going!" he said and they started to walk away when they heard some cluttering inside.

"The answer is simple. Disassemble it and rearrange them. It's logical and efficient." They heard their chairman voice told their teachers, which made them stop and look inside. There sitting all high and mighty was the school's chairman, looking at their teachers as if they were nothing but merely insects. As their teachers continue to talk to each other Nagisa couldn't help but grip Karma's hand tightly and tremble for a bit.

"Nagisa-kun?" Karma called softly, before they knew it the discussion between their teachers and chairman was over and the latter was already out of the staff room. Karma and Nagisa look at the chairman who greeted them with a 'good luck', but when the chairman was about to leave, he stopped and look back at Nagisa who hid behind Karma once their chairman's eyes met his eyes.

"You..." the chairman started slowly, Nagisa bit his lip and tremble a bit in fear, which made Karma to stand in front of Nagisa.

"Is there something you want with my classmate, chairman~?" he asked mischievously, while smirking but in his words there were warnings, he was threatening their chairman that if he did something bad to his classmate the chairman will regret it.

"You two are the demon and the demon tamer... am I correct?" he asked instead which made Nagisa to tilt his head to the side in confusion, in the meantime Karma frowned before smirking.

"Who knows~" he said instead, he also knew that their teacher were listening to them but he was really focus on making sure his tamer was safe. The chairman however didn't like his answer, which made him walk towards and reach out towards Nagisa but then Karma slap his hand before it could reach him and his tamer.

"Don't **touch him.** " He growled, but the chairman merely ignored him and look at Nagisa, who was shivering badly behind Karma.

"Hmm..." the chairman hum before turning around to leave them alone. 'That boy... could he be the one **that person** was talking about? He doesn't seem to have too much potential... but like they said, don't judge the book by its cover.' He then smirks.

'Let's see what you can do.'

* * *

 **(A/N: I skipped the part where Koro-sensei was talking to them at the field and their mid-terms)**

Their mid-terms ended, their result however... isn't that good, and as a matter of fact... it was bad. Questions that they didn't know the answer of, were put at the test paper, especially during their math test. Karma lean in his at his chair, smirking at their teacher who was sulking with his back facing them. He then glance at Nagisa who was looking at the window, not bothering to look at his test papers. Though as Karma glance at his tamer's papers, he couldn't help but be shock at what he saw before their teacher distract him.

"This is my fault. It seems I took this school's system too lightly." Koro-sensei stated while his students watch his back. "I can't bring myself to face all of you." They all waited for him to look at them when suddenly, someone threw an anti-sensei knife at him.

"NUAA!"

"You suuuure?" Karma asked, standing up from his table and walked towards their teacher. "If you couldn't face us, then you wouldn't be able to see me coming to kill you~"

"Karma-kun!" Koro-sensei shouted, raising one of his tentacles. "Sensei is feeling depressed right now..." he trailed when suddenly the red haired boy drop his test papers at his table. But before it could land, the tako grab it and look at it.

"Even if the questions change, it makes no difference to me." Karma added, everyone excluding Nagisa stood up and look at his test papers.

Akabane Karma:

English: 98

Social Studies: 99

Mathematics: 100

Japanese: 98

Science: 99

Total Score: 494 points

Ranked 4th out of 186th

"Woah... That's amazing." The class 'justice' commented.

"Judging by my results, it's because you taught me to unnecessary extent." He added, remembering the annoying moments where their teacher pestered him.

" **BUT**..." he then began to smirk." I have no intention of leaving this class. An assassination is much more entertaining than returning to my previous class." Karma then leaned closer to their teacher who began to sweat.

"...So, what are you gonna do? Everyone didn't make it into the top 50 spots, so are you gonna run away with your tail between your legs, like you said you would?" Sticking his tongue out, Karma then pointed his knife at their teacher, who had a vein pop out from his forehead.

"When it comes down to it, aren't you just afraid of being killed?" Right after he said their words, everyone finally got what Karma was doing, so in return, they...

"What, so you were scared, Koro-sensei~"

"Then you should've been honest and told us that."

"Y'know~ like saying 'I want to run away because I'm scared.'" Slowly their teacher began to tremble in anger and two more vein where seen on his head.

"NUAAA!" He then blow up, his facing turning red. "There is no way I will run away! I'll pay you all back double at the end-of-term exam as revenge!"

Then everyone was laughing, Karasuma and Irina, who were there the whole time, sweat drop at their antics, Karma looks at Nagisa with his tongue out but notice that his tamer wasn't looking at them but rather on the outside which made him look out as well and blink.

"Why is the chairman heading towards here?" He asked out loud, everyone stopped laughing and their teachers look outside and frown upon seeing Karma was right. The red haired went to his seat and sat down and look at the front before glancing to his side and saw Nagisa no longer looking outside but at his table.

"Nagisa-kun..." Karma started, receiving a hum in return. "Can I see your mathematics test?" He requested, and saw Nagisa nod. Karma reached at the said test paper when suddenly he felt a light breeze on his back. Looking behind him, he saw his teacher looking at Nagisa test paper as well before the former grab it and read it together with his teacher.

"Hold on... this one is..." Karma started, staring at the number 11 problem, when suddenly it was taken from his grasp and made them look up and saw the chairman smiling at them.

"Mind if I take this?" He asked before looking at the test paper while Karma seethe in anger. Though he couldn't help but wonder how he manage to sneak in front of him, when everyone else were silent, he should be able to hear something.

"You know... I was the one who checked your test papers." He declared, everyone then tense up. "I need to make sure none of you cheated..." walking towards Nagisa, he leaned down and lift the bluenettes head using his chin and look intensely at the sky blue eyes. Karma seethe in his seat.

"So imagine my surprise when, not only one but two, manage answer the questions correctly." He added, Karasuma frowned and asked.

"What do you mean?" Letting go of Nagisa's chin, he turned and look at the teacher/agent, leaving Nagisa to tremble and Karma to go to his tamer side.

"I'm not surprise if Akabane Karma manage to perfect my math test but..." He then glance over his shoulder to look at the trembling student. "However, I didn't expect Shiota Nagisa to perfect it as well." Gasp were then heard, and everyone look at Nagisa, who flinched at the sudden attention, which made Karma to hug him tightly.

"If you say, Nagisa perfected the math test then why is..." Irina started before her eyes widen in shocked. The chairman smirked.

"That's right, instead of checking his answer, I put an X instead."

"Why you!" Karma started, moving to stand up only to be stop by Nagisa, who grabs his sleeves and pulled him.

"That is not a good thing to do." Koro-sensei started, putting one of his tentacles at the chairman's shoulder, who shrugs it.

"I can't really mark it as a correct if I didn't know whether he was cheating or not. If he passed the end-of-term exam, I will change his midterm grades." He then turn around and head to the door, waving Nagisa's papers.

"In the meantime, I will hold on to this." And the door was close. Everyone watched at the chairman angrily when he was outside and still in their vision.

"That bastard!" Karma shouted, slamming his fist down at his desk, which startled Nagisa.

"K-karma-kun..." He stuttered before looking at his classmates, who were releasing a huge amount of blood lust as well as their teachers. Nagisa then immediately shut his eyes, and whispered.

"I'm scared." Just then...

"Meow~"

Everyone froze, wondering whether they heard that or not but when they didn't heard it anymore, they began to think it was merely their imagination.

"Nagisa-kun?" Karma's voice rang out, which made them look at him then at his tamer only to found out his...

Missing...

"WHAT?!"

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

After whispering to myself, I heard a noise, that I hope wouldn't hear during my time here in school.

"Meow~" 'KARMA!' I thought, before grabbing my bag and quietly sneak out from the room. In time like this, I was grateful to sit near the window. Once I was outside, I immediately run and head towards the woods. Just when I heard my classmates shouted, I was already at the forest panting heavily, dropping down to the forest floor and leaned against a tree trying to regain my breath.

"That was a bad thing to do Nagi-chan~"

"K-sensei!" I shouted, startled as I look at my teacher who was standing not far away from my left, standing under a shade.

"Skipping?" He asked me, to which I shake my head.

"Scared."

"Because of your chairman?" he asked me, which I froze and look at him with wide eyes. "He called for you mother you know, right after the midterm. Lucky I was the one who answered it." K-sensei walk towards me, while I gulped in fear, preparing for the pain that will surely come, when I receive a pat in the head.

"He told me that you perfected the math test, though it's too bad he doesn't believe you and instead decided that you cheating, which I knew you won't."

"Is mom going to…" I hesitantly asked, which made him smirk.

"No…. I told her the truth and made up some lies. Lucky your chairman you knew me, just prove yourself to that man and you will be fine." With that he left me alone. I gulped after a minute passed, sinking everything I learned for today. If K-sensei and the chairman knew each other, then he probably knew what he's been doing to me… and K-sensei told me to prove myself…. The chairman might be… expecting more from me starting today…

"Meow~" I snapped out from my thoughts and look down, opening the bag and softly glared at the cat inside.

"Karma…" I whispered. "I thought you were going to stay quite. If they found out that I brought you to school, they might take you away from me you know."

"Meow~"

"Yes, I know that it will be partially my fault for letting you in my bag even though I already knew how you manage to do that." I sighed, thinking that I might be going crazy talking to my cat.

"Meow~" I smiled at him and pat his head.

"As long as you're with me… I won't complain…. Ever…" I mumbled before standing up and head back home just as the bell rings. Never noticing my classmates shouting my name.

* * *

 **The next day**

When the E-class couldn't find Nagisa yesterday, they didn't know what to think. Especially a certain red haired, who didn't stop his search for his tamer until sundown and when he tried calling him, he was immediately directed to a voice mail, which didn't suit him well. So when he entered their classroom, hoping for his tamer to be there, worried and frustrated, the E-class knew to never bother him. Though they did hope that their informant would at least show up, but when their class started, they were all sad and worried. Nothing could compare to what Karma is feeling at the moment though, everyone including their teachers gulp when the atmosphere slowly turned cold and Koro-sensei knew that Karma was releasing his blood lust though it was only to a minimum.

'Where are you Nagisa-kun?' he thought and began to think if this happen when they were still spending time together, but he knew that this never happen until now, which made him reason that something might have happen to Nagisa while he distances himself from his tamer, which is correct. Karma bit his lip before snapping back to the presents and look in front of him where their Class President and Vice-president are standing, talking about their field trip in Kyoto which will be happening next week.

"Those are the leader that the teachers recommended for the field trip, any questions?" Isogai asked, when Sugino raise his hand and asked.

"What about Nagisa? How will he know that he'll be a leader for the fieldtrip?" Kayano asked which made the teachers, who were with them at that time, asked.

"Don't you have his phone number?" Upon hearing some negative answers, excluding Karma though, they sighed and suddenly they heard some clattering. They look at the side and saw Karma standing up, releasing more bloodlust.

"Karma-kun?" Their octopus teachers asked, the red head ignored him and went towards the door. Turning around to look at them as he was about to open the door, he answered their unasked question.

"I'm going to inform him." He merely stated, and was about to head out when Koro-sensei grab his shoulder, which unfortunately made him more angry than ever.

"Karma-kun, I think it's best if you visit Nagisa after class." Koro-sensei suggested, and flinch when the blood lust rose even higher as Karma gritted his teeth. Everyone watched as Karma turned and glared at their teacher, darkly.

 **"Don't you ever, and I mean ever, try to stop me from seeing my tamer, Monster."** The demon of the E-class growled and suddenly the tentacle that was holding his shoulder was cut off, which shocked everyone as Karma glared at all of them.

 **"If anyone of you tried to stop me one more time, I will make sure… we will see each other again at the hospital."** With those parting words, the red haired left, leaving a cold atmosphere.

"Does Karma knew what's wrong with Nagisa?" Maehara asked, which made them look at him.

"I don't think so." Karasuma stated, which made them look at him. "When he release his blood lust, there's also a sense of worry, confusion and frustation. So Karma doesn't know anything."

"Why is Karma so protective of Nagisa anyway?" Irina asked, which made them look at her.

"Nagisa is Karma's tamer every time he had a fight." Isogai stated, when Sugino added.

"Nagisa is also Karma's first friend. With his delinquent attitude, no one would go near him except Nagisa. Maybe that's the reason why."

"In any case." Koro-sensei started, finally speaking up. "We should do what Karma told us or things are going to get ugly." With that they began their classes.

* * *

 **Karma's POV**

'Damn it, Damn it, Damn it!' I though as I headed to the train station, my phone in my ear. Ever since I left the class room, I started to call Nagisa again but unfortunately the result was the same like last night. Which made me worry more than ever, and the only person who made me worry like this is my tamer, my best friend, my Nagisa. Without even realizing it, I already at arrive at the apartment complex where my tamer lived at. Though I'm not sure whether Nagisa knew about me stalking him on particular days. Though those days was about wanting to know where he lives and make sure there are no longer bullies while he went home. Though I merely stop at the complex and watch him enter his house before leaving. This will be the first time I will enter his home, though I'm not an idiot to knock at his door, I went to the back and look around for a tree that could reach his window… though I have to climb each tree to see if he's in that room. Luckily the first tree where I climbed at is where his window is. How I found out? It's because the moment I sat down at the branch of the tree, I saw him sitting near his window looking outside with a… emotionless expression and his hair down. My eyes widen at this, I never, ever saw him having that kind of expression and it's been awhile since I last saw his hair down. Just then the door open and a man entered, though I couldn't see his appearance, even with the daylight, Nagisa's room is dark… at least at the part where the man is standing up.

I saw Nagisa stood up and walk towards the man, though I couldn't help but wonder why Nagisa is wearing a red long sleeve sweater. I was glad when I saw Nagisa wearing the bracelet I gave him. And then the man patted Nagisa's head before he turn to leave, Nagisa was standing there for a few seconds, before I saw him slouch and sighed deeply before he return back to his position before the man came in. And at that moment I decided to reveal myself. I took out some of my anti-sensei pellet and throw some of it at Nagisa's window, which made him jump and look at me startled. His eyes then widen when he saw me and without thought he open the window and let me in, but not before gesturing for me to take off my shoes before stepping on his bed and sat down at his window sill.

"Karma-kun." He whispered before he sighed and look at me. "What brings you here?"

"You didn't went to school today, and yesterday you disappeared right after the chairman left, so everyone's worried about you." 'Especially me.' I told him and saw him flinch before pulling his sleeves down.

"I wasn't feeling well since yesterday morning and when the night time came it gotten worst. Gomen if I didn't send a note to you guys or that I made you worry." He answered, I leaned down to look at his face which is paler than usual, and a bit flush. I went to touch his forehead when I heard a hiss coming from my left, which made me look at the direction and I saw cat, at the head of the bed, hissing at me.

"Hoo~ never thought you had a cat, Nagisa-kun~" I teased, and saw him smiling fondly at the cat, as he reach towards it and began to pat its fur.

"Hmm…." He hummed, grabbing and lifting the cat up right after, said cat likes the attention it seems. "He and I like to keep things a secret, ne~ red~" He chuckled as the cat mewled and then he brought the cat back to his chest and patted him.

"Red?" I asked, curious. I then saw him nodding and said.

"Yup~ his my little red cat." He then giggled, which made me look at the cat with a slight glare and jealousy.

'Damn it! First you got jealous with Sugino, then a bag and now cat!? What else you're going to be jealous with his parents or to that green haired girl?!' I screamed in my mind, while glaring at the cat though, I felt like it was looking at me smugly. Heck! He's eyes is also glinting at me! I growled inwardly, before snapping back to reality when I saw my tamer waving his hand at me.

"Karma-kun?" he called, which made me look at him and hugs him, tightly.

"E-eh?"

"Just take care of yourself." I told him before moving away from the hug, grabs my shoes and things. I sat at the window ledge and wears my shoes before moving to the tree.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa called out to me, which made me stop and look at him.

"Thank you for coming and visiting me." He smiled and I smirked back at him, just then the cat mewled which made us look at him and then my tamer chuckled.

"He likes you~" He teased to which made me chuckled, though I it was strained, I mean why would the cat like me? It's probably planning to make me jealous. Sighing inwardly, I wave at him and left. Though when I was half way towards my home, I slap my forehead and sighed.

"Damn I forgot to tell him about the field trip." I sighed, though I wouldn't mind going back to where my tamer is, I rather not get jealous again over some small things. I then decided to tell him tomorrow.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

 **Earlier that day**

Mom was glad that I passed all of my examinations… however… She wasn't very happy that the chairman thinks that I need to pass the end-of-term to be transferred to higher section. I was about to get ready for school, when suddenly, I felt a bit dizzy and… numb. I was in the kitchen at that time, finishing breakfast, with my mom and… K-sensei, when the dizzy spell happen, which made me faint on the spot. When I open my eyes, mom was looking at me worried for her 'girl' while K-sensei was smiling rather smugly as if this is something he want. I tried to sit up and told my mom I had to go to school so that I can know what will happen on our field trip to Kyoto which is schedule to happen next week. My mother wasn't happy about it though, she wasn't going to allow me to spend my time for useless field trip when I could just stay here and be her 'dream girl'. K-sensei, however, reasoned with my mom that going to other place would do me more good than staying in one place, of course he will pay for the expenses, but I told him that it was paid by the school, to which made my mom happy and allow me to go. In one condition, she will confiscate all of my hair ties and my hair should be down during this trip. I was hesitant at first, before agreeing just to escape at this hell hole. It was around 9 that my mom decided to head to work. And only then did K-sensei began to ask questions.

"Are you feeling numb?"

"Yes."

"Shoulders?"

"Bruise colors and tender."

"Blood lust?"

"Controlled."

"Feverish?"

"Yes."

"Emotions?"

"….Nothing…"

"What are you feeling about your red haired friend?" Of all things?!

"I want to distance myself from him." When I answered that I was looking at my lap, and never saw him grinning darkly as if he was expecting this, nor did I hear his mumble.

"That's good, because if you ever became friends again or more then that would mean the time is near and you're not yet ready… my little doll angel." He mumbled but I was so lost in thoughts about wanting to be away from Karma, my former best friend. I snapped out from my thoughts when I heard K-sensei's phone ring, which made me look at him and saw him accepting the call and head out.

When he was out, I went towards my window and lean against the window sill, watching at the small garden from below before looking up and saw the birds flying. How I want to be free like them, how I want to be away from this place. I glance down at my wrist and nearly fainted when few of my self-harm scars were showing, it seems that my red long sleeve sweater isn't enough to cover the scars. I immediately headed towards my jewelry bow and took out the bracelet Karma gave me and wore it before returning back to my old position. I don't know how many minutes pass but then K-sensei entered my room again and seems he was about to head out. So I did what I was taught to do when he's leaving, I stood up and headed towards him.

"Seems like I have to left on the same day you had your field trip to Kyoto, and I will be gone for two weeks." He told me to which I whispered a soft 'yes, I understand'. He patted my head before turning to leave. For a few seconds I merely watch him leave before slouching and sighed, before going back to my position earlier. I was about to get lost in thought when I heard something hit my window which made me look outside before my eyes widen when I saw Karma sitting at the tree branch near my room. I immediately let him in without thinking and gestured to his shoes which he took off and sat down at the window sill, while his things are drop to floor, which is not far to his right.

"Karma-kun." I whispered before sighing and look at him. "What brings you here?"

"You didn't went to school today, and yesterday you disappeared right after the chairman left, so everyone's worried about you." He told me which made me flinch before pulling my sleeves down, nervous, thinking that I made the others worry again and how much of a burden I am.

"I wasn't feeling well since yesterday morning and when the night time came it gotten worst. Gomen if I didn't send a note to you guys or that I made you worry." I answered, which is the truth, ever since the chairman came to the E-class, I knew I wasn't feeling good and I did say earlier that I'm feeling a slight feverish. I saw Karma went to touch my forehead when we both heard a hiss coming from his left and my right, which made us look at the direction and saw my cat, at the head of the bed, hissing at Karma.

"Hoo~ never thought you had a cat, Nagisa-kun~" He teased, to which made me smile fondly at my cat, before reaching towards him, fortunately he isn't far or else my sleeves would be lower down and he would see my scars, and pats Karma's fur just to relax him.

"Hmm…." I hummed, before grabbing and lifted my cat up, who likes the attention as usual. "He and I like to keep things a secret, ne~ red~" I chuckled as the Karma mewled, which means he didn't mind being called red, which I used to call him every time there are guest coming to my home, even if those guest are my classmates. I brought the cat back to my chest and patted him.

"Red?" Karma, the human, asked me and by the tone of his voice he was curious. I nod before saying.

"Yup~ his my little red cat." Followed by a giggled. I was petting my cat rather fondly when I realize Karma wasn't saying anything, which made me wave my hand in front of him.

"Karma-kun?" I called out, which made him look at me followed by a hug, which made me confuse.

"E-eh?"

"Just take care of yourself." He told me before moving away from the hug, grabs his shoes and things. I watch him were his shoes before turning and jump gently to the branch before calling him out which made him stop and look at me.

"Karma-kun! Thank you for coming and visiting me." I smiled, he smirked back, then my beloved cat mewled which made us look at him and I chuckled.

"He likes you~" I teased to at the red head which made him chuckled, though I think it was a bit strained, but I ignored it and watched as he left the apartment complex before looking at my cat.

"It was a… surprising visit ne~?" I giggled while letting go of my cat and close the window, the moment I shut the window however, I felt something like I was being stab in my heart, which me grunt in pain and fell down to my hands and knees. Karma immediately run towards me mewling worriedly, while I gritted my teeth and began to pant heavily and before I knew it I fainted and sleep for the whole day, and by the time I woke up, K-sensei was already smiling smugly again before telling me that dinner was ready. It appears that my mom is having another overtime.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 **The Next day**

Nagisa didn't know how much glad his little red haired friend is when he entered their classroom the next day, as well as their classmates, who were in so much relief that their demon can calm down and won't release too much blood lust like yesterday. When Nagisa was about to sit down, Kataoka turn and look at him.

"Nagisa, have you decided on the members of your group?" At that question, Karma inwardly flinched, forgetting to tell his tamer about being a leader.

"Kataokaa-san?" Nagisa asked, confuse.

"When you have, tell the result to one of the class representatives – either myself or Isogai-kun." She finished before turning to look back at the front, Nagisa look at Karma raising an eyebrow which made him snicker.

"Group?" He asked.

"Yup~ your one of the leaders the teacher recommended for the school field trip next week."

"And I just knew about this because…"

"I forgot~" Karma sang out, sticking his tongue out which made Nagisa to sigh and look at the paper that Kataoka drop at his table.

"So we need six members…" He mumbled and look at Karma, who was looking back at him with a knowing look which made him sigh, and wrote something at the paper when Koro-sensei suddenly spoke.

"Sheesh… you've practically just begun your time as 3rd years. And yet at time like this…. Supervising a field trip, how ridiculous." The students who heard him immediately turn to look at him.

"Sensei isn't particularly interested at all." He added, though he was sweating and a huge bag full of his stuff was seen beside him.

"You're giddy over it, aren't you!? For a school trip you bag is way too big! And you've got things obviously don't need in there!" They, excluding Nagisa and Karma, protested.

"…I've been found out." Koro-sensei turned pink. "Frankly, I'm looking forward to going on a trip with all of you, so I can't help being excited." After the test is the school trip. Even the Assassination Classroom's event plans are packed.

* * *

 **P.E Period**

"As you are aware, there is a 3 day 2 night trip to Kyoto next week." Karasuma started. "I don't want to hinder your full enjoyment, but your mission extends to this as well."

"…."

"…You mean work on the assassination even there?" Okano asked, which made the agent to look at her.

"Exactly. The vast difference between Kyoto's streets and the classroom extensively complicate matters. Still… your individual groups' sightseeing routes determined in advance, and the plan is for him to accompany you. The location is ideal for a sniper. It appears that the government has already made arrangements with professional snipers. Should they be successful, the ten billion will be divided up according to the contributions of those involved. I'm leaving the choosing of an assassination-orieted route in your hands."

"Kaaay."

* * *

 **English period**

It was time for their English class, but Irina allowed them to have the class free so that they could choose their group. Thus, which lead Sugino, Kayano and Okuda to head towards Nagisa's table. Said leader was looking at the paper, while the red head who was sitting beside him was looking at them with narrowed eyes. They gulped before talking to Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun can Sugino and I go with your group?" Kayano asked, which made Nagisa to look at her and smile.

"Sure, I see no problem with it."

"So we need 3 more for our group to be complete then?" Sugino asked, which made Nagisa to look at him.

"Two actually…. Karma is already in our group, which is the first thing he demanded earlier, and—" He started but the baseball freak suddenly cut in.

"Wait! Wait! Karma will be in the same group with us?" He asked, while Karma narrowed his eyes and Nagisa gulped.

"Gomen Sugino-kun… but… I already wrote Karma's name on the list when he demand it and besides… I'm sure… Karma will behave." He whispered as they both glance at the red head who laugh.

"It'll be fiiine." Karma stated as he held out a picture at Sugino who took it. "I make sure to prevent the eye witnesses from talking, so it won't become public knowledge." Sugino sweat drop when he saw horns and tail came out before looking at the picture and showed it to Nagisa.

"Oi…. Like I thought, let's not ask him to join our group." He whispered, while Nagisa sighed.

"I already wrote him down Sugino-kun… besides… I get why he's like that." Nagisa stated while smiling at Karma, who was smiling at his tamer, though the demon did notice that the smile seemed… empty for some reason. However, Karma couldn't help himself but to be mad a bit at the baseball lover for suggesting that he should be away from his tamer when he made it clear yesterday that no one should ever stop him from seeing Nagisa. So instead of letting the anger show, he directed them back to the topic about the group.

"So we have, Nagisa-kun, Sugino, Kayano-chan, and…?" He trailed off, the rest couldn't help but notice, that among their group, Nagisa is the one he called first. Heck, he always called Nagisa first before talking to the others. **(A/N: Which is true. Did you guys notice that or you didn't?)**

"I invited Okuda-san to join us, too!" Kayano declared.

"There are 6 people per group, so we need one more girl, right?" Karma asked, then Nagisa wrote down the name, already knowing who the last member of their group is, Karma watched him from the corner of his eyes.

"Ehehe~" Sugino started, rubbing his nose as Nagisa began to write. "Don't underestimate me. I invited someone a while ago for just this occasion." He then gesture his hand to the person at his left.

"How about the class Madonna Kanzaki-san?" He presented as the said girl went towards them.

"Oooh! No objection here!" Kayano started.

'Diligent, ladylike, and on top of that, beautiful. Kanzaki-san doesn't stand out, but she's popular with everyone in the class. There must not be anyone who would dislike being in a group with her.'

"Please take care of me Nagisa-kun." Kanzaki stated, while Nagisa smiled.

"Yeah!" Karma made sure to look at his tamer, wondering if he also admired the girl, but his tamer wasn't flustered, nor was giving a sign of admiration, but merely looking at the girl normally.

"Alriiight, it's decided! Le'ts figure out where we'll be going!" Sugino and Kayano exclaimed. Irina who was standing beside the class window suddenly stated rather smugly.

"Hmm… you're all such kids. Going on this sort of trip at this point, for someone lik me, who has flown all over the world…" Maehara then cut in.

"Then stay here and loo after things, bitch-sensei."

"Be sure to water the flower bed~" Okano stated. This of course irritated their teacher, hoping that would rather get jealous than tease her back.

"We should think of a route that balances sightseeing with assassination." Isogai stated.

"But this way is more fun…" Maehara objected when Irina snapped.

"What the hell! Don't go talking as if you'll have a great time without me!" She shouted, teeth turning into razor, her hand gun pointed at Maehra, whose eyes bulged out.

"Augh, geez! Do you want to go or not?! Which is it!?" Just then their class door opened up and revealed their target carrying some books. Thick books.

"There's one for each of you." Koro-sensei stated.

"Heavy…" Mimura stated as their teacher drop the book to their of their hands or table."

"What are these, Koro-sensei?"

"School trip guidebooks." Their sensei answered.

"That's a dictionary, isn't it!?" Maehara shouted.

THUD!

Everyone stopped on what they were about to protest when they heard a single book fell, looking at the source they realize it was Nagisa, who was kneeling at the floor planning to grab the book when Karma beat him to it. The latter put the book at the former's desk before turning around, his gun out and pointing at their teacher, who flinched.

"Nuaaah!" Koro-sensei started before hiding behind Isogai, who was looking at Karma, together with the rest. They waited for the red haired to fire but instead the latter sighed and lower his gun down.

"Koro-sensei… don't go dropping things to Nagisa-kun unnoticed. He just recovered from his fever." He reasoned, out before turning to look at his tamer, who was looking at his lap before looking at Karma and smiled. Though the real reason why Nagisa drop the book was because his wrist doesn't have enough strength to hold it, he did cut their last night and the wounds were still healing. Their teacher immediately begun to apologize to Nagisa after Karma answered the unasked question, to which the bluenette accepted, and ask for the tako to continue his explanation.

"It is an illustrated guide I created last night of all the sightseeing spots, the top 100 most popular souvenirs, and basic to advance self-defense techniques for travelling. The bonus gift is a pre-assembled paper craft model of Kinkaku-ji." Their teacher blushed.

"What a huge increase of tension!"

"Gathering up all that stuff, that's our teacher!" they shouted.

"Generally, Koro-sensei can get to Kyoto in 1 minute, right?" The tako asked.

"Of course."

"Still, there is a difference between going there and going there on a trip. I look forward to being there with everyone. To encountering good and bad things with everyone. I am happy I can travel together with you." The teacher blushed more as he pointed at them.

* * *

 **One week later**

On the day to their field trip everyone at the train station, boarding their train, which was schedule to wait for them until they are all boarded.

"Uwaahh… Classes A-D are in first-class cars" Sugaya started as they look at the line of the said class.

"We're the only ones in second-class. It's the same feeling as always." Nakamura stated, when suddenly the mathematics teacher that Karma really hated suddenly spoke.

"Our school has those sorts of regulation after all. It was explained when we first entered, wasn't it?"

"Those with excellent scores get priority in the use of school expenses."

"My, my. You guys really give off that poverty smell." Nagisa's bully suddenly spoke up to which Karma didn't appreciate much and glared at them behind his tamer's back when suddenly bitch-sensei passed by.

"Sorry for keeping you idling." She stated wearing some fancy clothes and walks like a holly wood actor which of course shock the two bullies and teacher. "Good day to you, students."

"Bitch-sensei, what's with that holly wood celebrity get up?" Kimura asked, to which Irina chuckled.

"Fufufu. When you're an assassin, it's only natural to take advantage of being a woman. It's perfect for when a target invites you along on a vacation. If he becomes disillusioned by wearing unfashionable clothes, the chance you've been waiting for will be lost. A good woman pays special attention to her traveling fashion."

"You're too conspicuous. Change your clothes. However you look at it, those aren't the clothes of a supervising teacher." Karasuma stated, walking towards the blond teacher.

"Don't be such a hardass Karasuma! I'm taking the brats on a trip to adultho…" Irina started before pausing upon seeing the terrifying look of the P.E teacher.

 **"TAKE IT OFF. GET CHANGED."** Irina whimpered and the next thing the 3-E class know was her sulking wearing her sleepwear, which is passable enough for Karasuma.

"I can't figure out who's supposed to be the supervisor."

"Since she's rich and just came here to kill, I guess she's out of touch with how the masses think."

"Huh?" Sugino started which made them look at him. "The train's departed, but…" he trailed off when Maehara continued.

"Come to think of it, where's Koro-sensei?" Nagisa then look at window before exclaiming.

"UWAAH!" Leaning at the window Nagisa look at their teacher.

"Why are you clinging to the window Koro-sensei!?"

"Well… I was buying sweets at the station, so I missed the train. I'll travel with you like this until the next station. Don't worry, I'm camouflaged, so it only looks like my clothes and luggage are clinging to the train."

"That's completely unnatural!" His students exclaimed, though they couldn't but laugh at the condition there teacher is in. Nagisa sighed and move a bit of his hair behind his ear, that was then Nakamura pointed something out that they almost didn't notice.

"Nagisa-kun… this is the first time I saw your hair down." She pointed which made everyone to look at Nagisa and gulp, that she was right.

"Eh? You just notice that now?" He asked, while Karma smirk at him.

"Well, Nagisa-kun… you really look like a girl, so… we didn't really notice the change of your hairstyle… nor are you clothes." He stated looking at Nagisa, who was wearing the schools sweater and pants.

"You back to your first year style~" Karma teased, while Nagisa blushed and look away from him, pouting. This of course made everyone to ask.

"Eh? This is what Nagisa used to wear before wearing that blue vest?" Maehara asked to which both Karma and Nagisa nodded. They all look back at Nagisa, who was looking to the side, his left arm holding his right arm, looking at them shyly. At that expression they couldn't help but blush.

'Kawai!' they squealed in their mind including Karma and their teachers. Karma was the first to snapped out and release some of his blood lust when they were still looking at his tamer before directing his tamer to sit down before sitting across him. After that they began to play cards and waited to arrive at the next station. Upon reaching the station their teacher and target was finally with them, though he did receive some scolding before Sugaya gave him a round nose which matched his head perfectly and amazed everyone. Nagisa smiled as his group began to talk about how everyone is starting to know each other due to this trip, before he stood up which made alerted his demon.

"Nagisa-kun?" Karma asked and was about to stand up when Nagisa gestured for him to sit down.

"I'm going to get us some drink just stay there." He said before Kanzaki and Kayano volunteered to help, Okuda was about to go with them when Nagisa said that the three of them were enough. As the three of them head towards the next car of the train, Kanazaki bump into someone's shoulder, apologizing softly before they turned and ignore them. Unknowingly… they just met some people who might make their Assassination plan to be postponed.

"They're cute…"

"I call dibs at the blue hair…"

"Hey, Let's teach those girlies a thing or two in Kyoto."

* * *

 **After an hour**

Upon arriving at the inn they're staying at Karasuma immediately told them their schedules for the assassination, while Irina was distracting their target.

"The school trip assassination schedule, on the 2nd and 3rd days when you go to your separate ways, professional sniper will carry out your attack.

Group one leaded by Isogai and the members Kimura, Kurahashi, Maehara, Yad Okano and Kataoka. And Group two leaded by Nakamura and the members Okajima, Chiba, Hayami, Fuwa, Mimura and Sugaya. You're assassination will take place during the morning.

Group three leaded by Terasaka and the members Takebayashi, Hazama, Hara, Muramatsu and Yoshida. And Group four leaded by Nagisa and the members Karma, Kayano, Okuda, Kanzaki and Sugino. Your time is in the afternoon.

The tako will be accompanying you in a designated order, one by one, each is expected to lure him toward the snipers' optimal target spot. Are we clear?"

"HAI!"

* * *

 **Inside the inn**

Once Karasuma was done with his explanation and after Koro-sensei left just to get his pillow which Nagisa noted, adding two more of Sensei's weaknesses at his notes.

 **Koro-sensei's weak point #8**

 **He gets motion sickness**

 **Koro-sensei's weak point #9**

 **He can't sleep on a pillow other than his own**

Nagisa sighed before pocketing his small notebook and headed to the room the boys were assigned to sleep in. When he entered though he didn't expect for the boys to have a…. pillow fight, though it seems that Karma was winning. Sighing at the sight Nagisa went to the closet and grab a Yukata that was put there before heading towards the baths. Once he was done he went back to the room, dress in a yukata and saw the boys panting while Karma was grinning at Terasaka, who was glaring at him.

"Ohhh… Nagisa, your so cute in that yukata~" Maehara teased, which cause the boys to look at Nagisa, who blushed at the attention. Karma gulped and the rest of the boys gulped when they saw him blushed and acted so shy.

"Umm… I think it's best if we sleep now…" Nagisa suggested, which made Karma to smirk and head towards his tamer who look at him wide eyes.

"Then let's go~" Karma sang out, leading Nagisa to the very corner of the room, which is the only spot that was… well… arrange.

"Karma-kun did you start the pillow fight?" Nagisa asked, as Karma gestured him to lay down at the futon that was near the wall while he lay down beside Nagisa futon at the right. Meaning, Nagisa is sandwiches between the wall and Karma.

"Hmm… who knows~" The read haired teased which made Nagisa to sigh and snuggled at the futon.

"Karma-kun… be..have…" Nagisa whispered before falling asleep immediately which made to Karma to sat up abruptly, worried and wondering why was his tamer slept so soon, when they didn't do anything to day. The others were looking at Nagisa in awe, thinking how angel like he is when he is asleep and his hair down.

 **"Oii…."** Karma growled, glaring at them which made them flinch and immediately went to their futons to sleep. Karma tsk-ed before looking back at his tamer and sighed before snuggling down to his futon, on his left, making him see his tamer's face as Nagisa was sleeping on his right, before he too fell asleep.

* * *

 **The next day**

The first to wake up in all of the 3-E class was Nagisa, who immediately went to the baths and changes from his yukata to the same style of clothing he wore yesterday. The reason he woke up early was to make sure no one sees he's scar as he took his bath and change his clothes. Making sure that the red bracelet he receive from Karma is locking his sweaters sleeve he went out and headed to the kitchen where he saw the owner of the inn, looking at the frigde. Nagisa glance at the clock which is found at the side and notice that it was 6:15 in the morning. They were required to wake up at 7:00-7:15 and eat breakfast around 8 and left the inn at 9. So he was pretty much woke up so early.

"What can I help you, young lady?" The inn owner asked, which made Nagisa to turn and look at him. The inn owner was someone Nagisa knew, it was the kind old man that allowed him and his family stayed at the inn for free as long as they do some work. The owner's wife was long dead and it was hard for him to work alone at the inn, unless there were some kind children volunteering to help which happens a lot of times,

"Um… did you forgot about me, Hoshi-san?" Nagisa asked softly and saw the man open his close eyes and look at him intensely.

"Ah! Nagisa-kun!" Hoshi declared to which Nagisa nodded, while smiling.

"I almost didn't recognized you! You look so beautiful."

"Arigatou Gozaimasu." Nagisa smiled, knowing that Hoshi knew the very reason why he is like this.

"So she still hasn't change huh."

"Hai…"

"Hmmm…" The man rub his chin and notice that Nagisa was getting uncomfortable to which he smiled at pat his head. "Why don't you help me with breakfast? I kinda miss your miso soup." At the mention of help and miso soup, Nagisa smiled brightly, knowing that the old man was asking to help him cook which is something he likes.

"HAI!"

* * *

 **A while later**

It was around 7, when the boys woke up. Karma yawned, covering his mouth as he look around and saw the boys groaning and planning to get up yet their too lazy to do so. He snickered at them before realizing that maybe his tamer is the same, which made him look at his left and froze.

"NAGISA-KUN!" He shouted, which woke everyone up, including the teachers and girls. Even though the girls were sleeping at the other side of the inn and the teacher at the middle they still heard his shout, which made them ran towards the boys' room, to see what happen. Koro-sensei was the first to arrive and saw that Nagisa's bed was empty, everyone look at Karma, who looks shock for a few seconds, before he went out of the room, his classmates in a tow. They were about to passed the kitchen when they heard the voice of the natural assassin laughing, they look inside and sighed in relief when they saw Nagisa laughing with the owner, while slicing some vegetables. Karma let out a shuddering breath before walking towards Nagisa, upon seeing that Nagisa wasn't holding anything sharp, he immediately hug him and inhaled Nagisa scent which shock everyone.

"K-Karma-kun!" Nagisa yelped looking at Karma, before looking at the inn owner, who seems to be delighted at what is happening.

"Seems like you had a lover, Nagi-chan~" Hoshi teased which made Nagisa to blushed and began to protest to Karma to let him go. While the rest of the class laughs.

* * *

 **Breakfast time**

Nagisa pouted as he ate his food, while Karma was smirking smugly beside him, drinking his miso soup.

"You don't have to cling to me, Karma-kun." Nagisa pouted, while thinking. 'Not when I'm trying to distance myself from you.'

"You're the one who left the room without notice." Karma retorted.

"I woke up early, it's not my fault that I can't go to sleep after I woke up." Nagisa retored back, to which Karma sighed, and then Isogai commented the soup to the inn owner, who was eating together with them.

"This soup is so delicious~! You should have a stall outside to sell this soup!" Isogai stated to which the owner laughs.

"As much as I want too… I can't."

"Why not?" Kayano asked.

"Nagi-chan is the one who cook this soup." At his statement everyone choke on their soup, while Nagisa hummed in satisfaction.

"Y-y-you're kidding." Karma coughed out, while Hoshi shake his head.

"Nope~ he cook it." He merely said, while Nagisa stood up and pick up his plate.

"Hoshi-san." Nagisa stated to which the old man answered.

"You can put it on the sink, Nagi-chan." With a nod, Nagisa obeyed and wave at his classmate as he went out of the room and to the room.

"Looks like there are a lot of things you didn't know about you tamer, Karma-kun~" Koro-sensei, who were wearing his disguised, teased to which the red head growled.

* * *

 **When they left the inn**

The E-class headed out once they finished their breakfast, so that their assassination plan can commence.

"We didn't know you can cook Nagisa-kun." Kayano stated, while Nagisa hummed.

"I rarely cook, so you guys better enjoyed it." He teased them while Karma laughed.

"We will make sure you always cook Nagisa-kun~"

"Very funny Karma-kun…" Nagisa sighed. "I hope we can enjoy this field trip."

"Mah… once we'd gotten into Kyoto, I forgot all about the assassination. I mean it's such a great scenery. Like a place completely unrelated to assassinations and stuff like that." Sugino stated.

"In reality, it's the complete opposite Sugino." Nagisa stated before leading them to a convenience store. "I'd like to take a little detour. It's right near that convenience store."

Upon arriving at their detour they saw a pillar with writings on them.

"That says…. Sayamoto Ryoma, doesn't it?" Okuda said, to which Karma immediately recognize.

"Ooh~ The site of the old 'Omiya', where the 1867 Ryoma Assassination occurred." He stated, Nagisa then look at them while raising his index finger.

"Plus if we walk a little further, we'll reach Honnou-ji. Back then, its location was a bit different, though. In 1582, Oda Nobunaga was also assassinated, in a way." He told them. "Even though it's the space of a mere 1 km or so, some incredibly big names have been assassinated here. If you include the lesser-known assassinations too, there must be too many to count. This city was always at the heart of Japan… And yet it is an assassination holy ground."

"I get it~ If you put it that way, this is really the perfect assassination trip." Sugino summed up, to which Nagisa hums and nods in approval.

"You seem to know a lot of this things Nagisa-kun." Kanzaki stated, to which he chuckled.

"My parents and I used to visit Kyoto during summer vacation, but it stop when I entered middle school, being in Kunigaoka and all." He answered to which they nodded, understanding what he mean. So they left the place , heading towards their next spot.

"Next is Yasaka Shrine~" Kayano declared cheerfully, while Karma complained.

"Ehh… Enough already, let's rest. I want to drink Kyoto's sugary sweet coffee." Which they laugh before they did what the red head stated before they proceeded to their next destination.

"Heeh, if you go this deep into the Gion district, there's really no signs of life." Kayano commented as they headed deeper to the part of the said district.

"Yup. That's because it's only made up of shops that turn away first-time customers." Kanzaki stated. "The people who come here don't aimlessly wander around, so we won't have to work around them. That's why it was the route I wanted. It's just right for an assassination, isn't it?"

"As expected of Kanzaki-san, your preparations are perfect!" Sugino stated, while Nagisa smiled at them before sensing people heading towards them.

"Then I guess we'll carry out the plan here." Karma stated, that was when Nagisa was walking towards them.

"Minna… let's…" He started only to be cut off by some high school students, who they bump into yesterday at the train.

"It really is just perfect. Now why would you walk in an area like this, where abduction is a piece of cake~?"

"…Eh?!" Kayan exclaimed, while Nagisa look around them.

"…What's up gents? Well, you don't seem to be here for sightseeing." Karma stated, while Nagisa gasped and headed towards the red head.

"All you boys have to do is leave the women here and go home." The bald man of the group stated to which Karma didn't take it well and immediately grabs the man face and slam his head at the pole. Nagisa then look up before running towards Karma

"See, Nagisa-kun? If there aren't any witnesses, then there's no problem eve if I fight." Karma added as he saw his tamer heading towards, due to his focus at Nagisa he didn't see another student behind, holding a pipe above his head.

"KARMA!" Nagisa shouted as he push Karma out of the way and got hit instead.

"Nagisa!"

"Nagisa-kun!" They all shouted.

"You got that right." The leader stated, as he walk towards Nagisa, while Karma glared at him angrily.

"This place is really well-hidden. Oi, grab the women." At his statement, Karma run forward only to be kick at the stomach before feet began to stomp him, he covered his head with his arms and watch as they kick Sugino, followed by them abducting Kayano and Kanzaki. He then saw one of them kneel down beside his tamer, before they left Nagisa up and throw him over their shoulders like a sack of potatoes before heading out.

'Nagisa…. Kun…' Karma thought before everything went black.

* * *

 **With Nagisa and others**

Nagisa, Kanzaki and Kayano were thrown into the van, the girls were seating at the seat and had their wrist tied up behind their backs while Nagisa was lying at the floor of the van at the back, his hands tied up as well.

"Uhyahyahya!" They laugh while the girls were getting uncomfortable. "Those guys were way too easy!"

"Didn't I tell ya? Brats who've generally got nothing but book smarts are completely helpless against strength like ours."

"…Urg. This is a crime, you know. Letting boys see that sort of expression… and Karma will kill you once he find us!" Kayano declared.

"How scandalous~ we're all bored with school trips, ain't we? How 'bout we do each other a favor and have fun together."

"Hey, let's go to Karaoke first. Karaoke~" one of them stated to which Kayano didn't appreciate.

"Why would you come all the way to Kyoto for Karaoke!? You're ruining our trip!" She shouted.

"You don't get it do ya? That feeling of ruination's just fine, ain't it? I bet that girl over there knows what I'm talking about." This of course caught Kanzaki's attention.

" 'I've seen her somewhere before'. The girl always hanging around with my main woman said that, and she told." The leader then showed them a picture of Kanzaki having wavy hair with the tips in blond, a purple tank top with the words 'Love kills, 1998', red denim shorts where held up by a black belt, with silver necklace that holds a silver bell along with a number of bangles on her arm.

"This's from last year, in a Tokyo game center around summertime. It's you right?" This revelation shocked the two of them. Kayano, not knowing that Kanzaki could be like that and the latter wondered how he manage to acquired that picture. The two of them were so deep in thoughts they didn't heard what the man was saying until he was in front of them.

"It ain't anything to be ashamed of. Screwing things up is fun. If it's methods you want, we know all the ways to brings things to ruin. From now until nightfall, the ruination sensei will teach you absoluelty everything." He reach his hand out, when one of his lackey called him.

"Ne… what should we do with this one?" The one that Karma slammed to the pole asked, as he lifted Nagisa up by the hair, to which his classmates didn't appreciate very well.

"Ahh… the cute girl we wanted yesterday~" The man sang.

'Girl?! They thought he was a girl!?' the girls thought as they watch the man put Nagisa at the left, still unconscious. That was then Kayano noticed, that their unconscious classmate was bleeing in the forehead. They both gasped as the boys merely look at them, more specifically at Nagisa. Kanzaki scoot over and look at their fellow classmate, worriedly.

'Karma's going to kill them.' They both thought.

* * *

 **With Karma and the others**

 **Karma's POV**

When I woke up, the first thing I felt was pain, then worry and disappointment and finally anger.

"I'm sorry I hit right at the start." I heard Okuda stated, to which I frown at, wondering why she didn't brought the others and Nagisa with her. But I'll ignore it for now… I have to focus on saving my tamer.

"….. They covered up the license plate number. The car was probably stolen and a common model you can find anywhere. Those bastards are experienced committing crimes." I stood up and crack my fist as veins began to show up in forehead.

"Even if we report it, the issue won't be settled immediately… that said," releasing few of my blood lust I turn and look at my remaining group. **"I'd like you to let me deal with them personally."** I growled while Sugino and Okuda gulp.

"Is it because they took Nagisa?" He asked me to which I narrowed my eyes at, which clearly says 'Isn't it obvious?'. I then look around and saw Nagisa's bag laying at the ground, which I pick up and began to open it and blink when I saw the book Koro-sensei gave us. Narrowing my eyes, I took it and began to flip at the pages, fast.

"Nagisa brought that?!" Sugino asked that was when I reach the last page and saw numbers. Numbers that I don't know of.

"Those are?" Okuda asked me, while I frown before taking Nagisa's phone out and dial the very first number I saw, it rang and was immediately answered.

-Karasuma speaking- well… what do you know it's our P.E teacher.

"They kidnapped them." I merely told him, I heard his breath hitched before he asked me.

-Who are you? And who did they kidnapped?-

"They kidnapped my tamer, Kanzaki-chan and Kayan-chan." I told him, while my eyes were keep glancing around and around, that was when I saw it. One of the bracelet that I gave to my tamer, lying at the ground.

-Karma!? Where are you now?!- out teacher asked, while I walk forwards and grab the bracelet before clenching my hand around it and tightly.

"Gion District." I growled before letting Okuda carry Nagisa's bag and the book, because it's the least she could do. "Sensei… I'm not going to wait." I added before ending the call, not wanting to hear him protest before grabbing the book from Okuda and dial the next number.

-Hai~- ah the tako. I told him what I told to Karasuma-sensei, while doing so, I decided to look at the book, because Nagisa must have brought them for a reason. That was when I saw it, at the contents.

 **When a classmate has been kidnapped -1,243**

"Sensei…" I started. "I think I know what do to." I told him, his tone when he spoke was anger but I can also sense a smug aura around him.

-Just bring the book with you- He told us to which I smirked.

"My tamer, brought his own book and save us from the trouble." I then end the call, put Nagisa's phone back to his bag and began to analyze the book.

* * *

 **With Nagisa and the others**

 **Third Person POV**

When Nagisa woke up, he realize that he was lying down at a couch, in an abandoned warehouse. He ignore the throbbing pain his head is experiencing before looking at the side and notice that Kayano and Kanzaki was with him.

"Oh look… the princess is awake." The ringleader then stated, which made the girls to look at the blue haired.

"Nagisa-kun!" They both shouted worriedly as the former merely look at them.

"Ne~ Let's have a real good time messing shit up." The leader stated, leaning over them, licking his lips as he look at Nagisa.

"So weak and cute." The man stated before turning around. "Call them up!"

"What happen?" Nagisa asked weakly and the girls told him from the very beginning he lose conscious. Nagisa hummed in the end, after a few minutes of silence Kayano spoke up.

"…You know, that picture before was… a bit surprising. So the diligent and serious Kanzaki-san had a phase like that too huh."

"….Yeah. My father was really strict. He demanded that I have only a good academic background, a good job, and a good title. I wanted to get away from that sort of lifestyle rule by prestige, wanted to strip myself of th uniform that was my family's name/ so I change appearance and went to play somewhere where no one knew me…. I'm a real idiot, aren't I? Thanks to my playing around, the title I received was 'part of the E-as-in-End Class'. I don't even know where I belong anymore."

"Kanzaki-san…" Nagisa called which made them look at the lying blue haired. "We belong on certain places and that place is where our teacher and friends are at. Don't be so down of yourself." Nagisa smiled at the end, which made them smile as well.

'So that's why Karma was so protective of you.' Kanzaki thought. 'You knew exactly what a person need and what they are. You're a rare type Nagisa-kun.'

"You're wrong little girl." The ring leader stated, crouching in front of them, which startled them. "Those people are not your comrade, why don't ya become our comrade? We also live by the belief that 'Prestige and all that can go die!' Mess up the people who act like they're so elite…. How about something like bringing them back down to everyone else's level?"

"For a salaryman in a nice suit… use a woman and accuse him of molesting her. For a seemingly successful and powerful woman… kidnapped her just like this and engrave wounds that will never disappear into both her heart and body. We've taught them plenty of things with that sort of play. You can call us missionaries of ruination." The two girls were silent while Nagisa… played with fire,

"….Monster…"

"…."

BAM!

"Nagisa-kun!" Both of them shouted as the man choke Nagisa, who was kicking his feet.

 **"What's with looking down on us as if you're so elite huh?! We're gonna drag you right down to our level."** Nagisa gritted his teeth, glaring at them man.

"I'd…like… to see… you… try…" He choked out, which made the grip on his neck tighten.

"Yamete!" Kayano and Kanzaki shouted as their informant was slowly turning blue. And then the man release Nagisa and let him fall to the floor gasping for air.

"Nagisa-kun!" the man leered at them as they all hovered together.

"Listen up, especially you….Nagisa." the man licked his lip as he look at the blue haired. "You're going to keep about 10 of us company from now until nightfall. When you go back to your hotel, you nonchalantly say 'We just had fun and did Karaoke'. If you do, then nooobody will get hurt."

 **"When we return to Tokyo, let's all play together again. All while looking at commemorative photos of our fun school trip…"**

"Why don't you just die?" Nagisa whispered which shock his classmates while the man grow angry and grab his hair tightly before lifting him up making him scream in pain.

"You're getting on my nerves… that's fine we'll play with you first."

"…!"

Stomp, stomp, stomp

Creak…

"Ooh, there they are." The leader said as he lowered Nagisa to the ground, though his grip on his hair wasn't letting up, in fact it looks like that he was making Nagisa kneel. "Our photographers have arrived." The man added only for the door to reveal a beaten up man. Upon seeing it, Nagisa smiled in relief.

'They're here.' He thought as Okuda voice was heard and the man was drop.

"School trip guidebook, page 1,243. What to do when a classmate has been kidnapped. If you have no leads to the culprits. First, we will figure out if they are locals of the area from their discussion topics, accent, etc. If they are not a locals, and, moreover, were wearing school uniforms, turn to page 1244. As your opponents are also likely student on a school trip, they must be a group who causes mischief while travelling." This revealed the other three remaining member of their group. Sugino had a fist clenched in his palm, Karma hands was in his pockets and looking cool… **(A/N: I mean… really… Karma is cool)** and Okuda, who was carrying the book and reading it.

"You guy!" Kayano shouted, while the man jump back bringing Nagisa with him, who shut his mouth knowing that if Karma saw what they are doing to him he would go mad, luckily Okuda was still reading and distracted the red head.

"Wh… you bastards!" The man shouted, his grip tightening. "How did you know we were here..?!"

"That sort of group, who lacks a home ground advantage, will not flee after the kidnapping. They will surely look for a place nearby away from prying eyes. In such a case, turn to appendix 134. The map that sensei created beforehand at mach 20… will be a useful countermeasure against kidnappers in hiding."

"…!" Kanzaki smiled as the others began to talk about the book.

"That school trip guide is incredible! What a perfect countermeasure against kidnapping!" Sugino stated as the kidnappers were shocked.

"Woow, we really should carry those around after all… We're lucky Nagisa had it." Karma smirked.

'That sorta guidebook doesn't exist!' their enemies' expression seemed to scream.

"…So what will you do now, gents?" Karma asked and they all look at him and saw a vein popped out from his forehead while releasing some bloodlust. **"Seeing you went this far, you'll all be spending the rest of your school trip in the hospital."**

"….. Hmph.. Don't try and look cool, you junior high brats." The ring leader stated, while Karma hum before looking down and froze.

"Nagisa…kun…" he whispered, Okuda and Sugino look down and gasped. Nagisa was still kneeling and the man still gripping his hair. But what shock them was the blood dripping from the bluenettes forehead to the floor and how weak he seems to be getting at.

"NAGISA-KUN!" Karma shouted, as Nagisa slowly began to lose consciousness. Karma was about to run towards the man who was holding and making his tamer feel pain when they heard another stomp heading towards them.

"Those are the buddies we called earlier. Now our side's got 10 people." The man said which made all of them look at the door. "Good little kiddies like you lot've never seen badass punks like them before." The door opened revealing… Koro-sensei carrying bald people on his tentacles.

"They aren't any badass punks here. Sensei ended up performing maintenance on all of them."

"Koro-sensei!" They shouted in relief. Which made Karma look at his tamer, who was turning pale.

"Forgive me for being late. I was doing a thorough search of the other areas… so I left this place to all of you."

"KORO-SENSEI!" Karma shouted, which startled the teacher and made him look at the former, who pointed at his tamer.

"Nagisa-kun is...!" Karma then saw the teacher release a few bloodlust while giving them another three guidebooks, since he took Nagisa's book from Okuda and put it inside the bag. When the students immediately ran towards him, the ring leader letting Nagisa go and drop to the floor, which made Karma very angry but he run towards his tamer and gently put Nagisa's head to his lap, ignoring what is going on around them.

"Don't screw around?" he heard his teacher ask the students as he did so. **"That's my line."** Karma look up and saw that the tako was pitch black. **"Touching my students with those filthy hands and speed equal to that of a grounded fly… don't make me laugh."** Karma then ignore them looking at his tamer as he untied his string in his wrist.

"Nagisa-kun…?" He asked quietly, as he remove the hair on Nagisa's face away.

"Nagisa-kun's head injury was due to him getting hit by the pipe earlier." Kayano told him as the others watched their teacher scold the students. Karma was worried that maybe his tamer was already unconscious when the blue haired student stood up and grab his book from his bag.

"Let's teach them a lesson?" He asked though he was weak, while Karma smiled though it was forced and then the two of them together with Sugino and Okuda were standing behind the four abductors.

"…Now the, my students. Let's perform some maintenance on them, by teaching their bodies the basics of school trips."

SLAMMMMMMM!

The four of them hit their abductors with their guidebooks, though Karma hit more force than the rest of them, and watch as they slowly fell down. Kayano and Kanzaki were freed by Okuda and Sugino while their teacher fussed over Nagisa, who was leaning against Karma, who was worried about him as he began to go between conscious and unconsciousness.

"Nagisa-kun!" They all shouted, as the blue haired slowly slide down from Karma's grip who was making sure he stayed.

"Nagisa-kun!—" Karma started and stop when he saw a dark handprint on Nagisa's neck, but before he could do anything or say anything, Nagisa fainted.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Okay… sorry for the long wait, and we will continue the half part of this chapter on the next… I'm at my limit of typing 15k words. So I hope you guys love this chapter and please hit the review button.**

 **And I would to thank you all for reading, following, favorite and reviewing this story! I appreciate it! *bows***

 **Reviews:**

 **CatLoverx33: Um….. well… let's just see what will K-sensei do to Nagisa ne~ Nagi? Snap? Well if Karma speed up for a bit maybe he won't… and thanks for reviewing~**

 **Amaya Kuruta: K-sensei is unfortunately real… and who he is will remain a secret. Yeah as a fan of KaruNagi, I felt that it would be better that Karma would be Nagi's first kiss… I rather not have a demon running after me XDD thank you and thanks for reviewing~**

 **Blackbird66: Well… there's a chances that Nagisa would hesitate if he really kills K-sensei, after all, the one who allows Nagisa to have his cat is K-sensei… and sorry for lying about this is only 12 k hehehehehe it's 15 k which is my limit… thanks** **for the support and thank you for reviewing~**

 **Jose97: Thank you! Thank you! Thank you for loving my story *giggles* I hope you will love the rest of the chapters**

 **Shadow Spears: Well, Nagi need a support… what else is better but a cat, who are a bit protective, affectionate and makes less noise,, no offense to all those who love dogs there, I love dogs but cats seems to be perfect on this story and Thanks for reviewing~.**

 **TheDancingMen: Sorry for the wait! I hope you love this chapter like the previous one and thanks for reviewing~**

 **Carol Zoldik: Here it is and sorry for the wait~ I hope you love this chapter and thanks for reviewing~**

 **Izaya-sama: hahahahaha, actually I was thinking of dear Iza-chan when I type 'informant'… actually I was also thinking of writing a crossover of Durarara! And Ansatsu but I'm hesitating for a bit XDD Hahahahaha! If you ship Nagisaxbag, you'll be in a real shock when you found out that Karma is not only jealous of the bag… but inside the bag XDD… oh… I guess you already found out due to this chapter XDD and thanks for reviewing~**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title:** Mending a Broken Bond

 **Rated:** T, might change to M in future chapters

 **Genre:** Angst/Romance/Hurt & Comfort

 **Pairing:** Karma x Nagisa

 **Warning:** Self-harm, Depression, self-blame, triggers, bad grammar, language, might also have lemon in the future, AU, OOC, and lots and lots of tears.

 **Full Summary:** "You were RED. You liked me because I was BLUE. You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky. And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…. Karma-kun…" When Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, he didn't know what happen to his best friend. When Nagisa thought Karma was bored of him, he thought he could handle it, he was wrong it was getting worse and worse each day. When they met again, they weren't classmates, but they weren't also best friend like they use to be, they were just friends. When Karma planned to give Nagisa his notebook that he forgot to give him earlier, he didn't expect to hear Nagisa's mom shouting. Nor did he expect to see the remainders of what happen when he left Nagisa all those years ago during their classroom war. And Karma regretted everything…

"We Drifted… Karma-kun…."

"But! I'M going to MEND IT! I'm not going to lose you Nagisa!"

…

… And then… The worse thing happen on the day of Korosensei assassination day

"Nagisa! Don't you dare to –!"

"Sayonara…Karma… I love you…"

"NAGISA!"

 **Legends:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _'Flashback/Dream/conscience'_

 **"Angry/Emphasizing"**

 **A/N: Please remember this is an AU, so I'm not really following the sequence of the episode.**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 _Previously_

" _Nagisa-kun… this is the first time I saw your hair down." She pointed which made everyone to look at Nagisa and gulp, upon seeing that she was right._

" _Eh? You just notice that now?" He asked, while Karma smirk at him._

" _Well, Nagisa-kun… you really look like a girl, so… we didn't really notice the change of your hairstyle… nor are you clothes." He stated looking at Nagisa, who was wearing the schools sweater and pants._

" _You back to your first year style~" Karma teased, while Nagisa blushed and look away from him, pouting._

* * *

" _All you boys have to do is leave the women here and go home." The bald man of the group stated to which Karma didn't take it well and immediately grabs the man face and slam his head at the pole. Nagisa then look up before running towards Karma_

" _See, Nagisa-kun? If there aren't any witnesses, then there's no problem eve if I fight." Karma added as he saw his tamer heading towards, due to his focus at Nagisa he didn't see another student behind, holding a pipe above his head._

" _KARMA!" Nagisa shouted as he push Karma out of the way and got hit instead._

" _Nagisa!"_

" _Nagisa-kun!" They all shouted._

* * *

" _Ne… what should we do with this one?" The one that Karma slammed to the pole asked, as he lifted Nagisa up by the hair, to which his classmates didn't appreciate very well._

" _Ahh… the cute girl we wanted yesterday~" The man sang._

' _Girl?! They thought he was a girl!?' the girls thought as they watch the man put Nagisa at the left, still unconscious. That was then Kayano noticed, that their unconscious classmate was bleeding in the forehead. They both gasped as the boys merely look at them, more specifically at Nagisa. Kanzaki scoot over and look at their fellow classmate, worriedly._

' _Karma's going to kill them.' They both thought._

* * *

 _ **Karma's POV**_

" _Even if we report it, the issue won't be settled immediately… that said," releasing few of my blood lust I turn and look at my remaining group._ _ **"I'd like you to let me deal with them personally."**_ _I growled while Sugino and Okuda gulp._

" _Is it because they took Nagisa?" He asked me to which I narrowed my eyes at that, which clearly says 'Isn't it obvious?'. I then look around and saw Nagisa's bag laying at the ground, which I pick up and began to open it and blink when I saw the book Koro-sensei gave us. Narrowing my eyes, I took it and began to flip at the pages, fast._

* * *

" _Ne~ Let's have a real good time messing shit up." The leader stated, leaning over them, licking his lips as he look at Nagisa._

" _So weak and cute." The man stated._

* * *

 _BAM!_

" _Nagisa-kun!" Both of them shouted as the man choke Nagisa, who was kicking his feet._

" _ **What's with looking down on us as if you're so elite huh?! We're gonna drag you right down to our level."**_ _Nagisa gritted his teeth, glaring at them man._

" _I'd…like… to see… you… try…" He choked out, which made the grip on his neck tighten._

" _Yamete!" Kayano and Kanzaki shouted as their informant was slowly turning blue. And then the man release Nagisa and let him fall to the floor gasping for air._

" _Nagisa-kun!" the man leered at them as they all hovered together._

" _Listen up, especially you….Nagisa." the man licked his lip as he look at the blue haired. "You're going to keep about 10 of us company from now until nightfall. When you go back to your hotel, you nonchalantly say 'We just had fun and did Karaoke'. If you do, then nooobody will get hurt."_

* * *

" _Nagisa…kun…"Karma whispered, Okuda and Sugino look down and gasped. Nagisa was still kneeling and the man still gripping his hair. But what shock them was the blood dripping from the bluenettes forehead to the floor and how weak he seems to be getting at._

* * *

" _NAGISA-KUN!"_ _Karma shouted as Nagisa slowly began to lose consciousness_

" _Nagisa-kun!" They all shouted, as the blue haired slowly slide down from Karma's grip who was making sure he stayed._

" _Nagisa-kun!—" Karma started and stop when he saw a dark handprint on Nagisa's neck, but before he could do anything or say anything, Nagisa fainted._

* * *

 **Present**

* * *

 **Third person POV**

The group 4 acted fast the moment Nagisa fainted. Karma holds Nagisa tightly to his chest as he carried the latter bridal style, while he and his group run. Their teacher went ahead back to the inn to inform the other teachers and students of E-Class about their status. The wounded boy would have been with their target if only Karma would let him go of him, because before their target left, he tried to take the boy away so that they could have him checked as soon as possible only to receive a glare and a cut tentacle in return. By the time they arrive in front of the inn, Nagisa began to stir and it was only when they were inside did Nagisa spoke.

"Karma….kun?" Karma then stop and looked down, seeing Nagisa looking at him made him shout.

"Nagisa-kun!" This of course caught everyone's attention, including Irina and Karasume, who were talking about what happen to the Group 4. Coincidently, the inn owner was there and saw Nagisa's condition which almost made him have a heart attack.

"Nagi-chan!" Hoshi shouted, before gesturing Karma to follow him, which he did and everyone else followed. But the other E-class students stop outside the room and merely look inside as they watch the inn owner, Karma and their teacher/target, who was there by 'chance' the moment they entered, prepares the room for the injure student, when they were about to begun to tend Nagisa's injury, they were stop by the injured boy.

"Yamete kudasai… I'm fine." At his statement everyone, excluding Hoshi, looks at him in shock before they began to protest, though Karma's voice rang out most.

" **WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOUR FINE?! YOU'RE BLEEDING!"** Nagisa opens his mouth, planning to tell the red head that this isn't new, before he closes it again and looks to the side. Hoshi, who opens his usually close eyes, look at the boy carefully before looking at Karma and Koro-sensei before sighing and claps his hands together.

"Alright, I want you guys to go out of this room and let me tend to his injuries." Of course at that Karma and their teachers look at the old man in shock.

"What are you saying?!" Karma roared, Nagisa look at Karma guiltily, knowing that the once composed red head is no longer calm and it was all because of him. Hoshi saw the expression on Nagisa's face before looking back at the glaring boy and the suspicious teacher before saying.

"I know Nagisa for as long as I can remember." Nagisa glance at the inn owner when he was called by his given name and knew that the man is very serious on his statement. "And I know that at the moment he's very nervous and considering that this seems to be a gang fight, he doesn't want to be surrounded by plenty of people at the moment, so out." The inn owner pointed at the door, while Karma gritted his teeth before looking at Nagisa, who looks at the floor guiltily before walking out following their Target, who went out first. Once out of the room Karma began to slide the door close but not before saying.

"I'm standing in front of the door!" And then it was only Hoshi and Nagisa inside.

"How can you say it's a gang fight?" Nagisa ask as Hoshi began to tend to his wound.

"You had a bruise on your neck, a hand print at that, so I can only guess as much. Besides, I know for sure you didn't fight back because if you did, then you wouldn't be injured." The old man stated which made Nagisa to smile before freezing upon seeing his wrist, immediately he brought his sleeves down and he was lucky that their teachers, Karma and Hoshi didn't see it.

"Um… Hoshi-san…" Nagisa started as the said man started to bandage his forehead and then his neck.

"Hmm?"

"Can you please ask my classmates if they had my red bracelet? A red pearl bracelet." He told him, the inn owner nodded before he went to the door and opens it.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

I watch as Hoshi-san open the door, while pulling the sleeves down, my scars were beginning to show up and it's definitely not good if my classmates saw it, especially the teachers and Karma. The first thing I saw out of all my classmates is Karma, who seems to be glaring at Hoshi-san before looking at me as if demanding to come inside.

"Nagi-chan is asking for a red pearl bracelet." As expected of Hoshi-san, blunt as always, I deadpanned in my mind before snapping out of it and saw Karma put his hands in his pocket and saw him looking down at Hoshi-san, smugly I might add.

"Gomen ne jii-chan… I, however, won't give you the bracelet because I would rather give it to him myself." He smirked and I got feeling Hoshi-san suddenly had a vein popped out from his forehead. I watch them as they both stare at each other, neither wanting to back down. I sighed as the rest of my classmates watch the silent yet intense battle. I look back down at my wrist before frowning at the sight of the bruises the ropes gave me. Not wanting Karma or the others to know about my secrets and to cover the bruises as well, I grab the bandages near me and began to wrap it around my wrist. I finished bandaging when I heard Hoshi-san sighed in defeat and step to the side, I look up just in time to see Karma walking towards me, smugly. Though I want to scold him for being so smug and it will bite back at him, I couldn't, for he was already looking at my wrist.

"Did they hurt you there too?" He growled, while I smiled and shake my head.

"No… it's from the ropes that they use to tie me up." I told him, and saw him shake in furry before I sighed and grabs his left hand, pulling it out from his pockets and looks at him.

"Can you please give me my bracelet back?" I told him saw him look at me intensely before he kneeled down, I heard the other gasps, but I didn't mind it. He then took out my red pearl bracelets from his pockets and slips the missing bracelet on my left wrist. I watched him as he did this, of course I knew what he's going to do next. Not minding the others outside the room, Karma kisses the back of my hand, while looking up at me through his eyelashes. Of course I blushed at his action. I knew his going to do this, but it still made me flustered. He then stood up slowly, using my hand to help him maintain his balance, before he went and grab my chin… and slowly brought his face closer.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I heard the girls squealed, which made me glance at them and saw them blushing, all of them. From the corner of my eyes, I saw Karma also glance at them and while smirking. At his expression my face turn into a calm one and merely look at him as he leaned a lot more closer as if he's going to kiss me. But I knew he wouldn't and I was right because he kiss my forehead instead before he leaned his forehead to mine and closes his eyes tightly as if he was praying. I sighed before patting his head and saw him opens his eyes and looks at me.

"I'm fine." I told him, smiling. Karma blink when he saw my smile before he smiled as well and then moves away from me. Though as he went towards the door, I still saw his tense shoulder and I knew that those words are still not enough for him.

* * *

 **Karma's POV**

"Nagi-chan is asking for a red pearl bracelet." The inn owner told us as he opens the door, though it irritates me that he is calling my tamer by Nagi-chan, I can't help but feel so smug knowing that he was asking for my gift.

"Gomen ne jii-chan… I, however, won't give you the bracelet because I would rather give it to him myself." I told him, smirking. Of course he didn't like my attitude, considering he then had a vein popped out on his forehead. He then glared at me as I did. For someone who is old and looks kind, he surely can give a scary glare. We glared at each other for some quite time before he sighed in defeat and step aside. I smirked smugly before heading inside the room and saw my tamer sitting at the bed, forehead, neck and wrist wrap in bandages. Of course when I saw that, I couldn't help but frown.

"Did they hurt you there too?" I growled, gesturing at the wrists while he smiled and shake his head.

"No… it's from the ropes that they use to tie me up." I shake in furry when I heard him said those, 'Isn't that the same?' I thought but before I could go deep in my thoughts, I felt my tamer grab my hand which made me look at him.

"Can you please give me my bracelet back?" He told me as I look at him intensely before kneeling down, I heard the rest of my classmates gasp and I knew my tamer heard them as well. But I choose to ignore that and focus on my task. Though it would be funny if plenty of people saw me doing this like the first time I gave Nagisa his bracelet. I then took out the red pearl bracelets from my pocket before slipping in on his left wrist, making sure that the bandage were covered by the bracelets. I then grab his hand and kiss the back, I linger my lips there for a few seconds as I glance at him through my eyelashes. It never stop to amuse me every time I saw him being so flustered. I stood up, using his hand to maintain my balance before I grab his chin and slowly leaned towards him.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

'Damn those girls.' I thought as I glance at them, inwardly narrowing my eyes and glaring at them, though on the outside, I was merely glancing at them and smirking. I saw Nagis's expression turn into a calm one before continuing to lean down. I quickly glance at his lips, wanting to kiss them… okay I don't know where that thought came from but no I shall not do that. So instead I kiss his forehead and leaned my forehead against his and close my eyes tightly praying, thanking and apologizing for everything that had happen today. And then I felt Nagisa pat my head and I look at him.

"I'm fine." Those words made me blink and I felt a little better, so I smiled and went towards the door but I'm still tense. I mean if I didn't let my ego go ahead of myself, none of this would have happen.

'I'm sorry.' I thought before heading towards the boy's room. Once there I sighed and change my clothes. I wore a white kimono with a green yukuta. I then head towards the window, where I sat down and look outside, watching as the day turn into night, suddenly I chuckled as I remembered Nagisa's reaction earlier, which also made me remember what I did two years ago.

* * *

 _Flash Back_

* * *

 _ **Third Person's POV**_

 _Karma was standing outside their school's library waiting for his tamer to come out from the said room._

" _Karma-kun." Nagisa then called out, which made Karma to look up and saw his tamer smiling at him._

" _You're late." Karma stated, which made Nagisa to chuckle nervously, before they started to walk away._

" _Yeah… the librarian was taking her time when it was my turn to return the book I borrowed a week ago." He stated while Karma hummed in confusion. "She was glancing at you." Nagisa added, as Karma blink and glance back at the library and saw the doors were made of glass, and nearly blanched when he saw the librarian looking at him with dreamy eyes._

" _Do you meant to say, she was stalling you just to ogle at me?" Karma whispered harshly, of course Nagisa laugh at that._

" _Of course. Karma-kun, that girl back there is merely a student, she's the assistant of the librarian."_

" _Still gross." Karma muttered, which made Nagisa to laugh before stopping and look at his phone._

" _I forgot." Nagisa suddenly muttered, which made Karma to look at him._

" _Forgot what?"_

" _That it's my birthday today." Nagisa then smiled sadly which made Karma to look at him shock._

" _You forgot it's your birthday today?!" Karma roared, which made Nagisa to flinch and look at him with wide eyes before returning back to normal. Luckily they were already out of the school premises and were heading towards the train station._

" _Yup." Nagisa nonchalantly answered, Karma however look at him with wide eyes._

" _Didn't your mom greet you?" He asked, Nagisa shook his head._

" _Mom never greet me, not until tomorrow that is. She always forget when my birthday really is and assume that it's the next day after." Karma couldn't help but feel bad about him. Even though his parents are travelling around the world and has been spending less time with him, at least they greeted him a 'Happy Birthday' via phone and sends tons of gifts. But his tamer seems to have none of those. Karma was so deep in thought that he didn't realize they were already riding the train. When a station was then mentioned Karma suddenly grab his tamer's wrist and drag him out._

" _Wha-?! Karma-kun! This is not our stop!" Nagisa protested though he still let Karma to drag him. He, of course, followed Karma's action when they were heading out of the station. Karma kept on glancing behind him to see what the teal haired boy reaction is, and can't help but feel a bit smug when he saw awe in Nagisa's eyes as they pass by every jewelry store. Karma then stop in front of a store called 'Sea's Treasure', Nagisa saw through the window that this store was selling jewelry made out of pearls. Karma was watching as Nagisa looks at each jewelry and narrowed his eyes when he saw the latter looking at a certain bracelet a while longer before he move his eyes away. Karma smirked when he followed what his tamer was looking at before heading inside. Nagisa look up when the red haired went inside and tilt his head to the side before sighing and look back at the window and blinks when he saw his reflection._

' _Mom would hate to see me having my hair tied up.' He thought before lifting his hand up and pulls his hair tie away and let his hair gracefully and beautifully fell to his back. Nagisa gulps as he saw his reflection._

' _Am I… really a boy?' he thought before an image flash before his eyes and began to shake his head._

' _I'm a boy. I'm not a girl that my mom wanted! And I will not allow myself to change just because she wanted to or because of what that… K-sensei is doing to me.' Nagisa was so lost in thought that he didn't realize people were staring at him with awe._

' _That girl is beautiful.' They all thought while the young children were thinking whether Nagisa was an angel, not knowing that the 'girl' was a 'boy'. Also Nagisa didn't notice that the bracelet he was looking at, was taken away by a staff. When Karma went out of the shop smiling happily, he notice that people were staring, which made him look at what they were staring at. When he saw his tamer had his hair down, his heart couldn't help but skip a bit, though he didn't know why. And then he saw gangster walking towards them, their eyes were only focused at Nagisa. Of course the Demon didn't like it when other people, especially pest, look at his tamer._

" _Nagisa-kun!" Karma shouted, even though said boy was near him. Nagisa blink and look at Karma who was looking at him happily._

" _What did you do inside?" Nagisa asked, as Karma merely smiled at him as he walks towards the former. Once the red haired boy was standing in front of Nagisa, he suddenly kneeled down._

" _E-eh?! Karma-kun!" Nagisa stuttered and blush as Karma did that, while the people surrounding them gasp and the staffs of every store begun to gather at their door and watch as the red haired boy 'proposed' to a blue haired girl. Karma look up and smirk as Nagisa turn red as a tomato, before he grabs his tamers hand and took something out from his pocket. Nagisa blink when he saw it was the red pearl bracelet that he was looking at earlier, he watched on daze as Karma slips the bracelet to his left wrist followed by his right wrist and kiss both of his hand before standing up and put his hand on his cheek and lean his forehead against Nagisa._

" _Just like how the pearl is the Sea's treasure… you're my treasure as well." Nagisa blushed at those, while the people 'aww' and clapped. Karma smiled before dragging Nagisa with him, heading towards back to train._

" _What was that all about?" Nagisa asked as he and Karma arrived at the train platform._

" _You don't like it? It's your birthday gift." Karma asked which made Nagisa to shake his head._

" _It's not like that… I like your gift." He said as he cradled his wrists to his chest before looking at Karma. "But why would you go far to kneel down just to give me this gift?" At that question Karma hummed and turn around to look at Nagisa._

" _Like I told you a while ago… you're my treasure… your my treasure because you're the very first friend I have and I will do everything I can to protect you. So Nagisa-kun…" Karma then reach his hand out towards Nagisa._

" _Let's be friends forever okay?" The delinquent boy smiled, as tears began to gather at the corner of Nagisa eyes before the latter smiled and grab his hand happily._

" _HAI!" And they walk inside the train together, not knowing what will happen to the future._

* * *

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

 **Third Person's POV**

Karma open his eyes right after he remembered those memories. He gritted his teeth before standing up and leaving the room angrily, not knowing that the others saw him left the room from the opposite direction he was heading at. When Nagisa saw Karma left, he knew that he was upset about something and he need to calm the red haired boy somewhat. Luckily, he knew exactly what to calm the boy down, he just need to find him first.

Karma sighed as he walk to the backyard of the inn, upset with himself because he broke his very first promise towards Nagisa and that is all because of his cowardice. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice someone walking towards him.

"What are you doing here boy?" Hoshi's voice rang out, Karma turn around and look at him before looking at his closed hand.

"Nothing."

"Well, you say nothing but why do you look so troubled?" Karma then look at the inn owner, shocked before smiling sadly.

"Am I that easy to read?"

"Not really." Hoshi shrug before looking up. "I just knew." He added, which made Karma to hums before looking up as well.

"I just remembered something." Karma suddenly stated. "After my actions earlier… I remembered something… a promise that I failed to keep due to being a coward…"

"So you're troubled because you made a mistake?"

"Hai."

"Well… you're young so I'm sure you can fix that mistake. We all learn from our mistakes after all."

"But what if…."

"Don't worry, Nagi-chan will forgive you, he always forgive them." Hoshi stated, which made Kamra to look at him shock.

"I didn't mention Nagisa-kun…" At that Hoshi chuckled before looking at Karma with a knowing look.

"Oh please boy… you said that you remembered something after your actions earlier, and the only action I saw is how you did the 'propose style' to Nagisa." He stated, Karma narrowed his eyes at him.

"What if I remembered my actions when I was fighting with the people who harm my classmates?" Karma asked, which made the inn owner to chuckle.

"That is possible, but that would also involve Nagisa, because out of all of you, he was the one who's injured and bleeding." He then went towards Karma and patted his head.

"People learn from their mistakes and due to that they know how to do it correctly. So start correcting those mistakes of yours and man up. Boys are only a coward towards the feelings that they didn't know about, but if you're really not a coward… correct the things you did wrong." And then Hoshi left, while Karma touched his head, before smirking.

"Thanks for the advised old man." He stated before looking up. 'He's right. I should fix those mistakes. I will mend the bond that I once broken. And I will start showing them… now.'

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa shouted looking for his red haired classmate. He then turn around a corner which leads to the backyard where he saw his missing classmate standing.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa called again which of course made Karma to look at him and saw his tamer walking towards him before sitting down at the porch, patting the space beside him. Karma smiled and walk towards him, before sitting down at the space Nagisa gestured at and they silently watch the moon. Nagisa then glance at Karma before pressing something cold on Karma's cheek.

"Wha-?" Karma startled, looking at Nagisa who was smiling at him, holding a can juice of strawberry milk.

"What is this?" Karma asked, which made the teal haired boy to chuckle.

"Strawberry milk." He answered, while Karma grabs it and glance at him.

"I know what it is… I'm asking, why are you giving me this?" Karma stated, while Nagisa hummed and look up at the crescent moon.

"Karma-kun… even though I got injured and had bandages wrapped on me. I'm still grateful that you went and save us. You save us just in time Karma-kun… so don't blame yourself okay?" Nagisa then smiled at Karma, who look at him with wide eyes. Nagisa then stood up and patted away some dust that clings to the butt area of his kimono before looking at Karma.

"We should go and join the others. Some of us are in our room while the others are playing at the arcade."

"I'll… I'll be in the room in a few." The red haired stated, Nagisa smiled and nodded before turning to leave Karma alone. Karma watch as Nagisa left before opening the drink he got.

"Hmm…" Karma smiled as continue to watch Nagisa's back before he stood up as well and followed his tamer at a slow pace.

* * *

 **With Nagisa**

As Nagisa heads back to their room, he saw Okajima and Sugino walking at the hallway in front of him.

"Ah, Nagisa." Sugino called out when he saw their blue haired informant, Nagisa smiled and walks towards them before walking together as Okajima complained about the inn and Nagisa point out that it was better than sleeping on the streets and how fun it would be, when suddenly they saw Nakamura and Fuwa sneaking inside a bathroom. Being curious the three boys headed to where the two girls are.

"Hey…" Nagisa called out, which made them look at him and the other two. "What are you two up to?" He asked, while the two girls made a small 'shhh' gesture.

"Isn't it obvious? We're peeping!" Nakamura answered as she and Fuwa smirked.

"Peeping?!" Sugino half shouted, as Okajima protested while Nagisa look at them.

"Hey! That's **our** job!" At that Nagisa gave the class pervert a deadpanned look and stated.

"I wouldn't say it's anyone's job, per se…" Meanwhile Sugino inserted his arms at the sleeves of his kimono grinning at his friend's statement. The two opposite gender ignored them though and started to ask.

"Can you still say that after seeing this?" Nakamura open the slide door a bit more as they look at their target's clothes. "Clothes hung like that mean their wearer is in the bath. You catch my drift?" Though the three boys look serious at their smug faces, inwardly Nagisa was…. Struggling in pain. He knew that it was a result of what K-sensei did, though as far as he knew it's different from his certain people that K-sensei mentioned and he knew that he need to fight the pain or in fact hide it, unless he wanted his classmates to find out about his scars and everything that he had hidden for the past year, before and after Karma left him.

"Y-yeah." Sugino answered.

"This is our chance to see what's inside Korosensei! Does he have some kind of body or is it tentacles all the way down? Where's the harm? It could even help us assassinate him." With Nakamura in the lead, they all creeped slowly to the door ahead that would lead directly to the bath.

"This has to be the least sexy act of peeping ever." Okajima finally stated, as Nakamura open the door only to reveal a pink octopus in a bubble bath.

"What is he, a girl?!" The blond assassin asked as their teacher brushes his tentacles before turning to greet them.

"Ah, hello, student."

"Why the bubble bath?" Sugino ask, Nagisa has his shoulder slump down as all of them felt disappointed.

"You're not supposed to add things to the water here." The blue haired boy points out though he was looking disappointed on the outside, inwardly Nagisa was trying his best to not grit his teeth, knowing it would not do good if he did, also… he finally realized what K-sensei meant… three weeks ago, but what that man said to Nagisa will be on the other chapter.

"This is my mucus." Their target answered before explaining. "It raises a nice, brisk lather and deep-cleans stubborn dirt."

"That body of yours does it all." Okajima stated. And then Nakamura chuckled evilly.

"But you slipped up." She declared, looking as if she had him trapped. "We're between you and the exit. When you get out, you'll have to pass by us." She added smugly, putting her hands inside the sleeves of her yukata, as Okajima look at her.

"We might not be able to kill you, but **we will** see you naked!" She then pulled out their anti-sensei knife while their teacher declared.

"That cannot be allowed!" And then Koro-sensei stood up, bringing the water with him…. Jellied water.

"Jellied broth?!" Fuwa shouted as their teacher added.

"Oh, dear. I'm starting to feel a tad cold." And then he slips through the window.

"And then he goes and escapes through the window…" Nagisa deadpanned, well in fact, all of them deadpanned while Okajima stated while looking at Nakamura.

"Nakamura… this peeping was fruitless."

"…." When Nakamura couldn't say anything, Nagisa sighed and said, smiling a little bit.

"We sure learned a lot about one another on this school trip." His eyebrows however are furrowed and his eyes are close, the pain was getting stronger.

"We didn't get any closer to determining Koro-sensei's true nature, though." Sugino points out.

"Let's go back to our room and chat." Okajima suggested before they did just that, as they walk though Nakamura suddenly talk about what Karma did to Nagisa earlier.

"Ne, ne…." She started looking at Nagisa making him hum as he glance at her. "What was that all about?" She asked, Nagisa blink in confusion.

"About what?" he asked back as the blond girl grins cheekily.

"The 'proposed style' we saw Karma did earlier." She stated at that the rest 'ohhh' while Nagisa blush.

"It was nothing!" He shouted before running towards the boy's room making the rest confuse before shrugging it off, though Nakamura was determined to found out what is going on between the demon and his tamer.

* * *

 **Boy's room**

Five minutes later after Nagisa entered the boys room, did Karma finally arrive at the hallway leading to the boy's room, making sure to take his time as he head back to where his tamer is, wanting to savor the moment he experienced a few minutes ago. Before entering though, he overheard his classmates talk and when his tamer was being asked he froze and listened.

"Who did you vote for, Nagisa?" Inside the room, the moment Maehara asked that all boys look at Nagisa, who still had his hair down despite the bandages.

"Huh? I, uh…" He stuttered not wanting to say that he didn't vote, luckily Sugino was there to save him.

"What about you, Maehara? Which girl?" The black haired boy smirked, which made Nagisa to calm down a bit as they look at Maehara who grinned cheekily as he made a peace sign.

"Me? My lips are sealed."

"That pisses me off! Especially when I think about how popular guys like you are!" Mimura stated and then Karma entered, already sipping his lemon juice his tamer slipped into the sleeves of his kimono without him knowing.

"Oh, looks like you guys are having fun." He stated as he went and stand besides Nagisa, who was smiling at him, while the other boys blink when they saw the lemon juice he was drinking. As far as they knew they never saw it at the vending machine of the shop, though Nagisa merely bought it at the convention store nearby.

"Karma! Great timing!" Isogai stated when he was already standing beside Nagisa. "Is there a girl you like?"

"Hmm…" Kamra hummed as he took the paper from Takebayashi, before throwing it to the side and said.

"No one." He stated while the rest look at him shock but then he added, wrapping his arm around Nagisa's waist and declared.

"But I like Nagisa-kun though~!" at that Nagisa blushed and they all yelled.

"EH?!"

"Why?!" They asked right after while Karma blink as if they were dumb.

"Why? Datte…" He then glance at Nagisa who was looking at him with wide eyes. "Nagisa-kun…" he then put his hands on Nagisa's shoulder and stated. "He's cute, calm, the complete opposite of me and…he can pass as a girl right?" He cheerfully asked which made Nagisa to blush as well as the rest of the boys, agreeing at Karma's statement.

"You got a point, besides he's the only one who can calm you down and the only person you're listening to." Sugino pointed out while Nagisa was red as a strawberry.

"Karma… just what is your relationship with Nagisa?" Maehara slowly asked, Karma smiled and wrap his arms around Nagisa's back, giving the latter a back hug, though it seems Karma's hands are way too possessive to be considered as a normal hug.

"We're friends, best friends… Nagisa-kun… is my treasure." And then his eyes glinted as if giving them a warning that if any harm shall fall into his tamer then… they will pay. Nagisa remained silent at the confession, though his blushing went from strawberry color to the color of Karma's hair.

'He admitted that we're best friends!' He happily stated but then suddenly, his 'kaa-san' began to talk.

'Don't be a fool, child! Best friends?! Don't make me laugh! He pitied you that's why he said that! Don't forget what he did, foolish child! Just distance yourself from him like a good girl you are!' At that Nagisa's mood inwardly solemn, knowing that his 'kaa-san' was right. He didn't know whether Karma's feeling was true or not and he rather not know, he rather not have a false hope and had his love for the red haired to grew. What he didn't know was that everything Karma said is true and what he also didn't know that it was K-sensei who was manipulating his mind, making sure to make Nagisa to feel so bad, that he's plan for the boy will surely work. So to sum it up… the 'kaa-san' in Nagisa's mind was K-sensei, using his mother's voice to manipulate his emotions. How that man did it? That is for another chapter.

Outside Nagisa's mind the E-class boys look at each other after hearing Karma's statement before shrugging.

"Okay, Karma." Isogai stated, while Karma smirked before sitting down and pulled his tamer with him, making Nagisa to snap out of his thoughts and look at Karma, who merely smiled innocently at him which made Nagisa to look away before blushing once he realize that he was sitting on Karma's lap. The boys then ignore this scene.

"These ratings are just between us guys, okay?" Isogai stated, as he took the papers from the floor and made a shushing gesture.

"Well, sure." One of them agreed.

"I mean, it's not like we want this stuff getting out. So whatever you do, do **not** let the girls or the teachers find—" Isogai trailed off, as he look at the door where a certain blushing figure is peeking.

"Evening, students." The blushing Koro-sensei stated as he wrote something down his notebook, while his male students look at him. "Aha, I see." He added before slowly sliding the door close… it took a while before the boys finally reacted and when they did well…

"He took notes and split!" everyone except the demon and the demon tamer stood up.

"Kill him!" then they heard a slight boom, meaning their teacher use his mach-20 speed to escape from him.

"Nurufufufufufu! Nabbing this data is exactly what my ultra-high speed is for!"

 **Koro-sensei'w Weak Point #12**

 **Love gossip**

And then he was off to the girls' room.

* * *

 **Girls Room**

Koro-sensei listen to the girls conversation before sneaking in and sat between Okuda and Hara.

"Fufu, very well. This will be racy for you children so be prepared." The English teacher started. "For example, back when I was 17…." Only then did she notice a huge pink figure sitting beside the students.

" **Oi, you there!"** Irina shouted, her teeth turned into razor while pointing at their target, which shocked the students and made them turn around to look at him.

" **Don't just nonchalantly slip into a women's gathering!"**

"Its fine, isn't it? I want to hear about those sort of love affairs too." Koro-sensei stated, blushing.

"I don't what to think of a sensei like that." Nakamura said, gathering everyone attention. "I mean, he doesn't talk about his personal at **all**."

"Yeah that's just unfair!" The girls started to agree which made their target nervous as they began to point their fingers at him.

"Don't you have any love stories, sensei?"

"Eh?"

"That's right! You like big breasts and you must have something like an unrequited love!"

"Eh?" after a while… he flew away.

"He ran away!" the girls shouted before Irina ordered.

"Catch him, make him spit it out and kill him!" The girls then took out their knife before running to the hallway, Koro-sensei look behind him before stopping when he heard the boy's voices.

"There he is!"

"Nyuuaahh! Oh crap it's a pincher attack from both sides!" he look to left and right before taking off when Nakamura tries to slice him. Nagisa and Karma stood near the wall, the latter giving the former a back hug, watching as their classmates tries to kill their teacher.

"I guess it ended up as an assassination attempt after all." Karma stated, before smelling his tamer's hair.

"Yeah…" Nagisa agreed, his gun out before he turn to look at Karma.

"Ne Karma-kun." He started, while Karma hum and felt his tamer began to walk which made him to walk as well but not letting go of the hug.

"You're so… clingy today it seems." Nagisa added, which made Karma to look down at him.

"You hate it?"

"Just asking. It made you seem so…"

"Out of character?" Karma finished, which made Nagisa to nod as he slips his anti-sensei weapon back inside his sleeves before he heard Karma sighed. "I just realize something that's all. Besides… my treasure got hurt so I need to make sure he will be fine." When he felt Nagisa look up, he look down and smirk at him. Nagisa sighed before opening the door in front of them.

"Nyuuaaahh!" Koro-sensei screamed which made Karma to blink and look up and saw their target with Karasuma sitting in front of a table. Koro-sensei and Karasuma look at the two of them with wide eyes. Karma smirked although inwardly, he was shocked when his tamer knew where their target was.

"What is it?" Karasuma asked, Nagisa look at him before looking at their target. In the boy's eyes, Karasuma saw something. It was as if the boy was confirming something, before it disappeared and Nagisa smiled.

"Koro-sensei…" he started, they all look at him. "Please give me the notebook that you use to took down the notes about our classmates." He finished, Karasuma raised an eyebrow before looking at the yellow Octopus with a glare.

"Eekk!"

"What are they talking about?" The teacher/agent asked.

"Uh… eto…" Karma's eyes then glinted upon hearing their teacher stuttered, but before he could speak Nagisa sighed and walk towards their teacher, who suddenly flinch at his movement. Karma and Karasuma watch the blue haired boy carefully and with narrowed eyes.

"Sensei…" Nagisa started as he reach his hand out. "Give it back please." He tilt his head to the side looking at their teacher who gulped and handed the notebook he use to write some information about his students. Nagisa smiled before turning around and left the room with Karma, who smirked and wrap his arm around Nagisa's waist as they both walk away. Inside, Koro-sensei slump down when the two of them were gone, while Karasuma was merely looking at him.

'Did that boy… release some bloodlust at him?' He thought before typing something at his reports. 'That boy… just what is his skill? More like… who is he really?' Something was bothering in Karasuma's mind and he mentally noted to gather more information about Nagisa when they arrive back home.

* * *

 **Karma's POV**

The moment we turned a corner, I began to hum happily as I still had my arm wrap around Nagisa's waist. He's so thin… well not thin as in skin and bones, but as thin as a girl's waist. I look down at him and saw his calm expression with his hair framing his face. He's so cute that it made me want to pinch his cheek.

"Karma-kun." He called me, which made me hum. "The others are staring." He finished which made me blink and look in front of us and saw the rest of the E-class staring at us, I felt my tamer fidget which made me narrows my eyes at them and glare.

"What? You're making Nagisa-kun uncomfortable." They flinched at my glare before they all began to chuckle nervously. I gritted my teeth and went through them, with my tamer at my side, though when I look down, Nagisa was also looking down.

"Are you okay?" I asked which made him nod a bit before I knew it we were already inside at our bed room. Immediately I went to fix our futons, while he went and grab some kimono, and towels. Once I finished fixing the futons, we both went to the public bathroom and went to different stalls to wash our body from today's activity. I was the first one to finish from the two of us, so while I dried my hair with a towel I went to the stall where Nagisa is and saw him covered in thick bubbles which made me blink.

"How did you do that?" I suddenly ask and saw him flinched sharply and look at me before sighing.

"You scared me Karma-kun… please don't do that next time." He told me as he continue to rub his body with a wet towel. "And to answer your question I just used plenty of soap."

"Won't the inn owner be mad at that?" I asked concerned that the owner of this inn would scare my tamer. But it went away when my tamer shake his head.

"Nope. Hoshi-san knew what I want and do, so he won't mind me using the soap on how I want it." He told me, though at that statement, I felt my blood boil with jealousy, before shaking my head from that ludicrous thought. I hummed and began to walk away from where Nagisa is, thinking about what is going on with my mind. How did I become jealous to an old man who is way older from Nagisa? I was so deep in thought that I didn't realize that my tamer was done showering. It was only when I heard the blower being used did I snapped out of my thought and look at my side and saw my best friend brushing his hair while using the blower.

"You're using a blower?" I asked, blinking at the sight and saw him nodded.

"When my hair is wet, it will took a while before it'll start to dry but by then my clothes will be wet already." He told me and smirked, before touching his hair which made him look at me. "What are you doing?"

I merely smiled at his question before grabbing an extra towel from the cabinet above us. Unfolding it once it's in my grasp and watch as my tamer blows his hair sleepily before heading towards him and covers his head with it. He stop his action before turning to look at me.

"It'll dries faster like that." I smiled at him and received a smile in return before he went back to drying his hair and true to my words his hair was dry after a few minutes and we head out back to our room. When I opened the door our fellow boy classmates were all sleepy but at the moment it seems like they trouble with something.

"What's wrong?" Nagisa asked, while they look at him.

"We're just trouble at the notes Koro-sensei gave us." Isogai stated before I saw my tamer blink and went to his bag and took out the notebook that belong to the octopus.

"Don't worry. I had it with me." Then they all look at him, gaping.

"EHH?" I laughed at that, which gathered their attention and explained how we manage to get it. Though I left out the part that Nagisa released his blood lust to make the teacher do what he wanted, instead I told them that I tattled tale the octopus to our P.E teacher which made them laugh, while Nagisa was already lying to his bed.

"Alright, how about we all take our shower and sleep?" Isogai asked, which made them shout with a 'Yeah', in the meantime I was about to lay down with my tamer when I saw him sleeping peacefully. I couldn't resist it so I took my phone from my bag and took a couple picture of Nagisa sleeping on his back with his hand curled and his bracelet replaced into the red wrist band he wore at school.

"He looks like a cat." I mumbled imagining him with cat ears and whisker as I took some pictures and stop when he stir and rolled to his side which made me took more pictures and stop when I had at least 20 pictures of him from different angles. I then sighed and put my phone back to my bag and slide down to my futon. But I couldn't sleep because I was looking at Nagisa's back, though when our classmates began to enter the room, I pretended to be asleep. An hour later, after making sure everyone is asleep I grab Nagisa's body and gently lifted him up from his place before putting him on my futon and hugs his sleeping body. Once I was sure that he can't move away from me, I began to feel fall asleep, though it disappeared when I felt Nagisa move, turning around to face me and stop after he curled up into my body. I waited for a few minutes, making sure that he really is deep in his sleep before doing the same, smiling at my sleep.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Karma stirred when he heard some buzzing noises, though it started to quiet down when he moved and open his eyes. Raising his hand to rub the sleepiness away from his eyes, Karma frowns when he saw his classmates looking at him and Nagisa, who is still asleep, grinning smugly with their phones in hand.

"You better delete those pictures you took before I will do something you don't want to." He growled out, they flinched at the word 'picture' before smiling, albeit nervously.

"What makes you think we took some pictures?" Maehara asked, Karma glared at them.

"I heard the sound of your camera, your gathering around me and Nagisa-kun with that smug faces of yours and you had a smug aura."

"What will you do if we don't delete them?" Terasaka asked, which made Karma transfer his glare from Maehara to him.

"I will put some wasabi and mustard into your nostrils and steal your clothes during P.E classes so that you'll be naked in front of the girls if you ever went inside the classroom to look for me." They all flinched and sweat drop at his threat as a demon began to form around Karma.

"Geez, how can he be so terrifying even though he's still lying down?" One of the boys mumbled as they did what Karma wanted them to do, said red haired slowly sat up and stretched before looking down at Nagisa who was still sleeping. Karma inwardly smiled and grab his phone from his bag once again to check the time and blink when he saw it was only 6:48 AM. He then look at his classmates in confusion.

"Why are we up so early?" Karma asked, Isogai stopped fixing his futon and look at him.

"Ah we forgot to tell you last night." He started smiling sheepishly, while Maehara suddenly pop out beside the class president and stated.

"The teachers are giving us a tour in exchange for our assassination attempt yesterday. But we will leave Kyoto by noon though." He pouted, Karma raise an eyebrow.

"And… why did I only know about this now?"

"Oh, you and Nagisa were taking your showers when the teachers announced it and when they left we were depressed about the notebook so it slip from our mind." Chiba answered which made them nodded in agreement. Karma sighed at their answers before turning around to wake his tamer up only to see sky blue eyes looking up at him.

"How long were you awake?" Karma calmly ask a second later, though inwardly he was still trying to calm his heart.

"Just a few seconds ago." Nagisa answered before sitting up and stretched his arms before going towards his bag, grabs it and went out of the room without saying anything. Karma blink as he watch him leave before shrugging it off, thinking that Nagisa meaning he won't talk very much after waking up. The E-class delinquent then stood up and followed suit.

* * *

 **An hour and half later**

After breakfast, the E-Class were standing outside the inn, saying good-bye to the kind inn owner, who waves at them before they turned and left.

"Ahhh… I want to eat more of Nagisa-kun's cooking." Karma mumbled, as he walk beside his tamer, who was smiling sheepishly with his eyes close.

"Me too~" Karma and Nagisa blink before turning to look behind them and sweat drop when they saw their target walking behind them in his disguise and a drool dropping down from his mouth. Karma's eyebrow twitched before bringing his knife out and tried to slice their teacher, who immediately dodge it.

"Nyuah!" at that noise everyone, who was walking in front of them stop and turn to look at them and saw Nagisa trying to calm Karma down who was fuming at glaring at their target, who was cowering behind their informant.

"…" They all sweat drop before Karasuma sighed and called out.

"Oi." At his call everyone turn to look at him. "Nagisa and Karma you'll in front of us."

"Nande?" Nagisa asked, as he tilt his head to the side, making his untied hair slide down in the direction his head is tilted at.

"So that the octopus won't bother you. If he ever try to sneak upon you, I can immediately slice him up." Their P.E Teacher's eyes glinted at that, which scares them, while Nagisa merely laugh and went to the front dragging Karma with him. After that the E-class enjoyed their time in Kyoto, going by pair, and group, however, the E-class students noticed that their human teachers were watching over Karma and Nagisa more than the rest of them. Their target however was going everywhere with his 20-Mach speed.

Of course the mentioned coupled notice how their P.E and English teacher watched them, but they rather ignore it. Nagisa wanted to enjoy his time in Kyoto and possibly buy something for his cat, Karma wanting to spend more time with his tamer. The reason why both Karasuma and Irina are hovering at those two however, was due to the fact that the inn owner practically threatened them. The two of them are professional, but when Hoshi began to threaten them should anything happen to Nagi-chan, they felt like they met another Karma, who had a stronger demon aura. Nagisa was looking at them when they suddenly shivered and he chuckled which caught their attention, Karma hum in confusion in the meantime.

"Did Hoshi-san threaten you?" He asked, which made them blink in confusion.

"How did you know?" Irina asked, Nagisa shrug and stated.

"Before we left earlier, he told me that I shouldn't be afraid of roaming around because my teachers will watch over me. And he also told me to call him if you didn't." They all sweat drop at how nonchalantly Nagisa spoke. Karma then smirk and glance at their teacher, who flinched at the sudden demon aura Karma is emitting.

"That's right, sensei… watch over us." Karma glared at them, which made their teacher felt a lot worse. They're professional and yet they are afraid of a school delinquent… poor them. Nagisa smiled before looking behind him and saw their target smiling at them.

"Everyone seems to be having fun." Koro-sensei stated, Nagisa blink and look around him, when he saw his classmates shopping together and having fun, he couldn't but smile.

"Hai…" he stated, before turning around and walks away, Karma then run after him, not wanting his tamer to be out of his sight due to the events that had happen yesterday. It was then that the demon and the demon tamer saw a pet shop. They stopped in front of the said shop and saw that it was new and there were plenty of cute animals. Nagisa smiled, thinking that he can buy something for his Karma before he went inside with the rest of his class following after him. Apparently, Karma wasn't the only who was worried. As they went inside they couldn't help but become soft at the sight of cute little creatures, including Karasuma. Koro-sensei however, turned before heading to the kitten aisle. The rest of the E-class followed suit, while Karma went to the cat accessories where he saw his tamer looking at the collars and other accessories for his cat.

"What should I choose?" he heard Nagisa asked himself which made him hum and asked.

"Choose what?" Of course this startled Nagisa who turn and look at him.

"I don't know which collar to choose for Red." He told him, once he got over his shock, Karma blinked and look at the collar his tamer was holding. A red belled collar and a blue belled collar.

"You didn't get him a collar before?" he asked, which made Nagisa to shake his head.

"No… he always stayed in the house after I found him but recently Red has been going out a lot," 'Sneaking in my bag' Nagisa mentally thought. "So I decide to buy him some collar but I can't find the time to do so, until now." Karma hummed and look the side when one particular collar caught his eyes. He grab it and began to examine it, it was blue leathered collar designed with yellow cat paws with small red bells dangling around it and a metallic tag where Nagisa's contact information could be engraved, should ever the cat got lost.

"How about this one?" Karma asked, showing the collar to Nagisa who was gaping at the sight.

"It's beautiful…" he stated before putting the collar he chose back to where they belong before gracefully and carefully grabbing the collar and smiled at him.

"Arigatou Karma-kun!" Nagisa then look at the price for the collar, before his smiled faded which worried the red head. Karma never ever wanted for his smile to disappear.

"What's wrong?" He asked before looking at the tag and he blink in shocked.

"¥500?" He then glance at Nagisa who was frowning before putting the collar back. "You're not going to take it?" He saw Nagisa shake his head.

"No… my mom at first wouldn't allow me to take care of red, but when I told her that I'll be using my savings for the his needs, she agreed." Nagisa then smiled sadly at Karma. "Unfortunately, my savings is not enough to buy this collar, and besides I also need to buy him some foods or treats." Karma blink at that and watched as Nagisa left the aisle.

"Where are you going?" He asked, Nagisa glance at him.

"To the cat food aisle, I need to know their prices so that I could budget them." He told his demon before leaving. Karma sighed before grabbing the collar and a grocery basket before going after his tamer who seems to be looking at some cat treats, when he saw Nagisa seems to decide about which treat to pick, Karma went and took it from his tamer's hand and put it inside the basket covering the collar.

"Let me carry it for you." Karma stated, Nagisa sighed in defeat, knowing that once Karma had his mind set into one thing, he can't change it.

"Fine." Nagisa mumbled before glancing one more time at a cat food that caught his eyes before he turn and leave, not seeing Karma took the said food and put it in the basket. The rest of the E-class watched as the demon and demon tamer shop together. Karma following as a loyal puppy and sneaking somethings here and there, of course those were the things that Nagisa wanted for his cat. Only did when Nagisa arrived at the counter to pay for the things he bought did he saw what Karma took.

"Wha-?! Karma-kun!" Nagisa shouted, which made them look at him. "What are this?!"

"Aren't these the things that you wanted?" Karma asked back, which made Nagisa gaped at him.

"I do! But… you know that I can't buy all of this." Nagisa look at the floor sadly, which made the Manager, who happens to be the person standing behind the counter, looks at the 'girl' with pity. Karma smiled before patting Nagisa's head, and began to put their items and gestured for the man to ring them up before looking back at Nagisa, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"I'll be paying for this so don't worry."

"Demo…"

"Nagisa-kun." Karma called out, before grabbing his chin before lifting his head up and look at him in the eyes. "Let me do this okay?"

"But it will took me awhile to pay for it…"

"Don't worry, I'm not asking you to pay for it, I'm doing this because I want to." Karma caressed Nagisa's cheek which made him blush before looking down and nods, Karma smiled and look at the counter again and pays for the items once it was put in the bag. The manager then smiled at Karma.

"Your girlfriend is pretty, make sure you take care of her or else other people might steal her from you." He then added with a wink. Nagisa blushed ten-fold as he heard that, while Karma grinned.

"Of course I will~" Karma smirked, wrapping his arm around Nagisa's waist bringing him closer. "It's rare to find a beauty like her~" Nagisa blush before grabbing their items and left the store with Karma following after him. The E-class blink before following after them and left the manager there waving at them.

"Nagisa-kun!" Karma called out, before sighing and decides to run instead of walking fast to catch up with his tamer, who was now walking fast. Finally, Karma caught up with Nagisa and stops in front of him, frowning slightly in concerning before blinking upon seeing his tamer blushing.

"Please don't do that." Nagisa mumbled, which made the former to blink.

"Nagisa-kun… I will buy the things you like and if I see fit for you."

"But—!" Suddenly Karma's was near Nagisa's face way pass the bluenette's comfort zone. Karma once again grabs his tamer chins with his thumb and point finger and lifted his head up. Nagisa's eyes widen when he saw Karma's eyes darken and the pupils slowly shrink, indicating that he angered him. Unknown to the bluenette what he unleashed was the obsessive side of Karma, Yandere Karma is out at that moment. Releasing his bloodlust, anger and thirst for Nagisa.

" **I will do what I like and if I like to spend my money on buying things you like and what I like for you, I will buy it. And you won't disagree, you shall not argue with me. I will give you the things that will mark you as my tamer, as my friend, as my pearl, as mine, do you understand NA-GI-SA-KUN?"** Karma stated slowly as the people around them look at the couple while the E-class froze in fear. Nagisa's throat suddenly dried up before he nodded in fear, and just like that Karma went back to normal.

"Then let me carry those for you Nagisa-kun…" Karma stated and immediately grabbing the bag before turning to leave, heading towards the station. Nagisa remained there frozen as well as the E-class before Koro-sensei moved and touches the informant's shoulder which made him look at their target.

"Koro-sensei…" Nagisa mumbled while their teacher hummed and pats Nagisa's head.

"It's alright Nagisa-kun, everything is alright." Just then Karma turned around to look at them and waved.

"Nagisa-kun~ Hurry up!"

"Uh… uh Yeah!" Nagisa answered before glancing at his teacher and ran to where Karma is, who immediately wraps his arms around Nagisa's waist. The E-class slowly followed after them, when they arrived at the station and just in time the train was there, they all took their seats as a group excluding Nagisa and Karma, who decided that he and his tamer shall be seated at the very back and just the two of them. Karasuma agreed and watch them, mentally taking down notes about Karma's attitude at the shopping district.

* * *

 **The next day**

Nagisa sighed as he walk slowly towards their school building, the event in Kyoto was still fresh in his mind. So, he isn't sure on how to act in front of his friend today or any day for that matter, not until he knew what was wrong with Karma.

"Nagisa!" Sugino called out which made the former to look at the latter.

"Ohayo Sugino-kun." Nagisa greeted.

"Ohayo." And together they headed to their classroom on their way though, they began to talk about the E-mail their teacher, Karasuma sent them.

" _Starting tomorrow, a transfer student will be join us. They look a bit unusual, but… I'd like you to accept them without much fuss."_

"…"

"From that e-mail, it's gotta be a professional killer." Sugino stated as they, Nagisa, Sugino and Okajima, who happens to join them, read the mail.

"So we're finally getting a transfer student assassin, huh." Okajima stated.

"Since they're using that pretext are they gonna be our age, unlike bitch-sensei?" Nagisa asked as he look at them which made Okajima took his phone and browse it.

"That's right! I was curious about that and sent an e-mail asking if there's a photo of them. "And this is what came back." He showed them a photo of a young girl with a pink hair, smiling.

"Ooh, so it's a girl." Sugino stated, while Nagisa tilt his head to the side.

'Do I know her?' he thought. 'She looks familiar.'

"The heck, she's just plain cute. I can't see her as a hitman at all." The baseball lover added. "Man, now I'm kinda nervous!"

"I wonder if we'll be able to get along…" Okajima wondered which captures the girls' attention.

* * *

 **At the classroom**

"Now then, is the transfer student here yet?" Sugino asked as he open the door while Nagisa walk slowly behind him. But instead of seeing a person inside, they only saw a huge metal box at the very end of Nagisa's column, which made them confuse. When suddenly it turned and they saw their new classmate, looking at them with dull eyes.

"Good Morning. As of today, I will be attending this school. I am the 'Autonomously thinking fixed artillery'. It is a pleasure to meet you." After that it went off, making those who are present sweat drop.

"….." 'So that's how it is!' They thought before they heard the bell rang and all of the students of Class-E entered and look back at the machine in confusion before Karasuma and the other teachers entered.

"I believe all you already know, but allow me to introduce the transfer student. This is Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery-san who came here from Norway." Karasuma told the class as sweat of frustration gathered around his frowning face.

"Please treat me well." The transfer student stated after turning on before turning off.

'Karasuma-sensei has it rough, too…' Hara thought as they all look at the back.

'If I were him, I'd go crazy if I couldn't tsukkomi this.' Sugino thought sweat dropping.

"Pffft… hehehe." Koro-sensei giggled as Irina also sweat drops beside him.

"You better not laugh. You're the same sort of sideshow act." Karasuma stated, Karma hummed before looking at his tamer who seems to be writing down something instead of listening to them, this made Karma look at him, thinking.

"I'll say this to start. 'She' is an AI with a face, who has been registered as a full-fledged student. Though she will be pointing her guns at you from back there, you cannot counterattack against her because you made a contract as a teacher that 'Inflicting injury on the student is not allowed.'" Karasume added as he pointed at the AI.

"…. I see." Koro-sensei nodded joyfully. "Using my own contract against me… so I'm to treat that machine as a student, despite its appearance. Very well, Autonomously Thinking Fixed Artillery-san, Welcome to Class E!"

* * *

 **Math time**

As the lesson continues each student couldn't but wonder how that their new classmate will attack, though Karma is curios as well, he pretended he wasn't and instead he looks at Nagisa, who was serious in taking down notes but it wasn't the notes for math lessons.

"Nagisa-kun…" Karma whispered which made Nagisa to glance at him. "What are you doing?" he asks, but before Nagisa could answer, the Fixed Artillery suddenly made some noise behind them which made them glance at it and gape at it when guns appeared at it's side.

"Just as I thought!" Nagisa shouted before bringing Karma down with him.

"Freaking cool!" Sugino shouted just in time when it suddenly fired at their target startling the other students and made them duck, unlike Karma and Nagisa, who were already hiding underneath their table. Koro-sensei of course was very fast and dodged each attack, though he did flipped one of the bullets away from hitting him.

"4 shotguns and machine guns. This is quite a heavy barrage but the students here do this sort of thing on a regular basis." He stated and when the machine finished it attacks, he added. "Also, firing guns during lesson time is prohibited."

"… I will keep that in mind. Continue, and I will adjust my attack."

"She doesn't understand at all!" they all shouted, though was ignored as the machine adjusted her weapon.

"Recalculating trajectory. Modifying angle of fire. Switching to self-evolving phase 5-28-02." And then guns began to appear from her side again.

"…. You really don't learn at all from experience." And when she fired Koro-sensei dodged them though at the moment where he flips a bullet with a chalk, again, he didn't see another one behind it, a blind spot was made by the machinery student and it resulted into having one of his fingertip cut off, which shocked them.

"Right fingertip destroyed. Effectiveness of expanded secondary gun confirmed. I'll study the target's defense pattern, repeatedly alter my weaponry and program, and little by little eliminate his means of escape! The killing probability of the next shot is less than 0.001%. The killing of probability of the shot after that is less than 0.003 %. The probability that I'll be able to kill you by graduation is more that 90%." All of the class look at her in amazement, though Karma was albeit glaring at her while Nagisa analyze her next movement.

"I look forward to learning from you, Koro-sensei. Continue, and I will adjust my attack." She smiled

* * *

 **Outside the classroom**

"A self-evolving fixed artillery… huh. That's amazing." Irina stated as some of the bb pellets bounce off from the window. Both she and Karasuma were watching the whole time outside the classroom.

"'She' is shooting bb pellets, but… those systems are the absolute latest in military technology." Karasuma said. "Certainly at this rate, she'll eventually…" He trailed off as he looks at his students before Irina stated.

"Hm. I don't know if this will really go so smoothly though." She then saw some bb pellets bouncing off the black board which made the students to cover their faces. "If this classroom were such a simple assassination job… I wouldn't be teaching here."

* * *

 **Inside the room**

After that the E-Class students saw all of the left anti-sensei pellets on the floor and began to though whether will they be the one who will clean it up or not, when the bell for the second period began and made them all sit down only to have the process to be repeated. When the third period happen, Karma saw Nagisa flinched and there were grazes on his skin which angered him. When it stop Karma immediately checked on Nagisa while the E-class suddenly felt anger and frustration at the mechanized student. When the said student was about to attack, with her guns out, Nagisa stood up.

"Yamete kudasai." He calmly stated and they all look at him. "Koro-sensei told you that firing during lesson time is forbidden, yet you ignored it. Not only that but, your firing is distracting us as well as causing us harm." They all nodded in agreement, while Karma watched how the student will react.

"I understood." She said, they almost sighed in relief when she continued. "Continuing attack."

"!" They all gasped as it fired, Nagisa remained frozen as the BB pellets went towards him when…

"NAGISA-KUN!" Karma shouted before tackling and covering his tamer with his body, while the rest of the class ducked. Karma grunted as he continue to protect Nagisa from the pain of having bullets graze his body or getting hit by one. When it was done, Karma glared at the machine and when she draw out another set of guns, he immediately shoots his own gun.

"!" The rest of the class look at Karma, before looking back at the new student, who was shock that someone shot her.

"I really don't care if you shoot the Tako. But what I do care is that you also hurt my tamer in the process." As he said those they all look at Nagisa and flinched when there was a little bit of blood coming out from his head. It seems like the injury he receive during their field trip wasn't fully healed yet, adding the fact that a bullet force is strong depending on the type of gun being used, they aren't surprised that it opens their informant's injury. When they heard Karma spoked again, they turn their attention back to their demon.

"Also, add the fact that my tamer was willing to learn everything today, yet you're destroying the lessons he wanted to learn due to your actions. **Just stop or more like shut down and remain immobile!"** Karma continued to shot the guns of their transfer student, as he was about to shoot the last gun and release his last shot when his gun was immediately directed down as he pulled the trigger, making his bb pellet join the other bb pellets at the floor. Karma glance at his side and saw Nagisa looking at him, holding Karma's wrist, directing it to the floor.

"Yamete Karma-kun." His tamer stated. Karma gritted his teeth, torn between wanting to follow his tamer's word or his own will. Before he lowered his gun and put it inside his pocket before turning to the window, opens it and went out.

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked in confusion only to blink when Karma lifted him up, of course the red head noted that his tamer was almost light as a feather, and brought him out as well.

"We're not going to continue class if that 'thing' continues to disturb it. It'll be pointless to stay." He explained and drags Nagisa away, wrapping his arm around the bluennettes waist. Of course the E-class thought that he had a point before they all stood up. Some went to the window and followed Karma's action and some cleaned the pellets up, put them in a sack so that they could use it later and left the room through the door. The teachers watched them as they did this while the machinery student went into power saver mode.

"Well?" Karasuma asked, as Koro-sensei went out of the room.

"Let's go see the other students." The latter suggested, which made them all nodded and they headed to where the students are. They found them at a clearing not far from the building, though the clearing is not too big nor was it small, but it was enough for them to discuss some lesson if they want it there. What the teachers saw there however was the students tending each other grazes that they received.

"I apologize. I didn't know that she would do that or that her weapons will come out like that." Karasuma apologized.

"I have an idea." Nagisa stated, as he dab Karma's grazes with a cotton that has alcohol on it.

"Eh?" They all asked as they look at him.

"I guessed how she would produce her weapons out. But I didn't guessed that she would attack during lesson time." He then bandaged Karma's cheek.

"Heh~ Ask expected of my tamer hmm~" Karma hummed as he grab Nagisa's hand and made him sat down, this time he was the one tending to his tamer's wound.

"Stop calling me your tamer Karma-kun. You're not a wild animal." They all sweat dropped and thought.

'Not a wild animal, yes. But he's a demon. Doesn't Nagisa realize that?' Karma, however, laugh at that.

"Maybe, maybe~" So the teachers watched as the student finished fixing each other up before Karasuma decided to end their class early.

"Nande?" Nagisa asked, and then their P.E teacher answered.

"Considering what that AI is performing during class, you won't be able to do anything or progress at all." Nagisa hummed at that before glancing at Karma, who was standing behind him and keeps on messing his hair.

"Karma-kun please stop messing with my hair." He then glance back at their teachers. "Sensei can't we just have our classes outside the room?" He suggested, Karma ignored his plead while the teachers considered his suggestion.

"If we do have class outside the room, wouldn't that be unfair for your AI classmate?" Irina told them, they look at her and said.

"It's better than not learning at all." Koro-sensei hummed before they all agree and continue their class there.

"Nagisa-kun, why did you suggest to do this? We could have been at my house right now." Karma whined, each of his arms are hanging from Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa chuckled and patted Karma's arm.

"You already answered your question earlier, Karma-kun." Nagisa answered, chuckling when Karma whined more.

* * *

 **After Class**

Karma followed Nagisa as they and their classmates head back to their classroom to get their things. But before Nagisa could enter the school building, Karma grabs his wrist and brought him to the window they exited, Nagisa blinks before obediently stands near the window when Karma let go of his wrist while he went inside through the window and took their bag before immediately heading out. Nagisa smiled gratefully as he took his bag from Karma before the two of them left. Their classmates watched them leave and saw how Karma wraps his arm around Nagisa's waist once again before they look at each other.

"Could those two be… in a relationship?" Nakamura smirk, the boys deadpanned and sweat drops, while the girls blush, before they ignored her and left knowing that if Karma found out that they were talking whether or not Karma and Nagisa are in a relationship, the red haired boy would play a prank on them.

"Oi~ Matte!" Nakamura shouted upon realizing they all left her.

* * *

 **With Karma and Nagisa**

 **Karma's POV**

As Nagisa-kun and I walk towards the train station, I couldn't help but think about what happen today. I mentally sighed when I remembered how my tamer tried to stop the mechanized student and how he was nearly hit by bullets.

"Karma-kun." I blink before looking at Nagisa and saw him looking at me worriedly.

"Hm?" I asked, and he sighed before shaking his head, but immediately grab his head.

"Nagisa-kun?" I asked worriedly and saw him frowning pain. I immediately directed him to sit down at the bench near us and near the station before untying his hair and let look back at his expression again and felt relief when the pain seems to lessen, judging by his expression.

"Gomen…" He told me, I merely smiled and grabs his hand.

"Don't worry about it, ne?" He smiled before I sat down beside him and made him leaned at my shoulder. It took five minutes for the pain to fully disappear and Nagisa told me that he felt better. I look at him intensely before nodding to myself. I stood up before looking at him only to blink when he began to unwrap the bandages around his forehead.

"What are you doing?" I asked as he throw the used bandages to the garbage bin beside us, but he made no move to tie his hair back again.

"Mom would ask questions if she ever knew about my injury and we can't have that, can we?" He smiled, while I smirked.

"Sneaky Nagisa-kun." I teased while he laughs and we went inside the station. We waited for our train to arrive when suddenly both of our phones began to ring, we glance at each other before turning to look at our phones. I blinked when it was my mother's phone number that was calling me before I shrug and answered it.

"Karma~" My eyebrow twitched when my mom sang my name like that. "How are you~?"

"Mom, I'm sure you're not calling me just to ask how I am, please tell me want you want to know." I bluntly told her and I knew she pouted at that before I heard her sighed.

"Well… your father and I are going to Hawaii in a few weeks, is there something you want?" When she asked me that, I hummed before telling her.

"Pearls. A blue and red pearls, it doesn't matter to me if it's fake." I stated and heard her hummed before telling my father about my request.

"Takuto~ Karma wanted pearls!"

"Pearls?" I heard my dad's voice ask, I glance at Nagisa only to see his back facing me as he talk to his phone. I listened back to my phone, realizing that I missed the conversation between my parents and heard my dad's voice ask me. Great the phone is on speaker.

"How's your relationship with Nagisa-kun?" Out of all things, he had to ask that?! And of course mom squealed.

"Are you still best friends?! Or are you two boyfriends now?!" What is wrong with my parents?!

"Mom!" I shouted, which catch the attention of the people around me and Nagisa but I ignored them and merely frowned at the floor.

"What~? You two look cute together~" I sighed at that and when I was about to remind her that Nagisa is a boy, my father spoke.

"We remember that Nagisa is a boy Karma what's wrong with that? He's good for you and we approve him for you. So if you still haven't ask him out, you better have by the time your mom and I got back there."

"Karma…" My mom started. "As long as you're happy, we don't care who you like or love for that matter. It just how love is."

"Why are we talking about love?" I asked them, I heard my mom giggled back.

"Because we want you to be with Nagisa-kun~" I sighed at her answer before glancing back to Nagisa and saw him frowning but still on the phone.

"I don't think we can be together." I told them. "We had a fight (not really a fight) during our second year and… well… I'm trying to fix it but I felt like I'm missing something. Like something happen to him and I didn't know about it."

"Ohh Karma…" My mom sighed while my father hummed.

"Just try your best fixing your relationship with Nagisa-kun and when you fix it, and if what you felt is true, maybe he will tell you what happen. Just take it slowly Karma."

"But… I felt like if I take everything slow… I felt like…" I glance back at Nagisa and saw him sighed sadly. "I felt like…. Something bad will happen to him and I can't take it back."

"Then hurry up and date him already!" I blushed at that. Really. Only my parents, other than Nagisa, can turn me like a child. I mean I rarely blush and when I do it'll be a sight to see. Also, only my parents knew that I had a slight crush on Nagisa, even now I still have a crush on him.

 **(A/N: Karma had a crush on Nagisa, while Nagisa loves Karma… really this two… (-.-'))**

"Mom!" I whispered harshly, before sighing and heard my father chuckled.

"Just do what you want Karma. But make sure that Nagisa will be my future son-in-law. I want to eat his strawberry shortcake again."

"What?!" I shouted, which caught of the attention of the people around us again.

"Oh you didn't know?" I heard my dad smugly said, and I gritted my teeth. "Nagisa bake you a cake on your birthday during your first year in middle school." I blink at that and remembered eating a very delicious that my parents told me that Nagisa bought it at a bakery, while Nagisa merely smiled.

"Why did I knew about this now?" I growled and heard them laugh.

"He told us to keep it a secret from you~" Mom sang out, I tsk-ed. "Well… we need to go, duty calls and make sure to do what we told you~" And then they hung up. I growled before pocketing my phone and look at Nagisa, who was so deep in thought.

"Nagisa-kun?" I asked and saw him jump before turning to look at me.

"Hai?"

"You okay?"

"Hmm…" He nodded at that, but I got a feeling that he wasn't okay. But before I could push the subject, our train arrived and we entered together. Through the whole ride we remained silent and as we head to our respective houses, I couldn't help but felt like I'm missing something.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

When I look at my phone and saw K-sensei's number, I knew something bad will happen tonight.

"Hai?" I called out softly.

"Nagisa-chan, it's been a while hasn't it?" He asked me, and at that I remembered that K-sensei hasn't come back from… wherever he went since three weeks ago…. Maybe… I'll be safe from… _that_ tonight.

"Hai, K-sensei."

"How was your field trip?"

"It was fine… there were a bit of a trouble though, but we manage to handle it with our teachers." After I answered, I heard him hummed and I knew he was rubbing his chin before asking me.

"What kind of problems?" I flinched at that. I never expected him to ask that, but I can never lie to K-sensei though.

"If… if I told you… promise me you won't tell mom or else she will force the teachers to have me transferred to the higher section." I stated, and from the tone of his voice when he answered me, I knew he was smirking.

"Of course." And then I started to explain to him what happen during the Kyoto field trip, and I manage to avoid talking about Koro-sensei even though he was mostly a part of the story. Behind me, I heard Karma shouting at his mother, I felt like smiling but I remember that this man, the man I'm talking with, doesn't like it when I got distracted and so I ignored the desire to do so and continue speaking to him. As I finished I heard K-sensei hums before saying.

"I'll be back tomorrow." I frowned at that. Maybe I thought too soon about being free from what he wanted to do to me. "There's something I want you to try. And maybe…" at that trailed off statement, I couldn't help but shiver in fear, even more so when he continued his statement.

"I… I understand." I told him, and heard him chuckled evilly.

"Try doing what I told you tonight and I want you to tell me what you felt."

"But what if…"

"I don't care if you feeling the pain or nothing at all. I want to know the results." And with that he hung up. I sighed sadly knowing that I cannot go against him. I was so deep in thought that I didn't heard Karma still talking to his parents it was only when he called me that I came back to the reality.

"Nagisa-kun?" I jump at that, startled before turning to look at him and answered.

"Hai?"

"You okay?"

"Hmm…" I merely hum because really I'm not okay. And if K-sensei wants me to do _that_ then he probably manage to convince mom to leave me alone at the house. I know Karma was a bit suspicious on how I was acting as we continue our journey to head home but… I can't tell him anything. And then before I knew it we went to our respective homes.

I sighed as I entered my home, and immediately went to my room, entering the moment I open it.

"Karma?" I called out softly, waiting for my cat to appear as I began to undo the buttons of my clothes and let them slip down from my shoulder, revealing a bruise on my shoulders. It's not that K-sensei was abusing me, he told me that the bruise made the area a bit tender and easy for 'it' to appear, a result of what we started. I began to slip down my pants when I saw Karma, my cat, looking at me underneath my pillow. I smiled and slowly crawled towards him, not minding my nudity.

"Hey." I called out softly and he mewed which made me smile before scratching behind his ear.

"I need to do it, so just watch okay?" I heard him hiss softly and I smiled. He really doesn't want me to do it, but even if we don't want it… it's not like we had a choice for that matter. I stood up and went to my closet, browsing at the clothes that hang there and tried to ignore the female clothing I saw. At the very corner, I saw what I was looking for. A beautiful red, off shoulder kimono, with blue poppy flowers stitched at the edges.

I inhaled deeply and wore the kimono and made sure that it never covers the bruises I had. The kimono was long, that the very bottom of was pooled around me. I inhaled deeply and opened my mouth.

* * *

 **The next day**

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Another day was starting for the E-class all of them were thinking that they can't probably focus for the first and second lesson today, considering their new classmate would likely to attack their teacher… or so they thought. When Karma first entered, he immediately look at the transfer student and blink at what he saw before smirking, and then he ignored it. Though when he was near his table, the smirk he had on his face, faded. Karma slowly approaches his seat and gently put his bag at the side of table, while watching his Nagisa, who was laying his head to the side facing the window with his arms as a pillow, sleeping or if you ask Karma, he looks like he's crying.

"Nagisa-kun?" Karma called softly, walking around his tamer's table and leaned his body to the side to see if Nagisa is really sleeping. When he saw that the blue haired boy is really sleeping albeit not a peaceful sleep, Karma sighed in relief, glad that the bluennette wasn't crying like he thought.

"Nagisa-kun." Karma called out again and puts his hand on Nagisa's shoulder, gently shaking his tamer. After a while Nagisa stirred and slowly lifted his head up and look at him in daze, Karma blink plenty of times upon seeing Nagisa's expression.

Pain, sadness, suffering.

Karma didn't know what to think, so he grab his own clothes where his heart resided and his breath hitched when he saw two emotion that overcomes the other emotions…

Fear and loneliness

"Nagisa-kun…" Karma trailed off, letting go of his clothes and reach out toward his tamer. Nagisa blink, still in daze but what he saw wasn't Karma's hand but rather K-sensei hand. When it was inches away from his forehead, Nagisa's eyes widen before he slap the hand away shouting.

"YAMETE!" And then the bluennettes breath hitched upon realizing what he did. Glancing around him, he saw all of his classmates had arrive and is looking at him and Karma. Looking back at Karma, he saw a hurt expression on the red haired boy's face. Karma slowly retracted his hand and look at the floor, with his hair covering his eyes, making a shadow, what Nagisa didn't know was that the Karma he saw during the trip in Kyoto was slowly breaking out. Nagisa immediately jumps towards Karma and hugs him, stopping _that_ Karma from being free, unknowingly of course.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I thought I was still in my dream." He immediately explain/lied and lifted Karma's head and made them look at each other. Karma blink while his tamer talk and when his head was lifted, he saw tears threatening to fall from Nagisa's eyes.

"I'm really sorry Karma-kun…" Nagisa then kissed Karma's forehead and then look back at Karma's eyes. "I'm sorry okay?" He quietly said, the E-class watch them, waiting for the next action Karma will do. The red head didn't failed them because the next thing they saw is Karma hugging Nagisa and nodded.

"Please don't do that to me…" Karma whispered to Nagisa. "You're my best friend and I care for you… please don't do that… it hurt when you slap my hand away so please… don't…"

Nagisa bit his lip before nodding, knowing that the red head is very serious on what he said and desperate to stay together as friends considering that Karma said please. But Nagisa couldn't help but think of it as a lie and slap Karma's hand earlier, what happen to him last night… brought him a lot of pain, but he still manage. He can only hope he can manage for the rest of the year.

"Nurufufufu~" Both Karma and Nagisa blink before slowly moving away and sweat drop when they saw their target looking at them with his pink face and a camera.

"AHHH!" Nagisa shouted, immediately separating himself from the red haired, while Karma frowned and tried to slice their teacher with his knife, but unfortunately he failed, while Nagisa sat down, blushing.

"Hoho~" Nakamura taunted, making his blush intensified when suddenly the bell rang, Karma stopped and sighed before heading towards his seat, his classmates followed suit while their teacher went to the front table. Before they could start class however, they heard their machinery classmate spoke, which made them look at her. It took a while for her vision to appear in the screen and when she did, she immediately tried to bring her guns out. Keyword, tried. Nagisa blink when he saw packaging tape wrapping around her sides where her guns will be found.

"I didn't saw that." Nagisa whispered, which makes Karma to look at him, raising an eyebrow.

"You didn't?" He asked, which made Nagisa to shake his head and when they heard a thud, they saw the tape on the floor beneath their new classmate and heard Terasaka speaking.

"You've got it wrong. I did it." Karma and Nagisa look at him. "This'll probably interfere with whatever you were planning, but come kill him after you've gotten yourself some common sense, you piece of junk." At that Nagisa frowned sadly and remained quite as his classmates nearly agrees to what Terasaka had said.

* * *

 **After School**

"Koro-sensei." Nagisa called out as he went out of their classroom and followed their target, while the rest of his classmates immediately went home.

"What is it, Nagisa-kun?" Their teacher asked and Nagisa glance back at their classroom. Koro-sensei blinked before following his line of sight and sighed tiredly.

"That person…" Nagisa started, while Koro-sensei blinked when he referred the Machinery student as a person. "Needs to learn about how it is to have people to rely on rather than doing what she is programmed to be." At that Koro-sensei smiled.

"I'm surprise you considered her as a person Nagisa-kun, when your classmates already thought of her as a machine only." Nagisa smiled at him.

"I'm not really comfortable with calling her as an 'it'." Koro-sensei hummed before sighing.

"Your right about what you said a few moments ago. But don't worry sensei shall do his best to help you classmate~ nurufufufu~" He laughed while Nagisa smiled at him.

"Nagisa-kun!" at that Nagisa sighed.

"I have to go sensei. Karma's waiting." At that he turned to leave, while their teacher blink and saw Karma at the end of the hallway waiting for his tamer.

"Sayonara!" Nagisa shouted, bowing at their teacher, who merely waved and watch as the two of them leave.

"Hmm…." Koro-sensei hummed as he watch his students leave.

"What did you talk about?" Karma asked as Nagisa arrived beside him before they continue to walk away from school.

"About our new classmate." Nagisa answered, Karma hummed.

"Why are you talking about that machinery?" at that question, Nagisa paused and look at the red head shocked.

"Ma-machinery?!" Nagisa stuttered. "You call her machinery? Karma-kun!"

"Hey, it hurt you." Karma defended.

"Oh, Karma…" Nagisa sighed in defeat, looking up in the sky. "Whether they hurt me or not, she doesn't need to be called like that." He glance at him, while Karma scoff.

"You're too soft and kind." He growled, suddenly thinking about their former classmates who abused his tamer's kindness.

'They don't deserved that.' He thought angrily, before snapping back to reality and glance at his hand where Nagisa's hand is linked together with his.

"Is it wrong to be kind to them?" He asked, looking up at him, before looking ahead. "Who knows, maybe Koro-sensei will try to teach her a thing or two and then maybe we can have her cooperation and manage to kill him before March arrived." He told him, while Karma look at him in shock before humming in agreement and tightening his hold on Nagisa's hand. What Karma failed to notice however is that, Nagisa's free hand was trembling and his face slowly turning pale, while his eyes are turning dull.

'Before… March…'

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Okay… sorry for the long wait, and we will continue the half part of this chapter on the next one, again… I'm at my limit of typing 16k words. So I hope you guys love this chapter and please hit the review button.**

 **And I would to thank you all for reading, following, favorite and reviewing this story! I appreciate it! *bows***

 **Reviews:**

 **KuroCiel:** **I'm so glad you like this story. I'm so nervous everytime I updated that you guys might not like it, so it's a big relief if you did :). Thanks for reviewing~**

 **Chloe. callebaut999:** **Here's the chapter you've been waiting for and thanks for reviewing~**

 **Guest(Feb 18):** **Here's the chapter you've been waiting for :). Thanks for reviewing~**

 **Aridotolo:** **There's more chapter to come and I'm hoping you'll continue to read this until then :). Thanks for reviewing~**

 **Guest (Dec. 2, 2016):** **Well… maybe Karma will find it out nearing the end…? I'm not sure but the scene is already in my mind XD. Thanks for reviewing~**

 **WendyMarvellFT:** **I'm glad you love this fic and hoping for your support till the end :). Thanks for reviewing~**

 **Jose97: I'm soooooo sorry for updating too late. *bows* I'll make it up to you guys and when I do, you won't be disappointed…. Hopefully, :). Thanks for reviewing~**

 **Shadow Spears: Unfortunately, it's not time for Karma to know about Nagisa's secret. We'll just see… :). Thanks for reviewing~**

 **Amaya Kuruta: Hahahahaha… I won't say I'm the best, because I know there are other people who's best than me~ but thanks anyway :). Thanks for reviewing~**

 **Blackbird66: I'm so sorry for not reaching the promised word limit :(. I really tried to make it as long as 20k but, I realize than I haven't uploaded almost a year soo… shorter is better than never? But…. Hahahhahaa unfortunately Karma didn't found out about the wrist… so maybe next time? XDD :). Thanks for reviewing~**

 **TheDancingMelon: Well…. I don't want to spoil it, sooo…. That question will be known next chapter sorry :(. K-sensei is sort of an anime/manga chara, but he's also my OC. Who he really is… well…. I'm still deciding to whether or not wrote his background. We'll just see… :). Thanks for reviewing~**


	9. Chapter 9

**Title:** Mending a Broken Bond

 **Rated:** T, might change to M in future chapters

 **Genre:** Angst/Romance/Hurt & Comfort

 **Pairing:** Karma x Nagisa

 **Warning:** Self-harm, Depression, self-blame, triggers, bad grammar, language, might also have lemon in the future, AU, OOC, and lots and lots of tears.

 **Full Summary:** "You were RED. You liked me because I was BLUE. You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky. And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…. Karma-kun…" When Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, he didn't know what happen to his best friend. When Nagisa thought Karma was bored of him, he thought he could handle it, he was wrong it was getting worse and worse each day. When they met again, they weren't classmates, but they weren't also best friend like they use to be, they were just friends. When Karma planned to give Nagisa his notebook that he forgot to give him earlier, he didn't expect to hear Nagisa's mom shouting. Nor did he expect to see the remainders of what happen when he left Nagisa all those years ago during their classroom war. And Karma regretted everything…

"We Drifted… Karma-kun…."

"But! I'M going to MEND IT! I'm not going to lose you Nagisa!"

…

… And then… The worse thing happen on the day of Korosensei assassination day

"Nagisa! Don't you dare to –!"

"Sayonara…Karma… I love you…"

"NAGISA!"

 **Legends:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _'Flashback/Dream/conscience'_

" _ **Speaking other language"**_

 **"Angry/Emphasizing"**

 **A/N: Please remember this is an AU, so I'm not really following the sequence of the episode, also I'm basing sometimes at the manga.**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

 _Previously_

" _ **I will do what I like and if I like to spend my money on buying things you like and what I like for you, I will buy it. And you won't disagree, you shall not argue with me. I will give you the things that will mark you as my tamer, as my friend, as my pearl, as mine, do you understand NA-GI-SA-KUN?"**_ _Karma stated slowly as the people around them look at the couple while the E-class froze in fear. Nagisa's throat suddenly dried up before he nodded in fear, and just like that Karma went back to normal._

" _Then let me carry those for you Nagisa-kun…" Karma stated and immediately grabbing the bag before turning to leave, heading towards the station. Nagisa remained there frozen as well as the E-class before Koro-sensei moved and touches the informant's shoulder which made him look at their target._

" _Koro-sensei…" Nagisa mumbled while their teacher hummed and pats Nagisa's head._

" _It's alright Nagisa-kun, everything is alright." Just then Karma turned around to look at them and waved._

" _Nagisa-kun~ Hurry up!"_

" _Uh… uh Yeah!" Nagisa answered before glancing at his teacher and ran to where Karma is, who immediately wraps his arms around Nagisa's waist._

* * *

 _When it stop, Karma immediately checked on Nagisa while the E-class suddenly felt anger and frustration at the mechanized student. When the said student was about to attack, with her guns out, Nagisa stood up._

" _Yamete kudasai." He calmly stated and they all look at him. "Koro-sensei told you that firing during lesson time is forbidden, yet you ignored it. Not only that but, your firing is distracting us as well as causing us harm." They all nodded in agreement, while Karma watched how the student will react._

" _I understood." She said, they almost sighed in relief when she continued. "Continuing attack."_

" _!" They all gasped as it fired, Nagisa remained frozen as the BB pellets went towards him when…_

" _NAGISA-KUN!" Karma shouted before tackling and covering his tamer with his body, while the rest of the class ducked. Karma grunted as he continue to protect Nagisa from the pain of having bullets graze his body or getting hit by one. When it was done, Karma glared at the machine and when she draw out another set of guns, he immediately shoots his own gun._

" _!" The rest of the class look at Karma, before looking back at the new student, who was shock that someone shot her._

" _I really don't care if you shoot the Tako. But what I do care is that you also hurt my tamer in the process." As he said those they all look at Nagisa and flinched when there was a little bit of blood coming out from his head. It seems like the injury he receive during their field trip wasn't fully healed yet, adding the fact that a bullet force is strong depending on the type of gun being used, they aren't surprised that it opens their informant's injury. When they heard Karma spoked again, they turn their attention back to their demon._

" _Also, add the fact that my tamer was willing to learn everything today, yet you're destroying the lessons he wanted to learn due to your actions._ _ **Just stop or more like shut down and remain immobile!"**_ _Karma continued to shot the guns of their transfer student, as he was about to shoot the last gun and release his last shot when his gun was immediately directed down as he pulled the trigger, making his bb pellet join the other bb pellets at the floor. Karma glance at his side and saw Nagisa looking at him, holding Karma's wrist, directing it to the floor._

" _Yamete Karma-kun."_

* * *

" _Just do what you want Karma. But make sure that Nagisa will be my future son-in-law. I want to eat his strawberry shortcake again."_

" _What?!" I shouted, which caught of the attention of the people around us again._

" _Oh you didn't know?" I heard my dad smugly said, and I gritted my teeth. "Nagisa bake you a cake on your birthday during your first year in middle school." I blink at that and remembered eating a very delicious that my parents told me that Nagisa bought it at a bakery, while Nagisa merely smiled._

" _Why did I knew about this now?" I growled and heard them laugh._

" _He told us to keep it a secret from you~" Mom sang out, I tsk-ed. "Well… we need to go, duty calls and make sure to do what we told you~" And then they hung up._

* * *

" _Karma?" I called out softly, waiting for my cat to appear as I began to undo the buttons of my clothes and let them slip down from my shoulder, revealing a bruise on my shoulders. It's not that K-sensei was abusing me, he told me that the bruise made the area a bit tender and easy for 'it' to appear, a result of what we started. I began to slip down my pants when I saw Karma, my cat, looking at me underneath my pillow. I smiled and slowly crawled towards him, not minding my nudity._

" _Hey." I called out softly and he mewed which made me smile before scratching behind his ear._

" _I need to do it, so just watch okay?" I heard him hiss softly and I smiled. He really doesn't want me to do it, but even if we don't want it… it's not like we had a choice for that matter. I stood up and went to my closet, browsing at the clothes that hang there and tried to ignore the female clothing I saw. At the very corner, I saw what I was looking for. A beautiful red, off shoulder kimono, with blue poppy flowers stitched at the edges._

 _I inhaled deeply and wore the kimono and made sure that it never covers the bruises I had. The kimono was long, that the very bottom of was pooled around me. I inhaled deeply and opened my mouth._

* * *

" _Nagisa-kun…" Karma trailed off, letting go of his clothes and reach out toward his tamer. Nagisa blink, still in daze but what he saw wasn't Karma's hand but rather K-sensei hand. When it was inches away from his forehead, Nagisa's eyes widen before he slap the hand away shouting._

" _YAMETE!" And then the bluennettes breath hitched upon realizing what he did. Glancing around him, he saw all of his classmates had arrive and is looking at him and Karma. Looking back at Karma, he saw a hurt expression on the red haired boy's face. Karma slowly retracted his hand and look at the floor, with his hair covering his eyes, making a shadow, what Nagisa didn't know was that the Karma he saw during the trip in Kyoto was slowly breaking out. Nagisa immediately jumps towards Karma and hugs him, stopping that Karma from being free, unknowingly of course._

" _I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. I thought I was still in my dream." He immediately explain/lied and lifted Karma's head and made them look at each other. Karma blink while his tamer talk and when his head was lifted, he saw tears threatening to fall from Nagisa's eyes._

" _I'm really sorry Karma-kun…" Nagisa then kissed Karma's forehead and then look back at Karma's eyes. "I'm sorry okay?" He quietly said, the E-class watch them, waiting for the next action Karma will do. The red head didn't failed them because the next thing they saw is Karma hugging Nagisa and nodded._

" _Please don't do that to me…" Karma whispered to Nagisa. "You're my best friend and I care for you… please don't do that… it hurt when you slap my hand away so please… don't…"_

* * *

 _ **After School**_

" _Koro-sensei." Nagisa called out as he went out of their classroom and followed their target, while the rest of his classmates immediately went home._

" _What is it, Nagisa-kun?" Their teacher asked and Nagisa glance back at their classroom. Koro-sensei blinked before following his line of sight and sighed tiredly._

" _That person…" Nagisa started, while Koro-sensei blinked when he referred the Machinery student as a person. "Needs to learn about how it is to have people to rely on rather than doing what she is programmed to be." At that Koro-sensei smiled._

" _I'm surprise you considered her as a person Nagisa-kun, when your classmates already thought of her as a machine only." Nagisa smiled at him._

" _I'm not really comfortable with calling her as an 'it'." Koro-sensei hummed before sighing._

" _Your right about what you said a few moments ago. But don't worry sensei shall do his best to help you classmate~ nurufufufu~" He laughed while Nagisa smiled at him._

" _Nagisa-kun!" at that Nagisa sighed._

" _I have to go sensei. Karma's waiting." At that he turned to leave, while their teacher blink and saw Karma at the end of the hallway waiting for his tamer._

* * *

" _Is it wrong to be kind to them?" He asked, looking up at him, before looking ahead. "Who knows, maybe Koro-sensei will try to teach her a thing or two and then maybe we can have her cooperation and manage to kill him before March arrived." He told him, while Karma look at him in shock before humming in agreement and tightening his hold on Nagisa's hand. What Karma failed to notice however is that, Nagisa's free hand was trembling and his face slowly turning pale, while his eyes are turning dull._

' _Before… March…'_

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

 **The next day**

Karma found himself deep in thoughts while walking towards the train station heading to school.

'Honestly, what's the point of going to that place when that 'thing' is there?' he thought before sighing. When Karma look up though he paused and blink in confusion upon seeing a blue haired person leaning at the wall beside them, their shoulders slump down and they seems to be limping.

'Is that… Nagisa-kun?' Karma though as he tilt his head to side and smiled when he recognized the bag that was hanging on their shoulder.

"Nagisa-kun!" Karma shouted as he jogged towards his tamer. Meanwhile, Nagisa flinch as he heard Karma's voice before he look behind him and saw the delinquent heading towards him which made his eyes widen slightly but then it was gone before Karma could notice it. He then straighten his back and smiled at his classmate.

"Karma-kun." He called softly as said boy stopped in front of him. "Good Morning."

"Good Morning~" Karma greeted back before saying. "I almost didn't recognize you."

"Eh?" Nagisa blink but when Karma pointed at his head, he realized that he forgot to tied his hair up. "No way…" he mumbled as he touch his hair that touched his shoulder. Karma frown when he remembered what he saw earlier.

"Ne, Nagisa-kun…" He started, Nagisa hummed in response as he began to open his bag and look for his extra hair tie. "Why were you limping and leaning at the wall earlier?" Karma didn't miss the way his tamer froze right after he asked, even though it was only for three seconds.

"I was?" Nagisa asked back, trying to hide his trembling hands as he rummaged around his bag, before could Karma noticed the trembling, Nagisa felt something wet touches his fingers which immediately calmed him down and took out two ties that he found right after and tied his hair up.

"Don't hide it. I saw you." Karma growled as he look down at his tamer, watching as he tied his hair up. Nagisa gulped and lied.

"It's nothing really. I was tired." Karma narrowed his eyes.

"Are you…?" He growled out, Nagisa blink and look at Karma, what he saw made his eyes widen.

"Karma…kun…" he said slowly as Karma's expression turn darker as the seconds passed.

" **You're hiding something…."** Karma step towards his tamer who step back until he back the bluennette at the wall.

"Wha—?!" Nagisa started before he got cut off when Karma slammed his hands down beside Nagisa's head.

" **Ne~ Nagisa-kun…"** Karma titled his head to the side while smirking, this made Nagisa eyes to widen more as he didn't recognize the expression on his friend, it was the same on what he saw at the train station when his friend came back from his suspension and during their trip in kyoto but this time it was darker, and Nagisa is scared of it.

" **What are you hiding?"** Nagisa gulped before opening his mouth.

"My head hurts." He answered. "The one where I was hit during our field trip at Kyoto, it's starting to hurt me… that's why I was leaning at the wall…" Karma hummed at the answer, before asking once again.

"And the limping?" Nagisa open his mouth before closing it and opening again before closing. This continued for a more moments before Karma's patience run out and he slam his hands down beside Nagisa's head to snap him out of his stance and growled darkly.

" **Nagisa-kun!"** And Nagisa immediately answered.

"I sprained my ankle!" Karma paused waiting for him to add something. "My head was starting to hurt so much when I left my home and it was too much for me to handle that I decided to rest at the park I passed by earlier…" Nagisa then licked his lips. "I rested there for a few minutes and when I can handle the pain I left the park… only to feel it again that I tripped because of it…"

"And you didn't went back home?" Karma asked, as Nagisa shakes his head.

"If I head back home I would miss the train and then I'll be late for school…" Karma hummed as his expression went back to normal before he kneeled down.

"Karma-kun!" Nagisa yelled, shocked before wincing and yelping in pain when the delinquent touched his ankle and gently lifted the hems of his pants.

"It's swelling…" Karma stated, before prodding the bruise area and received a pained yelp. Karma look up and saw Nagisa looking down at him with tears in his eyes.

"Well it looks like you're telling the truth." Karma stated as he stood up and look at Nagisa, who keeps on looking down.

'That won't do.' Karma thought before grabbing Nagisa's chin and made him look at him. His dark expression coming back.

" **But don't lie to me again, you got that?"** he demanded, Nagisa nodded before Karma smiled at him delightfully before turning around and kneeled down, while Nagisa watch him as he moved.

"Come on…" Karma stated, Nagisa blink.

"Eh?"

"I'm giving you a piggy back ride, now come on." Karma explained, while Nagisa stuttered.

"Y-you don't have to—"

" **Nagisa-kun."** At that, Nagisa immediately complied and climbed on Karma's back, who blink.

"Your light." He commented while Nagisa laugh nervously, before leaning against Karma's shoulder. In truth, Nagisa lied. The pain he was experiencing came from his body, not his head injury. K-sensei didn't came back last night, Nagisa received a message from him that he will be delayed for two days or three, the informant of 3-E didn't asked why, it was better that he didn't know. So at the beginning Nagisa was expecting a silent night, before it was broken by his mother who delightfully told Nagisa to wear the dress she brought that day. Of course Nagisa protested only to regret it in the end as he endured the abuse his mother was giving him. When she was done, she left him alone at the hallway, before he stood up and head to his room. He immediately add another scar on his thighs before sleeping, forgetting dinner. When the morning came, Nagisa silently head out of his room and head towards the front door, and froze when he saw his mother standing outside the front door smiling at him. He gulped before slowly backing away from the door and immediately run back towards his room and locked his room. Nagisa knew that his door won't stop his mother from coming in and forced him to wear another dress, due to the fact that she had a key to his room. He glance up and saw his cat, Karma, jumping out through the window and landing at a tree branch, he gulped and immediately followed his cat. He manage to jump to the branch where his cat is waiting for him safely, however when he tried to climbed down, he slip down and immediately was on the ground, and sprained his ankle. His cat immediately comforted him, licking and rubbing his face, which made him glad and immediately had the cat enter his bag before leaving. He also went to a near convenience store buying lunch and breakfast for him and his cat, his lucky to have extra money in his bag and pockets.

"Ne Karma-kun…" Nagisa started, which made the former to hum. "I want to sleep." At that Karma blink before chuckling.

"Go ahead… I'll wake you up once we arrived at the station." Karma answered, Nagisa smiled and immediately went to sleep.

* * *

 **At the station**

"Nagisa-kun." Karma called out softly, as he neared the entrance to station, it didn't take long for Nagisa to wake up and made Karma to put him down. "Easy…" Karma stated when Nagisa swayed for a bit. Nagisa smiled at him gratefully and then they went inside. When they arrived at the platform, Karma made Nagisa to sit down, seeing his tamer almost falling asleep. When their train arrived Karma had to carry Nagisa's bag while he made his tamer to lean against his side seeing that the blue haired boy is still weak and sleepy. Karma made sure to release some of his dark aura, making people to give way for them. Karma immediately let Nagisa sit down at the vacant seat near the window and stand beside him as the train headed to the station of their school. By the time they arrived at the station, Nagisa is back to his cheerful self and was smiling at Karma as they left the station.

"Nagisa! Karma!" Upon hearing a familiar voice, they both paused before looking behind them and saw Sugino running towards them.

"Sugino-kun!" Nagisa called out, while Karma merely smirk at the baseball lover. "Ohayo!" Nagisa greeted as Sugino stopped in front of them and greeted back before they head to school together. As they walk up Karma remembered something which made him pause.

"Nagisa-kun…" Karma called out, which made both Nagisa and Sugino to stop and look at him. "How's your sprain ankle?" at that question Nagisa froze and Sugino looked confuse.

"Sprain ankle?" He asked, before looking at Nagisa who was sweating at the stares he was given.

"I-it's fine!" he lied out, only to gulp when Karma glared at him, which made him sigh and said. "It still hurts." Karma sighed before kneeling in front of Nagisa who sighed as well before climbing on Karma's back.

"Giving Nagisa a piggy back ride, Karma?" Sugino teased, before sweating nervously when Karma glared at him. "Sorry…" He mumbled and followed after them. As they walk up the mountain, Sugino notice that Karma wasn't breaking any sweat while carrying their informant, and said informant is sleeping peacefully.

"Karma." Sugino called out, receiving a hum in response. "Isn't Nagisa heavy?" he asked, Karma look at him before looking back ahead.

"No, for some reasons he's light as a feather." He joked, Sugino chuckled. "I mean it though… it's like he didn't have any meat in this body of his."

"Hmmm…" Sugino hummed. "I think that's understandable, Nagisa is thin and did had a feminine body…" Sugino then look at Nagisa, who was snuggling at Karma's back.

"This is the first time I saw him napping so peacefully." Sugino commented which made Karma to stop and look at him.

"What?" he asked, Sugino continue walking while answering.

"There are times where we saw him sleeping during breaks and whenever he sleep his eyebrows are always furrowed together and well… it was like he's having a nightmare." Sugino then began to walk ahead, while Karma stood still before following after him.

'Nightmares while sleeping in school?' he thought before looking at Nagisa. "Did something happen to you when I stop spending some time with you?"

'Don't worry, my blue pearl… I'll be by your side everytime… even though I'm scared of what you have… I'll be by your side… **for you are mine…'** It didn't took long for Karma to arrive at their destination, which made him immediately head towards the infirmary.

"Urkkk! Karma-kun! Nagisa-kun!" Koro-sensei exclaimed as he saw his two top students enter the infirmary. Worried for their condition, he followed after the red head and saw him putting Nagisa at a chair before waking the bluenette up.

"Karma-kun?" Nagisa asked, rubbing his eyes while watching in daze as Karma wrap his ankle with a roll of bandage.

"Uwaahh!" Koro-sensei shouted upon seeing the swelling ankle. Nagisa flinched, while Karma growled and glared at their target, who began to walk towards them while asking some questions. Of course Karma couldn't help but growled in annoyance.

"What is going on here?" Karasuma stated as he entered the infirmary, upon seeing the frowning face of the top student of their class, the nervous look of their informant and their annoying target panicking over the bluennette, he sighed and grab his gun before firing at Koro-sensei.

"Stop panicking and get out, you're not helping them." He growled, while their target sulked. Karasuma glance back at his students and saw that Karma just finished wrapping Nagisa's ankle.

"Let's go, Nagisa-kun." Karma stated before grabbing Nagisa's hand and they immediately head out of the room. Karasuma followed their movements before sighing and glared at their target who was sweating at the glare he received.

"You…" The agent growled out, and then the next thing the students of E-class heard was the agent scolding their target.

* * *

 **Karma's POV**

I look behind me as I heard Karasuma-sensei scold our target and I couldn't help but smirk.

"You panicking around them is not helping! Especially when you don't know what to do!"

I laughed at that, because it was true, while it was fun seeing our target flustered like that, it didn't help the fact that he couldn't help me and my tamer.

"Karma-kun." Nagisa chided at me, which made me shrug in response. He sighed instead and I laughed more, when we entered our room however… we both blink.

"Is that…" Nagisa trailed off as we both look at the transfer student, who seems to become… bigger… including the LCD. I look around and saw the disbelieving look they had, which made me think that this is not the only surprise there is. And I was right.

"Karma-san, Nagisa-san, Ohayo!" It greeted us, rather cheerfully of course I might add. Appearing with her full body complete with the girl's school uniform.

"Uh... um…" Nagisa stated bowing slightly at it, while I merely raised an eyebrow at it and grabs my tamer's wrist and drag him to the chair where Sugino was standing, sweating.

"What happen to it?" I asked as Nagisa put his bag to the side of his table, slowly, while looking at the machine.

"In order to create a sense of familiarity. I used a full screen LCD display and modeling software for her body and clothes. All of it made myself, for 80,000 yen!" Koro-sensei suddenly said, appearing behind me and my tamer, which startled us, but Nagisa merely look at him while I glared darkly. But then the new student began to talk which made me tuned them out and sighed before sitting down. I glance at Nagisa though and nearly laughed at his deadpanned expression, but anyway, I really ignored them for the most part of the morning, more specifically the rest of the day, it wasn't until that Nagisa went near me that I went back to the reality.

"You don't have to be hostile towards her Karma… things are going well after all." Nagisa stated, as we stand at the very front of the room, away from the one they called 'Ritsu'. I can't let him stay near her considering what she did to him yesterday and add to the fact that he still had his sprain ankle, so even if he wants to go there, he can't due to the injury he received. Though I tuned them out nearly the whole day, I still manage to hear what they are saying and there topic is, mainly because I was tuning in every single minute just to make sure my Nagisa is safe.

"Hmm… Maybe… but…" I started looking at the direction of the topic is before looking at my blue haired tamer and grabs a fringe of his hair. "But it's just as Terasaka said, she just moves according to the tako's programming. It's not like the machine has a will of its own. I wonder what that thing's going to do after this… that's for the proprietors who made it to decide." I saw him sigh and smiled at me.

"Not everything will always be like that Karma-kun." He told me while I smirked, playing his hair when suddenly…

FLASH!

Nagisa blink rapidly before shaking his head while I paused and glared to my left and saw Ritsu and the other smiling (smirking in Nagisa's opinion), with a picture of me and Nagisa seen on the LCD.

"What are you doing?" I growled, while they laugh nervously at me.

"Koro-sensei told me to take pictures of you and Nagisa-san every time you act as a couple~!" The machinery bluntly told me, which made me froze and glance at my tamer who can't decide what expression to have, paling or blushing.

"Hoh~? That tako did?" I asked while glancing at her. I saw my classmates gulp, while Nagisa looks to the side, finally settling to blush and turn red as my hair.

"Hai~!" She told me rather cheerfully and I didn't hesitate to take my anti-sensei knife out and headed to the faculty room.

"Ka-karma-kun!" Nagisa shouted, but I ignored him.

"Hmm? What is it Karma-kun?" Koro-sensei asked so innocently while I smirked darkly.

"Koro-sensei… don't move…" and slowly I went towards him with my knife raise.

"Eh? Wha—? Ehh? KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

"AHHHH! KARMA-KUN!"

* * *

 **After School**

 **Nagisa's POV**

"Geez… why did you have to stop me?" I heard Karma asked, as he carried me down from the mountains.

"And why are you still giving me a piggy back ride?" I ask back smiling at his annoyed expression. Earlier when Karma tried to kill our teacher, we, meaning Karasuma-sensei and I, successfully manage to stop him, with me promising to eat sushi with him and Karasuma-sensei to have a one on one with Karma. Though it may seem easy, it's not. I rather not mention on how we manage to do it, but what we did resulted my sprain ankle to worsen. Karasuma-sensei also scolded Koro-sensei when he found out the reason why Karma attack him.

"... Because it's my fault that your ankle is worse now…" He mumbled and I chuckled, before nuzzling his head with my eyes close.

"Its fine, you even treat it right after remember?" I told him, but he remained quiet and I nearly fell asleep when…

"Well, well, well… would you look at that…" I open my eyes and realized that Karma stop walking and was looking ahead of us. I also realized that we're out of the school premises.

"Karma-kun?" I whispered before looking up and saw three delinquents from other school standing in front of us.

"Akabane," one of them started. "What a beauty you have there… why don't you leave her behind and we won't harm you…" They told him, while leering at me, I merely blink before looking back at Karma's head. And if I knew Karma, he would be smirking the moment they stop him from continuing his walk.

"Hoh~? Do you really think I would leave this fine lady with you~?" I heard him asks, though I know that him calling me a lady is not intentional, I can't help but internally wince in pain and went to the dark side of my mind where I can hear kaa-san speaking.

'Do you hear that child?! He called you a lady! If he really is your friend, he would never call you that! He's probably using you! He knows that you can attract people and with that he can fight thm while making it look like he's protecting you! Stay away from him!'

I internally became sad, somehow… what kaa-san is saying make sense, but then I felt Karma kneeled down. I look at him before moving away and lean wall that was near us, then I watch Karma walk towards the other students, his aura turning dark, this made them tremble in fear.

"Wha—?" I tried to ask them but he suddenly punch them. "Karma-kun!" I shouted and wince in pain when I tried to walk towards him.

"Meow…" I blink and open my bag and saw my cat looking at me with glinting eyes.

"Oh no…" I mumbled and Karma-neko jump out of my bag and went towards the other students hissing.

"Karma-kun! Red!" I shouted, wanting my protectors to stop hurting them. My cat is very protective of me just like Karma-kun but he never acts like this, unless someone insulted me or said a trigger word that would surely without a doubt hurt me. Karma-neko is clever and seems to understand human language which means this students said something bad about me which also made Karma-kun and my cat mad and I was correct because while Karma-kun was punching the leader in the face he said.

"Don't call my jewel a slut! He is not!" Ahh… so that's why… I sighed and moved away from the wall.

"Ow! The cat bit me!" One of them shouted, while Karma smirk darkly while beating their leader, the last remaining member however, saw me walking towards them before heading towards me before grabbing me by the neck and head behind me with his pocket knife out and pointed it at me.

"St-stop hurting them and I will spare your friend!" He shouted, this made both my friend and cat to stop and look at him. Karma-kun's eyes widen.

"Nagisa-kun!" He screamed and took a step forward and pause when my cat hissed at him. "You're…" Karma trailed off as he look at Karma-neko and saw the cat looking at me, which made him look at me. But before our eyes meet, I glance at my cat and saw his eyes glinting.

"Sumimasen…" I started and turned to look at my capturer, who glance at me and froze. "Hanashite kudasai…" I glared at him, smiling while releasing my blood lust, a blood lust focused towards him and him alone. I made sure that Karma wouldn't feel it though. The guy immediately let go and run away, his other friends following suit. I watch their running backs before slumping down to the ground. The blood lust I release was too much for me to handle but at least it work.

"Nagisa-kun!" Karma shouted worriedly running over me while my cat is now by my side and lick the side of my face.

"I'm fine…" I told Karma-neko as he continue to lick my face. Karma-kun was then kneeling beside me and grab my face and look for any signs of injury, but other than the darkening bruise around my neck where I was grab at, he found none. Karma look at the ground guiltily but I merely smiled at him and hugged him.

"Thank you for defending me." I mumbled and let him go before standing up, hissing when I felt the pain from my sprain ankle. Karma gently grab it while I sat down on the ground and let him look at it.

"It seems to be getting worse." He told and then Karma-neko nuzzled at my side.

"It's okay Red." I stated and notice Karma looking at the cat and then at me with a raised eyebrow. I laugh nervously before explaining why my cat is here.

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

"So… all this time… for the passing months, your cat is sneaking inside your bag?" Karma asked as he and Nagisa headed down to the station, with him carrying his pearl for another piggy back ride, while glancing at the bag of his tamer where he knew the cat is now at.

'No wonder he pays a lot of attention at the bag. He's cat was inside it… and here I thought I'm going crazy for being at a BAG… but that also mean I'm jealous at the cat this whole time.' Karma thought, mentally shaking his head and sighed.

"Hmm… but I didn't know until few days or was it weeks ago." Nagisa answered before Karma put him down when they were at the gate of the station.

"Heh~" Karma smirked as he passed the gate and waited for Nagisa who was behind him, when Nagisa passed the gate, Karma merely wrap his arm around Nagisa's waist and aided him towards the platform.

"Makes me want to have a pet like him~" Karma chuckled while Nagisa smiled. After waiting at the platform for a while, their train finally arrived and they both entered. They were unfortunate this time, they couldn't find an empty seat to sit down and the train was packed, meaning both Nagisa and Karma had to stand at the opposite side of the train, leaning at the door. Due to Karma insistence, Nagisa's is sandwiched between the red head and the closed door.

"Why are we in this position?" Nagisa mumbled, his bag in front of his chest with his cat head out and sleeping.

"Hmm~?" Karma smirked. "You don't want to be molested are you?" He asked, Nagisa look at him with wide eyes.

"Molested?" He whispered harshly, while Karma glance over his shoulder before looking at Nagisa seriously.

"Nagisa-kun… the people here may look innocent but they might do something bad to you and I don't want that."

"But…"

"Nagisa-kun… I know you're not really all that innocent. I know that you know that there are cases of molesting during train rides. But men, adult ones, never really choose who's their target is. Whenever they felt like doing it, they will do it." Nagisa gulped at his statement and suddenly remember that Karma made sure he would ride a train that still had vacant seat or not full. The red head made him do that when they began their friendship and when Karma drifted away, Nagisa continued on doing it, it was a habit of his now.

"Is that why you made me sit down at a seat or at least ride a train that's not full?" Nagisa asked and Karma nodded in confirmation. Since then the whole ride was silent. But suddenly Nagisa remembered something… something that he is supposed to be doing.

'I need to be… away from him… Karma-kun and I drifted away… is this… really worth it? Mending the bond that Karma-kun… broke…?'

'Foolish child! Do you hear yourself?!' Nagisa's eyes nearly widen when he suddenly heard Kaa-san's voice. 'He's not worth it! He was your rock and then he left you behind… you went suicidal! What do you think will he do once he found out you slice your wrist and thighs? He will be disgust and then the bond you both have will be broken again! He will leave you right after using you or better yet, he will leave you right after he found out about you self-harming! Also…' At kaa-san said that, her tone was becoming darker and darker as well as the darkness of Nagisa's thought and mind.

'Don't forget… he's the reason why your suffering under **HIM** , when he left you… you were so depressed and decided to rather be with **HIM** , I wonder… with all the things he's been doing to you… will you be able to escape from him because Karma has mended the bond the two of you possessed?'

"Nagisa-kun?" Nagisa blink and look up and saw the red head looking at him, worriedly.

"I've been calling you for a while. It's our next stop." Karma added when he saw the confusion Nagisa had.

"Ah… yeah…." Nagisa stated and made Karma-neko hide his head inside the bag and they slowly move to the door. Nagisa didn't even realize that there were few people left until they began to move to the other side. It didn't take it long but then they finally arrived at their stop. As they left the train station, Karma couldn't help but glance at his tamer, who was quite this whole time and finally decided to walk rather than letting Karma carry him.

"Nagisa-kun." Karma called, which made the former to hum in question. "You sure you don't want me to carry you?" He questioned, Nagisa look at him and smiled.

"I'm fine Karma… besides… our house are in different directions." Nagisa answered, Karma was still reluctant about his tamers idea.

"Demo…" Karma trailed off, but even if he continued, he would be cut off, because…

"Nagisa-chan." Nagisa froze, no it wasn't his mother, but someone he thought he wouldn't meet until tomorrow night. Karma blink, before looking ahead and saw a man, around his mid-20, his long black hair tied into a low and loose ponytail. Red eyes were looking at them as if they were a prey, his round glasses glinting under the afternoon sun. The man was wearing a white long sleeve button up shirt, a black vest with a black cravat, tied around his neck and his shirt was tuck in a black slacks and black shoes. And as a final outfit, the man was also wearing a long black trench coat. Karma glance at his tamer and narrowed his eyes when he saw him sweating and paling.

"K...K...Ojii-san…" Nagisa stutters which made Karma to glance at the man in front of them, he knew for sure he heard his tamer stuttering the letter 'K', meaning he usually called the man using a different name.

"Nagisa-chan, are you going home?" The man asked and Nagisa nodded. "Then let's go home together." He added and look to his side, which made them look as well and saw a black car not far ahead from them. Before Nagisa could agree or walk towards the man, Karma stood in front of him and glared.

"Who are you?" The red head growled out, which made Nagisa to snap his attention towards him and for the man to narrow his eyes before giving him a fake smile.

"I apologize." He said bowing his head for a bit. "My name is Kyle… Kyle Rondart… or is it Rondart Kyle?" He questioned, looking at Nagisa who look at the ground.

"Rondart Kyle." The bluennette answered, while Kyle smiled at him, before looking at Karma.

"Sorry about that. As you can see I'm not born Japanese. My father is French and it's my mother who's the Japanese." Karma raised an eyebrow and glance at Nagisa before looking back at Kyle.

"And what are you to Nagisa?"

"Oh! Why I'm merely his uncle. Nagisa's grandmother is my mother's older sister, which made me Hiromi's cousin and Nagisa's uncle~" The man explained rather cheerfully, Karma blink and guessed that Hiromi is the name of Nagisa's mother, who he only saw once but didn't get her name, and what the man said made sense. But there's something off about this man and Karma need to know what.

"Heh~" The red head smirked. "And what are you doing here?"

"Karma-kun." Nagisa whispered. Kyle glance at him with glinting eyes before looking back at the Class 3-E's delinquent.

"I'm a scientist, also a doctor, but I mostly work as a scientist you see~ and I got transfer here so I asked Hiromi if I can stay with them and she agreed so here I am~". Karma was still doubting the man in front of them but then Nagisa step forward and headed to his uncle.

"Then we better get going." He stated and look at Karma smiling. "See you tomorrow." Nagisa waved, which made Karma to wave as well while Kyle walk ahead towards his car and started its engine. Nagisa sat down at the passenger seat and wave again at Karma, who smirked at him, then the car left. Karma watch as the distance between him and his tamer grew. He also couldn't help but feel that something bad will happen.

* * *

 **With Nagisa**

"So that's Akabane Karma~" Kyle started glancing at Nagisa, who remained quiet. Kyle smirked and ignore the boy, it didn't took them long enough when they finally arrived in front the apartment complex Nagisa live in. Nagisa didn't hesitate to climb out of the car and went towards the complex, Kyle merely smirk and drive away after closing the passenger door. Nagisa glance over his shoulder before continuing on his way. Upon arriving inside, Nagisa immediately headed to his room and locked it. Karma-neko immediately went out of his master's bag and began to purr at the bluennette who was kneeling down at the side of the bed.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

I want to look at Karma, I really do, but I have a feeling that if I did I might break down. I didn't expect to see my uncle outside the house. I got so careless that I… don't know what I'll do. K-sensei told me that he will come back after 2 or 3 days, so it's impossible for him to be here now, but my uncle is here. What should I… do? Someone… save me…

* * *

 **The Next Day**

Yesterday, the others were happy having fun with Ritsu. But it looks like we're back to square one.

"You have a contract to 'not inflict harm on a student' but… they said that 'from now on making enhancements will also be considered harm.'" Karasuma-sensei stated, standing at the front of the room, together with Koro-sensei, while glancing at our target. He then look at us and grabs Terasaka's tape.

"The same goes for all of you. It seems that they demand reparations if 'she' is even slightly damaged as a result of you tying her up. This is her developers' view on the matter, so all we can do is comply." He sighed, while I look back at Ritsu.

"Tsk…" Karma tsk-ed, which made me look at him.

"Karma-kun…?" I asked, he glance at me and grab his desk and join it with mine as the teachers and Ritsu speak.

"Karma-kun?" I asked as he sat down.

"If she's been downgraded it means that the constant, day-long nuisance of a barrage will begin again." He told me and glance at me. "I'll be here and ready to protect you." He smiled as I blushed slightly and look away in embarrassment, I heard him snicker followed by Koro-sensei saying.

"Karma-kun put your desk back to its original position!" I flinched when I felt a dark aura surrounding our class delinquent.

"You were saying sensei?" I glance at him, before blinking and my mouth gaping in shock as Karma seems to become demon.

"Leave him be." Karasuma-sensei stated as he turn and left the room. "He's just protecting Nagisa."

The class was silent after that before Koro-sensei began to teach, midway to our math class, we heard Ritsu preparing for an attack, our class began to prepare themselves for the barrage of pellets coming, excluding me, while Karma grab his hand gun and glance at me, his eyes widening when he saw I'm not even preparing for the pain that will surely come, when the thing that appear on Ritsu's side weren't guns, but a bouquet of flowers. I gasp in amazement and saw the others froze in confusion.

"… I promised to make some flowers." Ritsu stated as the others reluctantly relaxed. "Koro-sensei made a total of 985 modification to my body. Master deemed that… nearly all of them were 'unnecessary for assassinations', and they were deleted, dismantled and reset, but from my study of the situation in Class E, I _**personally**_ deemed the 'power of cooperation' to be an indispensable element of assassination and hid the related software in a corner of my memory back before it could be erased." My eyes widen in realization of what Ritsu just said, Koro-sensei seems to realize it as well as he delightfully said.

"…How Splendid! In other words, Ritsu-san, you…"

"Yes!" Ristu confirmed delightfully, not even waiting for Koro-sensei to continue as she turn back to her form yesterday. "With my own will, I went against the master who created me." I smiled at this, while Karma finally relaxed, raised his hands and look at me as the petals flew around us before looking back at Ritsu.

"Not bad…" He smirked **(A/N: who else saw Karma looking at Nagisa's direction before commenting about the flowers?! Hands up!)**.

"Koro-sensei, this sort of behavior would be called a 'rebellious phase', wouldn't it?" However, after Ritsu asked that to our teacher, I tuned and look back at the front as I remembered something.

'Rebellious phase…' I thought as I remembered the time where I rebelled against my mother about wearing dresses, it also triggered her to make contact with K-sensei, I wonder if I didn't rebelled would everything be fine? I don't have to go through that every night? It's tiresome… I want to sleep… I don't want to do this anymore… I want to… make it stop…

"Nagisa-kun!" I blink as I realized that Ritsu called me and I'm the center of attraction, I blushed as I saw Karma looking at me worried, before looking at Ritsu, who seems to be embarrassed.

"Hai, Ritsu-san?" I asked, tilting my head to the side.

"Please call me Ritsu." She told me as she began to fidget. "Also… this!" She shouted as she gave me a bouquet of white roses.

"Eh?" I blink in confusion, while Karma seems to be glaring at the flowers.

"Um… I was told by the other about what happen to you field trip a day before I joined your class and well… I asked them why Karma-san is a bit hostile towards me and they told me everything… so… here!" She then thrusted the flowers more towards me, which made me accept it and look at her.

"Please… accept it as an apology gift." She mumbled and I smiled before smelling the flowers and seems to nuzzle at them.

"Arigato…" I smiled genuinely, which made her smiled brightly as well. What I didn't know was that Karma-kun was taking pictures of me, and the rest of my classmates, as well as my teachers, blushed. But when I glance to the side and saw Karma-kun taking pictures of me, I blushed.

"Karma-kun!" I shouted, while he smirked mischievously at me.

"I wonder how much will I get from this~" He hummed in thought, I blushed more and tried to get his phone from him.

"How many times do I have to tell you to stop taking pictures of me?!" I yelled at him as he stood up and raise his phone, making it impossible for me to reach. After a while, I stop and pouted, puffing my cheeks, before turning to sit down, the bouquet of flowers at my table.

"Eh? Nagisa-kun~?" Karma-kun called me, while poking my cheeks before I look at the side. I plan to ignore him the whole day because of him taking pictures of me, again, childish I know, but this is my last resort for him to stop teasing me… for now at least.

"Nagisa-kun~ don't ignore me~!" Karma-kun stated, hugging me but I keep my mouth shut. On the outside, I may seem annoyed and mad but in the inside… I'm really happy, I've never had this kind of childish act before… especially with my mom and K-sensei. I look from the corner of my eye and notice that the other where grinning, enjoying the show, while Koro-sensei went and pulled Karma away from me.

"Hai~ Hai~" He said. "Let's all settle down now~" he then look at me, happily and I smiled back before he went back and started the class. I glance over my shoulder and smiled at Ritsu when she notice me looking her. It seems that we've been increased by one, 27 students, all aiming to kill Koro-sensei… I wonder how this year will be…

"Karasuma, Karasuma!" Bitch-sensei started, which made us look at her and sweat drop upon seeing a face drawn on chest area. "Is it true that drawing on a face makes you popular?"

"…"

"… Your priorities are really off." Karasuma-sensei answered, sweat dropping.

* * *

 **End of the day**

 **Third Person POV**

"Nagisa-kun~" Karma started running towards Nagisa, who stop and look at him, the flowers are in his bag. "Yay~ you're not ignoring me anymore~" He cheered, while Nagisa smiled.

"Eh~? Could it be that you can't stand it when Nagisa's not paying attention at you, Karma~?" Nakamura, who was a few steps in front of Nagisa, smirked. Karma blink and saw Sugino, Kayano beside her as well, before tilting his head to the side and smirked.

"Of course~ I need a daily dose of Nagisa-kun's attention~" Karma teased, Nakamura snickered, while Sugino and Kayano merely sighed, pitying Nagisa for being their target. Speaking of Nagisa…

"Arree…" Kayano started, looking around but there was no longer signed of the bluennette. "Where is Nagisa-kun anyway?" She finished, Karma paused and look around as well.

"He was here a while ago…" Sugino mumbled, Nakamura also look around before looking at Karma asking.

"Did you notice when he left?" She asked, Karma shake his head and narrowed his eyes.

'Why did he left without telling us?' he thought. What they didn't know was that Nagisa was merely hiding at the tree not far from them, lost in thought. It seems that he had another conversation with Kaa-san… a conversation he couldn't win.

'He's making fun of you again! Stay away from him!'

'But… Karma-kun cares—'

'He doesn't care for you! Distance yourself from him! He doesn't need to know how selfish you are! How damaged you are! You are nothing but a burdened! You are so useless! You don't deserve their kindness! Once they will found out about your scars and on what he's been doing at you they will leave you! And you will be nothing but a broken doll! You will be heartbroken again! Karma will leave you again! Listen to me and STAY AWAY FROM HIM! FROM THEM!'

With that, Nagisa surrendered to Kaa-san and silently walk away, leaving his classmates, leaving Karma. For at the moment, he is nothing but a broken doll. At that moment, Nagisa's day, went from better to worse. At that moment, Nagisa's eyes was not the sky blue color that Karma loved and promised to protect. At that moment… Nagisa's eyes are dull, no signs of life… no… Shiota Nagisa of E-Class… but Shiota Nagisa, the doll of Shiota Hiromi and K-sensei.

* * *

 **Somewhere in Japan**

A man removed his head phone from his head and leaned back.

"You're putting quite a fight, little snake. It was a good thing that I can control your mind and thoughts as well as hear them through the chip I put in you…" He then sighed happily as he leaned over to the side and grab a test tube that is half filled with a green liquid. At the bottom of the test tube is a small, small, small chip.

"I wonder… what if a put more chip… can I control your movements?" he then chuckled darkly. "No… I rather not repeat what happen." He then put the test tube back and stood up and look around his room, at his wall were pictures of Nagisa that his mother took of him, dressed up as a girl.

"Such a beautiful lady you will be…" He mumbled and stretched his body. "Time to make the very thing that I promise to Hiromi~" he cheered before stopping. He look at the wall beside him, where a huge picture of Nagisa is found. Out of all the pictures that's been pasted at the wall, it was the most beautiful of them all. It was taken during a festival. Nagisa wearing a female kimono and his hair tied up into a beautiful bun with a flower hairpin to lock it. He also had a slight make up, but other than that, everything is natural.

"Such beautiful little snake…" he mumbled and left the room. "Such beautiful flower…"

Click!

* * *

 **Nagisa's apartment**

Nagisa entered his room and stop upon seeing a dress, carefully laid down at his bed. He gulped and force himself not to cry.

"Please… I don't want this anymore… someone… save me… Karma-kun… please… hurry up and mend the bond you've broke before I'm fully out of your reach… before… you can no longer fixed it…" Nagisa then slumped down to the floor and covers his face with his hand and cried.

* * *

 **Three days later**

The rainy season has arrived. It's June, and there are 9 months left in which to kill Koro-sensei! And a new weakness is added… as well…

'It's huge.'

'It's seriously huge.'

'His head's gotten really big!' All of the Class-E thought, as they look at their target, who had their head swollen, as their class continues.

"Koro-sensei, please explain why your head has become 33% larger than usual." Ritsu answered, while Karma snickered and Nagisa wrote something at his notebook.

"Ah… it absorbed moisture and swelled up. Since the weather's so humid." Koro-sensei answered.

 **Koro-sensei's Weakness #12**

 **Getting Wet**

" **THAT'S JUST LIKE UNCOOKED RICE!"** They all shouted, as Nagisa stood up and put a bucket beside their teacher, who gave him a thankful smile.

"I avoided all the raindrops on my way to school." Koro-sensei started, squeezing his head, letting the water to fall down at the bucket. "But, I can't do a thing about the humidity."

"…Well, with the state of our school building. There's really no helping it." Sugino stated, as they all look around their room, and saw buckets beside them. Almost every seat had a bucket beside them as the water continue to drip down from the holes of their roofs. "I'm jealous of the main building and its perfect air-conditioned." He finished, just then Kurahashi notice something from their teacher.

"Sensei, what happened to your hat?" She asked. "It's a bit loose."

"How good of you to ask." Koro-sensei started as he removed his hat. "That's because it's finally grown. My hair, that is." He then revealed a lone mushroom standing at the very top of his head.

" **That's a mushroom!"** they once again shouted, and then Koro-sensei pluck it out of his head before biting it.

"Even the rainy reason has its benefits." He said. "Let's spend these dreary wet days in high spirits~" He finished, Nagisa then look outside the window and watched as the rain continues.

'…That's right.' He though, leaning his elbow at his desk and rest his cheek on his palm. 'In the dreariness of the rainy season, people also feel somewhat dispirited. That's the way things are lately.' He then sighed and went back to look in front. Meanwhile, Karma was staring at his tamer. Right after he disappeared three days ago, Nagisa seems to be avoiding them, especially him. Whenever Karma is walking towards their informant, to spend sometimes with him, he also had their other classmates with them, especially Sugino and Kayano, but if he didn't ask, he would notice that Nagisa would walk alone. Karma sighed before looking back at their teacher and waited for their class to end.

* * *

 **After Class**

Karma stood up as Nagisa put his things back inside his bag. Humming, Karma look over the bluennette's shoulder and blink before asking.

"Red is not with you?" he asked, which startled said owner of the cat.

"Ah… ah… no… it's rainy season and he… hates it." Nagisa answered, Karma seems to be pouting.

"But I want to bond with him~" Nagisa isn't sure whether it's in his mind or something, but when Karma said his next statement, Nagisa thought he saw a horn and a devil's tail, behind the red head. "Maybe… we can… prank someone… or…" Karma trailed off, but Nagisa laugh nervously at the evil glint the delinquent had.

"Please don't teach my cat something bad, Karma-kun." He stated as he head out, with his umbrella open, Karma following suit. As they walk down the mountain, and headed to the train station, talking to one another, they met up with Sugino, Kayano and Okano, who came out of the convenience store.

"Ah! Nagisa, Karma!" Sugino greeted, Nagisa smiled at them, while Karma merely smirk with his head up.

"Karma… don't look so down at them." Nagisa whispered, while the red head snickered and they continued to walk towards the train station, with Sugino and Kayano fighting over a strawberry.

"C'mon~ Lemme have one of those strawberries on top." Sugino stated, licking his lip as he reach out for the said strawberry in Kayano's parfait.

" **NO WAY!** " Kayano protested. "I always eat the most delicious thing last!" Nagisa and Okano smiled at their antics, while Karma smirk. Just then something caught Nagisa's attention, followed by Okano, who called for their attention.

"Hey, look at that." She pointed, Kayano, Karma and Sugino followed her line of vision and blink upon seeing Maehara with a girl.

"Isn't that Maehara?" Okano asked. "I'm pretty sure the one with him is… Tsuchiya Kaho from Class C." she added, the rest smirk while Nagisa look at their side, blinking.

"Oho~ He's just as popular as always~" Sugino stated, while Karma look at his tamer and saw him looking at the side.

"What is it, Nagisa-kun~?" Karma asked, just then they heard the voice of their target.

"I see, I see." They then look at the direction where the voice came from and sweat drop when they saw Koro-sensei writing something down on his notebook. "Maehara-kun, sharing an umbrella in front of the station…" Their target froze and look up, flinching upon seeing five of his students looking at him with a deadpanned expression.

"Your love of gossip about your students is the same as always too, Koro-sensei." Sugino stated, blankly, their teacher laughed.

"Nurufufufu. This is also a teacher's duty." He stated as he shut his notebook close. "I plan to release a non-fiction novel by the third semester of all the student's love stories. The first chapter is about Sugino-kun's feeling for Kianazaki-san which can't reach her."

"…Urgh… I've definitely got to kill you before that goes to Press." Sugino growled, out blushing.

 **Koro-sensei's Weakness #13**

 **Juicy gossip**

"I also have some for Karma-kun though~ in fact I'm starting on his chapter~" Golden red eyes blink before looking at his tamer and notice the rest of his classmates are looking at him, before they look back at their target.

"Mine?" he asked, just then Koro-sensei turned pink.

"Hai~ you and your possessiveness with Nagisa-kun~" He snickered, this made them blink but the next thing they know is that Karma attacking their teacher.

"Maehara-kun's chapter will be pretty long, then." Nagisa stated, which gathered their attention and notice that he was looking at their playboy classmate, immediately changing the subject. They followed his gaze and saw Maehara pulled the girl closer to him, making her to avoid the puddle.

"He's popular with girls, so the one he's with changes constantly." He finished, smiling. Maehara is a good looking guy, who is active in a variety of sports. If he were in a normal school and had better grades, he would probably have been even more popular. Just then Nagisa noticed two members of the virtuoso five walking towards them.

"Oh no…" he mumbled before walking forward, with his classmates and teacher following right after him. They then hide behind a tree not far away from their classmate and just in time to hear them talking.

"Hmm~? If it isn't Kaho. What're you up to?" Nagisa narrowed his eyes as he look at the girl's wavelength.

'She's nervous.' He thought before speaking out loud. "She's going to lie."

"Hmm?" Karma hummed, as he look at his tamer before looking up, and Nagisa was right because as the conversation proceeded the girl lied, while Maehara remain quite as he was pushed away.

"AH! S… Seo-kun! Weren't you staying after for student council work…?"

"Oh, we finished up earlier than expected.'

"…?"

"Hm? If I'm not mistaken, that guy is…" The girl then ran away from Maehara.

"Y… you've got it all wrong, Seo-kun…" The remaining 3-E remained quiet and watch as the girl lied and then suddenly Maehara spoke.

"Ah, so that's how it is. Lately, you've hardly ever answered the phone when I call, and you suddenly switched from bicycling to commuting by train. So, you figured you'd keep me around for when your new boyfriend's busy?" he theorized, which seems to be correct as the girl suddenly became nervous.

"Kaho, you little…" The boy growled out, while the girl stuttered.

"H-he's wrong! It's not like that at all! It's not like that…" Just then within few seconds Kaho, went from a nervous girl, to a devious and attack mode girl. Nagisa gaped at the sudden change, seeing that he's the only who can read the wavelengths other than Koro-sensei, he decided that he needs to help his classmate incase things get worse. So with that, he left his hiding spot and walk towards their yellow-brown haired classmates.

"Nagisa-kun?" Karma called out before following suit.

"Hey, don't you know that you're bad news?" The girl then pointed at Maehara. "You didn't put in enough effort and ended up falling into class E, the bottom of the pack, Maehara-kun." Said boy remained quiet, shocked that she would put it out.

"On top of that, the students of class E don't advance to Kunugigaoka High School, and sooner or later, we'd have lost touch anyway. I thought you might be in shock over falling into class E." She then shrugged as if he was a lost cause. "So I felt anxious and didn't clearly state that we'd broken up, but I wish you'd have noticed even without me saying it, though~." Seo then laughs.

"Hahahaha! There's no way he'd figure it out with that class E brain of his!" Maehara is then filled with irritation, so he spoke back.

"… That's like the pot calling the kettle black…" Unknown to them, Nagisa and Karma was already crossing the road, with the rest of the 3-E behind them and a car stop right beside them. And the next thing Maehara knows is that Tomoya Seo kicked him, making him wet.

"You really don't get that we're not going to be in the same high school, do you?" Maehara sat up, looking at hand. "Even if we do anything to you, you won't cause any trouble for us in the future." Then all of the other boys began to surround the fallen student.

"Now give Kano a proper apology for using the same umbrella." At once they all lifted their feet, with plans to kick him.

" **Those bastards…"** Sugino shouted as he run towards Maehara with plans to help his classmate, but Nagisa reach out his hand, stopping him. All of Nagisa's classmate look at him in confusion but then they heard the chairman's voice.

"Please stop." They all look at the source and saw the chairman going out of the car, ignoring the rain.

"…!" The students paused before they called harm the 3-E playboy.

"Bo… Board Chairman!" Tomoya exclaimed, the board chairman walk towards them.

"Violence isn't the answer. You are… allowing your hearts to become as wild as today's weather." Taking out an handkerchief from his pocket, Gakuho kneeled down, reaching his handkerchief out. "Please use this to dry yourself. I'm glad I stepped in before things took a turn for the worse." Making an eye contact with Maehara, he added.

"You were getting very close to being removed from this school." Just then an unfamiliar voice spoke.

"You're really something aren't you, Gakuho?" They all look up and saw Nagisa's uncle, not that they knew him.

"Why… you should know me already, Kyle." Gakuho stated.

"Maehara-kun!" Nagisa shouted as he run towards the former and kneeled down.

"Nagisa…?" Maehara trailed off and let the bluennette help him stand up. While doing so, Nagisa made an eye contact with his uncle who merely smirk and look at the board chairman.

"Why don't we go somewhere to catch up?" Kyle suggested, but Nagisa saw his eyes glinting and he's pretty sure the chairman did as well for he nodded and waved at them goodbye.

"Well then, everyone, take care on your way home. Goodbye." Gakuho stated, while Kyle look at his nephew, who merely look down and then they both left.

"W-we will! Goodbye!" Kaho stated, while they watched them enter the car.

"The board chairman is a real upstanding guy. Without even caring that his knee had gotted wet, he gave his handkerchief…"

"Out of respect for the board chairman, I'll overlook your adultery." Tomoya stated as they all look at Maehara and Nagisa, who was sharing his umbrella with Maehara, Karma standing behind them.

"… Getting jealous and picking a fight… I never would have thought you were such an awful person. Don't ever look at me again, kay?" Kano stated, then Karma was standing beside the 3-E informant glaring darkly at them.

"Watch it…" He growled out, but Nagisa grabbed his arm, while the other Kunugigaoka student flinch but they merely smirk and left, as if seeing the red haired demon doesn't scared them, laughing.

"Maehara! You alright?!" Sugino shouted, finally arriving behind their class informant and demon.

"… you guys… you saw all that, huh?" Maehara guessed, embarrassed, then remembered that a certain classmate help , so he cleared his throat before turning to look at Nagisa.

"Thank you." He stated, Nagisa smiled at him, before he was grab by Karma, who gave Maehara his umbrella.

"Ah… thanks Karma." He stated as he accept his umbrella back before sighing. "Man, that board chairman's good. Settling things without a fuss, yet with no change in the discrimination. He's got perfect control over the students."

"More importantly, that girl!" Sugino growled, out, a vein popping out of his head. "What a bitch!" he glared and then suddenly paused.

"No, wait… if it's a bitch were talking about, our class has one too..." he deadpanned, remembering their English teacher, Nagisa immediately stated.

"It's different." Karma look at his tamer, before helping the bluennette fold his umbrella, holding it with one hand and his other hand holding his own umbrella, before hugging Nagisa from the back, sharing his umbrella with his tamer, while said tamer continue to speak.

"Bitch-sensei is a professional, so… we know the reason and focus for her bitchiness, but…" Nagisa look at the girl intensely. "That girl isn't as sophisticated a bitch."

"… Nah. I don't really care even if she is a bitch." Maehara stated, whipping his chin, Nagisa look at him shock.

"You don't?!" And before the bluennette could hear the answer, Karma immediately called for his attention.

"Nagisa-kun…" Karma called out, which made the former to blink and look at the red haired.

"What is your uncle doing here?" He asked, Nagisa blink.

"I don't know… uncle is… unpredictable… I didn't even know that he knew the chairman…" Nagisa trailed off. 'But… that would be…'

"Nagisa-kun~" Karma whined, nuzzling at Nagisa's hair, who sighed.

"Hai… hai…" He mumbled and patted Karma's head, turning around to face the red head just to do so.

"Maybe all people are like that." Nagisa heard Maehara stated, as he finally tuned in the conversation they were having. He look at then saw the yellow-brown head student in tears.

"I wonder if I… would also end up acting like that, if I was faced with a weak opponent." He finished, they were all silent before Nagisa sighed.

"I've thought about that, too." He stated and they all look at him, shocked. "If I weren't in class E… how would I interact with everyone who was?" He then smiled at Karma, who merely smirk at him in confusion.

"But I think that all depends on what and who you are." He finished before noticing something huge heading towards them. They all followed his line of vision and all of them, excluding Karma who merely look amaze, had their eyes bulge out, sweating heavily.

" **UWAAH! KORO-SENSEI YOUR HEAD'S SWELLING! IT'S COMPLETELY SWOLLEN!"** They shouted as their target's head seems to be ten times bigger and veins bulging out.

"We'll retaliate." Koro-sensei stated.

"Huh?" Nagisa tilted his head to the side in confusion.

"For the unreasonable humiliation you received. The powerless would simply accept the situation but…" Koro-sensei pointed out, before squeezing the water out of his head.

"All of you are strong." He added. "You have an assassin's power of killing a target without being noticed or leaving proof." They then all understood what their teacher meant as all of them, excluding Maehara and Nagisa, grinned, especially Karma, who's golden red eyes glowed and horns and tail appearing out of nowhere.

"…haha. What are you scheming, Koro-sensei?" Maehara asked sweating while Nagisa face palm as he felt Karma's mischievous side made an appearance, far more mischievous from their classmate and teacher.

"An eye for an eye…" Koro-sensei added, holding his hood up. "Let's give them an even greater dose of humiliation…"

"We're doom…" Nagisa mumbled as the rest of his classmates seems to have the same scheme plan.

* * *

 **The next day**

The following day, Koro-sensei decided that for the whole day was to plan their scheme, with the help of Karma's mischievous mind and Koro-sensei's approval, they finally had the best plan to humiliate their 'victims'. Speaking of Karma, the whole day his classmate saw a horn and tail as he grinned.

'He's really is a demon/devil.' They all thought, including Karasuma and Koro-sensei. It took them a while to convince Karasuma though, but he finally relented, considering it was also his student being humiliated at. They were all set, and ready to start, written on their board where the people who are joining their plan.

Sugino Tomohito as Lookout and in charge of relaying information

Sugaya Sousuke in charge of disguises

Kurahashi Hinano and Yada Touka in charge of negotiations

Okuda Manami in charge of chemistry

Chiba Ryunosuke best marksmanship, boys' side

Hayami Rinka best marksmanship, girls' side

Okano Hinata best knifework, girls' side

Isogai Yuuma, Maehara Hiroto first and second best knifework, respectively, boys' side

Now… they only have one problem… the people who are in charge for creating distraction is blank. They first decided to have Nagisa and Kayano as the distraction, and that's the problem, a certain red haired won't let a certain tamer to participate if it makes him close to their victims, who for sure will insult them. Karma's pretty sure that Nagisa would be affected with their words, with that soft heart of his.

"No means no…" Karma growled out, hugging Nagisa tightly from the back.

"But this is your plan Karma-kun." Koro-sensei answered, the red haired boy glared at him.

"I did, but no one told me that you would use my tamer for this…" He growled, Nagisa sighed and look at their teachers as if asking for their help. Koro-sensei rubbed his head not knowing how to help the bluennette while their P.E teacher suggested a possible solution.

"How about letting Nagisa in charge for relaying information, Sugino and Kayano for creating distraction? After all Nagisa is the informant of the class from the very beginning." Karasuma said, Karma's eyes glinted in approval.

"That's fine~" he hummed, finally letting Nagisa go, who sighed in relief. So the final list is.

Shiota Nagisa as Lookout and in charge of relaying information

Sugaya Sousuke in charge of disguises

Kurahashi Hinano and Yada Touka in charge of negotiations

Okuda Manami in charge of chemistry

Chiba Ryunosuke best marksmanship, boys' side

Hayami Rinka best marksmanship, girls' side

Okano Hinata best knife work, girls' side

Isogai Yuuma, Maehara Hiroto first and second best knife work, respectively, boys' side

Sugino Tomohito and Kayano Kaede in charge of creating a distraction

"Now that's settled…" Koro-sensei started, Karasuma blink and back away from the room as well as Irina, both teachers was with them the whole and they can't help but be amaze of their humiliation plan, upon seeing all of them grin darkly, excluding Nagisa who was the angel of 3-E and Ritsu who blink, smiling.

"Let's commence the operation."

Bell rings~

* * *

 **An hour later**

Nagisa was looking through the binoculars watching two 'old couples' head towards their 'victims' from room across the café they were at.

"I really can't believe that those couples are Kayano-chan and Sugino-kun. And with only a few changes." He commented pulling away from the binoculars away from his eyes, after seeing the dazzled Kayano and Sugino sitting a table away from the main campus students.

"They're disguised using party masks. I revamped them a bit, and that's the result." Sugaya stated, twirling his paint brush. Karma then grab Nagisa's binoculars, which was hanging from his neck, and look through it as well. "I still have a long way to go before I can fool Koro-sensei, though." He added.

"Well, this much is enough to fool those two. After all, they… have no interest in people who appear to be weak." Karma stated as he look at the main campus students, before looking at Sugino and Kayano.

"Hoh~ It's really hard to believe those two are Sugino and Kayano. You're perfect for the role of this operation, Sugaya." Karma smirked at him, a plan forming in his head only to have Nagisa nudge him with his elbow.

"Don't use Sugaya-kun for one of your pranks Karma-kun." He chided, while the silver haired artist sweat drop when the red haired student merely chuckled, not denying his tamers claim.

'We're lucky that he listen to Nagisa.' Sugaya thought, shuddering.

"It's great that we were able to get ahold of this private housing that's right across from the café." Nagisa stated, Karma hummed while Sugaya stated.

"Yeah, Yada and Kurahashi are keeping the landlord occupied."

"Well they are taking lessons on how to entertain guests from bitch-sensei." Nagisa stated as his azure eyes look at the door where their classmates are, ready to start.

"Nurufufufufu. It appears that all the preparation were successful." Koro-sensei said as he opened the door to the room where they're camp at. "Now then, let's commence the operation." Nagisa immediately look back to the café, Karma looking over his shoulder as he typed Sugino a message, and sending it, while Koro-sensei had Okuda gave the custom bullets he requested to the best marksmanship of the class. Karma and Sugaya moved away as Hayami and Chiba replace their position and lock their sight on their target.

"Hold on…" Nagisa muttered as he watch through the binoculars, Kayano standing up and a little while Sugino push the glass and salad bowl from the table which made the other two student behind them to look at him. "Now."

Both Hayami and Chiba fired immediately, letting the purple custom pellets fly into the air and into the tea cups of their 'victims'.

"Direct hit!" Chiba cheered, while Hayami merely stated.

"Compared to hitting a target that moves at Mach 20, this is easy."

Nagisa smiled and sat down, he had been kneeling the whole time, emailing Kayano about the plan, while the two gunners moved away and let Okano, Isogai and Maehara jumped out of the window, quietly landing to the ground.

"Nurufufufufufufufufu. The rest is all up to everyone on the ground." Koro-sensei stated as he began to eat a mug.

"How did you know that they will be at that café anyway, Nagisa?" Chiba ask, curious at how their informant knew about them, when they all knew that he was merely getting information about their target.

"Oh, there are days that I saw her sitting there with different guys as I head home. It seems to be owned by a friend of the girl's father." Nagisa explained, while the rest admired his observation skills. Sometimes little information really came in handy. They all watch as the main students run inside the café, hurrying. Karma eyes glinted as he watch the scene before looking at the test tube filled of purple BB's that he's holding.

"Okuda-san, what did you make the BBs out of?" He asked eyeing the pellets with interest which made Nagisa to look at him and watch his wavelength.

'Oh no… he's interested to use that in a prank.' He thought as Okuda answered.

"I mixed that using magnesium as the main ingredient. It causes bowel irritation much stronger than what you would get from over the counter. It short it's a powerful laxative." Purple eyes blink, and Azure eyes closed, sighing in defeat as the red haired student suddenly grinned.

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa called.

"I'll be taking those." Koro-sensei stated as snatched the test tube away from the red head, who look at him before shrugging. Nagisa look at their teacher, who merely smirks at him. The azure eyes then went back to look outside and saw the main students running outside the café.

"They're out and we're out." Nagisa stated as he stood up, followed by his classmates. As they headed down, they saw Kurahashi and Yada entertaining the landlord, making a silent gesture that their mission is finished, they also left, saying good bye to the landlord. They walk towards Okano, Maehara and Isogai, stopping at in front of the branches the three students cut out.

"Well then… that was quite refreshing, wouldn't you say?" Koro-sensei started as they watch the main students running away from them, as all of his students stands up behind him.

"Making a mad rush to the bathroom while looking disheveled will be extremely humiliating for those two." He finished just then Maehara walk and stands in front of them, blushing although he is also sweating considering that his classmates and teachers are still grinning and honestly. He's pretty sure that he saw a horns and tails behind Karma!

"…erm… how to put this…" he blushed and sweat dropped even more when Karma's golden red eyes glowed even more darkly. "Thanks for doing all of this for me."

"What's the matter Maehara-kun?" Koro-sensei asked. "Do you still… believe that you are the sort of person who would calmly torment the weak?"

"…no…" the yellow-brown haired student answered. "Watching everyone just now, I realized it would be impossible for me." He then glance at his classmates and notice them smiling at him. "At first glance, you guys don't seem strong, but everyone possesses a hidden weapon they can rely on. A ton of weapons that I don't have…"

"That's how things are. Strength and weakness can't be determined by sight alone." Their target then patted Maehara's back. "That's why you, who study while attempting assassinations in this class… will likely find it difficult to look down on the weak in the future." Raising one of his finger, Koro-sensei pointed at Nagisa saying.

"Also Nagisa-kun is correct. It all depends on what and who you are. Who's to say that you, who joined this assassination classroom won't look down on them? There are assassins like that. Also… I think Nagisa-kun is talking about Karma-kun yesterday~" Koro-sensei cheered, while Nagisa merely blink and Karma to look confuse.

"Me?"

"Karma's?" They all asked, excluding Nagisa who merely sighed.

"Koro-sensei… you went and search on why Karma was transferred to our class despise his amazing grades right?" he guess, their teacher merely laugh.

"Even before coming to the assassination classroom, Karma-kun never looks down on the weak, he's only hurting the bully and on whoever is picking a fight with him, am I right, Nagisa-kun~?" He asked looking at Nagisa who was already walking away from them.

"I got nothing to do with this." He mumbled, they blink in confusion and look at Karma who's been releasing a dark aura around him.

" **I'll kill you."** Karma growled out and then he followed after Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun~"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"Karma's so obsess for Nagisa's attention, isn't he…?" Maehara asked slowly, receiving nods from his classmates and teacher before he smiled and said.

"Yeah. I think you're right, Koro-sensei." And then Maehara glance at his watch before panicking.

"Crap. I've got a dinner date with a girl from another school." He ran then waved at them. "Later, guys. Thanks again and see you tomorrow!" he shouted only to have his classmates blankly stated.

"Enough is enough!"

* * *

 **A week later**

Nagisa walk towards his school building, slowly trekking up the mountains. He sighed and rub his eyes sleepily.

"Didn't get enough sleep, Shiota-kun?" Nagisa froze, before looking to the side and saw the chairman walking towards him and away from the forest line.

"Board Chairman." Nagisa mumbled, while Gakuho smirk at him.

"You know… your uncle is pretty convincing." He started and grinned when Nagisa flinched. "Keeps on telling me that you're clever and that you never cheated…" He then walks around Nagisa who looks down at the ground.

"How did you know about my uncle?" Nagisa asked, Gakuho shrugs.

"Old classmates, together with the person you called K-sensei." At that Nagisa froze while the board chairman continued speaking as if he didn't notice the bluennette's condition. "Now when I talked to them, they told me interesting stuff." He then grinned at Nagisa.

"Let's make a deal." He started which made Nagisa to look at him shock. "If you passed all your exams and made it to the top 50 at the end of the school year. I might confess to the authorities about your… condition at home." Getting braver, Nagisa glance at him.

"What's the catch with that? You wouldn't turn them over without a catch." He mumbled, Gakuho laugh creepily.

"Your mother is a psycho and force you to wear dresses, abuse if you disagreed. While this K-sensei is doing an—"

"Don't say it!" Nagisa shouted, while the board chairman look at him.

"Sensitive on that topic I see." He grinned before continuing. "While doing that. So he told me the benefits of it, and I may say… I'm quite interested… and I'm already thinking of things that I can use it for."

"In other words, you want custody over me when my mom is in prison, together with K-sensei, because of what they said?" Nagisa summarized and sighed upon seeing Gakuho smirked.

"Clever… you really are observant." He stated before walking down the mountain.

"You're not waiting for my answer?" Nagisa asked, turning to look at the chairman.

"I already know the answer. After all," Gakuho look over his shoulder. "All you wanted is to be saved and be free from your cell."

"How did you…" Nagisa trailed off before looking at the ground and began to walk up the mountains.

"I was right." Gakuho mumbled and continue his journey to head to the main building. "I'm excited to have you as a child, Shiota Nagisa."

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

I walk silently, my mind still processing what happen. The board chairman made a deal to me, he knew on how I wanted to be save. It's impossible… there's no way he could help me. Because, he will also put me into a new cell for he knew that I could be very useful.

"Ah, ohayo Nagisa-kun~" I look up and saw Koro-sensei smiling at me.

"Ohayo Koro-sensei." I smiled back at him, he tilted his head to the side and ask me.

"You didn't get enough sleep?" I laugh nervously and shakes my head.

"Sumimasen sensei… just a bad night." I told him, truthfully, he seems curios about my 'bad night' but then the rest of my classmates arrived.

"Sensei ohayo~" Okano greeted attacking our teacher who dogde and greeted back at her, I smiled and headed towards our classroom while the rest greeted and attack our teacher. I sat down and waited for the others to arrive.

"Nagisa-kun~" I blink and look to the side.

"Ohayo Karma-kun." I greeted, smiling at him.

"Is red with you?" he suddenly asked and I blink multiple times at him, before grabbing the bag I hang at the side of my table and clutched it to my chest.

"What are you planning?" I asked slowly and began to fear for my cat's sanity when I saw him growing a horn and tail for the fourth time this week. "You aren't using Red to harm or prank someone Karma-kun." I chided him.

"Eh~ but we could bond over it!" he stated and I sighed.

"What are you planning?" I asked and he smirked.

"I could use his fur ball and use it as a pellet or put it into someone's drink. Or I could—" Immediately, I stopped him.

"No. I rather like to have my cat safe from your… hands." I told him while he whined and laid down at my table.

"But Nagisa-kun~"

"No means no." really, as much as I want Karma to be happy, he's happy when pranking someone or shoving wasabi and mustard into their nostrils, I rather want my cat to be save from his evil plans. And my cat is my stone now, I rather not have him away from me as much as possible.

"But~" Karma whined.

"Red is staying away from you and that's final." I said, determine to make sure he's not touching my cat. I look up and then realize that my classmates are watching us, smirking or grinning.

"Nurufufufufu." Koro-sensei laughs, turning a bit pink and had one of his tentacle cover his mouth, not like it helped. "Having a lover's quarrel I see." He said and I blush before looking away, while Karma glared at him and began to shoot.

"Nagisa…" Sugino started, already standing behind him, I hummed in response. "Who's Red?" he asked.

"My cat." I answered, they all blink at my answer while Koro-sensei looks confuse. But before they could say anything the bell rang, which made Karma to plop down at his seat, glaring at our target while I laugh nervously and prayed that everything will go well this day.

* * *

 **English Period**

'When I prayed earlier that things would go well, I didn't expect this.' I thought, trying not to blush as Bitch-sensei showed us a sex talk film.

"Did you get all that?" she asked us, as she paused the filmed. "Noe of the vocabulary used in Samantha and Carrie's sex talk is difficult. No matter the country, everyday conversation is like this. You probably know someone who uses phrases like 'seriously awesome' or 'seriously awful', right? That 'Maji de' you use in Japanese is the English word 'really', which you already know." Bitch-sensei then pointed at Kimura-kun saying.

"Kimura, try saying it."

"…Li-Liaree." Kimura-kun complied only to have Bitch-sensei make an X-mark with his fingers.

"Aaand no. you're getting the L and R all mixed up." She then back her attention towards us. "You need to learn the difference in pronunciation between L and R. people like me will understand what you're saying, but it'll be awkward. it's inevitable for mispronunciations to exist between languages. Korean stars generally end up changing 'itsumademo' into 'ichumademo'. Japanese speakers' pronunciation of 'L' and 'R' is the same sort of thing, as far as I'm concerned. We are going to conquer your mispronunciation!" she cheerfully told us, while I sweat drop. "From this point on, I'll constantly be checking your pronunciation, so…" I sighed and look away as Bitch-sensei pointed at her lips.

" _ **If you make a mistake between L and R… you'll receive a deep kiss in front of the class as punishment."**_ From the corner of my eye, I saw the boys blush, excluding Karma who stated, while putting his legs at his table.

"Make sure to stay away from me and Nagisa-kun Bitch-sensei~" I look at him and saw him smirking. "Or you might not like another paint ball on your dress." With his eyes glinting, I sighed as I remember the one time, Irina-sensei tried to kiss me, during English class. Let's just say… Karma-kun shoot paint balls at her.

"Shut it you devil brat!" She shouted, I laughed together with the others as she seems to have razor teeth, and with that our class continues.

* * *

 **After Class**

 **Karma's POV**

I sighed as I walk down the mountain, we just finished our classes for the day and was walking with Nagisa-kun and Sugino, who were a few feet in front of me. They were talking about Bitch-sensei and her lessons. Though I agree that her method is effective as my tamer said, she had the attitude to kiss the students whether they're right or wrong and as much as fun it was to see my tamer flustered, I don't want anyone else to that expression of his.

"Karma didn't seem to have a hard time when it comes to speaking in English." I blink as I was suddenly mentioned in the conversation and looking up, I saw Sugino looking at me, I smirked ad merely stated.

"Well, my parents likes to travel~ and when I was a kid, I went with them ~"

"In other words you're pretty much knowledgeable at any language aren't you?" Sugino deadpanned and I laughed.

"Maybe~" I laughed as he sighed in defeat and look at Nagisa who seems to be trouble by something.

"Nagisa-kun what's wrong?" I asked immediately going to his side, when I did he flinched as if he didn't realize that we were still there and looked at me.

"Gomen Karma-kun, it's just that…" he looks towards the direction of our class and sighed. "I noticed that we were being watch during Bitch-sensei class." I blink at this revelation before asking.

"And you didn't tell us why?" he shrugged.

"I'm not sure. He seems to know Bitch-sensei though."

"He?" Sugino asked, while I merely frowned and watch him frowned in confusion.

"Yeah, didn't you see him? I saw that he was hiding in the woods." Okay. How come he can see that person when he's far away? I mean the woods are very far and I… didn't even see it, though I was looking at my tamer's face the whole time.

"Are you?" I asked and he nodded. I knew my tamer and he wouldn't lie. So this means… I grinned.

"Things are about to get interesting…" I mumbled and watch my companions sighs in defeat. But there's one thing that bothers me. How did Nagisa-kun saw a person that's meters away from our class?

* * *

 **The next day**

Well. Things are really interesting, I grinned. It was during our P.E period that Karasuma-sensei explained us on who was that person we saw earlier roaming around the school building.

"Karma-kun you're looking so down at them." Nagisa-kun mumbled and I snickered and went to look back at the front where our very irritated P.E teacher, and the master our English teacher. I wonder how Karasuma-sensei felt being the victim of this event of ours.

"As you can see, yesterday, Irina's teacher has come here, and, without my **consent** , that yellow creature has made a bet with them. A mock assassination, to be exact. The one who can kill me first will be the winner, and there you have it. Though your classes should remain unaffected, except some disruptions today. Carry on as you usually do." Karasuma-sensei stated and I snickered more.

"Will Karasuma-sensei ever catch a break?" I heard Nagisa mumbled, and considering that the both of us were sitting at the ground next to each other, I reach out and wrap my arm around his shoulder and brought him closer to me. Karasuma-sensei glance at us before looking back at the rest of the class and told us what we were lacking.

"He's here again." Nagisa-kun stated and I look at him confuse, he looks back at me and pointed at the very far end of the forest line. I blink and saw a shadow figure but I couldn't make out who, but if Nagisa-kun is calm then it's probably Bitch-sensei's master.

"How did you manage to see him that far?" I asked him, though I probably asked a bit too loud, because all of the eyes suddenly turned to us, including their P.E teacher who asked.

"See who?" I blink and glance at Nagisa-kun, who blushed at the sudden attention. I answered in his stead, after all, it's my fault why they're looking at us.

"Yesterday, Nagisa-kun already saw Bitch-sensei's teacher, he saw him during our English period that man is standing at the very position he is right now." I then look at my tamer. "Right?" I asked for confirmation. Nagisa-kun nodded in response, I shrugged and look back at my teacher and saw him narrowing his eyes at my blue pearl.

"Sensei…" I growled and he glance at me, before sighing and looks back at Nagisa.

"I won't ask how you manage to do that. But if you ever see someone unknown lurking around, tell me or one of your teachers sooner, got it Nagisa-kun?" He requested, my tamer nodded and I sighed pulling him closer to my sad. Our teacher then went back to talk to the rest of the class, few minutes later I felt a weight landed on my shoulder. Without even looking at my left side, because I already knew it's my tamer that was sleeping, I slider my hand down from his shoulder to his waist and lifted him up and put him down his lap, letting him use me as something to sleep at. Our P.E teacher glance at us, before waving his hand at us and I smirked before standing up headed to the infirmary. For some reason Karasuma-sensei is letting me and Nagisa go, but I guess it's because of me. I am after all glaring at them whenever we made an eye contact. We arrived at the infirmary and made Nagisa sleep at the bed, while I sat down at the chair and without realizing it I slept.

* * *

 **Hours later**

I opened my eyes and look around, realizing that I fell with my arms folded at the bed and used as a pillow. It also took me awhile to realize that someone's playing with my hair. I blink and sit up and look at the bed and saw my tamer smiling at me.

"How long was I asleep?" I asked, he shrugged.

"I don't know." He answered, I smirked and look outside and blink when I saw our P.E teacher sitting outside.

"Hey, look at that, Nagisa-kun." I told him and saw him followed my gaze.

"…Ah. Karasuma-sensei often eats lunch over there." He told me and we both watch as the battle our P.E teacher and English teacher happen.

"There's alone woman approaching him. Bitch-sensei's sure got commitment." I commented and saw him giggling, I went back to look at the scene that I didn't saw his eyes turning dull. I blink in amazement as Bitch-sensei used a wire trap, and I knew Karasuma-sensei wasn't expecting that. I watch Bitch-sensei straddle Karasuma-sensei and him stopping the knife from hitting him, but then the knife tapped him.

"Heh~ Bitch-sensei won." I smirked as I heard my classmate screams. I glance at Nagisa and saw him smiling.

"Lewd and arrogant, but honest, Bitch-sensei is the E-class English teacher." Nagisa stated and I look at him and saw him smiling, I smirked and began to play with his hair which made him look at me. We were staring at each other for a while when he suddenly told me.

"I'm not allowing you to play with Red."

"Nagisa-kun~~" I whined as he giggled and look back at the window.

* * *

 **After Class**

 **Third Person POV**

Karma was walking away from his class building, alone. He was supposed to go with his tamer to head home but, he looked for his tamer and asked his classmate, the result is the same.

'He already left.' Those words were repeating in his mind, which made him scowled harder. 'He's avoiding me…' Karma growled out, remembering the times that whenever he's with his tamer or asked his tamer to accompany him, he's either with Sugino and Kayano or would deny him an d say that his mother or uncle asked him to do an errand for them.

"What's is going on?" Karma growled out, getting angry by the minute that every students moved away from his path. Just then his phone ring which made him sighed and answer it.

"Yes mom?" he immediately asked, which made his mother gasp.

"How did you know it was me?" He heard her ask.

"Mom… you pretty much called me every day when I arrived home from school. You called a bit early this time though." He explained and heard his mother laughed, Karma sighed knowing it will be a long conversation between him and his parents. It'll also distract him from his problem at the moment. However, bottled emotion aren't good and that exactly what happen the very next day.

* * *

 **The next day**

It was still early in the morning and yet there is one E-class student already at the top path of the mountain that is headed towards the E-class building. That person is no other than Akabane Karma who is sitting at a tree branch that's strong enough to withstand his weight. He's waiting for someone, a classmate who always arrive early than the rest of their classmates. And that classmate is his tamer, Shiota Nagisa. Karma hummed as he swing his legs back and forth before pausing and look to the down the trail that leads towards the main building and smirk upon seeing his tamer, alone.

"Nagisa-kun~" He called out as he jumped down, Nagisa seems to flinch and look at him with wide eyes, before slowly stepping backwards and turned around. Karma's eyes glowed as he saw this action and walk faster to catch up with his tamer, his bottled up emotion from yesterday leaking out.

"Ne, Nagisa-kun..." Karma called out as he went towards Nagisa who stopped walking down the trail heading towards the bottom of the mountain.

"H-hai?" Nagisa stuttered. Karma smirked at him as he continued heading towards his tamer.

"Why are you spending so much time with Sugino and Kayano?" Karma asked, Nagisa smiled at him.

"What are you talking about? I'm not… well…" He started but before he could continue Karma cut him off.

"Are you avoiding me?" Nagisa froze at that before looking at Karma more fearfully.

'Did he saw right through me?'

 **"Every time I asked to go home together, or something just to spend some alone time with you, you always had excuses or your already with someone else, like Sugino and Kayano…"** Karma's eyes then glinted as he step towards Nagisa until the tamer of the 3-E demon's back hit the tree.

 **"Ne..."** Eyes glinting darkly and Nagisa's eyes widen upon seeing the dark expression he saw two days ago. **"Answer me Nagisa-kun... are you avoiding me?"**

"N-no..." Nagisa lied, biting his lip. "No I'm not… I just... thought that you want to be alone... so I never bothered to ask you, like that time during our first year… you rejected some of my invitations to spend some time together and well… I thought you still wanted to be alone sometimes..." Nagisa laugh nervously, while Karma blink the dark expression disappeared right after the bluennettes statement.

"But I asked you every time remember?" Golden red eyes suddenly glinted darkly. **"I never let you out of my site since Kyoto."** Nagisa gulped and answered.

"But remember that time when I left with Sugino, Kayano and Nakamura? I almost tried to ask you then but… I thought you wanted to be alone because you were so deep in thoughts that you didn't notice that I left…" Laughing nervously, Nagisa internally sighed in relief when the dark expression left.

"I guess... your right..." Karma then smiled. "sorry about that Nagisa-kun~~" he then leaned away from Nagisa and began to walk up the trail.

"Let's just go class~ and let's talk about the sequel of Sonic Ninja~ I have an updated version of their magazine~" Karma suggested as he look back at Nagisa, who smiled and nodded.

"U-unn... let's!" He then run after Karma, who made sure to walk beside him.

'What was that?' Nagisa thought, before flinching when he heard 'kaa-san's' voice again.

'Nagisa-chan~ don't forget to distance yourself from him~'

'But Karma's so scary earlier when I tried to do so...'

'STUPID GIRL! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID! DISTANCE YOURSELF FROM HIM! HE'S NOTHING! HE'S JUST USING YOU! THAT EXPRESSION YOU EARLIER WAS SOMETHING HE USED SO THAT HE CAN CONTROL YOU! HE'S USING YOU AS AN OUTLET FOR HIS FRUSTRATIONS! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME HE FOUGHT?! HUH?! DISTANCE YOURSELF FROM HIM!' Nagisa's thought were going to a darker turn when he heard Karma shouted.

"Nagisa-kun!" At that Nagisa blink and saw Karma looking at him, concerned.

"H-hai?" he asked, Karma then chuckled.

"What's in your mind~?" he asked, while Nagisa blushed as Karma leaned closer to his face.

"So-sonic ninja!" Nagisa blurt out while Karma blink.

"Oh yeah, you're always deep in thought when you think about that movie... then..." After that the two of them began to talk as they headed towards their classroom with Nagisa playing his wristband, trying to stop himself from wincing in pain, he made another cut on his thigh and well… it also happen that K-sensei did it to him again, and now, glancing up at Karma, he gulped it was a close call for Nagisa, Karma almost found out about him avoiding the red head, but he manage to avoid it. But how much longer can he lie to Karma when Karma seems to know something is up, from the very moment his dark side began to appear...

* * *

 **TBC**

 **Okay… sorry for the long wait and this is a part of the last chapter… chapter 7 is supposed to be a combination from Kyoto trip to Takaoka's, but I couldn't do it and as well as this one. So for the next chapter, hopefully, I'll reach it because at the moment I started to base at the manga, considering that the manga had everyone participate on assassinating Koro-sensei, unlike the episodes. So I hope you guys love this chapter and please hit the review button~**

 **Attention!**

 **Next chapter we will be having a special guests! And I'm not telling who hahahahahaahaha, please brace yourself for the next chapter and hopefully you will still like it.**

 **And I would like to thank you all for reading, following, favorite and reviewing this story! I appreciate it! *bows***

 **Also HAPPY BIRTHDAY AKABANE KARMA! TAKE CARE OF YOUR NAGI-BABY~! HAHAHAHAHA**

 **Reviews**

 **TheRealRedDevil:** **well… you probably discovered this late because I updated so late as well. I'm sorry to hear about getting fired because of reading fictions, but fictions makes us stress free or something hahahaha. I'm glad you love this story and Karma almost talk about the distancing at Nagisa in this chapter but Nagisa is so good at lying *sighs*. I also agree with you, I don't like K-sensei, especially as I continued to write my chapters… *sighs*. Hahahahahaha me a sadist?... maybe… hahahahaha…. Just waiting for me to drop the bomb at the most unexpected moment *-* Thank you and Thanks for reviewing~**

 **Guest [Michelle] (Oct. 15): I'm honored that you reviewed my story when you rarely did. And I'm glad you love this story and yes, I'm very proud of my work and I will continue it until the end. Thank you and Thanks for reviewing~**

 **Randomwerewolf:** **I'm really glad you love this story, I was nervous you might not** **Thank you and Thanks for reviewing~**

 **CrazzzzyChick2:** **Well… those are two possible endings… but… I can't say it yet hahahaha sorry... Thank you and Thanks for reviewing~**

 **Guest (Sep. 12): I'm glad~ Thank you and Thanks for reviewing~**

 **Deugemia:** **You summarized it a bit but… yep you're missing something big and that is the main problem of this story. Your question, 'does he want to make Nagi into an assassin?' as much as I want to answer, I rather not but you're half correct and half wrong. I'll spoil you a bit *-* K-sensei is making Nagisa into something you won't be expecting, and it's not an assassin. Sorry but that's all I can say hahahahaha Thank you and Thanks for reviewing~**

 **Blackbird66:** **Well… I can't really say anything considering we have our PM's hahahaha but did you waited for 4 months for this chapter? Hahahaha sorry I'm teasing you again… Thank you and Thanks for reviewing~**

 **KuroCiel:** **I'm glad you like the chapter~ oh and please don't forget that Nagisa also have scars on his mid thighs… which might make things… steamy… when Karma founds out hahahahhaha. And as for the kiss… I wonder… should I make it sooner or should it be for later? Hahahahaha I'm sorry I can't help but tease my readers sometimes hahahahaha. Thank you and Thanks for reviewing~**

 **Aiko Kiya:** **I'm really glad that you like this story~ though Karma is a bit an OOC, I'll try my best to make sure it's not over the top OOC hahahaha. And now I added the board chairman to the mix. Well more secrets hidden, again hahahahaha. Thank you and Thanks for reviewing~**

 **yukino76:** **your most welcome~ and thanks for reviewing~**

 **bookgirl111:** **I apologize for the confusion… not really… but I hope this removed some of your confusion. And to tell you the truth… I didn't even realize doing or dropping hints that seems to be not lining up, I apologize *bows* as for the rest of your question… I rather not spoil, hehehehehe~ Thank you and thank you for reviewing~**

 **Merry Christmas Everyone!**

 **Advance Happy New Year!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title:** Mending a Broken Bond

 **Rated:** T, might change to M in future chapters

 **Genre:** Angst/Romance/Hurt & Comfort

 **Pairing:** Karma x Nagisa

 **Warning:** Self-harm, Depression, self-blame, triggers, bad grammar, language, might also have lemon in the future, AU, OOC, and lots and lots of tears.

 **Full Summary:** "You were RED. You liked me because I was BLUE. You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky. And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…. Karma-kun…" When Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, he didn't know what happen to his best friend. When Nagisa thought Karma was bored of him, he thought he could handle it, he was wrong it was getting worse and worse each day. When they met again, they weren't classmates, but they weren't also best friend like they use to be, they were just friends. When Karma planned to give Nagisa his notebook that he forgot to give him earlier, he didn't expect to hear Nagisa's mom shouting. Nor did he expect to see the remainders of what happen when he left Nagisa all those years ago during their classroom war. And Karma regretted everything…

"We Drifted… Karma-kun…."

"But! I'M going to MEND IT! I'm not going to lose you Nagisa!"

…

… And then… The worse thing happen on the day of Korosensei assassination day

"Nagisa! Don't you dare to –!"

"Sayonara…Karma… I love you…"

"NAGISA!"

 **Legends:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _'Flashback/Dream/conscience'_

" _ **Speaking other language"**_

 **"Angry/Emphasizing"**

 **A/N: Please remember this is an AU, so I'm not really following the sequence of the episode, also I'm basing sometimes at the manga.**

* * *

 **Chapter 9**

* * *

 _Previously_

* * *

 _"_ _ **You're hiding something…."**_ _Karma step towards his tamer who step back until he back the bluennette at the wall._

 _"Wha—?!" Nagisa started before he got cut off when Karma slammed his hands down beside Nagisa's head._

 _"_ _ **Ne~ Nagisa-kun…"**_ _Karma titled his head to the side while smirking, this made Nagisa eyes to widen more as he didn't recognize the expression on his friend, it was the same on what he saw at the train station when his friend came back from his suspension and during their trip in kyoto but this time it was darker, and Nagisa is scared of it._

 _"_ _ **What are you hiding?"**_ _Nagisa gulped before opening his mouth._

 _"My head hurts." He answered. "The one where I was hit during our field trip at Kyoto, it's starting to hurt me… that's why I was leaning at the wall…" Karma hummed at the answer, before asking once again._

 _"And the limping?" Nagisa open his mouth before closing it and opening again before closing. This continued for a more moments before Karma's patience run out and he slam his hands down beside Nagisa's head to snap him out of his stance and growled darkly._

 _"_ _ **Nagisa-kun!"**_ _And Nagisa immediately answered._

 _"I sprained my ankle!" Karma paused waiting for him to add something. "My head was starting to hurt so much when I left my home and it was too much for me to handle that I decided to rest at the park I passed by earlier…" Nagisa then licked his lips. "I rested there for a few minutes and when I can handle the pain I left the park… only to feel it again that I tripped because of it…"_

* * *

 _"There are times where we saw him sleeping during breaks and whenever he sleep his eyebrows are always furrowed together and well… it was like he's having a nightmare." Sugino then began to walk ahead, while Karma stood still before following after him._

 _'Nightmares while sleeping in school?' he thought before looking at Nagisa. "Did something happen to you when I stop spending some time with you?"_

 _'Don't worry, my blue pearl… I'll be by your side everytime… even though I'm scared of what you have… I'll be by your side…_ _ **for you are mine…'**_ _It didn't took long for Karma to arrive at their destination, which made him immediately head towards the infirmary._

* * *

 _"Sumimasen…" I started and turned to look at my capturer, who glance at me and froze. "Hanashite kudasai…" I glared at him, smiling while releasing my blood lust, a blood lust focused towards him and him alone. I made sure that Karma wouldn't feel it though. The guy immediately let go and run away, his other friends following suit. I watch their running backs before slumping down to the ground. The blood lust I release was too much for me to handle but at least it work._

 _"Nagisa-kun!" Karma shouted worriedly running over me while my cat is now by my side and lick the side of my face._

 _"I'm fine…" I told Karma-neko as he continue to lick my face. Karma-kun was then kneeling beside me and grab my face and look for any signs of injury, but other than the darkening bruise around my neck where I was grab at, he found none. Karma look at the ground guiltily but I merely smiled at him and hugged him._

 _"Thank you for defending me." I mumbled and let him go before standing up, hissing when I felt the pain from my sprain ankle. Karma gently grab it while I sat down on the ground and let him look at it._

 _"It seems to be getting worse." He told and then Karma-neko nuzzled at my side._

 _"It's okay Red." I stated and notice Karma looking at the cat and then at me with a raised eyebrow. I laugh nervously before explaining why my cat is here._

* * *

 _"Nagisa-chan, are you going home?" The man asked and Nagisa nodded. "Then let's go home together." He added and look to his side, which made them look as well and saw a black car not far ahead from them. Before Nagisa could agree or walk towards the man, Karma stood in front of him and glared._

 _"Who are you?" The red head growled out, which made Nagisa to snap his attention towards him and for the man to narrow his eyes before giving him a fake smile._

 _"I apologize." He said bowing his head for a bit. "My name is Kyle… Kyle Rondart… or is it Rondart Kyle?" He questioned, looking at Nagisa who look at the ground._

 _"Rondart Kyle." The bluennette answered, while Kyle smiled at him, before looking at Karma._

 _"Sorry about that. As you can see I'm not born Japanese. My father is French and it's my mother who's the Japanese." Karma raised an eyebrow and glance at Nagisa before looking back at Kyle._

 _"And what are you to Nagisa?"_

 _"Oh! Why I'm merely his uncle. Nagisa's grandmother is my mother's older sister, which made me Hiromi's cousin and Nagisa's uncle~" The man explained rather cheerfully, Karma blink and guessed that Hiromi is the name of Nagisa's mother, who he only saw once but didn't get her name, and what the man said made sense. But there's something off about this man and Karma need to know what._

 _"Heh~" The red head smirked. "And what are you doing here?"_

 _"Karma-kun." Nagisa whispered. Kyle glance at him with glinting eyes before looking back at the Class 3-E's delinquent._

 _"I'm a scientist, also a doctor, but I mostly work as a scientist you see~ and I got transfer here so I asked Hiromi if I can stay with them and she agreed so here I am~". Karma was still doubting the man in front of them but then Nagisa step forward and headed to his uncle._

 _"Then we better get going." He stated and look at Karma smiling. "See you tomorrow." Nagisa waved, which made Karma to wave as well while Kyle walk ahead towards his car and started its engine. Nagisa sat down at the passenger seat and wave again at Karma, who smirked at him, then the car left. Karma watch as the distance between him and his tamer grew. He also couldn't help but feel that something bad will happen._

* * *

 _"Nagisa-kun~" Karma started running towards Nagisa, who stop and look at him, the flowers are in his bag. "Yay~ you're not ignoring me anymore~" He cheered, while Nagisa smiled._

 _"Eh~? Could it be that you can't stand it when Nagisa's not paying attention at you, Karma~?" Nakamura, who was a few steps in front of Nagisa, smirked. Karma blink and saw Sugino, Kayano beside her as well, before tilting his head to the side and smirked._

 _"Of course~ I need a daily dose of Nagisa-kun's attention~" Karma teased, Nakamura snickered, while Sugino and Kayano merely sighed, pitying Nagisa for being their target. Speaking of Nagisa…_

 _"Arree…" Kayano started, looking around but there was no longer signed of the bluennette. "Where is Nagisa-kun anyway?" She finished, Karma paused and look around as well._

 _"He was here a while ago…" Sugino mumbled, Nakamura also look around before looking at Karma asking._

 _"Did you notice when he left?" She asked, Karma shake his head and narrowed his eyes._

 _'Why did he left without telling us?' he thought. What they didn't know was that Nagisa was merely hiding at the tree not far from them, lost in thought. It seems that he had another conversation with Kaa-san… a conversation he couldn't win._

 _'He's making fun of you again! Stay away from him!'_

 _'But… Karma-kun cares—'_

 _'He doesn't care for you! Distance yourself from him! He doesn't need to know how selfish you are! How damaged you are! You are nothing but a burdened! You are so useless! You don't deserve their kindness! Once they will found out about your scars and on what he's been doing at you they will leave you! And you will be nothing but a broken doll! You will be heartbroken again! Karma will leave you again! Listen to me and STAY AWAY FROM HIM! FROM THEM!'_

* * *

" _You're putting quite a fight, little snake. It was a good thing that I can control your mind and thoughts as well as hear them through the chip I put in you…" He then sighed happily as he leaned over to the side and grab a test tube that is half filled with a green liquid. At the bottom of the test tube is a small, small, small chip._

 _"I wonder… what if a put more chip… can I control your movements?" he then chuckled darkly. "No… I rather not repeat what happen." He then put the test tube back and stood up and look around his room, at his wall were pictures of Nagisa that his mother took of him, dressed up as a girl._

 _"Such a beautiful lady you will be…" He mumbled and stretched his body. "Time to make the very thing that I promise to Hiromi~" he cheered before stopping. He look at the wall beside him, where a huge picture of Nagisa is found. Out of all the pictures that's been pasted at the wall, it was the most beautiful of them all. It was taken during a festival. Nagisa wearing a female kimono and his hair tied up into a beautiful bun with a flower hairpin to lock it. He also had a slight make up, but other than that, everything is natural._

 _"Such beautiful little snake…" he mumbled and left the room. "Such beautiful flower…"_

* * *

 _"No means no…" Karma growled out, hugging Nagisa tightly from the back._

 _"But this is your plan Karma-kun." Koro-sensei answered, the red haired boy glared at him._

 _"I did, but no one told me that you would use my tamer for this…" He growled, Nagisa sighed and look at their teachers as if asking for their help. Koro-sensei rubbed his head not knowing how to help the bluennette while their P.E teacher suggested a possible solution._

 _"How about letting Nagisa in charge for relaying information, Sugino and Kayano for creating distraction? After all Nagisa is the informant of the class from the very beginning." Karasuma said, Karma's eyes glinted in approval._

 _"That's fine~" he hummed, finally letting Nagisa go, who sighed in relief._

* * *

 _Nagisa walk towards his school building, slowly trekking up the mountains. He sighed and rub his eyes sleepily._

 _"Didn't get enough sleep, Shiota-kun?" Nagisa froze, before looking to the side and saw the chairman walking towards him and away from the forest line._

 _"Board Chairman." Nagisa mumbled, while Gakuho smirk at him._

 _"You know… your uncle is pretty convincing." He started and grinned when Nagisa flinched. "Keeps on telling me that you're clever and that you never cheated…" He then walks around Nagisa who looks down at the ground._

 _"How did you know about my uncle?" Nagisa asked, Gakuho shrugs._

 _"Old classmates, together with the person you called K-sensei." At that Nagisa froze while the board chairman continued speaking as if he didn't notice the bluennette's condition. "Now when I talked to them, they told me interesting stuff." He then grinned at Nagisa._

 _"Let's make a deal." He started which made Nagisa to look at him shock. "If you passed all your exams and made it to the top 50 at the end of the school year. I might confess to the authorities about your… condition at home." Getting braver, Nagisa glance at him._

 _"What's the catch with that? You wouldn't turn them over without a catch." He mumbled, Gakuho laugh creepily._

 _"Your mother is a psycho and force you to wear dresses, abuse if you disagreed. While this K-sensei is doing an—"_

 _"Don't say it!" Nagisa shouted, while the board chairman look at him._

 _"Sensitive on that topic I see." He grinned before continuing. "While doing that. So he told me the benefits of it, and I may say… I'm quite interested… and I'm already thinking of things that I can use it for."_

 _"In other words, you want custody over me when my mom is in prison, together with K-sensei, because of what they said?" Nagisa summarized and sighed upon seeing Gakuho smirked._

 _"Clever… you really are observant." He stated before walking down the mountain._

 _"You're not waiting for my answer?" Nagisa asked, turning to look at the chairman._

 _"I already know the answer. After all," Gakuho look over his shoulder. "All you wanted is to be saved and be free from your cell."_

 _"How did you…" Nagisa trailed off before looking at the ground and began to walk up the mountains._

 _"I was right." Gakuho mumbled and continue his journey to head to the main building. "I'm excited to have you as a child, Shiota Nagisa."_

* * *

 _"Nagisa-kun~" He called out as he jumped down, Nagisa seems to flinch and look at him with wide eyes, before slowly stepping backwards and turned around. Karma's eyes glowed as he saw this action and walk faster to catch up with his tamer, his bottled up emotion from yesterday leaking out._

 _"Ne, Nagisa-kun..." Karma called out as he went towards Nagisa who stopped walking down the trail heading towards the bottom of the mountain._

 _"H-hai?" Nagisa stuttered. Karma smirked at him as he continued heading towards his tamer._

 _"Why are you spending so much time with Sugino and Kayano?" Karma asked, Nagisa smiled at him._

 _"What are you talking about? I'm not… well…" He started but before he could continue Karma cut him off._

 _"Are you avoiding me?" Nagisa froze at that before looking at Karma more fearfully._

 _'Did he saw right through me?'_

 _ **"Every time I asked to go home together, or something just to spend some alone time with you, you always had excuses or your already with someone else, like Sugino and Kayano…"**_ _Karma's eyes then glinted as he step towards Nagisa until the tamer of the 3-E demon's back hit the tree._

 _ **"Ne..."**_ _Eyes glinting darkly and Nagisa's eyes widen upon seeing the dark expression he saw two days ago._ _ **"Answer me Nagisa-kun... are you avoiding me?"**_

 _"N-no..." Nagisa lied, biting his lip. "No I'm not… I just... thought that you want to be alone... so I never bothered to ask you, like that time during our first year… you rejected some of my invitations to spend some time together and well… I thought you still wanted to be alone sometimes..." Nagisa laugh nervously, while Karma blink the dark expression disappeared right after the bluennettes statement._

 _"But I asked you every time remember?" Golden red eyes suddenly glinted darkly._ _ **"I never let you out of my site since Kyoto."**_ _Nagisa gulped and answered._

 _"But remember that time when I left with Sugino, Kayano and Nakamura? I almost tried to ask you then but… I thought you wanted to be alone because you were so deep in thoughts that you didn't notice that I left…" Laughing nervously, Nagisa internally sighed in relief when the dark expression left._

 _"I guess... your right..." Karma then smiled. "Sorry about that Nagisa-kun~~" he then leaned away from Nagisa and began to walk up the trail._

 _"Let's just go class~ and let's talk about the sequel of Sonic Ninja~ I have an updated version of their magazine~" Karma suggested as he look back at Nagisa, who smiled and nodded._

 _"U-unn... let's!" He then run after Karma, who made sure to walk beside him._

 _'What was that?' Nagisa thought, before flinching when he heard 'kaa-san's' voice again._

 _'Nagisa-chan~ don't forget to distance yourself from him~'_

 _'But Karma's so scary earlier when I tried to do so...'_

 _'STUPID GIRL! DID YOU NOT HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID! DISTANCE YOURSELF FROM HIM! HE'S NOTHING! HE'S JUST USING YOU! THAT EXPRESSION YOU EARLIER WAS SOMETHING HE USED SO THAT HE CAN CONTROL YOU! HE'S USING YOU AS AN OUTLET FOR HIS FRUSTRATIONS! WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME HE FOUGHT?! HUH?! DISTANCE YOURSELF FROM HIM!' Nagisa's thought were going to a darker turn when he heard Karma shouted._

 _"Nagisa-kun!" At that Nagisa blink and saw Karma looking at him, concerned._

 _"H-hai?" he asked, Karma then chuckled._

 _"What's in your mind~?" he asked, while Nagisa blushed as Karma leaned closer to his face._

 _"So-sonic ninja!" Nagisa blurt out while Karma blink._

 _"Oh yeah, you're always deep in thought when you think about that movie... then..." After that the two of them began to talk as they headed towards their classroom with Nagisa playing his wristband, trying to stop himself from wincing in pain, he made another cut on his thigh and well… it also happen that K-sensei did it to him again, and now, glancing up at Karma, he gulped it was a close call for Nagisa, Karma almost found out about him avoiding the red head, but he manage to avoid it. But how much longer can he lie to Karma when Karma seems to know something is up, from the very moment his dark side began to appear..._

* * *

 **After class**

The E-class students saw their teacher in high spirit while reading a magazine. Isogai smiled before bringing his gun out and pointed it at their target.

"You're certainly in a good mood, Koro-sensei. Do you have something planned after school?" The class rep asked, firing his gun at their teacher who dodge it by sliding down.

"Yep." Their teacher answered. "I'm going to Hawaii to see a movie. It was only released it America a short while ago. So I'm looking forward to it." Nakamura, together with Maehara and Kataoka, who are standing behind Isogai, look at their teacher.

"No way. That not fair, sensei." Nakamura stated.

"Nurufufufu." Said teacher laughs. "Mach 20 speed is utterly perfect for times like these." He then showed them the magazine cover.

"Sonic Ninja?" Isogai asked, which of course caught the attention of two students sitting at the far side of the class.

"Oooh, it's that superhero flick." Maehara stated as they crowded around their teacher. "Tell us what you thought about it tomorrow." At the far side of the classroom, sat Nagisa and Karma. The former holding the same magazine their target is holding.

"...!" Both he and Karma look at the front before looking at each other, nodding. Half an hour later their teacher went out of the classroom, both Nagisa and Karma followed.

"Well, then. It's about time I got going." Koro-sensei stated, bending his tentacles. But before he could take off, he was stopped by one of his students.

"Koro-sensei, please take us with you." He hums, turning around to see Nagisa and Karma heading towards him. The former being slightly flustered while the latter is walking behind him.

"We were just talking about wanting to see that movie." Nagisa finished, showing tako the magazine Karma brought for them to read.

"Oh? You like that sort of thing?" Koro-sensei asked, looking at Nagisa, who had a small blush on his face and smiled happily.

"I love it! I've been waiting forever for the sequel to come out." Nagisa answered.

"You liking superhero movies is rather unexpected, Karma-kun." Their target stated looking at the red haired boy, who was scratching his head, as if embarrassed.

"I like the director. It's unusual for him to work on a film based in American comics." Karma answered but he added in his mind. 'It's also the reason why I have my tamer beside me.'

"I would like to go as well, Nagisa-san." Said student blink before looking down and brought his phone out, upon seeing Ritsu on his phone holding a sign 'Excuse the intrusion.', he couldn't help but sweat bullets.

"Ritsu… why are you in my phone?" He shakily asked.

"This is to facilitate sharing information with everyone." Ritsu explained saluting at Nagisa. "I have downloaded my terminal into everyone's cell phones. Please call me 'mobile Ritsu'." She finished winking at the bluenette, who couldn't help but thought.

'Basically anything goes for her, too.'

"I would like to experience Koro-sensei's Mach-speed take off once more. The camera image might become assassination reference material." She added, with an arrow on her forward and gestured at Nagisa's front camera.

"Very well." Koro-sensei stated, suddenly had a dark expression. "I will let you all… experience the movie, as well as my speed." He stated and then the next thing Nagisa, Karma and Ritsu knew is that they are inside their teacher's clothes with their heads out and Ritsu in front of Nagisa's chest.

"…" Nagisa was sweating bullets and paling while Karma had a slight sweat on the side of his face.

"…Karma-kun, I didn't put much thought into it when I asked, but aren't we kind doing something unbelievable?" Nagisa shakily asked.

"Guess so~" Karma sang out. "We didn't think as far as our own safety."

"Don't worry. I'll accelerate slowly to prevent it from taxing your bodies!" And then they were off with Nagisa and Karma shouting.

"Uwaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

"S-so fast!" Nagisa shouted as they look at the view that their teacher always see. Then Karma began to laugh.

"Ahahaha! Awesome I can already see the Pacific Ocean!" he pointed out, just then Nagisa look up and blink.

"Huh? I don't really feel or hear the wind, Koro-sensei. Your head is repelling almost all of it." He stated while Koro-sensei look at him amaze and proudly.

"That's a good eye you have, Nagisa-kun. The secret lies in sensei's skin." He stated pointing at his head.

"My head is usually soft, but it solidifies under high pressure. As such, I won't even succumb to mach-speed wind pressure. Flying at supersonic speeds involves advanced laws of physics that you don't know yet, but" Koro-sensei then showed them a beaker, water and potato starch which caught their attention. "There is something much more familiar to you that works off a principle similar to sensei's skin." With his other tentacle Koro-sensei poured the water at the beaker followed by the potato starch while stating.

"Let's have a little lesson on that 'Dilitancy phenomenon.' First, we'll mix potato starch with water…" Nagisa sweat drop.

'He's started teaching us in mid-flight!' he thought though he was absorbed by the lesson that he didn't heard Ritsu and Karma speaking to each other.

"… Aren't you going to assassinate him, Karma-kun?" She asked. "Right now, when you are such in close contact, would appear to be you chance to do so…" Karma smirked at her statement.

"Don't talk nonsense, Ritsu. Even if I were able to kill him now, we'd still drop into the Pacific Ocean at Mach Speed. We are completely at his mercy. All we can do is sit back and listen to his lesson." Karma then glance at Nagisa before looking at Ritsu.

"Also… I'm not willing to let my tamer get hurt." He smirked at her, while she smiled in understanding. Unknown to her and Koro-sensei, was that Karma was searching for Nagisa's hand and when he did found it, he grabs it, linking their fingers together. Nagisa blink and glance at him before looking back at the lesson Koro-sensei gave them mid-flight. It didn't take them long, they finally arrived at Hawaii entertainment center

"… and there you have it." Koro-sensei stated, landing at the roof softly while removing Nagisa and Karma, who immediately let go of Nagisa's hand, from his clothes. "The latest sort of bulletproof vests also make use of this technology." He then walk away fixing his clothes, while Nagisa and Karma tried to balance at the roof.

"Now you've learned something new. And the movie theater is just below us." Koro-sensei stated, which made Karma and Nagisa look at each other, finally realizing that they've arrived.

"…!" Nagisa then look around and sweat drop. '…. While he was giving us a quick lesson, we travelled all the way to Hawaii!' he thought and feeling the breeze, unknown to him, Karma was watching his every movement like a hawk and watch as Nagisa lift his hand and remove his hair tair. Karma watched in awe as Nagisa became an angel in his eyes, his hair flowing with the wind and the sunset as the background. He immediately took some pictures and used the image he got as a wallpaper before frowning and look over his shoulder.

"Nurufufufu…" Koro-sensei giggled, already in his disguise before dodging when Karma tried to kill him. Nagisa sweat drop at them, while smiling. After a while they all went down and went to the counter for their tickets. Koro-sensei paid for his own, while Karma paid both for him and Nagisa who merely sighed in defeat, he didn't even had the chance to take his wallet out. They then entered their assigned theater room, suddenly Karma commented.

"Woah, its freezing!"

"The air conditioning's on way too high, isn't it?!" Nagisa asked, rubbing both of his arms with his hands. Karma did the same but only on his right arm. When they sat down, Koro-sensei pulled out some blanket form his clothes.

"In Hawaii, they turn the air conditioning up a fair amount indoors. All of you, please properly equip yourself against the cold. Here you go." The tako stated, reaching a pink blanket with his face shaped as a heart printed on it towards Karma, who blink and look at it weirdly before draping it over Nagisa's shoulder, who sat on his left. Nagisa give him a grateful glance before looking back at the screen while the red head accepted another blanket from their teacher.

"How exciting!" Ritsu clapped her hands, already dressed in warm clothes. "I've never been on a movie theater before" She finished, Nagisa fixed the blanket Karma draped around his shoulder, while said red head leaned his elbow on the left side of his chair and leaned his cheek at his fisted hand.

"But…" Nagisa stated which made Koro-sensei look at him. "This is America, so there won't be any Japanese subtitles, right? I wonder if we'll be able to understand the plot…" Karma narrowed his eyes at his tamer low self-esteem while Koro-sensei told him.

"Don't worry about it. You two are doing very well in English. Hasn't Irina-sensei been drilling it into you heads?" He asked. But then he reach out two of his tentacles which had mouths at them towards his students.

"Also, put sense's tentacle in your ear."

"?" Nagisa look at it as he and Karma grabs it before putting it on his left ear, while Karma look at it weirdly before doing the same.

"It will explain any vocabulary used that you haven't learned yet. Let's enjoy the film while doing out best to follow the dialogue." When both Nagisa and Karma leaned back at their seat, they blink when they saw a tray of soda and popcorn in front of them.

"Here have some soda and popcorn." Nagisa grabs one popcorn and soda before giving it to Karma and grabs his own pair of food and put the soda the arm chair while the whole place began to darken.

'Oh man.' He thought leaning back, smiling genuinely with his eyes close and a small blush on his cheek. 'This is making me really happy…!'

As the movie continues, Nagisa was fidgeting in his seat, absorb by the movie. Once in a while Karma would glance at him and smirk upon seeing him getting all work up.

"… G… no, they're definitely H." Upon hearing that both Karma and Nagisa looked at their teacher sweat dropping upon seeing him turned pink and focused only on the heroine. Nagisa sighed in defeat when he realized that while Karma snickered and before they knew it, the movies was finish. They all went out together with the other movie goers. When they were out of the theaters Nagisa stretch his arms up and sighed before tying his hair into twin tails. Karma as usual watched his every movements before looking around for their teacher. Upon hearing a sob behind them, Nagisa and Karma turn around and sweat drop upon seeing their teacher cry.

"Koro-sensei…" Nagisa sighed out before looking to the side and smiled widely. "Sugoi…" he mumbled before running towards the sea that was near the theaters.

"Nagisa-kun?" Karma called out and followed after him and merely sighed in relief when he saw Nagisa standing near the shore. He then look at the sea, wondering why his tamer was so amaze, and saw the reflection of their crescent moon and stars.

"Karma-kun." Koro-sensei called out which made the red head to look at him. "Is this the first time Nagisa-kun's out of country experience?" The tako asked, Karma blink at the sudden question before looking back at Nagisa and blinked when he saw him playing at the waters. His pants rolled up to his knees, and the shoes and socks at the sand where the water won't reach.

"'Dunno," he answered. "As far as I know, the only city he want aside from ours is Kyoto." Koro-sensei hummed, Karma blinked before smirking and immediately went towards his tamer, taking his shoes and sock off, which landed beside Nagisa's.

"Nyuuk!" Koro-sensei yelped as he watch Karma splashes some water towards Nagisa, who block it with his arms giggling before doing the same to the red head. Koro-sensei relax watching them play as if they were kids. Koro-sensei smiled at that, before heading towards them.

"Hai~ hai~ enough of that~ I don't want you to catch a cold because you played in the water and suddenly went home with a ride of Mach 20 speed right after~" Karma and Nagisa stopped panting slightly, before doing what their teacher said. Koro-sensei place a mat beside their shoes and sock, gesturing for them to sit down on it and giving them a towel once they did. Nagisa smiled at him in gratitude before wiping his feet from the water and sand, Karma did the same before they both wore their shoes and shock.

"That's was fun~" Ritsu suddenly stated which made them all look at Nagisa's chest where she was located the whole time. "Karma-kun and Nagisa-san playing like that and I feel like I'm also there~" Nagisa smiled before standing up and Karma sighed before doing the same.

"Then let's play with the others next time?" Nagisa suggested looking at their teacher, who suddenly had a thoughtful expression.

"We shall see~" Koro-sensei sang out before grabbing his students and put them inside his clothes before taking off. And this time, the moment their bodies are hidden from the view, Karma didn't hesitate to grab Nagisa's hand, tightly.

* * *

 **Few minutes later**

"That was fun~" Nagisa stated after Koro-sensei free them from his clothes upon landing in front of their school building. "Now that it's reached this point, I've been drawn in and am really anxious for the next installment."

"You just commented that now, Nagisa-kun?" Karma smirked at him, which made Nagisa smiled at him. "But y'know, the last boss being the heroine's brother was pretty clichéd." Karma finished while Nagisa's mood then dampened and look blankly at Karma.

"Eh. Y-yeah…" He deadpanned.

"Through analysis of 1,000 Hollywood movies, I can make an accurate prediction of developments in the final film. Shall I do so?" Ritsu asked, looking up at Nagisa who gave her a defeated look.

"…No, that's okay. You're both such killjoys…" he stated just then they heard their teacher sobs which made them look at him sweating bullets.

"A brother and sister separated their whole lives! What a cruel fate!"

 **Koro-sensei's weakness #14**

 **Hackneyed plot developments make him cry**

"…on the other hand, what sort of adult would have that reaction." Karma wondered.

"…he's been crying since we left Hawaii." Nagisa stated before realizing that it was getting late. Together both he and Karma went and grab their things inside the classroom, while their teacher continue to stay outside crying. When they had their things, Nagisa and Karma head out of the building.

"Thanks for today, Koro-sensei. Goodbye!" Nagisa stated while their teacher waved at them with his handkerchief while crying.

"Goodbye. It's dark out, so be careful." He advised before adding. "Please write up you impressions of the movie in English and hand it in by tomorrow."

"Ehhh? You're giving us homework on it…?" Nagisa asked

"You were able to go to Hawaii for free, so it's a cheap form of compensation." At that Nagisa smiled nervously at him before he and Karma left. On their way down the mountain path, Nagisa sighed heavily.

"Haah…" Of course this caught the devil of the E-class, who look at him.

"? What's up, Nagisa?" He asked, it may seem nonchalantly but inside he was worried because as far as he knew his tame never, ever sighed heavily.

"This is a first time for me." Nagisa stated. "Over the course of five hours, I went to Hawaii while taking a lesson, saw a movie, played with you at the sea and then came back here."

"…Yeaah, you've got that right~" Karma sang out while sighing in relief, mentally.

"On top of that, so as not to tax your bodies, he looked after you with the utmost care and attention." Ritsu said. "I was able to confirm the utilization of his tentacles in warding off wind pressure, dust, dirt, and the like."

"…The scenery today… is what Koro-sensei views all the time."

"…" Karma remained quite as his tamer suddenly look up.

"I have a feeling that the more we know about sensei, the more the meaning of his existence will fade from our minds." They then continue walking down, this time no conversation was exchange between them. Ristu left Nagisa's phone, as they finally arrived at the train station. When they ride the train both Nagisa and Karma was standing side by side, and a few stops later, the school delinquent suddenly felt a weight added to his shoulder which made him look and nearly smile upon seeing the blue haired student sleeping. When they were nearing their stop, Karma woke Nagisa up, who mumbled but complied and sleepily they both went out of the train, by the time they step out of the train station Nagisa was wide awake.

"Should I walk you home?" Karma asked, but Nagisa shakes his head.

"Don't worry I'll be fine." He smiled at him before turning around and left. Karma watch his back before sighing and headed to the direction of his home.

* * *

 **With Nagisa**

 **Nagisa's POV**

After separating from Karma, I went to the nearest convenience store and bought dinner for me and my cat. I don't know if mom is there or K-sensei is, but I rather not take the chances of her and him being home and didn't get dinner. When I arrived home however I sighed in relief upon seeing that no one was home. I look around and saw a note from my mom that she's going to work overnight. While there was no note from K-sensei so I began to tense and headed towards my room and open it slowly. I nearly sighed in relief upon seeing that no one was there, except from Karma, who was sleeping at my window sill. I immediately changed clothes and sat down at the bed.

"Karma." I called out, my cat open his eyes before meowing and headed towards me. I smiled and gave him his food at the floor while I eat mine. Once we were done I throw our container at the garbage can found at the corner of my room before grabbing my cat and patted his body while humming. After a while I decided to do my homework, before going to sleep. Though, mid-way when I was writing my essay my door open and I turn to look at it, blinking when I saw K-sensei.

"Be alert tomorrow." He stated, and I tilted my head in confusion, but he didn't elaborate and close my door. I blink multiples time when my door close before hearing my phone beep, which means I receive a message. I opened it and saw that it was Karasuma-sensei texting me about a transfer student joining us tomorrow. I merely blink at it before continuing my homework.

* * *

 **With Karma**

 **Karma's POV**

I laid down on my bed, reading the message our P.E teacher send us, before ignoring it and look at my wallpaper. I then went to my gallery where I had plenty of pictures of my tamer, in fact almost all of my gallery contains a picture of him and him alone. I don't know what's wrong with me, but ever since we met I always take a picture of him, unknowing to him or whether I'm teasing him. It's like I have an obsession towards him, heck when I tried to distance myself from him, I was frowning at the lack of images of him, that I immediately took plenty of photos when we started our class as 3-E students. I was skimming over his photo that I had when I suddenly saw a stolen picture of him and Sugino laughing. I immediately frowned, my eyes were seeing red and before I knew it I was already editing the photo and cropping Sugino's face. I did this to the rest of the photos whenever it was my tamer with someone else. I suddenly stop at the 20th photo where it was both my tamer and Nakamura, frowning.

'What is wrong with me?' I thought before throwing my phone to side and glared at the ceiling before sighing.

"I'm probably tired." I mumbled before turning to my side and grab my phone to see the image I took earlier at the Hawaii.

"Good night Nagisa." I mumbled and then sleep claimed me.

* * *

 **The next day**

"Karasuma-sensei has told all of you that there's a transfer student coming, right?" Our target asked us, right after roll call. I wasn't particularly interested at the topic of a new transfer student, I was more interested at my Nagisa, who keeps on playing with his bracelet. It looks like a knitted one, with a faded color red and two inches width.

"Nagisa-kun." I called out, receiving a hum in response. "Who gave you that?" I asked, growling inwardly at the thought that someone else gave his tamer a gift. Nagisa giggled as if knowing that he's growling inwardly.

"I knitted it myself." Nagisa answered, glancing at me. "Mom wanted me to learn on how to knit." He finished, what I didn't know however was that the reason why Nagisa's mom wanted him to learn on how to knit was because his mother wanted him to learn more about being a girl, and it seems knitting is a part of her 'teachings'.

"I didn't know you, knew on how to knit." I stated, he smiled sadly at me, which made me frown.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about." He whispered. I blinked, surprise and confuse.

"I was an overwhelmingly inferior assassin compared to him." I heard Ritsu stated, which made me look at her. I glance around and realized that they were all looking nervous including our target. I glance at my tamer and saw him merely looking at the window as if this didn't concern him at all.

"Nagisa-kun." I called out again and he looks at me.

"Hai?" He asked tilting his head a bit to the side.

"Aren't you worried about our new classmate? Even Ritsu was admitting that this guy is stronger than her." I asked and he merely smiled at me.

"Even so." He then look at our spooked teacher. "Koro-sensei will always manage to avoid getting killed, even when cornered." He answered me before looking back at the window. I blink wondering why my tamer is acting like this when suddenly the door open, which made all of us look at it and saw white smoke around the hallway, just then a man, wearing white clothing from top to bottom walk inside.

'!?'

As if suddenly noticing the attention, he lifted his hand and open his palm.

Poof!

A pigeon then appeared which shocked and spooked my classmates that they almost jump in fright. I glance at my tamer and saw him looking at the man with wide eyes, which made me look back at the man.

"Sorry, I must have frightened you. I, however, am not the transfer student." The man told us and suddenly he was all sparkly and happy(?). "I am his guardian…. Well, I'm dressed entirely in white, so just call me 'Shiro'." He told us, and I narrowed my eyes at him before looking back at Nagisa, who looks at me with wide, nervous and startled eyes.

"That startled me." He mumbled and I smirked.

"Well, if someone suddenly comes in wearing white clothes and does a slight of hand, it's pretty startling." I told him and he sighed.

"Yeah. Anyone but Koro-sensei would be…" it was then that we notice our teacher in his liquid form at the very top and corner of the room.

" **WHY THE HELL ARE YOU SO SCARED, KORO-SENSEI!"**

" **AND ENOUGH TO USE YOUR SECRET LIQUEFICATION SKILL!"** My classmates shouted, while my eyes glinted mischievously as my tamer sighed and write another weakness of his.

"W-well…. What Ritsu-san said was frightening, so…" I nearly burst out laughing as he said that while sweating bullets.

 **Koro-sensei's Weakness #15**

 **He gets taken in by rumors**

Our target then back to his normal form and began to talk to the guardian of the new transfer student. As they talk to one another, with Shiro giving the octopus a yokan, I notice that Karasuma was eyeing the man suspiciously and quietly. I also saw him glancing at our P.E teacher then around the room, his eyes seems to linger at Kayano for a moment though before his sight landed at me and my tamer. I narrowed my eyes upon seeing him a eyeing Nagisa a lot longer than Kayano, which made me nearly to growl and stand up, if it wasn't for Nagisa, who grabs my shoulder and have a confuse expression on his face.

"….?"

"Is something wrong?" Koro-sensei asked, when he realize that Shiro was staring at us. I ignored his answer though and look at my tamer, who was looking at me.

"You okay?" I asked and he nodded, before letting go of my shoulder.

"Do you know him somehow? He was looking at you quite longer than the rest of us." I told him. But he merely shakes his head.

"I don't know. I never knew someone wearing like that before and his voice doesn't sound so familiar." He answered, I was about to talk to him more when suddenly the back of the room was suddenly destroyed and our new student came in.

'USE THE DAMN DOOR!' My classmates expression seems to shout.

"I… am victorious. I have proven myself to be strong than this classrooms walls. That alone is enough…. That alone is enough…." Was the first thing he said, judging by the reaction of my classmates, they were sweating bullets.

'Another pain in the ass has turned up!'

'Koro-sensei's reaction is troublesome, too!'

'He's not smiling or being serious…'

'What the heck is with that half-assed face!'

'Man, this is really interesting.' I snickered inwardly seeing the faces of my classmates and teacher.

"That's weird." I heard Nagisa mumbled, which made me look at him.

"This is Horibe Itona. Please call him by name." I heard Shiro stated, but I was looking at my tamer that I ignored the rest of his statement.

"It's raining outside but he's not wet, he's also not carrying anything as well." I frowned at that before smiling.

"For the time being, please allow me to watch over him." I look at Shiro as he finished his statement. From the corner of my eye, I saw Nagisa getting nervously as he put his hands together and between his legs.

"A guardian clad in white and a transfer student whose words make no sense. They've probably had more than their fair share of problems." He stated, before looking at me and blink when he saw me looking at Itona.

"Hey, Itona-kun, it's kinda been bugging me, well me and Nagisa, but you weren't carrying anything when you came in just now, right? So why aren't you even the slightest bit wet… when it's pouring outside?" I asked, I heard out informant whispered my name harshly.

"Karma!"

"…" Itona remained silent before he glance around the room and stood up before heading towards me.

"…You are probably the strongest one in this class." He stated, reaching his hand out before rubbing my head. "But don't worry. You're weaker than me, so… I won't kill you." He then lifted his hand away from me as he walks towards the front.

"….!"

'What was that all about?' I thought as I touched my head, before grabbing Nagisa's hand which made him give a confuse sound before putting it on my hand, replacing the unwanted touch with his.

"I think I only want to kill those who might be stronger than me." Itona stated as he continue walking, while Nagisa continue to pat my head.

"In this classroom, that means only you Koro-sensei." He pointed at our teacher who was eating the yokan without even removing the wrappers.

"Does that talk of 'strong' and 'weak' refer to fighting, Itona-kun?" Koro-sensei asked. "In a contest of strength, you wouldn't even be able to stand in the same dimension as me, though."

"I can." Suddenly, Itona had the same food Koro-sensei had. "Because we are brothers related by blood."

"?!" All of us, including me, were looking at them with wide eyes, sweating.

"BR…"

"BR…"

"BR…"

"BR…"

" **BROTHERS?!"**

"Whoever loses will die, brother."

* * *

 **Third Person POV**

Everyone couldn't believe at the sudden revelation, are they even serious?

"As we are siblings, there is no need for petty tricks. Nii-san, I will kill you and validate my strength. The time will be after school. We'll have a match in this classroom." Itona declared before turning around and headed to the wall he destroyed.

"Today will be you final class. Say your farewells to them now." And then he left, leaving them shock and silent.

"…"

3

2

1

" **WAIT A SECOND SENSEI, WHAT DOES HE MEAN HE'S YOUR BROTHER?!"** Yada shouted. Their teacher was all flustered denying the announcement.

" **N…NO. NO. DEFINITELY NOT!"**

" **TO START WIH HUMANS AND OCTOCPUSES ARE COMPLETELY DIFFERENT!"** Mimura added, his eyes bulging out.

"Geez, I don't know a thing about any of this! I was born and raised an only child!" At that Koro-sensei was flustered, though Nagisa couldn't but be confuse when their target said that he was the only child.

'Does that mean there were other octopus like him?' He thought, sweat dropping.

"If I'd pestered my parents about 'wanting a younger brother'…. Then things would have gotten awkward!" He shouted as they all imagine a young Koro-sense with parents.

'Do you actually have parents in the first place?!' They shouted inwardly, before Nagisa look around and tugs Karma's sleeve. Said red head, who didn't realize that his tamer finally stop patting his head, look at him.

"Where's Shiro?" Nagisa's asked, Karma's eyes widen a bit before looking around and realize that Shiro was no longer there. Karma frowned before looking at his tamer, who was looking at him. Unknown to them, was that the man they were looking for is sitting at the faculty office, being watched by Irina and Karasuma.

"I apologize for surprising you, Karasuma-sensei. That boy is highly-classified secret after all." Shiro stated looking at the P.E and English teachers.

"It's fully understandable for you, who are on-site, to be uninformed. That being said allow me to assure you. That boy is certainly Koro-sensei's younger brother. That much… will become evident to everyone after school."

* * *

 **Back at the classroom**

 **Lunch break**

Itona is seen eating… sweet snacks at his chair, which is also full with snacks, while the E-Class watch him eat, sweat dropping.

"He's really packing those snacks in there." Maehara stated. Koro-sensei, who was eating at the teacher's desk was getting irritated.

"…. You're certainly comparing the two of us excessively even when our status as sibling in under suspicion. It's quite irritating." Koro-sensei told his students before taking out a magazine from a brown envelope that he was hiding in his desk's drawer.

"To improve my mood, I'll just take a look at the gravure book I bought today~ this right here suits an adult's tastes~" Koro-sensei said, blushing. When he look up though… Itona is holding the same magazine as him. The students who were watching them sweat drops even more before thinking.

'They're even the same in liking big boobs!'

"…I can suddenly see them in a more realistic light." Okajima stated, trembling. Nagisa, who sitting at his table, with a bitten sandwiches in his hand, look at the class pervert.

"Is… is that so, Okajima-kun?" he deadpanned, suddenly Okajima took his bag and brought out the same magazine their teacher and new classmate had.

"You bet!" Okajima shouted. "We're all brothers when it comes to liking big boobs!" he finished, Nagisa sweat drops.

'You three are brothers?!' He thought, while Karma, who was standing at the window behind Nagisa, hang his arm around the bluennette and gave Okajima a menacing smile as if asking.

'What are you showing to my tamer/Nagisa?' Okajima gulped before hiding the magazine back to his bag.

"If they really are brothers, then… why doesn't Koro-sensei know about it?" Kayano asked, eating her pudding while seating at Karma's table. Before Nagisa could hear Fuwa's answer, who was behind Kayano and suddenly had a thinking expression at the question, he tuned out and began to think heavily on what's been happening.

* * *

 **Nagisa's POV**

Ever since Itona and that Shiro person arrived. I couldn't help but thought about K-sensei's warning to me last night. 'Be alert' he said. But are they really the people that I should be alert of? Do they know K-sensei? And just what is Koro-sensei? There's no way he's an octopus since birth… and… there's no way he's an alien… probably… I glance at Itona, who was also looking up, and upon realizing that I was looking at him as well, he look down at his magazine.

'If he says they're siblings… then there must be some connection to their history.' Nagisa thought glancing at their teacher and back at Itona. 'He might know about the past Koro-sensei has kept hidden from us. The assassin transfer student Horibi Itona. I wonder just what he intends to show us."

* * *

 **After class**

Right after the bell rings, Shiro came in and told us to make a ring of desks and we complied.

"A ring of desks…?!" Irina-sensei asked, as she and Karasuma-sensei was standing behind us.

"Yeah. Just like in a real match. It's the first time I've seen someone set up an assassination this way." Karasuma-sensei stated, while we saw Shiro patting Itona's back.

"You must have had your fill of plain old assassinations, Koro-sensei. Let's settle on a single rule for this match." Shiro stated. "If you take even one step out of the ring, you'll be executed on the spot! How about it?" We were shock about the rule but…

"…What the heck. Who would follow a rule like that?" Sugino-kun, who was standing at my right asked. Karma who was standing at my left answered.

"…No, if he violates a rule that has been decided in front of everyone…. Then his credibility **as a teacher** will decrease. It would be surprisingly effective against Koro-sensei. His hands are tied."

"…Very well, let's go with that. However, Itona-kun causing harm to those watching will also mean defeat." Koro-sensei agreed, while Itona remained quiet.

"Well then, we'll begin on my signal." Shiro stated, lifting his hand.

"Assassination…" Everyone's nervous, I can see it in their wavelengths. Then the white clothes man bring his hand down. "…Start!"

And the next thing we saw… is Koro-sensei's arm is cut… and something that made us nervous and shock. Our eyes were all glued to the same spot. Sensei's lopped-off arm… wasn't what had our attention!

"…Impossible…" Sensei's muttered.

Swoosh!

Swoosh!

At Itona's head… were…

" **TENTACLES!"**

"… **!"**

"… That explains it. His remaining dry in the rain despite being empty-handed was entirely due to those whirling tentacles." Karma muttered, I glance at him before looking back sharply at Koro-sensei, my mouth gaping as I saw his wavelengths.

"….ere…." I shuddered as the wavelengths were going fast, Koro-sensei…. Is furious…

"Karma-kun…" I whispered, I saw Karma glance at me and when he saw me shuddering, he wrap his arms around and asked.

"Nagisa-kun…?" he then look at our teacher, whose vein was showing while slowly, turning black.

" **Where did you get those?! Those tentacles!"**

"We have no obligation to tell you, Koro-sensei. However, with this you should understand. He has different parents and was raised differently, but… you and this boy are brothers." Shiro explained. "Still that is quite a frightening face you're making. Has this… brought to mind something unpleasant?" I blink when I saw Koro-sensei's wavelengths responding, he was a having a slight flashback.

"…It would seem that I need to ask you some questions, as well." Koro-sensei stated, his chopped arm finally regenerating.

"You won't be able to, seeing as you'll be dead." Shiro lift his arm and suddenly a light a beam went out, which seems to weaken Koro-sensei, but it also included me. I grunted looking away from the light, while Karma shielded me from the beam upon seeing me react to it.

"?!"

"…" I look at Shiro, over Karma's shoulder and saw him looking at us, more specifically me, before looking back at Koro-sensei.

"When exposed to this pressurized beam ta point-blank range, you cells's viscosity will increase and your entire body will instantly go rigid." He then made a thumbs down sign. "We know about every single one of you weaknesses."

"Die, brother." Itona stated. As he was lifted up by his tentacles before attacking while it may look like that Koro-sensei got hit, which shocked the students and their teachers, Terasaka merely told them to look up when they asked whether he was dead or not. When they did, they saw Koro-sensei hanging at the lights, panting and injured.

"Molting, hm… come to think of it, you **did** have such a trick at your disposal." Shiro stated, while Nagisa look at their teacher.

'Koro-sensei's hidden escape technique! To think he'd be forced to use it so quickly…!' The blue haired student thought, while Itona look up and attacked.

"Even so, Koro-sensei, we are well aware that your molting has a weakness, as well." Itona's guardian stated, while Koro-sensei dodge the silver haired student attack.

"Nyuuaa!"

"It consumes more energy that it would seem. As a result, that speed you pride yourself on decreases immediately after molting."

 **Koro-sensei's weakness #16**

 **The time right after molting**

"From an ordinary person's perspective your incredible speed wouldn't look any different, but it has a huge impact on such a fight between tentacles."

"URGH!"

"In addition, I see you have restored the arm you lost in Itona's initial surprise attack. That restoration also takes a considerable amount of stamina."

 **Koro-sensei's weaknesses #17**

 **The time right after regeneration**

"By my calculations, your physical performance which has decreased twofold, is now roughly equal to Itona's. Also, how well you utilize your tentacles is greatly influenced by your mental state." The other students were shock about this revelation. But Nagisa also realize that's probably the reason why their teacher is quick to panic. However, as Nagisa look around and saw his classmates' wavelengths, and realize that they were nervous about what's happening and is this really happening to their teacher?

"Unrest at the damage taken from those unexpected tentacles, and a confined ring which doesn't allow you time to collect you thoughts, it must be painfully clear, even to you students, which of you is currently the stronger."

"H-hey…" Isogai started, but Okano continued.

"He's not really gonna be killed like this, is he?"

"Moreover, he has support from a devoted guardian." Shiro raised his hand again and use his special beam.

 **Koro-sensei's weaknesses #18**

 **His body goes rigid when bathed in a special beam of light**

"!" Koro-sensei immediately turn rigid upon being hit by the light. "Urgh…" Itona twirled around and hit the ground with his tentacles which successfully cut two of Koro-sensei's leg.

"!"

"…!" Nagisa had nothing to say, while merely frowned as their classmates gasps.

"Fufufu. Now you must regenerate your legs, as well. Your strength will drop even further, and it will become that much easier to kill you." Shiro chuckled. Koro-sensei struggled to stand up as Itona step closer to him.

"… Be at ease. I am stronger than you brother." Koro-sensei's 'brother' stated.

'Koro-sensei is being driven into a corner! Just a little bit more… if he can pull this off, the earth will be saved!' Nagisa thought pulling his anti-sensei knife from his uniform and look at it.

'And yet… it's just like waiting for your opponent's move before deciding on rock, paper, or scissors… they keep revealing Koro-sensei's weaknesses one after another.'

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa mumbled which made Karma to look at him. When the red head look at him, he saw his blue haired classmate looking at him with sad eyes. "Shiro is revealing Koro-sensei's weaknesses but the truth is, we wanted to discover them in this classroom, right? We of class e… wanted to kill him, right?"

Karma frowned before hugging his tamer and rubbed his back.

"We do Nagisa-kun… we do…" The red head then let him go and look at the battle in front of them, just in time to see their teacher's leg regenerate.

"It appears you have finished regenerating your legs. Now, then… will you able to withstand the next rush of attacks?" Shiro asked, while Koro-sensei remained quite before saying.

"… This is the first time I have ever been driven into a corner. At first glance, this would appear to be an honest assassinations bout, but… in actuality, it is meticulously calculated. They are many things I wish to ask you two, but… it seems that I must win this match if I am to get any answers out of you." Koro-sensei cracked his tentacles, his eyes glinting.

"… You still believe you can win? That is quite a big mouth for someone who is undeniably losing." Shiro shrugs.

"…Shiro-san, you must have been the one to scheme up this assassination method, but… there is one thing you forgot to incorporate into your calculations." Koro-sensei stated, pointing at the man.

"Absolutely not. My calculations are perfect." Shiro denied before giving Itona the final order. "Finish it, Itona." Said boy attack slicing the target, or so it seems. When Itona lifted his tentacles he saw it melting and falling off.

"!"

"Oh dear," Koro-sensei casually stated, lifting his handkerchief that he was holding up. "You seem to have trampled the item I dropped."

'There's an… anti-sensei knife in the floorboard!?' Nagisa thought blinking, before looking down. "Eh? Ah!" His anti-sensei knife was missing, while Karma, who knew about his tamer holding the knife, kept glancing at the knife and back to his tamer.

'Just when did he…!' Nagisa and Karma thought, deadpanned at their teacher who suddenly had a poker face. The next thing they knew is that Itona wrapped up by their teacher's molted skin.

"If your tentacles are the same as mine… then anti-sensei knives would be just as effective against you. The unrest at losing a tentacle would be the same, too." Koro-sensei lifted Itona, who began to struggle. "But you see, sensei is just a little bit more cunning." He then throw Itona, who was still with the molted skin, out. The students turn their heads immediately, looking as Itona tumbled.

"I wrapped you up in the skin I'd molted, so you likely didn't take any damage." Koro-sensei stated. "However, your feet have left the confines of the ring." At this, Itona look at his feet, shock while Koro-sensei suddenly had green strips around his head.

"It's my win. According to the rules, it's the death penalty for you. You won't be able to try and kill me a second time." Itona immediately had a scary expression, and Koro-sensei's face went back to normal.

"If you wish your life to be restored then please come and study alongside everyone in this class. There are some things that can't be easily calculated. That's the difference in our levels of experience." At this the students were already smiling, including Karma, well Karma is smirking.

"I have lived just a little longer than you… and have just a little more knowledge. I became a teacher because I want to impart that experience to all of you. In this classroom, you need to make time to learn from sensei's experiences… or you won't be able to win against me." Koro-sensei finished tapping his head, while Shiro step back, thinking.

'… This is bad. Itona has an intense hatred of studying.'

"Can't win… I am weak…?" Itona mumbled, his tentacles and his face turning black. Koro-sensei flinched at the sudden change.

'Compared to children who merely dislike studying, if he is lectured, he'll cause genocidal destruction throughout the school.' Shiro finished his thought as the black tentacles grew and spread. Itona's killing intent roars and his tentacles writhe, it began attacking the window of the class.

"Black tentacles?!" Nakamura shouted.

"Holy Shit, He's losing it!" Sugaya exclaimed as they all covered their faces from the small debris. Itona then jumped from the ground to the window sill, crouching over it.

"I'm strong. No one is stronger than me with these tentacles. No one!" Itona declared. Koro-sensei remained quiet and then he launches himself towards their target. But before he called attack, itona was pierced by something which shocked all of them as he fell down to the floor unconscious.

"My apologies, Koro-sensei." Shiro stated, showing them a gun hidden in his sleeves. "It would seem that this boy… still had such a mindset which would prevent him from attending school." He then walk towards the fallen boy, moving the desk away from his path, before lifting the Itona and carried him like a sack of potato.

"Though this is his first day after transferring… he will be taking a brief leave of absence. Once he joins this class, he will be in my care until he graduates." He then turned to walk away as the students remained silent. Koro-sensei stopped him for a bit, pointing at Shiro, his expression turning darker.

"Hold on a moment! As his homeroom teacher, I cannot simply let that student leave. That aside, Shiro-san, there is also a multitude of things I'd like to ask you."

"No way. We're leaving. Do you intend to try stopping me by force?" The white clothed man, asked. A vein pop-out of their teacher's head and he immediately reaches his hand out to stop him, only to have it explode.

"Anti-sensei fabric. You won't be able to lay so much as a single tentacle on me." Shiro told him as he wipes the exploded part of Sensei's tentacles, said teacher look at his own tentacles. "Have no fear, he will be allowed to return to school soon enough. March is right around the corner, after all. I will take it upon myself… to serve as his home tutor until then." With that both Itona and his guardian left, as he walk down the mountain, Shiro began to talk out loud.

"Itona is still right in the middle of his growth period, so there is no need to rush his readjustment. With that guy's personality… he won't flee from that school until the earth's destruction. Still, that class… fufu. How interesting. A classroom as erratic as today's weather."

* * *

 **At the 3-E Classroom**

When Shiro and Itona was out of sight, the students began to fix their classroom, while their teacher sat at a chair at the front, blushing embarrassedly, covering his face.

"What are you doing, Koro-sensei?" Kataoka asked as she and Okano move their tables back to their proper place.

"It's so embarrassing being involved in serious developments. I'm more of a gag character if anything! So embarrassing…" He mumbled out loud, which made his students to shout.

"You're being self-concious!"

"You were pretty cool when you got angry~" Hazama teased, recalling how their teacher reacted. "'Where did you get those!' 'Those tentacles!'"

"NOOO! PLEASE DON'T SAY THOSE LINES, HAZAMA-SAN! IF HEAR THEM AGAIN, I'LL WANT TO RUN AWAY!" Their teacher shouted, making them sweat drop. "Even though being the vague, elusive type was my selling point… letting you see a serious face like that ruins my character!"

"… you evaluating your own character is kind pissing me off." Kimura stated.

 **Koro-sensei's weakness #19**

 **When he returns to normal after a serious situation,**

 **He gets embarrassed.**

"…but that was a real surprise." Irina finally spoked which caught their attention. "To think that Itona kind would whip out a bunch of tentacles…" This made their teacher to snap out from his state.

"… Hey, Koro-sensei, give us an explanation." Kimura said, gesturing his hands as they all stop arranging their tables, to look at him.

"What's your relationship with those two?" Okajima asked.

"You've always evaded telling us the truth about you, but…" Hayami trailed and Sugino continued for her.

"After seeing that, you're not getting out of here without giving us some answers."

"…."

"That's right. We're students, you know?"

"I think we have a right to know about you, sensei."

"… it's really unavoidable. There's no choice but to tell you all the truth…." Koro-sensei stood up as if he was revealing to them his greatest secret. "…The thing is. The thing is, I'm…." Everyone gulped in anticipation.

"The thing is I'm actually… an artificially-created creature!" he blurted out, his students gave him a poker face look though.

"…"

"Well, duh. And?" Okano asked.

"Nyuaa! What a weak reaction! That was pretty shocking thing to confess wasn't it?!" Their teacher shouted, while his students give each other a knowing look.

"… But y'know, there aren't any Mach 20 octopods or anything like that in nature." Okajima stated looking at Hara, who was looking back at him.

"If you're not an alien, then that'd be about the only other possibility."

"So, since Itona-kun said he was your younger brother…"

"We figure he must have been created after you."

'They're way too sharp! What frightening children!' Koro-sensei thought trembling in fear, it was Nagisa, and with Karma following behind him that bluntly asked him what they wanted to know.

"What we're interested in is what came **before** that, Koro-sensei." He stated, which made his teacher to look at him.

"Why did you get angry earlier, when you saw Itona-kun's tentacles?" Koro-sensei remained quiet so Nagisa continued. "Why were you born… and what you were thinking that led you come to our class?"

"… you're not afraid of asking aren't you Nagisa-kun?" Their teachers asked, he then waved one of his tentacle. "Unfortunately talking about that at this time would be meaningless." Koro-sensei's face turned red, Karma frowned and went in front of Nagisa as if expecting the angry octopus to attack.

"After all, if I blow up the earth, everything you wish to know will be reduced to dust."

"…!"

"On the other hand, if you can save the earth… afterward, you will all have the chance to learn as much of the truth as you'd like. You should already understand. If you want to know you have only one course of action open to you." His face then return back to normal.

"Try to kill me. Assassin and target. That should be the relationship binding yourselves and I. if you are seeking the crucial answers that I hold… all you can do is assassinate me. If there are no further questions, we'll end class here for today. Until tomorrow." Koro-sensei turned around to walk out from the room, when he suddenly paused at the door which caught their attention before sweat dropping bullet as he blush once again.

'We are hitmen. We seek answers through guns and knives.' Nagisa thought as he and Karma went back to their tables and arrange them. 'Sensei is our target. It if his life which takes our questions.'

* * *

 **Few minutes later**

Outside the building, the students saw their P.E teacher instructing his fellow agents, while creating… a monkey bar(?), when the students appeared behind him.

"Karasuma-sensei!" Isogai shouted, which caught his attention and turned around.

"…So it's you lot, what's the matter? Coming in such a large group…" Karasuma asked, sweating.

"Um…. Would you teach us more assassination techniques?" Isogai asked.

"…? More than you already know?" Karasuma asked.

"Until now, we'd figured that 'eventually, someone's bound to kill him' as if it didn't involve us, but…" Yada trailed off. Sugaya continued.

"Yeah, watching Itona this time, we realized that we want it to be by our hands, and not someone else's."

"In the future, if we're beaten to the punch by a strong hitman, we won't understand why we've been trying so hard." Mimura stated, pointing at himself.

"That's why we want to try and kill him in the short amount of time we have." Kataoka stated, Nagisa remained quite as he and Karma hang in the back.

"We want to kill our homeroom teacher with our own hands and fin some answers." Isogai finished, Karasuma smiled as well as his co-agents, who were eavesdropping.

'… they've become single-mind toward the same goal. That's an excellent look in their eyes.'

"…Alright." He agreed. "In that case, I'll hold supplementary training after school for those interested. It's going to be even harsher than usual, though."

"Right!" They all agreed, but then suddenly Karasuma ginning sadistically, while pointing up at the tree behind him.

"Well, then, without further delay, you'll be climbing up and down these vertical 20 meters ropes we just set up. BEGIN!"

"That's harshs!" Maehara and Sugino blurted, their eyes bulging out. Nagisa smiled before stepping forward.

"Karasuma-sensei, can I start?" he asked, Karasuma and the others blink before the former nodded and then Nagisa was climbing the ropes with Karma waiting below to catch him. He didn't have to though because before they knew it, Nagisa reached the top and was about to head down.

"EH?" They all shouted, confuse, while Karma frowned when he saw Nagisa paling and panting harsher, but his complexion return to normal when he was few feet away from them. Karasuma's eyes glinted proudly before looking at the other students as if expecting them to beat Nagisa's record. Nagisa climbed down and grinned at them before bowing at Karasuma.

"Then I'll be going." Karasuma let him go and both he and Karma, who will be skipping it, went back to their classroom and grab their things before leaving.

"You were pretty fast Nagisa-kun." Karma mentioned when they were away from their school campus, Nagisa smiled at him cheerfully.

"Tehee~" Just then they passed a takoyaki stall, which made Karma to stop and buy. Nagisa waited for him. The red head then gave the blue head a drink.

"Arigato, Karma-kun." Nagisa mumbled as he and Karma sat down at the bench near the park. Karma merely hum, blowing the steaming, hot takoyaki before turning to his tamer.

"Nagisa-kun~ Ahhh~" Karma smirked as the bluenette unconsciously did so. When the takoyaki was in Nagisa's mouth did he realize his mistake and blush. Karma laughed and everyone who passed by them thought one thing.

'What a cute couple~'

* * *

 **Two days later**

 **Nagisa's POV**

It's the third Sunday of the month, it's time for my third Sunday routine... which is playing tennis.

I like tennis and my mom knows it but there's a catch. Every time I play tennis... I need to wear the girl's uniform and so here I am. At the tennis gym, wearing girl's clothe and waiting for the partner that's been assign to me from the very start since I join here.

"Nagisa-kun." I heard someone called me, which made me smile and look behind me, my azure eyes met another pair of azure eyes, who had the same hair color as me and can be invisible if he wants. Kuroko Testuya.

"Tetsuya-kun…" I bowed and he did the same and look at me before frowning.

"She still hadn't change I see..." he told me and I nodded sadly at that. "And K-sensei is still doing it I see..." he mumbled and i nodded sadly before looking at his neck and giggled.

"Akashi-kun is still possessive I see~" I teased. I'm really comfortable around him, that I let my true self out.

"Sei-kun wants everyone to know that I'm his, especially here where I will wear clothes that reveals all of my skin." At that I raised an eyebrow which made him add. "His words not mine." I giggle and said.

"Shall we go?" Time for me to finally have some fun!

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N: Yay! I finished it on time! Oh and how did you guys like about me having Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuurou – mentioned - joined the team? Please note that it is not a cross-over. I would merely putting those two on any chapter that would help Karma and Nagisa confess to one another… oops… I slip XD. Hello to all AKAKURO Fans! If you are reading this, I am open for a one-shot story of AKAKURO for AKAKURO day on 4/11!**

 **A/N: The idea of Nagisa wearing a tennis uniform for girl came from the Koro-Q~ I forgot the chapter though… hope you guys like it~**

 **A/N: New Year resolution update a chapter once a month no matter how short XD.**

 **And I would like to thank you all for reading, following, favorite and reviewing this story! I appreciate it! *bows***

 **Also HAPPY KARUNAGI DAY!**

 **Reviews:**

 **Shadow Spears:** **Here's the chapter you've been waiting for~ hope you like it~ thanks and thank you for reviewing~**

 **YugiKitten:** **Oh no… Karma's mother and father won't help him. They would just encourage him for whatever plans he had. In the anime, they never show us Karma's parents so I just add his parents. Also sorry for the short chapter XD thanks and thank you for reviewing~**

 **Blackbird66:** **I'm glad you like the previous chapter, though I'm pretty sure I dropped a big hint for the next chapters… whelp. I hope you like this one~ thanks and thank you for reviewing~**

 **Yukino76:** **Here's the update you're waiting for~ thanks and thank you for reviewing~**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title:** Mending a Broken Bond

 **Rated:** T, might change to M in future chapters

 **Genre:** Angst/Romance/Hurt & Comfort

 **Pairing:** Karma x Nagisa

 **Warning:** Self-harm, Depression, self-blame, triggers, bad grammar, language, might also have lemon in the future, AU, OOC, and lots and lots of tears.

 **Full Summary:** "You were RED. You liked me because I was BLUE. You touched me and suddenly, I was a LILAC sky. And you decided PURPLE, Just wasn't for you…. Karma-kun…" When Karma distanced himself from Nagisa, he didn't know what happen to his best friend. When Nagisa thought Karma was bored of him, he thought he could handle it, he was wrong it was getting worse and worse each day. When they met again, they weren't classmates, but they weren't also best friend like they use to be, they were just friends. When Karma planned to give Nagisa his notebook that he forgot to give him earlier, he didn't expect to hear Nagisa's mom shouting. Nor did he expect to see the remainders of what happen when he left Nagisa all those years ago during their classroom war. And Karma regretted everything…

"We Drifted… Karma-kun…."

"But! I'M going to MEND IT! I'm not going to lose you Nagisa!"

…

… And then… The worse thing happen on the day of Koro-sensei assassination day

"Nagisa! Don't you dare to –!"

"Sayonara…Karma… I love you…"

"NAGISA!"

 **Legends:**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

 _'Flashback/Dream/conscience'_

" ** _Speaking other language"_**

 **"Angry/Emphasizing"**

 **A/N: Please remember this is an AU, so I'm not really following the sequence of the episode, also I'm basing sometimes at the manga.**

* * *

 **Chapter 10**

* * *

 **Sunday**

 **Third Person POV**

 **With Karma**

Karma sighed as he walk towards the mansion in front of him, wearing a red three-fourth sleeve t-shirt, and blue jeans. When he was at the front door, he rang the door bell and waited for awhile for the butler to open the said door in front of him. He didn't have to wait long, few seconds later, the door was opened by a man with black hair and black eyes, wearing a butler suit.

"Welcome, Akabane-sama." The man greeted, Karma merely raised an eye brow and the man realize his mistake and cleared his throat before saying. "I apologize, Karma-sama." Said student smirk and waved at him dismissively.

"Don't worry yourself about it, Kuro. Just don't forget that I never like being called as Akabane." He stated and the butler, known as Kuro, bowed again.

"So where's this devil of a cousin of mine?" Karma asked looking at the butler.

"The young master is waiting for you at his studies. Would you like for me to lead you there?" Kuro asked, Karma shakes his head.

"Nah, I'll head there by myself. Besides," As the red head stated that, he began to walk away waving at the butler. "It's not like I haven't visited for a long time." With that, the butler remained there, standing as he watched the cousin of his young master left. Karma walk down the hallway, heading towards the study of his cousin, hands on his pockets. He sighed as he began to wonder why he even visit his cousin whenever he stays in Tokyo during the weekend. His thoughts stopped as he realize that he arrived at the study.

"Come in, Karma." A voice called out, Karma merely glance up and saw a CCTV looking towards him. He inwardly sighed before entering and closes the door behind him.

"It's kinda creepy that you have a CCTV just outside your study." Karma stated as he went towards a round table found near the window, with two chairs on either side, one is being occupied by Karma's cousin. Karma glance at the desk and sweat drop upon seeing the Computer Monitor showing every area where they put the CCTV Cameras including the one at the study door.

"Creepy." Karma mumbled again, while his cousin laughs.

"My apologies for wanting to be aware of every person who visits me. You know very well on why I put those up, Karma." Said student merely look at him and sat down at the vacant chair.

"Yeah, I know." He stated, looking at the boy in front of him. Golden red eyes met red and gold eyes.

"I hope you're ready to entertain me in our shogi match, Karma." The man said, while Karma smirked.

"Don't give up on me, Sei-nii." At that 'Sei-nii' laughs.

"You should know me, Karma. I never give up, for I am absolute." Then he moved a piece, while Karma grinned.

"Of course, of course, you're the emperor after all, you're Akashi Seijuuro." And Karma moved a piece as well, with that, the shogi match between cousins began.

* * *

 **With Nagisa and Tetsuya**

Nagisa sighed in relief after nearly drinking all of his water from his drinking bottle, wiping the water that manage to slip from his thirsty mouth and went to his chin.

"You're getting better and better." Kuroko Tetsuya, a dear friend of Shiota Nagisa, stated as he sat down besides his blue haired friend who sighed.

"In tennis maybe but when it's comes on my situation at home, I'm not. It's really tiresome with what my mother is making me do against my will, also there's that thing with K-sensei… I feel like giving up." The honesty in Nagisa's voice made Kuroko flinched as he look away.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko mumbled as he look away, while Nagisa shakes his head.

"There's no need for you to apologize. It's not your fault." Nagisa mumbled. Kuroko look at the bluenette beside him before saying.

"You know… we can do something about your mother's abuse towards you." At that Nagisa snapped his head to look at the teal haired boy. "What she's doing is against your will."

"Then… what about K-sensei?" At that Kuroko sighed.

"Unfortunately, we can't do something about it." He glance at Nagisa. "That man is good at making excuses, even if we report him, he wouldn't say he did it against your will. But rather, he would say it was your will, adding the fact that he records everything he does to you… the government would be on his side. But Sei-kun can find a loop hole, he always does." Kuroko added trying to cheer his friend, who suddenly had a gloomy aura.

"I want to graduate from K-sensei first, then mom… but as much as I want Seijuuro-nii's help… I can't. We can't let him involve with this." Nagisa look at his friend seriously.

"He's already involve by being in a relationship with you. We can't let him in more by helping me. Also," Nagisa looks away from the azure eyes he was staring at. "I want to graduate from him on my own. Just as you did."

Silence reigns over the two of them and Nagisa seems to forget that he was wearing a skirt.

"Nagisa-kun, I didn't graduated from him. I was a failure for him. If I did graduated from him, then you won't be his… _student_ … and… Sei-kun helped me." Kuroko looks away. Nagisa sighed tiredly.

"Let's stop talking about this, we both know we can't escape from him." Kuroko couldn't help but nod in agreement. He experience the same thing with this K-sensei, and as much as he wants to help Nagisa, he can't for he didn't made it as far as Nagisa did. The only thing he can do is help from the sidelines. That's it. The blue haired boys were so deep in their thoughts that they didn't saw two new guys heading towards. The other members of the tennis club, however, did and they pause from playing with one another as they watch the scene that's been happening ever since Nagisa and Tetsuya joined and it never gets old. One of the man cleared his throat, which made both bluenettes to look at them, which made them blush.

'They're cute up close.' They thought, while both Nagisa and Tetsuya sighed inwardly.

'Again?' They thought before standing up and pack their things. They were done for the day, it was time for them to go hone.

"Excuse us." One of the guys said, Kuroko stop and look at them, while Nagisa packs their things.

"Hai?"

"Well, my friend and I couldn't help but notice that you siblings are alone. We can keep you company." Silence reigns the whole gym, as they all process what was said, then everyone laughs. Nagisa sighed and look at the guys that were being laugh at and saw the confusion on their faces. Kuroko look at the guy who said that he and Nagisa were siblings, the man had black hair and green eyes while the other one had red hair and purple eyes.

"Sumimasen, but we're not siblings." Nagisa deadpanned and the man couldn't help but blush in embarrassment. Kuroko sighed out loud before turning around and grabs his bag and Nagisa's bag.

"Then, if you'll excuse us, we'll be leaving." They both bowed politely and to their audience, who bowed as well, before turning to leave when the red haired grabs Kuroko's wrist, which made everyone to stop laughing and moving.

"Come on. We can still keep you company~" He flirted, Kuroko sighed before turning around to look at the man.

"Let me go or you will regret it." Tetsuya stated looking at him intensely, while it did make the man to shiver in fear, he didn't let go, but instead, he continued to flirt.

"Come on~ let's have fun together." His hand immediately went towards Kuroko's waist as the black haired man wrap his arm around Nagisa's shoulder, licking his ear. That's when the two of them snaps. Kuroko immediately did his infamous gut punch while Nagisa released his blood lust and pressed the man's pressure point at the neck. Immediately, the red head let Kuroko go and doubled over in pain, while the black head fell to the floor, limply. Kuroko stood over them as he give them a glare.

"Please understand the meaning of no and research about the gym you're entering at, it won't do you good." Nagisa merely look at them as he put his blood lust away. Just then a man headed towards them, panting when he reached the blue haired boys.

"Tet-chan! Nagi-chan! Are you okay?" He asked, Kuroko look at him and smiled.

"We're okay, but please do something about this men. The emperor won't like it if he ever found out what happen, Reo-kun." The man bowed.

"Of course, Empress." With that Kuroko and Nagisa left, leaving Reo to handle the man, who shivered in fear upon seeing the scary expression Reo had.

"Why we're you talking like that?" Nagisa asked, looking at Kuroko, who was putting their bags at the back of the older bluenette's car. Kuroko look at him and said.

"Sei-kun is an Akashi, add to the fact that he's _absolute, and his emperor eye_ , everyone considered him as emperor. Even back in Teikou." He then open the door, letting Nagisa enter and sit down at the passenger seat, before moving to the driver seat. Nagisa remain quiet and waited for Tetsuya to continue, when he manage to start the car did the basket player continue.

"Also, he owns the gym." At that Nagisa's eyes nearly bulge out.

"What?!" Kuroko look at him, blinking.

"He owns the gym. Why did you think we were partnered the first time you joined?" He giggled as Nagisa gaped at him before sighing in defeat.

"What about when Reo called you Empress?" At that Kuroko sighed.

"I'm in a relationship with him. Also, he plans to… no… he **_absolutely_** wants me to be an Akashi." At that silence reigns over them.

"Of course." Nagisa mumbled and looks around. "This is also his car isn't it?" He guessed at that Kuroko sighed in defeat.

"He doesn't wants me to head towards the gym by foot. So it's either I drive or he'll have his driver to drive me." Nagisa giggled at the defeated look the shadow had.

"On that note. I'm driving us to Sei-kun's mansion to return his car. I'll ask him to have someone drive you home, as much as we don't like to burden anybody," Kuroko give the assassin a quick glance. "I rather not have you walk, wearing that." Nagisa smiled at him in gratitude before looking outside, and watched as they passed the scenery.

"So how are you dealing with your crush?" Kuroko suddenly asked, which made Nagisa to look at him, blushing heavily. Kuroko may have an expressionless face at the moment, but Nagisa knew he was having fun, it's obvious with the amusement glint his eyes gave.

"What…" Nagisa groaned, not even bothering to continue his question. "I'm distancing myself from him." He admitted truthfully, Kuroko stop the car when the stop light turned red. He glance at the younger bluenette.

"Why?" he asked, Nagisa bit his lip.

"I… I don't want to be hurt again. I don't want to feel the same pain I felt when he suddenly stop spending time with me. I… *sobs*…" Nagisa cried, remembering the times where he thought about distancing himself from Karma and how he didn't want to burden the red head. Kuroko watched him sadly before driving again, but he stop to park at the side of the road and began to comfort the crying boy.

"I understand… you don't need to say it…" The older boy patted the younger's back, knowing the pain Nagisa's been through, considering that he did the same as well when he was still in Teiko. Quitting the basketball team, avoiding Akashi and the GoM, his suffering and the fact that he didn't want to be a burden. Being a part of the Seirin basketball team help, but it didn't help much. Even now that he's a third year high school, he still felt the pain. But Nagisa is suffering much worse than he is, much, much worse.

"Cheer up." Kuroko stated moving away from Nagisa and wiped his tears. "I don't want Sei-kun to ask why I made a dear friend and a distant cousin of mine cry." He smiled, which made Nagisa to smiled back and nods at him. Kuroko then took out his phone and dialed a number, Nagisa look at him in confusion.

-Hello, Tetsuya-

"Sei-kun, Domo." Kuroko greeted with a smile.

-Done playing tennis? - Akashi asked.

"Hai. We're about to head home. Do you have any sushi?" Kuroko bluntly asked while Akashi chuckled.

-No, but I'll ask the chef to make one-

"Arigato Sei-kun." And Kuroko drop the call, knowing his lover would tell him embarrassing stuff, it always come back to him whenever he call the red head which made him blush, like now. Nagisa blink when Kuroko didn't even bother to wait for Akashi's reply.

"Why…?" Nagisa trailed of when he saw the older bluenette blush. "Ah… I see…" Nagisa then look at the side, trying to hide the smirk that was beginning to form.

"Shut up…" He heard Kuroko mumble which made him giggle. Kuroko playfully glared at the younger bluenette.

"Just admit it that you love your crush." Tetsuya mumbled, which made Nagisa to stop giggling and blush.

"Admitting that I love him, won't help." The latter grumbled, Kuroko smirk.

"That's what you think~" Nagisa then look at him confuse.

"What are you talking about?"

"Nothing~"

"Tetsuya-nii!" Kuroko's laughter and Nagisa whines filled the car as the older bluenette drive away.

* * *

 **With Karma**

Karma watched as his cousin put his phone down, while smirking.

"Who was that?" He asked, Akashi glance at him.

"Someone special." Akashi answered, standing up, while his cousin raise an eyebrow.

"The famous Akashi Seijuurou had someone special? Now that's something new~" Karma smirks. Akashi scoff before turning towards the door and told his butler, who was passing by, to make some sushi. Plenty of sushi and vanilla milkshake.

"I want strawberry milkshake~" Karma stated, looking at the shogi board he was playing with his cousin. Akashi glance at him, and told Kuro on what he and the other red head wanted before turning around and close the door and headed back to their game.

"You still like that?" Akashi asked, referring to Karma's drink. The latter laughs before saying.

"Yup~ it did made me tall." He then gave Akashi a taunting grin. "Unlike you~, a third year high school student yet beaten by his cousin who is merely a middle school student by height~" A vein popped out from Akashi's head before he made a move, Karma look down and began to sweat when he realize it would be game over on his next move.

"How annoying." Karma muttered and began to bite his thumbnail.

"What about you?" Akashi suddenly asked, which made Karma to glance at him.

"What about me?" He asked, Akashi leaned his elbow at the arm of his chair and his cheek at the fist of said hand.

"Got any special someone?" Karma froze as his hand went to make a move against his cousin. He glared at Akashi through his bangs when he saw the older red head looking at him amusedly. He look back at the board and made a bad move.

"Game over for me." He stated before looking at the window, while Akashi frowned.

"You never made a bad move before, which means your trouble by something, so I'm guessing you had one." The red head asked, Karma sighed and look at him.

"I had one in mind… but… I don't know how I can tell him about my feelings for him." At that Akashi leans back and look at his cousin carefully.

"I don't need to order you to tell me the reason why, right?" He asked, Karma laughs.

"You maybe the emperor, but you can't order me." Karma grinned, Akashi's eyes glinted.

"Testing me are you? Don't forget who look after you and who you took after." He stated, Karma look at him before sighing in defeat.

"I know you babysit me when I was a kid, but I certainly did not took after you." The assassin in training denied, Akashi grinned.

"Really? As far as I know, I always showed you my sadistic, possessive, violence, and obsessive side." Karma gritted his teeth, knowing he can't deny that. He really did took after the red head and he will forever blame his parents for that. But if the older red head hadn't been watching over him, then he wouldn't be in 3-E class with his tamer.

"I don't have your obsessive side." Karma stated, looking at his cousin who merely hums in amusement.

"It's not out yet, but soon it will." Karma narrowed his eyes at him. "Now… tell me why you can't tell him." Akashi ordered, Karma then began to tell the older boy about his problem with his Nagisa. Akashi remained quite as his cousin said on how he avoid this tamer of his, how worried he was when his tamer is acting different, how worried he is when he felt the feeling that something bad is happening. He also told him about how his tamer calm him down.

"When I went to the 3-E, it was because I protected him and a senpai that was being bullied at. But when it happen, I felt betrayed by my teacher. You can say that I lost trust from everyone since then, except from you, my tamer and my parents, I still trust you. But the fear and pain of being betrayed by those you believe in was stuck in me." Karma then look outside the window. "However, I was able to move forward all because my tamer was in 3-E. But my body keeps on saying to avoid him. And… he also seems to avoid me." Karma finished and Akashi analyzed his situation. The older boy realize that his cousin is almost the same as him when it comes to Karma's tamer and his Tetsuya.

"Do you get jealous easily if this tamer of yours is not paying any attention to you or giving his attention to someone else?" He asked, smirking inwardly when the red head look at him, shocked.

"How did you…" Karma trailed off sighing for the nth time of the day. "Yes, I do."

"Then… your already unlocking your obsessive side of yours to this tamer of yours. Might as well admit to yourself that you love him." Akashi shrugs, while Karma gaped at him.

"What are you—?"

"Does this tamer of yours had blue hair and eyes?" At that question, Karma glared darkly at Akashi, who chuckled.

"How did you know…?" He growled out, before the older red head turn to look outside the window. Smiling when he saw the car he gave to his shadow, entering the mansions gate.

"Because I'm like you when it comes to Tetsuya. And he had blue hair and blue eyes." He glance at the younger red haired and saw him looking at the car filled with curiosity.

"Told you, you took after me. We even have the same type of obsession." The Akashi heir grinned as Karma glared at him before he stood up.

"Come. Allow me to introduce to you, my dearest shadow." He then walk towards the door, while Karma glance at the car before following after the older student. Karma puts his hand inside his pocket and watches as Akashi walks ahead of him. They heard the door bell rang and by that time they were a few meters away from the front door, both Akashi and Karma show Kuro opened the door and bowed at their guest, the younger red head had to blink multiple times upon seeing a blue hair that matches to his tamer blue hair.

"Tetsuya." Akashi called out, that's when Karma realized that they were standing a few feet away from the door. Tetsuya looked at Akashi when he heard him call and gave him a smile.

"Sei-kun…" Tetsuya breathed out, while the butler excuse himself already knowing what will happen next, and as much as Kuro likes his young master's lover, he rather not see their affection to one another. Akashi was smirking amusedly as he watched his butler left in a hurry, while Karma was confuse and Kuroko remained emotionless. Akashi then headed towards his lover before kissing him deeply. Karma look at the two of them with wide eyes as he saw his cousin claiming this blue haired boy in front of him. Akashi had one of his eyes open and look at Karma, who understood the meaning of the look the red head gave him.

'This person is mine and you should claim that tamer of yours.' While Kuroko was blushing faintly at the intensity of the kiss his red head lover gave him. The two of them separated upon hearing a tiny squeak. Kuroko panted heavily while Akashi look at the person who squeak and blink upon seeing a blushing Nagisa.

"Sei-kun is so cruel." Kuroko panted out, which made said lover to look at him, smirking.

"You should know me very well, that I will do that to you, Tetsuya." He stated before looking back at the younger blue haired boy, Kuroko did the same.

"It's been a while since I last time saw you, Nagisa." Akashi greeted while Nagisa smiled nervously, while Karma blink and walk towards them when he heard his tamer's name and his voice.

"It's been a while as well, Seijuurou-nii." Akashi gave him a smile.

"How's are you?" He asked, the informant merely gesture to his body and Akashi frowned seeing him wear girl's clothes.

"I see." That's when Karma announced his presence.

"Nagisa-kun?" They all turned and look behind Akashi to see a taller red head looking at Nagisa with a surprise expression.

"K-karma-kun?!" Nagisa exclaimed while Akashi blink before looking at Nagisa and Kuroko looks at Karma.

"You knew each other?" They asked in unison and the assassins answered in unison as well.

"We're classmates." Akashi then gave the younger bluenette a smirk.

"So you're the tamer my cousin is talking about."

"Tamer?!"

"Cousin?!" Both blue haired boys asked in unison. Karma gave his tamer a smirk and Akashi grinned.

"This will be interesting."

* * *

 **Half an hour later**

"I see…" Both Nagisa and Kuroko said in unison. Kuroko remained emotionless, while Nagisa blushes, finally knowing why he is called the Demon's Tamer by their classmates. All of them were sitting at the living room, waiting for the chef to finish cooking. It was then that Karma began to tease Nagisa about his clothes.

"Nee~ Nagisa-kun~" At that Nagisa flinches upon hearing the red head's teasing tone. "Why are you wearing that clothes? Did you finally decided to get rid of it~?" Both Akashi and Kuroko's eyes narrowed, knowing the younger bluenettes situation. Akashi was about to reprimand his cousin when Nagisa puffed his cheeks.

"No I don't! I kinda like it!" Karma gave a fake pout while Kuroko sighed.

"Karma." Akashi said, while glancing at the said boy, who merely stuck out his tongue. The older red head glance at his lover and his cousins' future lover.

"Tetsuya, why don't you and you're cousin change clothes?" He suggested, Kuroko nodded, before standing up together with Nagisa and bowed at them. Karma remained still, blinking when he registered what was being said. When both blue haired left, Karma look at Akashi.

"They're cousins?" he asked the older red head nodded in confirmation.

"They are, they met during Nagisa's first year middle school. And because of that, I had your tamer to call me 'Seijuurou-nii'." Karma narrowed his eyes at the older red head.

"Stay away from my Nagisa." Karma growled, while Akashi smirks in amusement.

"I already had my Tetsuya, so I have no plans to get your Nagisa." Akashi stated, Karma nodded before they waited for the two blue haired teens to arrive.

"By the way Karma." Akashi started after few minutes of silent. When Karma look at his cousin, he froze upon seeing the Akashi's heir menacing aura.

"Your class… in fact your school, the government and you, are hiding something very important. So important that it should be spread all over the world." Karma narrowed his eyes, as Akashi lean back at his chair and look down at him like an emperor would to his servant. "Tell me about it." The emperor's eyes glinted, Karma gulped before opening his mouth.

"As much as I want to. We're not allowed to say it. Besides, I'm sure your already researching about it. Even if your not… I will tell you after my graduation."

"Your right, I am." Akashi gave him a smirk, which made Karma to grin nervously. "Then, I shall be waiting but, don't think that I won't observe and research your school. We're still family Karma and I won't allow anyone to harm a family of mine." Karma nodded in appreciation, while Akashi smiled at him before they began to wait for their companions. It didn't take long when said teens finally arrive, both wearing T-shirts that are too big for them and sweats, in Nagisa's case, shorts.

"Don't judge us." Kuroko stated. "We feel comfortable wearing this clothes." Akashi laughs at that, shaking his head in amusement.

"Don't worry, Tetsuya. You both can wear any clothes you like as long as you're comfortable." Akashi stated, while Kuroko nodded, before sitting down, followed by Nagisa, who immediately laid down on Kuroko's lap and falling asleep within seconds. Both dominants frowned in concern, while Kuroko may look like he doesn't care, he's worried as he patted Nagisa's hair, Akashi can see it in his lovers eyes.

"What happen Tetsuya?" Akashi asked. Kuroko glance at him before shaking his head and look back at Nagisa, then to the sleeping bluenettes wrist where a wristband, just like the one Kuroko had, only Nagisa had the color red, rested at.

"It's private you say." Akashi mumbled as he leans back at his chair, Karma glance at him before glancing at Nagisa that was then that the red head saw dark circles underneath Nagisa's eyes, but not dark enough to be noticed immediately. Upon seeing those, Karma stood up and kneeled down besides his tamer, who was sleeping peacefully. Karma played with Nagisa's fringes for a while before taking out his phone and began to take some pictures.

"What are you doing?" Both older teens asked in unison, Karma gave them a mischievous smirk.

"Black mail." While Akashi's eyes glinted in amusement and approval, Kuroko's eyes was filled with disapproval and defeat.

"You really are Akashi-kun's relative." At that the older red head frowned.

"It's Seijuurou, Tetsuya." He chided, Kuroko merely glance at him.

"I would appreciate though it if you don't black mail my cousin." Kuroko glared at Karma, who merely raised an eye brow, before standing up and sat down once again.

"I've been meaning to ask." The younger red head started slowly as he look at Kuroko. "How are you Nagisa-kun's cousin? He never mentioned you before." He finished, looking at the blue haired suspiciously. He never trust anyone with his tamer. Akashi remained silently, while Kuroko hums.

"That's understandable. Nagisa's father is my mother's younger brother. You won't know about me or our family tree because his parents are divorce." Kuroko stated, looking down at the younger bluenette fondly, while the younger red head had to clench his fist to avoid lashing out and possibly fight his cousin, he knew very well what kind of person Akashi is, he's very possessive, so he knew if someone hurt his special people then that would be like asking a death wish, especially when it comes to defending his Tetsuya. Karma didn't want to admit it but Akashi is stronger than him, his cousin is the emperor while Karma is merely the prince.

"Also, we didn't meet until Nagisa's first year high school. It was end of the school year I believe. You weren't with him during those times, but he told me that he had a friend that left him behind." Kuroko added, Karma flinched inwardly, while Akashi, whose eyes was close the entire time, opens his left eye, revealing gold eyes that was looking intensely at Karma.

"If you're the friend that left him, then of course he wouldn't mentioned me. He had no one to tell about his cousin." Kuroko smirks, Karma frowns and Akashi sighed.

"I'm hoping your doing something about this mess of yours, Karma." The older red head stated, Karma gritted his teeth.

"I am damn it."

"Language." Kuroko chided. Karma look at him once again.

"Who's Rondart Kyle?" Karma suddenly asked and narrowed his eyes when he saw Kuroko, who was looking down at Nagisa, froze and Akashi snapped his head towards him. Slowly, the older bluenette look at him.

"Where did you hear that name?" He asked slowly, Karma narrowed his eyes and said.

"I met him couple of weeks ago. I was about to walk Nagisa home from the train station when he appeared and introduce himself." He explained, Kuroko breathed in and out before gently removing Nagisa's head from his lap, replacing his lap with a pillow and kneeled down in front of the middle school student.

"Stay away from him. For Nagisa's sake, stay away from him." Kuroko stated, pleaded, while Akashi frowned in concern. The Akabane heir wasn't sure who he was frowning at, is he frowning at him or at his lover. Karma nodded, while Kuroko smiled and stood up, began to head towards the door. Akashi was looking at his lover with concern before looking at the younger red head, only when Kuroko was out of the room did he spoke.

"My lover gave you a hint. Do what he says Karma."

"What hint? Is Nagisa's uncle dangerous?" Karma look at Akashi who merely look at him, not even answering. Then the door open revealing a happy Tetsuya, sipping a cup of vanilla milkshake, Akashi sighed, amused and defeated.

"Love… no milkshake if you haven't eaten anything." Akashi stated, standing up and began to wipes Kuroko lips, who pouted afterwards.

"I'm craving it." Kuroko stated, Akashi sighed before looking over his lover's shoulder and saw Kuro standing there, now he knew how his lover manage to get his shake.

"Young Master. Lunch is ready." Kuro stated, holding an empty tray at his side.

"We'll be there." Akashi stated before looking back at his lover only to blink when he was not there in front of him. Karma blinks as well because he definitely saw the older bluenette standing beside his cousin, not kneeling beside his tamer, waking him up. It took Kuroko a while but Nagisa stirred, finally waking up and was looking at his cousin while rubbing his eyes from any remnants of sleep.

"Tetsuya-nii?" Nagisa asked, looking at the older bluenette who was smiling at him.

"You awake?" Akashi asked, standing behind his lover. Nagisa nodded at him, smiling slightly. "Good, let's go. The chef's had finish making sushi." He told them, Nagisa nodded again and stood up, slowly with Akashi and Kuroko watching him carefully. While all of this is happening, Karma was watching them intensely and he couldn't help but think that the three of them seems to have a routine. A routine that he didn't knew until know.

"Karma-kun…" Nagisa called out, snapping Karma from his trance and look at his tamer, who was smiling at them. "Let's go?" He asks, reaching his hand towards him smiling. Karma smile back and grabs Nagisa's hand. Karma look up and saw his cousin looking at him amusedly, while holding Kuroko's hand, said bluenette was merely sipping his vanilla milkshake. Nagisa blush when he tried to let go of Karma's hand when he stood up, but the red head merely tighten his grip. Karma gave him a smirk, before looking at his cousin.

"Lead the way, Emperor." He teased, Akashi's eyes glinted but before he could retort, Kuroko tugs his hand, which made him sigh and turned around, leading the way to the dining room. Karma smirks, thinking that his cousin is smitten but when he look at his tamer, who was tugging his hand as well, he knew that he would be the same as well. Oh well… It's not like he's against it.

* * *

 **After an hour**

After eating a delicious lunch and sushi, and chatting one another. Nagisa changes his clothes, wearing the clothes he packed that his mother wanted him to wear when he went home from playing tennis. Kuroko and Akashi immediately knew that the younger bluenette needs to go home.

"You're going home already?" Kuroko asked, Nagisa nodded already preparing his things. "Want me to come with you?" At that Nagisa shakes his head.

"It's okay. I'll be fine on my own." The young assassin stated, which made Kuroko to sigh. Karma looks at his tamer, before looking at his cousin and his lover, seeing the worry and concern in their eyes, he's determine to find out why they're likes this and he knew exactly what to do.

"I'll go with him." Karma stated, which made all of them look at him. "I want to go home anyway. I don't want to be a third wheel with this two." He explained gesturing at Akashi and Kuroko, who had a slight blush on their faces. Nagisa gave him a smile.

"If it's not too much of a bother." He stated, Karma smiled back at him while both Akashi and Kuroko sighed in relief, but it went unnoticed by their cousin. When Nagisa was finished, they both watch the middle school students leave the mansion, chatting one another. Akashi remained quite before leading his lover to his room when their cousins was no longer in sight. When he opened the door of his bedroom and gesture Kuroko to sit down at the bed while he lock the door, only then did he spoke.

"What's wrong with Nagisa?" He asked, Kuroko looks at him before looking at the floor. Akashi waited patiently for him to speak, and he was rewarded, for few minutes later his lover spoke. And Akashi began to wonder if it was okay for Karma to be left in the dark instead of knowing what's wrong with his tamer.

* * *

 **With Karma and Nagisa**

Nagisa was humming cheerfully, and if it was possible, he would probably skip a step, but he didn't. Karma, who noticed about this mood of his ever since they left the Akashi household premises, couldn't help but said.

"You're so happy, Nagisa-kun~ I wonder why~?" Nagisa stops and blushed heavily, before looking at Karma, smiling genuinely.

"Ah! Gomen ne, demo I'm always like this after talking with Tetsuya-nii and Seijuurou-nii!" Nagisa stated, Karma had to clench his fist tightly to avoid from grabbing the blue haired and asked for answers rather violently.

"Your cousin…" Karma started, looking away from his tamer, who was walking beside him. Nagisa hums in response.

"How did you met your cousin?" Karma finally asked, because he was looking away he didn't saw that the natural assassin froze for a few seconds before continuing his walk.

"It was not that much, really." Nagisa started as he remembered at how he and his cousin met.

* * *

 _Flashback_

 _He was lost. He's definitely lost._

 _That was the only thing to describe Shiota Nagisa's current predicament. School just finished early and normally, he would be with Karma, playing at the arcade or just having some fun time together, but ever since the red head started to avoid him, Nagisa tried to find another way to pass some whenever school release them early. But he never thought that it would lead to this. When the school released them, he thought about maybe going home and read something in his room, but he was so deep in thoughts about what's happening with his life that he stopped at the wrong station and walked towards a park, which currently made him lost. Right now, he's sitting at a fast food chain called 'Maji's Burger', drinking a vanilla milkshake while eating some fries._

 _'Should I call Karma-kun?' He thought, before shaking his head. 'No! I don't want to burden him.'_

 _"Domo." A voice greeted, which startled him and made him look up and blink upon seeing azure eyes looking at him._

 _'My… doppelganger?' he thought, before laughing nervously at his thought, inwardly of cours._

 _"Konnichiwa dessu." Nagisa greeted back, bowing his head slightly. The man or teen in front of him did the same. "Is there something you want?" Nagisa then asked, while the teen blink emotionlessly at him._

 _"This is my spot –" Upon hearing that Nagisa stuttered._

 _"Ah! Sumimasen! I didn't know!" He then made a move to step away from his seat, when the teen in front of him made him stop, saying._

 _"Ah no. I was wondering if I can share the table with you." He then gestured the whole restaurant behind him. "The whole place is pack, so you won't find a seat if you move away from the table."_

 _"Ahhh… It's okay. It's your spot after all." Nagisa stated, blushing slightly as the teen gave him a smile and sat down._

 _"I'm Kuroko Tetsuya, First Year High school of Seirin High School." Kuroko introduce himself, putting his tray at the table._

 _"Shiota Nagisa, first year middle school of Kunugigaoka middle school." Nagisa answered back while Kuroko blink as he sips his vanilla milkshake._

 _"What are you doing in this part of Tokyo? Your school is quite far from here." Kuroko pointed while Nagisa, once again blush in embarrassment, before explaining his situation. Kuroko hummed in response._

 _"It's okay to get lost. It happens to me all the time." Kuroko admitted which made Nagisa to smile. They then began to talk to one another, what clubs they joined, Nagisa even asked why Kuroko was there when his school is also a bit far from the restaurant._

 _"I love this place's vanilla milkshake." To which he can't deny because he, Nagisa himself, took a liking to the said milkshake, which made Kuroko to like him as well. As they talk to one another, Nagisa forgot the time, when he did it was nearing 6 pm so he went and told Kuroko that he needs to go home._

 _"Then I'll walk you till the train station." Kuroko told him, while Nagisa smiled in relief._

 _"Arigato!" He bowed at him, and thus they walk away from the restaurant together. When they were walking home, Nagisa received a called which made him stop talking from his new found friend and answered the phone, while Kuroko remained quiet._

 _"Mom?" Nagisa asked._

 _"Nagisa-chan~ I won't be coming home today. I have to go to a friend's house, so I will be back tomorrow~" His mother stated, this made Nagisa to internally sigh in relief._

 _"Hai." He answered before pausing and asked. "What about… Uncle Kyle…?" While Kuroko noticed that Nagisa asked hesitantly, he couldn't help but froze upon hearing that name._

 _"He won't be home as well sweetie~ you had the house to yourself~ but be a good girl and I won't punish you okay~?" Nagisa that was a threat so he said a small yes before his mom drop the call._

 _"Sumimasen that was my mom saying that…" Nagisa trailed off as he look at the person in front of him who was staring at him rather intensely._

 _"You…" Kuroko started. "Why do you know Rondart Kyle?" Nagisa's eyes widen at the mention of his uncle's full name._

 _"He's a… cousin of my mother." He answered hesitantly._

 _"You're the child of Shiota Hiromi aren't you?" The first year high school student asked, while Nagisa's eyes widen._

 _"How did you…?" He trailed off, while Kuroko gave him a smile._

 _"Your father… is my uncle."_

 _"Tet-chan…?" Nagisa trailed off, remembering how his father mentioned about a nephew who had low presence._

 _"It's finally nice to meet you, Nagisa-chan. Your father told me plenty of things about you." Kuroko stated, while Nagisa's eyes was slowly filled with tears._

 _End of Flashback_

* * *

"I guess it was an accidental meeting." Nagisa giggled, after narrating on how he met Kuroko, while Karma smirks at that. Unknown to the red head, Nagisa wasn't done with his story. So many things happen that day that he deemed not worthy enough for the red head to find out. After all, Nagisa's problem is not worth the trouble, just like him.

* * *

 **TBC**

 **A/N: A Continuation of this chapter's flash back will be on the next chapter! I ran out of brain juice. Hahahahah also, next chapter, I will be back on track for the story! Onwards to chapter 33 of the manga!**

 **A/N: How did you guys like about me having Kuroko Tetsuya and Akashi Seijuurou joined the team? Please note that it is not a cross-over. I would merely putting those two on any chapter that would help Karma and Nagisa confess to one another… oops… I slip XD. Hello to all AKAKURO Fans! If you are reading this, I am open for a one-shot story of AKAKURO for AKAKURO day on 4/11 and 4/15!**

 **A/N: New Year resolution update a chapter once a month no matter how short XD.**

 **And I would like to thank you all for reading, following, favorite and reviewing this story! I appreciate it! *bows***

 **Reviews:**

 **Shadow Spears:** **Thank you for loving the previous chapter~ here's the chapter you've been waiting for~ hope you like it~ thanks and thank you for reviewing~**

 **Aiko Kiya:** **I'm glad you like having the AkaKuro joined~ thanks and thank you for reviewing~**

 **Yukino76:** **Thank you for liking the last chapter, and actually that question is the biggest question I asked to myself. I seem to have multiple endings in mind…*sweat drops*~ thanks and thank you for reviewing~**

 **KuroCiel:** **Don't worry~ as you see in this chapter, Akashi and Kuroko are the one who will drop hints for you guys and will help Nagisa and Karma to be together…. Hopefully soon… thanks and thank you for reviewing~**


End file.
